The Legend of Yellow
by hydro-serpent58
Summary: A girl with blond hair and olive eyes meets her destiny. Yellow, an innocent girl get's a taste of the magical side of the world of Pokemon when her powers are called upon to save the flow of Time and the heart of Space. YellowXRed
1. The Forest of Magic

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

(line seperation)

_**Chapter 1: The Forest of Magic**_

I fell asleep and when I finally woke up I found out I was alone in the woods. I groaned in frustration. _That's the last time I fall asleep when I'm not in bed _I thought sourly. I got up and wandered around.

She had escaped to the woods when Gold wouldn't stop bugging her, now she didn't know where she was. Heck, she didn't even know for how long she was sleeping. She was a heavy sleeper after all. She looked around uncertainly.

_Where am I now?_ I thought as I jumped off a log. I soon came to a big tree that wasn't like the others. _Strange… _I came close to it and close my eyes reaching my hand out. I sensed a strange energy emitting from the tree. I pulled back reopening my eyes. _What is this power?_

I looked around and noticed splinters of wood. As I examined them I realized that once the pieces formed a sign, apparently something had broken it. As I placed the pieces together I was amazed I could still read what it said.

"_This is the home of the Fairy Queen, only those who are worthy may enter. If you are not worthy do not come again, for bad fortune will befall you."_

I stared. It had more written on it but the rest of the writing was worn off and unreadable. _Fairies…I wonder what Sapphire would say about this _I thought giggling imaging what she would do. I looked back at the tree. It really looked hollow as if the conceal something. I walked around the tree. There was no secret entrance._ Maybe I can fly up _I thought tossing out a Pokéball. Out came my Butterfree. "Bree!" She cried nuzzling my arm. I petted her head. "Come on girl, up." I climbed on her and together we flew to the top of the tree. As I looked down on it I was amazed to see how camouflaged it was. I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between it and a normal tree, the only way was to find it on the ground. I presumed. I circled the tree. I felt the magic presence of power still surrounding the tree. I flew back to the ground.

_How in the world do I get in?_ I wondered. I looked around and noticed an odd thing about the tree. As I came nearer I noticed a small marking was there. It was a flaw. Curious I came closer. I ran my hand across the bark. I could feel a magical barrier, but it didn't resent me. Cautiously I stepped closer. All of a sudden my powers were activated. There was a bright light and I felt myself being drawn towards the tree. "W-ah?" I tried to stop myself but I couldn't. "Bree!" Butterfree flew to me alarmed. It tried to push me away but it was no use. We were no match for the magic. The last thing I saw the sunlight overhead before I plunged straight through the bark inside the tree my Butterfree whimpering behind me unable to hold unto me.

(line separition)

~hydro-serpent58


	2. Fairy Queen

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

(line seperation)

_**Chapter 2: The Fairy Queen**_

"Ow." I groaned as I felt something tickle my nose. I opened my eyes to see Butterfree hovering over me on the verge of tears. My eyes widened. "Butterfree!" I cried opening up my arms. She rushed into the sobbing. I hugged her. "I'm sorry I worried you." I whispered. That was when I looked around.

Everything was magical and so mysterious. The walls were filled with glowing crystals. The floor was made out of hard cobblestone. There were torches on the walls with fire lighting them. Everything was pretty much dark, I looked back to see a crystal covered wall behind me.

_Guess I can't go back_ I sighed. I turned back around looked up. I could see the roof, the ceiling was dark and gloomy as if you were to fall in there there'd be no return and you'd be falling forever. _Not as if you could ever fall up _I chuckled.

I saw a path the torches in the wall lit up. I had no choice but to follow it.

...

"How in the world is there a passage way in a tree?" I cried out aloud after a while of thinking. Sure, I had sensed magic but I did not know there would be so much as to create and entire dungeon. _At least, that's what I think this is _I thought wearily. All of a sudden a saw double large grand doors ahead.

They were very fancy I could tell in the dim light. I had left Butterfree out, there was no way I was gonna walk around alone. Butterfree stayed at me side alert to any movement. _I've gotten a lot braver _I mused remembering how scared I used to be of the dark. I then also remembered the time Red, Blue, and Green had helped me get over my fears and helped me train. _Red… _I thought blushing.

As I came up to the door, I reached my hand out.

Just as she had expected, there was large energy on the other side of this door. The blond girl gathered up her courage and pushed the door open. She gasped. The entire room was lit aglow in the beautiful color blue. It's walls twinkled as if there were a billion stars. The ground was still cobblestone except now instead of black it was ocean blue color.

I looked up to see stone steps leading up somewhere into the ceiling which looked like clouds. _Are we really in the clouds? _As if this was a reply, Butterfree flew up to test it if it was a wall or not.

The Pokémon flew through and came back fluttering around. I gaped. _So we really are in the clouds... _I thought as I climbed the steps. I then came to a large sea shell that was glowing aquamarine. I paused. A lot of magic emitted from it. _So this is the source of all that power _I thought. All of a sudden I felt my powers reawaken. The shell glows brilliant blue and opens up.

The girl tries to shield her eyes from the magnificent light as it fills the room. When it settled, the girl gasped. There inside the now open shell stood a beautiful woman who had a very powerful aura the girl could feel. The woman wore blue robes that matched with the room.. Her hair was deep shade of blue almost black, her eyes were like crystals. Her skin was ivory white and she wore a blue reef and a ancient necklace that had sapphires in it. She also had one distinct feature...wings. She had beautiful ice blue fairy wings that matched with the large sea shell. Inside the shell at the bottom was water, like a small pond. The woman was stepping in this pond and had her sights fixed on me. She looked like a goddess. The girl gasped and took a step back.

The woman just smiled. "My, my. So you're the one who answered my plea? You really do looked like that the prophecy said you would be. Tell me young one, your name?" The girl shakily took a breath. "Y-yellow." The woman nodded. "Yes, Yellow. You were the one who sensed the power emitting from this place no?" Yellow nodded. The woman looked at her with gentle eyes. "Only those who are worthy of me can pass through here. I believe you have power's of your own?"

I nodded. "Yes, I can heal and read Pokémon memories." "So, you're from Viridian Forest. Born with these powers." "Yes." _This woman knows a lot _I thought amazed. The woman nodded. My mortal name is Aquatheina, but my goddess name is Mizuchie. I am the the Fairy Queen." She then grew serious. "You must stop evil from rising Yellow, you are to be the next chosen one."

(line separition)

~hydro-serpent58


	3. The Mission

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

(line seperation)

_**Chapter 3: The Mission**_

**Yellow P.O.V.**

I blinked. Had I heard her correctly? Seeing my confusion she explained. "Yellow, let me tell you a tale. Long ago, when the Great One shaped the Pokémon world, he created another one. And no, I'm not talking about the Distorted Dimension, I mean the world of Magic. I'm sure you've heard the myth of how the Great One rested after creating the universe. Its body began to split into multiple parts, both big and small, and from those parts the Pokémon descended and populated the Earth, from those parts humans came and lived on the Earth. From those parts, Legendaries were born, destined to rule and govern the universe which The Great One created. Space and time split, and Dialgia and Palkia were formed. Abstract emotions and knowledge split, and out came the three sprites, Uxie, the being of knowledge, Mesprit, the being of emotions and Azelf, the being of willpower, which were to help the young human races understand these feelings. The Great One also created a distorted dimension in which it sentenced Giratina, its child, who was too violent to govern the unstable and wild dimension, in hope of calming it's heart and mind by showing it the consequences of wildness. But there was more to this story, he created the world of Magic for he knew life was like a Ying Yang symbol, even in the most good of people, lied evil beings, same goes for in a whole lot of bad people there lied a few good folks. So, he created the world of Magic as a counter defense when evil would reach it's peak and try to rule over the worlds he created. Only the legendaries and one ancient Pokémon know about this world's great existence, for this was a great secret to harbor. The last chosen one, ended the battle of land and sea thus the Red Orb and Blue Orb were never seen again. And there was peace, but at long last he has past away and even if he was alive, he couldn't help with the great catastrophe about to happen now. This time, the risk is even larger than before because not only is the Pokémon world in danger, but so is the Distorted Dimension and the world of Magic. At long last, we are called upon again. Our last chosen one, became a prophet before he passed away. He predicted this chaos and said a new chosen one shall rise from the ashes. 'She shall be one with long blond hair, and olive eyes. She alone is the only one who can stop this disaster from happening.' Was what he said when he had a vision of you stopping this evil. So, you are the chosen one."

I took a step back. "I-I..." I stuttered. What was I supposed to say anyway? Her expression softened. "I know this must be a lot to absorb, but you must believe in yourself." I nodded but I still had a feeling of doubt. "But, how can I be sure I'm the chosen one?" She smiled. "I want you to list me all the abilities you were born with." I blinked surprised. "Okay...I have limited telekinesis, enough to manipulate a Poké Ball on a string. I also have the ability to read the minds, emotions, and memories of Pokémon and I have healing abilities, but I can only heal Pokémon so far. Also...once I got mad and I was somehow able to "synchronize spirits" with my Pokémon to boost their levels into the mid 80's. I remembered the time when Sird and Orm had tried to take Sliver away, but we were challenged to a tag team battle. But then I was attacked by Orm's Jumpluff and appeared to be near defeat as the grass-types' spores floated around the battlefield until I used my powers to move the Poké Balls to send Omny outside the range of the spores and had it attack Sird, Orm and Jumpluff, who was frozen by Omny's Blizzard. After Orm used his Black Pokédex, which was made by the third Elite Rocket Carr, to scan the levels of my party and called my Pokémon weak, I then lashed out, telling them to leave the Viridian Forest as it had been the stage of far too many battles already. It was then that all of my Pokémon's levels skyrocketed into the 80's.

The woman nodded. "I already know." I jumped surprised. "Y-you do?" "Yes, the prophet told of your powers and a few events that happened in your life." "How can I be sure?" I said suspiciously. "You once caught a Seadra to ensure Bill's safety but was released shortly thereafter. Also, a Slowpoke was borrowed from a swimmer to enter in a Surfing contest for a chance to win a Dragonair and returned it before the battle with Lance." "Okay, I believe you." She chuckled.

"But, what am I supposed to do? What is this "evil" I'm supposed to defeat?" But she just shook her head. "All will be revealed in time my dear Yellow. But, you will learn how to fight." My eyes widened. "F-fight? There's no way I can do that!" "Whether you like it or not Yellow, soon you will have to battle for your own survival." The woman said vaguely. I went quiet. Butterfree landed on my shoulder sensing my discomfort. "I'm alright Kitty." I said softly to her. "Anyway, you must go now immediately." Said the woman. "Why?" I said startled. "Once ye learn of thy knowledge, something terrible shall happen to one of ye closest friends." I gasped. "Something...will happen to a person close to me?" She nodded soberly. "Unfortunately, yes. So you must get out there and be there when that tragic thing happens. But, before you go I shall offer you some assistance." She cupped her hands and a lotus appeared, she then glowed and the pink water lily burst and it's feathers scattered over me. I felt a strong sense of magic emitting form them. There, from the petals came a small fairy. She was like a miniature version of Aquatheina, but wore red robes and had on a flower bonnet instead of a coral reef atop her head. She had pink hair and ruby eyes. She nodded to me and bowed before the queen. "Mist, I want you to guide our little hero. It is her first time in the world of Magic." The pixie bowed. "You can count on me oh great Mizuchie." The woman then tossed me an empty bottle. "This is a special type of bottle, you are to keep Mist inside it to protect her from unwanted enemies, when you need her for guidance let her out and she shall help you. Don't worry, she won't suffocate in it." I nodded and she flew inside the bottle as I corked the top. "Anything else I need to know?" "There are a few portals that lead to the Magical world, only 1 is found in the Pokémon world, and fortunately it is on this very island. You shall go there when it is necessary. Good luck Yellow de Tokiwa Grove." She said as there was a bright light. I shielded my eyes and when it stopped she wasn't there anymore. I looked around, no one. I put the bottle in my pocket. "How do I get out of here?" I called. "Step into the pure water and wish yourself out." Came her voice as it faded away. I felt no more presence of magical power. She had left. I walked to the shell and stepped in the pond of clear water. I closed my eyes. _I wish I was outside _Winds started to blow and howl. I felt magic swirl around me, but I kept my eyes tightly closed. Soon, my body faded away and I was gone.

...

I opened my eyes. I heard Pidgeys chirping. It was the afternoon. I looked around and noticed the tree now had no presence whatsoever in it. _So she had left after all _I thought. I then turned and dashed through the woods. I didn't have much time till "something" tragic happened to someone close to me after all. As I ran a thought struck me. _Oh yeah, the sign... _I mentally slapped my forehead. I had forgotten to ask about the sign! What the heck had happened to it to make it splinter? There was no way I could go back now, she had already left. _Looks like I'll have to wait _I groaned. My uncle Wilton had proposed a trip for vacation since he had won a fishing contest and wanted to take me along with him. But, unfortunately Gold, my cousin had found out about it and immediately wanted to come. His mother said it was okay as long as he payed his fair share of the ticket. My uncle couldn't turn him down, he _was _family after all. But then he told Crystal and Sliver he was going and they told Sapphire and Blue who told Red and Ruby who told Green. Blue _really_ wanted to come, and she was a close friend so I couldn't say no. Wherever Blue went Sliver would follow so he ended up coming as well. Since it would be boring over the summer to stay in Kanto Red decided to come as well, there was no courage in me to turn him down, I was actually happy he came. Crystal thought she would be able to catch lots of other new Pokémon here so she came. Sapphire was looking for adventure, she had already explored much of Hoenn so why not? Ruby thought he could get more research for Professor Birch so he came here with a purpose. Green was the only one who was unsure of whether to go or not, but Red reminded him it would be better to train in different areas so he ended up coming as well. So the vacation that was meant for only me and my uncle became a free-for-all so now the rest of my friends are coming. In a way I was relieved, at least I'd have company. We each bought our tickets and cruised along until we came to this island. Harbor Iile. The weird thing about it was a few miles west was the Orre region, and way down south was the Shinnoh region. North and East was just sea, so this island wasn't apart of any region yet. For fun people said this island belonged to a new region called Destia. But it wasn't official. My uncle chose this place because of this fact. When we arrived my uncle brought us to a summer house. It was there he revealed that he had once lived here as a kid, so the house was passed down to him, so it automatically belong to him. It had extra rooms so everyone could stay in it. There it finally started as a vacation. But today, Gold had been bugging my consistently saying Kitty was a boy, not a girl. I told him to bug off, but he was too persistent. Finally, when Wilton had made a barbecue he left me for the food. I took that moment to sneak off into the woods. I had helped Wilton with preparing the food, so I had already ate. As I walked through I began to feel sleepy because I was on full stomach, I had also ran here. It was a miracle I didn't have a stomach ache. I just dropped down on a random tree and fell asleep leaning against the tree trunk.

So yeah, you know the rest. Finally I came out of the clearing. I panted. Kitty flew next to me. "Maybe, (pant) I (pant) should've (pant) (pant) flew instead." Kitty circled me as I straightened up. "Anyway, let's get back to the house." I smiled. "Bree!" She said. I then turned and walk across the pasture. This place was so pretty, to bad I wouldn't have much time to enjoy it. I returned Kitty, and soon I reached the house.

...

Crystal was sitting on the edge of a fountain with her back to it reading a magazine. Sapphire was in a tree gobbling down her hamburger. Red was leaning against a tree petting and sharing his steak with Pika. Blue was sitting on the grass putting bread on top of the meat while Sliver drank a cup of soda next to her. Green was sitting in a yard chair gazing at his Poké Gear. _He must've received a message _I assumed. Gold was shoveling wing after wing in his mouth sitting crossed legged in the grass. Ruby was carefully slicing his ham into equally identical squares while sitting across from Crystal on the rim of the fountain. Wilton was busy feeding the Remoraid jumping in and out of the fountain. (He had brought them from home cause' he owns a lot, to put in the fountain. He didn't want to leave them at home.) Octillery was at the bottom of the fountain swimming with them. My uncle's own Butterfree was fluttering around Wilton alert to catch any Poké Block the Remoraid missed. _Good, they don't seem to have noticed I had left _I thought in relief. What I hadn't given thought about was whether or not to tell them about what had happened. As I edged my way through hoping to get to my room safely Gold noticed me. "Yo Yellow! Where were you? Come on! I can still prove Kitty is a boy!" I groaned. _Not again... _"Ano, I need to use the restroom." I said inching away. "Oh come on Yellow!" He said getting up. _Not good _"I'll see you later!" I cried turning and making a mad dash for the house. I could hear Gold's footsteps behind me. "You go Yellow!" I heard Sapph yell from the tree. _Great, now she thinks this is a race _I thought wearily. Crystal and Ruby had looked up and had surprised expressions on the faces. Soon they smiled and they too started cheering. "THIS IS NOT A RACE PEOPLE!" I burst out and in a flash I leaped into the air and jumped unto the roof. I then ran across the roof and jumped off grabbing the a window sill and swinging inside an open window. I then raced to my room and looked the door and the windows in the room and hid underneath the bed. I was panting hard. _Maybe, I over did it.. _I sighed. I then realized what I had just done. _Am I turning into SAPPH? _As far as I know, the only people who could do what I just did were Sapphire, Blue, and Sliver. Red and Gold could do it if they wanted to, but they just didn't unless it was needed. I heard Gold try his best to pry the window open, but it didn't budge. He gave up and went away. I stayed under the bed knowing he would try to bust in through the door later. But it seemed later had come cause' then I heard Gold rattle the door, but it didn't open. I then heard I rustle and there was a distinct click sound and the door opened. My eyes widened. _Dang it! I forgot, Gold had payed Blue to give him lock picking lessons! My life is so over... _I thought silently slapping my forehead. I heard him pace around the room opening my closet, (I would kill him later for that) then he walked over to the windows checking if they were open and that I had escaped. Seeing they were still locked, he still had one more place to check...the bed. I held my breath as he walked over and was about to look when—"GOLD! Get your butt down here this instant!" I heard my uncle yell, from the tone of his voice he didn't seem too pleasant. I heard shuffling noises before Gold slammed my door shut. I heard him hurry downstairs yelling, "I'm coming!" I let out a sigh of relief. But one thing was for certain, I'd have to enforce my door with more locks.

...

It was night, and I felt a great disturbance in the air. Green seemed to notice as well, but he didn't say a word. I had stayed in my room the entire day except for dinner. During that time I had sat with Wilton on my right, and Crystal on my left. Gold was unfortunately, sitting straight across from me. We had an "interesting" conversation before going to bed. I sat there lying in bed gazing at the stars. Nothing had happened today, but I felt something would tomorrow.

Little did she know, her little intuition was correct. Tomorrow would be one heck of a day for her.

(line separition)

~hydro-serpent58


	4. Dreams

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

(line seperation)

_**Chapter 4: Dreams**_

In a bed a boy tossed and turned. His mind was in...well, let's just say this one was a very strange one indeed.

_Running…others with me, those of the skies, and ones of land beside me…a voice, a voice in my head…I know..., they want to prove, they need to, can't stop fighting…_

The boy sat up in bed with a jolt. His clothes were soaked with sweat and his heart was racing. He let out a sigh. "So...it was just a dream." He rubbed his temple and stared at the ceiling. But he knew better than that. Lately, ever since he had arrived to the island he had felt something peculiar about it. But thought nothing of it, but now... "That dream...was so real..." He shook his head of the idea.

He climbed out of bed and walked to the curtains pulling them open. To his delight, it was just the break of dawn. The sky was still dark and the air was as if it was night, but way in the distance you could see some light peering over the hillside. He walked over to the bathroom and washed his face. He had never really had any parents, so he was always forced to take care of himself making him more of an independent person than others especially at a young age, but he didn't mind too much about it. After he brushed his teeth he put on his usual attire, blue jeans, black and red sneakers, black fingerless gloves, red and white over jacket, and black t-shirt underneath. As he walked to the door he didn't forget to grab his red hat while he was at it. As he closed the door softly behind him, he walked quietly through the halls. As he passed by he heard Sapph's and Gold's snoring. Green's room was quiet and he could hear Crystal sleep talking on the other side of the door. Sliver's room was also quiet. Blue's and Ruby's room...let's just say they slept peacefully, you could only hear their breathing on the other side. He paused on Yellow's door. Knowing her she had sleepwalked ever since elementary school, however; she didn't do much as before now. But her room was unusually quiet. He usually heard her soft breathing on the other side, or at least a few foot steps to alert him she was sleep walking, but...nothing. He pressed his ear slightly on the door and heard a _whoosh_ sound. That was enough for him and he turned and soundlessly walked downstairs and out of the house.

...

As he shut the door quietly behind him, he scanned the area. There was nothing but tall grass and a forest waving in the moonlight. (The sun hadn't risen up high enough to make the moon disappear yet, plus it was still dark since it was like what, 1:00 in the morning?) But he had an idea of where to look. He turned and headed to the back of the house, as he passed by the side where Yellow's room was located, his suspicions were correct. There, high up was a wide open window that led to Yellow's room. He had known this by hearing the _whoosh _sound, it had told him her window was open and that she had probably climbed out through it. She had escaped out here for some reason. He continued to the back of the house where of course, was where Yellow was.

...

**Yellow P.O.V.**

I was sleeping peacefully with a hint of uncertainty when something bright flashed. In turned in my covers trying to block the light out, but again it lit up the room. My eyes fluttered open and I groggily turned to find the source of the light. My eyes widened, there in the pocket of my jeans was something glowing. _Mist..._ Immediately I threw the covers off and scrambled across the room to my jeans. As I pulled the glowing bottle out the light faded away and there stood an impatient pixie arms crossed and everything. She frowned at me and motioned towards the cork. I pulled it out and she flew out. That's when it happened- "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING? JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? HERE I AM SITTING IN THE BOTTLE PEACEFULLY WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN IT STARTS WOBBLING AND SHAKING LIKE CRAZY! JUST WHAT IN TARNATION HAPPENED TO YOU? IT'S LIKE YOU WERE BEING CHASED BY A WILD ANIMAL OR SOMETHING, DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE TOSSED AND TURNED HERE AND THERE AND UNABLE TO DO A THING ABOUT IT? I WAS IN A CONFINED AREA FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! THE LEAST YOU COULD'VE DONE AFTER YOU STOPPED RUNNING OR WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING WAS TO CHECK UP ON ME TO SEE IF I WAS ALRIGHT OR SOMETHING!" She said in a **very** loud voice that had a volume that was equal to screaming.

The whole room shook, poor Yellow had to cover her ears with her hands to keep from getting deaf. She hoped the others didn't wake up. The pixie took a deep breath. "So, where are we? I've never seen this place before." She asked in her normal voice. Yellow stared in awe. This same pixie that had just yelled at her a moment ago was now asking her a question with the same sweet innocent voice she had used with the queen. Mist was a force to be reckoned with. Yellow noted in her mind.

"We're in my room." I replied sitting on my bed. The bed covers were blue and white, the carpet was dark green. Only the curtains were yellow. "I see." She replied flying up and landing on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I forgot you were in there. I promise I'll check on you next time if it very happens again." I said crossing my heart. She nodded. "But, what happened?" A tired expression washed over me. "Let's just say, I _was_ being chased." Mist's eyes grew wide. "Really? By what?" I sighed. "Nothing magical if that's what you're thinking." I replied rolling off my bed. I quickly put on my jeans, long-sleeved shirt, leather apron (I don't know what it's called), belt, and sneakers then went into the bathroom to wash myself up. I decided to leave my hat where it was. "So...I want to ask you some questions." I said to her combing my long yellow hair. "Fire away." I paused while tying my hair in a ponytail. "Not here, outside." I concluded thinking someone might hear.

I opened the window and glanced around. _That sure is a long way down_ I gulped. Mist easily flew next to me. "What's wrong?" She asked. I should my head. "Nothing." _Come on Yellow you can do it, besides you did this before_ I grabbed the window sill and slid down, I then let go and jumped unto another window sill and so on until I reached the ground. _That wasn't so bad_ I thought as me and Mist headed to the back of the house.

...

I came the the fountain and sat with my back turned with Mist in my palm. "Well?" She asked. I sighed. _Where do I begin?_ " "Aquatheina said that the last chosen one ended the war between land and sea right? Well...my friends Ruby and Sapphire also ended the battle...how is that possible?" The little fairy nodded. "Good question. Well, it's like this. Long ago, land and sea battled each other to find the dominant one. But in the end, they found they were equal for Kyogre couldn't entirely wipe out the land, it would upset the balance. The same went for Groudon. But then...the evil lord rose up. He thought that by making a war between those two—the Earth would vanish and then the Distorted Dimension would suffer too much of great damage and destroy itself. Then...only the Magical world would remain. And he would be supreme ruler. But then, our last chosen one put a stop to this, and the orbs were restored and never seen again, but this is because they were only made into fossils. Later, when the time grew near for his passing that he was called on another mission and left our world for a new universe that only Palkia could enter. So on this world he has died but in that other world his spirit lives on for he was a chosen one." Mist said. I frowned. "That still doesn't answer my question." "I'm getting to that." Mist replied.

"So, hundreds of centuries later your kind—humans, a band of them formed together to create opposing teams toward one another. Both had found the fossilized orbs and using your so called technology had resurrected them back into the world. Using the orbs, they planned to awaken Kyogre and Groudon from their deep slumber and try to "reshape" the world to make it better. Team Magma and Aqua I believe they were called. Nasty little things, they were such a nuisance. But then, your friends Ruby and Sapphire rose up and stopped them. Thus, once again the orbs were never seen again, and this time they are is no longer in the Pokémon world, they are now here in the Magical world for safe keeping to ensure humans never try such a silly stunt ever again."

I stared. "So that's how..." I said slowly. The pixie nodded. "We keep records of those who help the world and those that help destroy it." "Wait, does that mean you know the history of all of my friends?" Again Mist nodded. "It was very strange indeed. All of your friends have been recorded as those who helped safe the world. Including you." I blinked surprised. "Is it because we've been in contact with legendary Pokémon?" I said quietly. "Partially." Just then I heard-"Yellow, what are you doing?" I whipped around and to my horror there stood Red with a quizzical expression. "Why did you escape your room through a window?" "Oh! I..." I grabbed Mist and stuffed her in my pocket. "I just needed some fresh air." He raised an eyebrow unconvinced. "Really? Well you could've just stuck your head out the window for a moment." I felt myself turn red. "S-sorry." He sighed and shook his head as he sat down next to me. I blushed as I felt his skin brush up against me. I looked down. _I can't believe I sound so stupid! _I thought in embarrassment. We sat there in silence for a while, me staring into the fountain watching the moon fade away in the reflecting water as Red gazed at the brightening sky. Without warning he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. I took in a sharp gasp. "Don't worry me like that ever again you hear me." He whispered in my ear. I felt his protective arms wrap around my waist as I sat on his lap. I relaxed and leaned into him. "Sorry." I repeated. I wanted that moment to last forever but then-"BREAKFAST!" The bell rang. Red pulled away from me and I felt a sharp pain in my heart as I felt myself feeling hurt. He got up and looked at me for a moment before offering me his hand. "Wanna eat breakfast now?" I swallowed hard and smiled pushing that hurt feeling away. "Sure." I said taking his hand and together we walked to the house.

...

"So...who was that handsome young lad?" Asked Mist. We were outside alone in the pasture. I was sitting in it with my legs layed out. Mist was sitting on my shoulder. I blushed. "Y-you mean you think he's handsome too?" Mist nodded. "Yup! **And**, he's just your type too! You two make an awesome couple!" I turned scarlet. "Y-you think so?" The pixie nodded furiously. "I _know_ so! I also happen to be a matchmaker I may add." I simply shook my head. "You're too much."

"Hey Yellow!" I froze. Out came Ruby, Green, Gold, Red, Blue, Crystal, Sapphire, Sliver, and Uncle Wilton. _Uh oh..._ I tried to hide Mist but it was too late. Sapphire's eyes widened. "Is _that_ a real fairy!" She cried pointing at it eagerly. "It's _pixie_ dimwit." Mist replied before I could stop her. "WHAT?" Sapph cried angrily. But Mist was unfazed. Uncle looked at me gravely. "You...you got a mission from Aquatheina didn't you?" I jumped surprised. "How did you know?" He sighed. "I may be an old man Yellow, but I'm an old man who knows these things. If you are called on a mission I support you all the way." Ruby cut in. "What in the world are you guys talking about?" He said looking between me and Uncle. "She's a chosen one dummy." Mist said flatly. A vein popped on Ruby's head. "When I get my hands on that thing..." Ruby mumbled something like that. "Yellow," I turned around and met Crystal's worried gaze. "Yellow, what's going on?" "Uh..." _How am I supposed to explain this? _

Meanwhile:

"So, you must be Wilton. You've always been a curious one." Mist said floating in front of Wilton. The man smiled. "Next time you see Aquatheina-san tell her I said hi." Mist nodded. "We're thankful for your cooperation in the past."

"You're a chosen one!" Blue squealed with delight. "I never thought my sweet Yellow would become one!" Blue said all sparkly-eyed while everyone else sweatdropped. "It's a long story, but yeah. To make things short, I'm a chosen one." I said nervously. "Why didn't you say anything?" Green asked arms crossed. "Ano..." "What could she say? I mean, if she told us it would just sound like an exaggeration." Sliver replied. The two boys looked each other in the eye for a moment, then looked away. "But, what are you supposed to do?" Asked Red. He had an unreadable expression. "Well...something is supposed to happen." I said slowly. Gold blinked. "Like what?"

"Don't ask what boy!" Mist snapped causing Gold to blink. "Those who take these kind of matters not seriously shall have no right to know of this kind of information." She turned to me and whispered in my ear. "We'll start training immediately." She then turned to Uncle who nodded. "Here, take this with you Yellow." He said handing me a telescope I'd never seen before. It looked...holy. "It'll be useful." He said smiling. "Come on!" Mist urged. I turned away and followed Mist leaving the rest alone. I couldn't imagine what they were going through just learning this information. Looks like Uncle will have to explain everything.

...

"Where are we going?" I asked as we entered the forest again. "You'll see." She said. We were deep in the forest, and finally she came to a bush. I didn't see anything special about it, but she stopped right in front of it. She closed her eyes and chanted out loud. "Shrai de como su heh ary ye sumi coo!" The bush glowed and magic emitted from it. I was surprised I hadn't sensed it's presence there before. The magic expanded and covered a good hunk of area before stopping. I looked around wide eyed. Everything was...different. "What did you do?" I asked. "I opened the training field and casted a force field. This way, your training session will be entirely private and no one can peek. Once your done, I'll stop the magic and we'll do what's needed from there on." I nodded though I hardly understood what he meant.

"Okay, here we go!" There was a bright light, and when it faded I gasped. I was standing in the middle of what looked like a dojo. Mist floated at the side. Then, magically a man appeared. I jumped back startled. He smiled. "So your the new hero. Welcome, I shall teach you the basics of fighting." I nodded. "Arigato sensei."

(line separition)

~hydro-serpent58


	5. Taken

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

(line seperation)

_**Chapter 5: Taken**_

**Gold P.O.V.**

We all watched silently as Yellow followed that pixie and disappeared into the forest. After she was out of sight I whipped around. "All right old man, spill it." I demanded wielding my billiard cue pointing it directly at Wilton's neck in a threatening posture as if it was a sword. "Gold! Calm down!" Crystal gasped. She grabbed one of my arms and tried to pull me back. "Crys let go!" I cried struggling to get her off me. "Ugh, Red help me!" She cried looking at sempai for help. Red was leaning against a tree arms folded one leg bended resting on the tree. He was looking away and his hat casted a shadow over his face thus we were unable to see his expression. "Let go." "Eh? Demo-" "Let. Him. Go." He replied with a warning tone. Slowly she loosened her grasped on me and let go. We all looked at Red curiously, but it didn't help much cause then his bangs casted a shadow over his face making it virtually impossible to see his reaction. "Sempai, are you all right?" Asked Ruby with a concerned look. Red didn't answer. Blue sensing Red's discomfort spoke up. "Anyway Ojii-san, what's going on?"

We all turned to face him. "As you know, Yellow is a chosen one. But, I actually knew the last chosen one." We looked at him blinking. _What on earth is this guy talking about?_ "Anyway, it's like this..."

**End P.O.V.**

...

**Yellow P.O.V.**

A tall old man stood in front of me. He had a white beard, mustache, and long white hair. His skin was a tanish-gray color and he wore no shirt exposing his old lean body which didn't reveal much muscle. He wore long purple pants with a red belt and had black eyes. "I am Wosh. A teacher of the Arts of Fighting. Pleased to meet you Yellow de Tokiwa Grove." I bowed. "Same as you Wosh-sensei." He turned to Mist. "Ah little one, would you please stay out of range? Wouldn't want to hit you accidentally." The pixie nodded and flew away to the top of the force field. "He turned back to me. "Yellow, you won't be physically learning how to fight. I will be teaching you swords fighting." My eyes widened."Nani?" I cried shocked. "First, since you are a beginner I will first have to find the right sword for you before we can begin. Follow me." He said turning around and walking through a door out of the dojo. I glanced a Mist and hurried after him.

"Here we are."He said coming to a stone room. It looked like we were in a stone cellar/cave. He showed me an alter. There layed 3 swords. "These are beginner swords, but they were specially made for chosen ones such as yourself, so they are not just normal." I nodded and examined them. One was made of sliver with a bronze-colored handle white carvings in it. The handle was also painted red and had red string coming out of the bottom. The second one had an iron blade thus it was the color black. It had a blue handle and ancient letters were engraved on the sword. The last one was made of steel. It had a yellow handle with beautiful paintings of little flowers on it, it also had a lined criss-crossed pattern in a light yellow as if it were ribbon. "Choose wisely."

"Ummm..." The iron one looked wicked, the steel one looked beautiful, and the sliver one looked fancy. "Uh, do they do anything special?" His brows furrowed. "In a way I guess you can say that. But actually, it is the sword that chooses it's wielder." I blinked. "Okay..." I ran my hand across each one of them. But I was somehow drawn towards the first one. "I'll take this one." I said pointing at the silver blade. He nodded and handed it me. "Now the training begins." He motioned me through a door and we were once again in the dojo. Mist eyed my sword. "So you took the one with the sliver blade. Funny, I really thought you'd take the steel blade one, oh well."

We stood in the middle of the dojo. "Let us begin." We bowed to each other and it started. _So, he wields staffs_ I observed as he held unto the long rod. "First, we'll start with the Target Attack. It's the most basic move. This move is for non-moving foes. So don't use it on moving enemies. Try it on me, but be warned. This is the only move in which I will not move." "But, what if you get hurt?" "Don't worry, just concentrate." I nodded. "No first lock onto your opponent and then swing at them." "H-hai."

I closed my eyes and concentrated and felt his presence. My eyes and snapped open. "Yah!" I cried as I ran at him and swung my sword at him. He easily blocked it. "Nice, you locked unto me. Now try it 4 more times." And that's what I did. On the last try he wasn't able to block it. "Oh! I'm-" "Great!" He laughed rubbing his sore leg. "I'm fine Yellow, don't worry. But when the time comes you cannot hold back. You must not worry about your enemie's safety and only about your own survival. You must learn to be merciless." I gaped. "Demo..." "Yellow," he said sternly. "You must not be afraid to kill and fight this evil. I know you have a tender heart but these creatures are evil. Just remember, 'Kill only for the good, not for the evil.' That will help you be strong." I swallowed and nodded. _If I have to, I'm going to..._ I thought determinedly. "Now one more time." He said steadying himself.

**End P.O.V.**

...

"So, that's it." Said Green. Wilton had just finished explaining the situation. "So...your saying Yellow must battle this evil all alone? Is that what your telling me?" They all turned to look at Red. There was anger in his eyes. "She won't be alone Red, she has M-" "That's not what I mean!" He snapped. Causing Ruby to wince. "Red..." Blue began but he turned away. "Whatever, I'm leaving." He said walking away in the other direction. "Red!" Sapphire called. But he didn't stop. Soon, he was gone. "Ah, I'm gonna go talk to him." Blue said as she hurriedly ran after him. Things went quiet. Then-"I'm gonna go get her!" Gold practically yelled startling the rest of them.

**Gold P.O.V.**

I started at the forest but Green stood in front of me blocking my path. "You're not going anywhere." Green replied in a matter-of-fact voice. "Tsk. Get out of my way Green." I said. Moving around him but then Crystal latched unto his arm."Crys g-" "Why do you want to go get her?" She cried. I looked at her shocked. There was a hurt look in her eyes. "You can't fiddle with her destiny, just let her go!" "Crystal..." I said looking at her. "She's right you know." Said Sliver. I felt my blood boil. I shoved her off my and marched straight up to him. "Yeah? And why do you say that?" He growled getting straight in his face. He didn't even flinch.

"Gold, she is going to leave whether you like it or can't stop her." "At least I can try!" I snapped. "Gold, that won't help..." Ruby started. "I turned to him. "You stay out!" He cringed. It was obviously not his day, first getting yelled at by Red then me. "Don't yell at him!" Sapphire defended. I glared at her and turned back to Sliver. "What the hell Sliver! She's my cousin for crying out loud!" I said with a raised voice. "Gold," I turned to look at Uncle. "Gold you must understand-" "Shut up old man!" I cut him off and ran off in another direction.

**End P.O.V.**

"Gold!" Crystal cried. She took off running after him. They all stood there silently. "He didn't mean it." Ruby spoke first as an apology to Wilton but he just shook his head. "That's not it, even though he was angry he showed his anger in public and relieved some of it. It's Red I'm worried about. He didn't show much emotion. Something's wrong..."

...

"Very good." He said. We had just finished doing the exercise. So far I had learned the Target Attack, Vertical Slice, Horizontal Slice, and Thrust. The Thrust was a very hard one or me, but I had manged to do it. "Now we'll move unto the Side Slash. This is very useful, you can slash several things at once." I nodded. "First you hold the sword to your side, and swing it around with much force. Try to make a slashing motion with the sword." I did as told and it came to me easily. "Good, now again." After a few more tries I then learned the Spin Attack. At first I kept on getting dizzy, but I got it under control. Then we moved unto the Jump Attack. "This move is very useful, it does a lot of damage." We then came to the last lesson. "I will now show you the Parry Attack. For this move, you must have already managed Thrust." _Oh dear..._ "This move preforms a defensive strike, it allows you to get behind your opponent and deal major damage." I nodded and preformed the move. I gasped, then I had jumped up behind him my sword had glowed, how was that possible? Wosh noticed my confused look and explained. "When using the Parry Attack, you must be in sync with your sword. This proves that sword finds you worthy in being able to work with it. But the glow only last's during that move, after it is done it won't glow anymore until the next time the move is used. Now again." I did it a few more times and I was done.

"Not bad Yellow." He said as I rested. I grinned. "Thanks." I noticed something hanging on the wall. "What is that?" "Ah, that. It is a Horsemen's Belt. One you collect 10 of those I shall teach you a new move, but for right now no. The moves I've just thought you are the most basic and the most esstianl moves you'll need to survive as a beginner." Mist flew down next to me. "Nice job Yellow, you did great!" I smiled. "Thanks." I got up. "Sayounara sensei, ariguto gozaimasu." I bowed and walked away. "Dewa mata Wosh-san!" Mist called before following me.

As we exited the dojo Mist repeated the chant. "Shrai de como su heh ary ye sumi coo!" The force field and the area glowed and shrunk away. It went into the bush and soon the magic presence was gone. "Mist, what does that chant mean?" She looked at me. "It doesn't mean anything in particular, but it does mean 'Secret'." I blinked. "What?" "Never mind, we better get back. Got your sword?" I nodded and we were off.

...

**Red P.O.V.**

As walked into the woods I burst into a sprint. I ran as fast as I could for a long time and finally stopped at a small stream leading into a creek. I sat on a long and stared into the water. There were no Pokémon in it. Yellow going away? That just wasn't possible. I sighed. _That dream...is still just so strange..._ It had been bugging me ever since.

**End P.O.V.**

**Blue P.O.V.**

"Damn that Red, where the hell is he?" I muttered. I had been following Red, but I had gotten stuck in the brush. There were leaves and twigs sticking in my hair, and some vines were caught around my legs. I cursed under my breath. Of all places, why did he have to run into the woods? I fought my way through into a small clearing where a stream flowed. I sighed in relief and began picking the leaves and twigs off me.

...

_Finally..._ I thought as I got up. It had been 15 whole minutes before I was up again. "Where the hell could he be?" I thought racking my brain for an answer. All of a sudden I caught a flash of red in the distance. I grinned. _Got'cha_

**End P.O.V.**

...

**Crystal P.O.V.**

"Gold slow down!" I yelled. I could see him ahead of me running at a super fast pace. If I had not been experienced with my legs I would've lost him by now. "Gold, listen to me!" I yelled once more. But then I saw him take out a Pokéball. My eyes widened as he called out Mantaro and flew across the air. I stopped. This called for drastic measures. I called out Xatee. "Xatee, follow them!" I said. Xatee picked me up by my shoulders, and together we flew through the air after Gold and Mantaro.

...

We flew up a mountain and he finally stopped at a ledge. He returned Mantaro and ran into a cave. I groaned. As Xatee set me down I returned her and went in after him. He kept running and jumping criss-crossing here and there it was hard to keep up with him. Finally he disappeared behind a boulder. I followed and found a stream behind it. _Great, so now he swam_ I thought rolling my eyes. I called out Mega and as he swam through the water I rood on top of him. Finally, I see light ahead. _So he had exited the cave_ We came into a rich beautiful valley. I gasped. There was flowers everywhere! It was paradise. Gold sat on a stone with his back turned to me. He seemed to be arguing in his head. I returned Mega and crept up behind him.

"Gold." He jumped. "C-crystal?" I cried. I frowned. "You didn't really think you could loose me that easily now did you?" He closed his mouth and looked away. My gaze softened. "Gold," I said sitting in the grass next to him. "Hn." He replied. I sighed shaking my head. "If you don't want Yellow to go...spend as much time as possible with her as you can. Even if you can't stop here from going, at least try to be by her side. Please try to support her." I said plucking a flower and playing with the petals. He looked at me for a long time but I didn't notice. "Thanks Crys." I looked up to see him smiling at me. I blushed. "W-what?" "Oh nothing." He teased turning back. I flushed. "I hate you..." I mumbled. He simply chuckled and went back to thinking. I grumbled and we sat there...with each other.

**End P.O.V.**

**Red P.O.V.**

"Hey Red." I looked up startled. There stood Blue leaning against a tree. "Oh, it's just you." I said turning back to looking at the creek. She frowned. "Are you upset about Yellow?" She asked sitting next to me. I nodded my head. She sighed. "Figures." We were quiet again. "You know," She began. I looked at her, she was gazing at the sky. "It must be hard on Yellow." I blinked. "It must be hard having to carry the burden of saving the world on your back...you know what I mean?" I nodded without a word. She turned back to the sky. "The least we can do is be there for her, after all. We are her closest friends. Not even Gold is that close to her even though they're family. She holds us dearer to her than the others." I kept silent. She turned to look at me. "Don't you agree?" I looked at her and smiled. She grinned in response. And we turned back to watching the sky...together.

**End P.O.V.**

**Yellow P.O.V.**

Me and Mist hike through the forest into the clearing. There was Uncle, Green, Ruby, Sapphire, and Sliver. They all looked anxious. "What's going on?" I called. They looked up. "Yellow!" Sapphire cried running at me and throwing her arms around me. I smiled. "Hey Sapph." I then frowned. "Where's Gold, Crystal, Red, and Blue?" They looked at each other. "They went...to cool off." I blinked. "Huh?" All of a sudden Uncle's gaze snapped upwards. Seeing this Mist turned to me. "Quick! Use your telescope!" Confused I followed her directions and gasped. There in the distance, was a gigantic fox running on air. It was black and had 8 tails and had yellow eyes. It had armor on his face and metal rings on it's legs. It looked...evil. "It's Foxie." Mist said darkly. I zoomed in and saw a boy in it's clutches. But then, a cannon ball appeared and knocked the fox senseless causing it to drop the boy somewhere in the forest.

"Mist, what it that-" "That telescope, enable you to see into the Magical world as well as the Pokémon world." I looked up to see Uncle peering at me wearily. "You mean...you can see that too?" He nodded. "When I was younger, I actually help Aquatheina when she was a child, thus I was granted with the sight to be able to see the Magical world whenever I pleased. So I could switch from vision to vision." I blinked. "So...what I just saw, it happened in the Magical world, not here?" He nodded.

"YELLOW! I sense something is gonna happen!" Mist cried. The rest gathered around. "What do you mean?" Cried Sapphire. I gulped. "Something not good, I can tell you that."

**End P.O.V.**

...

"Wait a minute." Said Red as he squinted. In the distance, he could see a figure in the sky. "What?" "You see that over there?" Blue looked and her eyes widened. "What do you think it is?" "I have no idea. But it's coming closer." Said Red getting up. Blue shook her head. "But it's headed for that mountain over there...I hope nothing's wrong."

...

"Hey, what is that?" Gold snapped out of his thinking to see Crystal pointing at something in the distance. He frowned. "Probably some Pokémon." He replied. But Crystal shook her head. "I don't think it is, but if it is, it's one I've never seen before." He blinked. Crystal was an expert on Pokémon, if she didn't think it was one then that was a problem. "Uh, oh." Said Crystal alarmed. I looked at her. "What is it?" "It looks like...it's coming towards us!" She cried. Sure enough she as right. "What the heck is that?" Yelled Gold. A fox-like creature appeared and in a flash it charged at them. "AHHHH!" They both screamed.

They jumped up and ran for it. But then Crystal slipped and fell. Gold spun around. "Crystal!" He yelled. He back towards her but then the fox-like creature appeared behind him and snatched him up in it's jaws and jumped off the mountain into the air and ran in the air away. "HELP MEEEE!" He cried defenseless in the fox's mouth. "GOLD!" Crystal cried. She got up and ran at him not paying attention to where she was going. But then she realized she had ran off the ledge and was plummeting to her death. She grabbed the cliff side and managed to catch herself. She watched helplessly as the fox disappeared out of sight. There was no hope of following now.

...

"What the...isn't that...?" Red stood up and stared into the sky. The creature had came closer now, and in it's mouth was... "Gold?" Cried Blue jumping up. But the fox swiftly ran across the air and vanished. They stared there for a moment before dashing. Something was terribly wrong.

...

Yellow felt a sharp pang in her heart and she froze. "What's wrong?" Asked Sliver. She clutched her heart. "Something...something's happened to Gold!" At that moment Red and Blue burst out of the forest panting. "Gold...fox...mouth...gone...vanished..." She said panting. That was enough to send Yellow panicking. "NANI? You mean it took Gold?" "What about Crystal?" Said Green alarmed. "She was with him." At that moment Crystal came flying with Xatee. As she landed she poured out the entire story. "-!IalmostfelloffthecliffbutI'mokaynow!We'vegottosaveGold!" She spat all in one breath. It took a few moments to decipher the words.

**Yellow P.O.V.**

I gasped. "So, the tragic thing would happen to Gold..." I said quietly. "Yellow," said Mist with much authority in her voice. "Hai?" "We've got to go NOW. Before something bad happens to that brat." I nodded. "Wait." I turned around. "We're coming with you." The Pokédex holders said stepping up. My eyes widened. "Demo-" "We're all in this together Yellow." Sapphire said cutting me off. "No matter how annoying he is, he's till a good friend. And I'm coming with you." Said Sliver. "No matter how much of an idiot he is, he didn't deserve this. I coming as well." Said Green. "Count me in!" Said Ruby. "Yellow, I wouldn't miss for the world a chance like this to go to the Magic world. Especially with you." Blue said. "And your not gonna leave me out!" Said Red. "We're coming with you whether you like it or not Yellow." Crystal finished. "Minna-san..." I looked at Uncle for help but he simply looked at Mist. "Mist, it's your call." He said expectantly.

We all turned to look at her. She had an irritated look. "I never thought you all would be this much trouble." She sighed. "Traveling with Yellow is fine, but with eight other people? Now that's a nightmare." Blue frowned. "We won't burden you we promise!" She cried putting on the puppydog eyes. Mist sighed in defeat. "Very well, I can see you all have gallant hearts. But, when we travel through the portal, if it doesn't accept you and allow you to travel to the Magic world don't complain." We nodded in agreement. "All right then, let's go!" She spreaded pixie dust around us and casted the magic and winds swirled around us. _Just like at her home_ I thought remembering the way I had exited the tree from the shell. As our bodies faded I turned to Uncle. "I'll come back a hero and with Gold, I promise!" I yelled. He smiled and waved. "Good luck! I'll be waiting for you!"

And that's when I left the Pokémon world for the very first time. And onward, to the Magic world.

(line separition)

~hydro-serpent58


	6. Magic and Magick

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

(line seperation)

_**Chapter 6: Magic and Magick**_

"Woah, this is so cool!" Yelled Ruby. They were traveling through a vortex. Mist hissed at him "Quiet! I need to concentrate, you don't want us to end up in the middle of a black hole now do you?" He immediately clamped his mouth shut. Soon, they entered a bright place. Mist's expression softened. "All right, here's our destination." She said and there was a bright light blinding them.

...

There was a sudden bright light in a forest causing the creatures to settle. As it faded there stood eight strangers with a pixie. The animals looked on with curiosity.

...

**Yellow P.O.V.**

We stood on a dirt path going through the woods. We looked around, everything was different. I could feel magical presence all around us. Mist smiled. "Welcome to Destine Island." Everyone blinked. "Okay...let's go!" Shouted Sapphire as she turned to go but then Mist came right in her face. "Where do you think you're going young lady?" Mist scoffed at the "lady" part. Sapph frowned. "To save Gold of course." "It's not that easy!" By then we crowded around. "What do you mean?" Asked Green. Mist just sighed and shook her head.

"We're in the Magic world now. None of you have magical powers except Yellow, so you're all very vulnerable." "But we have our Pokémon." She just rolled her eyes. "So what? We're in the Magic world, not Pokémon world. They'll hardly be any help. To call them out here would be spelling out they're own death sentence." It took a few moments for the words to sink in then- "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?" Sapphire roared. We jumped back startled while Mist looked at her unaffected. "So?" "So? I need a weapon!" "Sapph, you already have weapons." Ruby said eying her fists. Sapph ignored this remark. "Don't worry, Yellow already has a weapon so you'll be fine." At this they all looked at me. "What weapon?" Asked Red raising an eyebrow. I laughed nervously. "You'll find out soon enough."

Mist continued. "But, here a lot of things are magical. You have to be careful not to fall into a trap or else you'll be helpless having no magic of you're own to counter it." "How are we supposed to do that?" "We, I'll start with the basics." She said getting a teacher tone in her voice. She flew to a rock and sat down. "Who knows the difference between magic and magick?" Everyone went quiet, then slowly Sliver raised his hand. "Yes Sliv?" Mist said eying his eye color. We blinked surprised. Sliver had never been called that before. "Well... magic has to do with supernatural things, magick has to do with paranormal activity." Mist nodded. "That is correct, magick is often used for "evil" while magic is usually used for "good"." "But, that is just half of the rules in this world. Here, it doesn't really matter. All that matters is you has some type of sorcery running through your veins. To help protect you."

"Well...what help are we then?" She raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, didn't you figure out your purpose already?" We stared. "Then what's the point of coming here then? If we can't do anything at all!" "You should've realized that earlier. There's no turning back now." Mist replied, but then she paused. "But...the portal allowed you to enter, you WILL be apart of some use on our journey, but for now no. We must make haste and find that forest where that boy fell into." I nodded and reluctantly they followed.

...

"Woah." We were in town, and boy were things different. This island was...like a village, but...at the same time peaceful. It showed it prospering side everywhere. "This is Oncore Village have to spend some time here to stock up on supplies, but at the same time we'll need to get money." "But, we already have money." Mist turned around and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Boy, you think here we accept your charity? Here we don't use Pokédollars!" Our mouths clamped shut. "Anyway, first things first. We'll have to get jobs, make money, get supplies, rescue that kid, THEN save the brat got it?" We nodded silently although it was obvious Sapphire was dying to whine. Mist just ignored her. "Very good. Yellow, you MUST make money somehow. The rest of you don't...but, I recommend you do. You can buy your own things. Trust me, I'll be sure that Yellow doesn't share **any** of the money she earns and rightfully desevers. So don't even think about bribing her." She said eying us suspiciously. We all sweatdropped. "Anyhow, let's get started by talking to some people." With that she and Yellow walked away in search of a job while the rest just stood there. "...I'll get a job." Blue said finally and headed off in another direction. Red and Crystal shrugged and headed somewhere else. Sapphire grumbled but followed. Soon, everyone went there seperate ways.

...

"Oh my." I stopped and turned. There sat a lady on her front door steps sulking. "What's wrong?" "My dear cat has been missing for two days now, I don't know where he is." "Oh, you poor thing." "I'll surely give a reward to anyone who finds my cat, but no one is willing to take the job." Mist nudged me forward. "I-I'll find your cat." I offered. She brightened. "Oh thank you honey!" I smiled kindly. "I'll be right back."

...

"AHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MONEY?" A voice roared from inside a house. Though no one could see it, a flash of red and black whizzed by. As Silver landed safely in the forest he checked up on what he had stolen. In his had were 3 purple rupees, and 1 blue rupee. He had no idea how much these were worth. All he knew was that while he was eavesdropping he had heard the man saying these were what was used as money. He'd have to find out from Mist. With that he pocketed the money and headed out to find the pixie.

...

"Oh thank you so much!" Cried a boy as Ruby handed him his lunchbox. A bunch of bullies were picking on the little guy so he decided to help out. They were no match for Ruby for he had just walked up to the leader and grabbed him by the collar saying: "Give me the lunchbox, or else." Seeing the leader in a helpless state the rest of the gang had fled. In the end, the leader was tossed aside and ran away for his life. Ruby smiled. "No prob." He was about to walk away when-"Wait!" He turned to see the kid looking at him. "It might not be much...but here, take it." He handed Ruby 1 red rupee and 1 yellow rupee. "Thanks again, see you around!" Called the kid as he ran off before Ruby could ask him what these were. But he had good reason to believe this was money, so he headed off to find Mist.

...

"Well, that was certainly easy." Sapphire said. She had wondered through the brush and had found something shiny in the dirt. It happened to be 2 yellow rupees and 1 green one. When she had asked an old timer about these he had simply laughed and said they were rupees, or in this case, money. But, he hadn't told her the exact worth for he thought she had been joking when she had asked him about it. Seeing she would find no more explanations from him, she had left him alone. "Let's see if that fairy knows how much this is worth." She scoffed to herself.

...

"There it is." I whispered. There stood a black and white cat just as the lady had described. It was poised and was staring intently into the water. "What is it doing?" "...I think it's trying to catch something." "But that'll take forever." "Hmmm..." I thought for a moment and the idea struck me. I took out my fishing pole and cast it into the water. After a few moments I pulled out a medium sized fish the color green. "It's...the green-bellied trout." Mist said wrinkling her nose at the smell. I glanced down to see the cat staring intently on my fish. I smiled. "Here kitten." I whispered. The cat cocked her head. Slowly she approached me. Finally, when she was close enough I took the fish off and offered it to her by hand. She looked at me and snatched the fish quickly devouring it. "How rude." Mist huffed. While the cat ate, I bent down and slowly petted it. It stiffened at moment, but then relaxed. Once it was done it looked up at me and licked my hand. I giggled. "Okay kitten, time to go home." I said picking him up.

"OH! Whiskers!" The lady yelled. I put the cat down and it darted over to they lady. The lady picked it up and cradled it in her arms. "Oh thank you!" "Please, do come inside!" I looked at Mist who shrugged and reluctantly followed her inside a cabin. "Welcome to my shop. But, hang on a moment." She went behind the counter and handed me a bottle of fresh water. "I know it's not much, but you can keep the bottle. When it's empty you can use it for something else. Also, as promised, here's you reward." The lady handed me 4 red rupees. "I hope that covers it." Before I spoke Mist nodded. "Yes, thank you madam." With that we exited the shop.

As we walked out I saw the rest of the gang come out. "Well, I see you all took my advice." Mist said in approval. "Yeah, yeah, just how much is this worth?" Sapphire said impatiently. Mist frowned. "Fine, but I'll only say this ONCE. So listen well. A green rupee is worth 1, a blue rupee is worth 5, a yellow rupee is worth 10, a red rupee is worth 20, purple rupee is worth 50, a orange rupee is worth 100, a sliver rupee is worth 200, and a gold rupee is worth 300." We looked at her, then looked down at our rupees calculating the amount in our heads.

"SILVER! How the heck did you get 155 rupees?" Ruby exclaimed. "Found them." He said simply as Blue just rolled her eyes. "I know you stole them Silver." She replied. "Tsk. Whatever." "Yay! I have 21!" Sapphire said happily. "And I have 30." She froze. "Did you really have to burst my bubble?" She growled shaking Ruby. "Ah-hem." We turned to face Mist. "Supplies." She reminded. We nodded and were off.

...

"What does this do?" Asked Crystal as she pointed to a red potion. "It restores you health! Very useful when traveling, on 30 rupees, would you like one young lady?" Asked the shop keeper. Crystal blinked. "How would my health be affected?" "It's like this. In your world your Pokémon are the ones that loose HP correct?" Mist asked. Crystal nodded. "Well here, **your** the one who looses health, so I think you should buy one for yourself." Mist explained.

...

"Finally, now can we go!" "Yes we can. Come on Yellow!" Mist called as the girl came rushing after her. "To the Forbidden Woods we go!"

...

"Where is he?" They were deep in the forest but could not find the kid. "Hold on." Replied Yellow as she took out her telescope. She looked around and saw him hanging on a tree branch just barely." "There he is!" I cried and we raced to where he was. We were only 10 feet away from him when we stopped. There, guarding the tree were 3 monsters. They had pig-like faces but stood upright like human and wore leather. "Ewww, man are they ugly." Crystal said disgusted. While the others froze in fear. "Okay...what now?" Mist frowned. "Don't looked so scared." She turned to me. "Let's go Yellow!" I nodded and charged at the beasts. "YELLOW! What the heck are you doing?" Sapphire yelled after me. "She's gonna get killed!" "No." "Huh?" We turned to her just to see her floating with her arms crossed smirking. "Watch and learn." She replied.

As I approached the first one it had it's back turned to me. In a flash I drew out my sword and did a vertical and horizontal slice finishing him off. By then the other two saw me and started running towards me. As they ganged up on me I dodged them and took care of one, I then turned back and defeated the last one using a side slash. I stood there in the middle of their dead bodies breathing hard. In a few moments they burst into smoke and were gone. "You were great Yellow! Even though these were weak enemies, you still did great!" Mist exclaimed flying around me. I smiled and turned back to see everyone staring at me. "Yellow...where did you g-get that?" Crystal said shakily pointing at my sword. "Um, earlier today?" Then everything went silent until- "YELLOW YOU WERE WICKED!" Sapphire cried. "That was awesome." Green smirked. "When did you learn that?" Blue asked a little too eagerly. "Today." Things went quiet again then-"This is too freaky!" Ruby cried. "Ano-" "How could you Yellow? You were just a sweet little girl and now you can kill without a problem?" He turned to me. "How is that possible?" I sweatdropped. _I knew some of them wouldn't like it_ I looked at Red who was staring at my sword...it looked like, they was fear in them? I shook my head. _That can't be it, besides, why would he be afraid of me anyway? _Sliver blinked. It was obvious he didn't know how to react. "But how come we couldn't see it?" Blue asked. I turned my back to them and lifted my leather apron revealing the case that held my sword. "It was hidden." I replied as I put my sword away letting the leather drop back down.

We turned to the kid. "It looks like he's waking up." Sure enough as his eyes opened he gasped and wiggled around, at that moment the branch broke and he landed on the ground with a loud _thud_. "Ouch, that gotta hurt." The boy grumbled. He was a teenager. He had a red bandanna around his neck and wore creamy white baggy pants. He wore a black vest with a black T-shirt underneath. His hair was the color topaz and he looked really agitated. He looked up revealing his golden eyes. "Who are you?" He said in a matter-of-fact voice. Before we could answer-"CAPTAIN!" We turned to see a grown man ran at as. "Are you all right?" "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He replied brushing himself off. "Come on, we better get back to the ship." The man turned to us. "What about them?" "Just leave them! Come on!" With that the two went away. We looked at each other. "Let's follow them."

...

"What? You want to come with us on our ship?" The boy exclaimed. We were not in the village anymore, but now we were on the coast. "We need to get somewhere and right now you're our only transportation. Besides, a brat was taken from us just like you were from the fox." Mist replied. The boy rolled his eyes. "Does this look like a luxury ship to you? We're pirates! There's no way you're coming with us." By then the last straw broke. Sapphire looked at them coldly. "Now you listen to me boy." She said with a cowgirl accent (she get one whenever she's angry and really serious) "Who was the one who saved your sorry little ass? Yellow, that's who. Now I suggest you let us on your freakin boat unless you wanna be in a world of pain." She said glowering. The crew coward'd intimidated while the boy looked startled. "Look I understand your worried about that kid and all, but it has nothing to do with u-" "Where do get off with that?" We turned and jumped. There stood a man, half bird half human. He was carrying a mail bag. "Who the hell are you?" Cried one of the crew members pointing an accusing finger at him. "I'm a mail carrier, that's who." He snapped causing the crew member to shut up. He turned back to us. "Now as my work entitles me in delivering letters, I spend much of my time traveling between the many different islands resulting in me hearing lots of things...haven't you heard word yet that young boys with golden eyes have been getting kidnapped recently from all regions of the Great Sea? Whether you heard of this or not, it seems to be the case. These boys who are getting kidnapped across the sea are never to be seen of again. And, unless my eyes fail me, the young boy kidnapped from these young people also had golden eyes, much like yourself Mister Fearsome Pirate. My point is, the fox mistook you for that poor boy and grabbed him!" "..." "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it was young Yellow here who saved you from the monsters in the Forbidden Forest. Just as this young Miss just told you." He gestured to Sapphire. "...she was telling the truth?" "OH! And one more thing I just might as well tell you, when that bird kidnapped both you and their friend, it's made it's nest in the far north on the heights of the Doom Fortress." "The Doom Fortress? Isn't that the place where..." The pirate trailed off. "So,what are you going to do? Under the circumstances it wouldn't be unreasonable for you to give Yellow a little help now would it?" "I don't need you to tell me that!" He spat. He turned back towards me. "Even if I were to consider it, I've heard nothing but evil rumors about the Doom can't possibly mean to go there with nothing but a tiny little sword! That's just foolish! I mean come on, even a simple little girl has to have something you can use as a shield right? Anything?" Mist perked up."Yellow! I think I saw a store on this island that sells a shield! I think you have enough to buy it!" "Oh, and I'm not coming back here for a while. So don't you go breaking down on me." We all scoffed at this. _Very unlikely _I thought. "Now hurry up before I change my mind!" He growled. Sapphire glared at him. "Come on Yellow, let's go find that shop!" Mist cried tugging on my arm.

...

"Is that it?" He asked eying my shield. It was brown and gray, made of metal and wood. "It looks old, but I suppose it'll have to do." He sighed shaking his head. _I can't believe I doing this _He thought. "Come on, get aboard."

(line separition)

~hydro-serpent58


	7. On the Ship

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

(line seperation)

_**Chapter 7: On the Ship**_

**Yellow P.O.V.**

"Come on, get aboard." The boy ordered. Without another word we clambered up into the vessel. The crew then raised the anchor up and we set sail. "Captain Zor, we should be able to reach the Fortress between a 2-day time period starting now." Said one of the crew members to the boy. "Good." He turned to us. "I suppose some of you should go down to the second level. They're way too many of you up here, you'll get in our way." We looked at each other and shrugged. All the boys trudged downstairs while I remained with the girls. "We're staying up here." Blue and Sapphire said. "I guess, I'll join the boys then." I said smiling. Crystal glanced at me then Sapph and Blue. "I'll go with Yellow." She said quickly. She thought it would be dangerous for a girl to be alone in a horde of boys, even though she knew they weren't perverts (the only pervert out of the group had been abducted *cough* Gold *cough*) "Okay." Blue got out her camera and snapped pictures of the ocean while Sapphire watched the pirates worked. She was interested in their jobs and decided to see if she could learn anything useful from them. "Come on Yellow!" Crystal grinned as we climbed down the rope ladder into the dark abyss below.

"Woah." Everything was dimly lit by torches on the wall. I saw the boys up ahead in the hallway. There stood a tall pirate in front of a room eying us all. Silver went up to him. "What's in that room your guarding?" Silver asked peering into the room. "It's Sir Zor's room!" He snapped. And no one's allowed in there. He looked at us. "I suppose they're too many of you here to just stand here in the hallway." He sighed. "Fine. You can go into those rooms." He said pointing to the doors along the hallways. "Their cabins, but don't mess with anything! If we find anything missing or broken, you're gonna get it!" He threatened. Green and Silver just rolled their eyes. Silver and Ruby together went into one room while Green paused. He turned to Red. "Wanna go in?" Red shrugged. "I don't really care, but I'll go into this room." He said pointing to the one next to it. Green nodded and they both went into separate rooms. Crystal was about to go into one room when she saw I hadn't budged. "Yellow, what's wrong?" I pointed to a dark hole with stairs leading down lower into the ship opposite from Zor's room just behind the rope ladder. "What is that?" Crystal shrugged. "Wanna ask him?" She said jestering to the pirate. "Okay."

"Excuse me." He looked at us. "What?" "Um...what is that place?" Crys pointed. "That's the 3rd and final level of the ship. Our lowest crew mate is assigned there. You can go there if you want. Captain Zor wouldn't mind a thing." Our faces brightened. "Thanks!" With that we went down the steps into the 3rd floor.

...

"Hmmm...what's this?" Ruby inspected a poster on the wall. It was a diagram of a gem stone. "I wonder what this means." Meanwhile Silver was sitting on the bed thinking. "Ruby," "Yeah?" "Why do you think boy's with golden eyes are getting kidnapped?" Ruby stopped and looked at the boy. It seemed Silver was really troubled. "I don't know." He said finally. There was a pause. "I can imagine Gold getting his butt kicked right now." Silver grinned. Ruby laughed. "Yeah." Despite the fact Silver was worried, he was still trying to brighten up the mood. _That's Silver for you_ Ruby thought smiling. "Hey, check this out." Silver said pulling out the draw in the cabinet. In it was a black box. "What is it?" "How'm I supposed to know?" "Maybe you should put it back." Said Ruby nervously thinking about what the pirate had said. Silver rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But I think it's some kind of case. You need some kinda tool to pry this open." He sighed in defeat and placed the mysterious object back in the draw and closed it shut.

...

"Hey buddy." Green was sitting on the bed and got bored. So, he had called out his Scizor to talk to as his trusty companion. The Pincer Pokémon looked around amazed. "Szzi?" Green smiled, which was quite rare considering the fact he always had an emotionless face on. "I know, we're not in the Pokémon world anymore. Right now we're on a ship." The Pokémon nodded, but it was still getting used to this new world. It felt waves of magic everywhere! It was kinda hard not to ignore. "So anyway...here's the thing..." He began.

...

**Red P.O.V.**

I gazed out side and smiled. The view was awesome through the window! You could see the ocean and the sky mixed in one. As I watched the waves I grew bored and relaxed. Eventually I lay down on the bed staring at the ceiling. The rocking back and forth of the ship was so alluring. Before he knew it he fell asleep.

_He was the link. And he knew it. Yet, he had to try...he needed to protect them! But, the frenzy just continued. He watched helplessly as all life slipped away from the Earth..._

The boy turned around fitfully in his sleep. He'd be like that for a long time.

**End P.O.V.**

**Crystal P.O.V.**

"Wow...this is so, amazing!" As me and Yellow had descended the steps we'd come to an alternative hallway that held many passage ways and rooms. "WHO GOES THERE?" Erupted a loud voice causing me and Yellow to jump. "W-we're passengers." I answered. There was a pause. "THEN WHY THE HECK ARE YOU DOWN HERE?" Me and Yellow winced. "Please, we have permission-" "FROM WHO?" Came the loud voice. By now I was getting impatient so I yelled into the shadows. "WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT AND REVEAL YOURSELF FIRST?" There was silence. Then, we heard the shuffling of feet. We turned and saw a small man about 2 inches shorter than Silver walk up to us. He took one look at us and his eyes widened. "Oh my! I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know I was yelling at to lovely girls." Yellow turned scarlet while I tried to push back the blush as the heat crept up my face. "A-anyway, are you the crew member that's assigned down here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He faced brightened as he nodded up and down furiously. "Yes ma'm! Luke's the name, crew member is my game. Luke here at your service." He said saluting me as I sweatdropped. "So...what do you do around here?" Asked Yellow. "Well...right now I'm guarding the treasure...but it get's pretty boring though." All of a sudden his eyes sparkled. "If your not too busy gals, come see me and we can have some pirate fun!" Yellow looked at me smiling weakly was I looked back smiling nervously. "Actually... Luke sir, we're free right now." He grinned clasping his hands together. "Is that righty now? Well come with me then!" I said and turned and scurried into a random room. We looked at each other before following him.

"Here we are!" We gaped astonished at the room before us. It was like a training room, there were lanterns hanging on the walls and another room across, though I could see no way to get across. There were also ladders and boxes stacked up here and there. _This entire room is a mystery_ I thought in awe. He turned to us. "There's a game we can play to past the time. Wanna try?" I blinked unsurely. "What kind of game?" "Well, it involves this room. Don't worry, I'll show you what to do." We that he went to one corner of the room and hit a switch. It activated the door opening to the room on the other side. "Watch and learn." We one steady run he took a leap of faith and grabbed the lantern rope swinging on it. "Grab the lantern and swing from one to another until you reach the end and swing unto the platform. If you can't to that then you can land on these boxes and go from lantern to box if you like. But you need to do it under a time limit cause' the switch opens the door for a short period of time." He finished landing safely on the platform. "Don't worry, you won't hurt yourself if you fall. I'll wait over here for you." He replied. I blinked. "Ahhh, I'm not gonna do this." I said shaking my hands. "I will." I looked at Yellow surprised. She seemed to be smiling with confidence. "I think I can do it." I stared but then smiled. "Well what are you waiting for? Go on!" She took a deep breath, then went for it.

I watched amazed as she zipped across the room and jump grabbing unto the lantern. She swung on it making a swinging motion and jumped and managed to grab the second one. She weaved her way through without no problem until she reached the second to the last one. It seemed she didn't think she could catch it so instead she landed on the boxes. With that she climbed up the lantern again and swung unto the platform and went through the door into the room. "YAY! YOU GO YELLOW!" I cheered.

**End P.O.V.**

**Yellow P.O.V.**

Luke looked at me shocked. "You...you...did it?" He blinked a few times before his lips curled into a smile. "Great job there mate. For that here." He handed me a bag. I took it grateful since the only thing I had with me to carry my things at the moment were my pockets. "YELLOW!" I heard Crystal holler from across the room. "Yes?" "That pirate said that this Zor fella said we've reached our destination!" "Okay!" I called back strapping on the bag. I somehow knew this would come in handy.

**End P.O.V.**

...

"What was that?" Asked Silver looking up. Ruby got up and pressed his head against the door before sighing. "It was that pirate, he said the "captain" informed him we're here." Silver snorted. "Captain huh? As if."

...

Green sighed and returned Scizor. "Looks like we're here." He mumbled as he exited the door. He was about to go to the ladder when something told him something was wrong. He paused and walked towards Red's room.

...

In a room a boy shifted uncomfortably in the bed cringing.

**Red P.O.V.**

_Trapped...no escape...he couldn't run! His legs chained together, his tail flicked back and forth trying desperately to get free...tied down...bars...he couldn't get up...it was impossible!_

"Red! Red wake up! RED!" My eyes snapped open as I saw Green hovering over me. He sighed in relief. "G-green?" "The one and only." He replied. I sat up and looked around rubbing my temple. "Are you okay?" "I...I think so." I shook my head. "You looked like you were in pain..." Green's voice trailed off. I looked at him and smiled weakly. "I'm fine Green, I promise."

**End P.O.V.**

...

**Yellow P.O.V.**

"Finally your all here." The boy said as we all emerged from the second floor. He eyed us for a moment. "You see that over there?" He said pointing over the sea...layed a gigantic fortress. We gasped. "There it is." He stopped short. "But...the place is heavily guarded. We'll be spotted before we get anywhere near that place." Zor said deep in thought. I watched as suddenly Blue's face lit up. "I know!" We looked at her. "Clefy can teleport us there!" She declared. We all stared at her until Ruby slapped his forehead. "Of course! That's a brilliant idea!" "Yeah but, right now the Fortress is too far away. He won't be able to teleport us all there at this distance." "Maybe...we can use our Pokémon to get close enough..then Clefy can teleport us in." Crystal suggested. "Yeah, but are you sure it can teleport us ALL in?" Asked Green raising his eyebrow. "Of course he can." Blue huffed. All the while I noticed the pirates were staring at us. _Of course...they don't know what Pokémon are_ I thought briefly. "Wait." We looked and was shocked to see Mist there. My eyes widened. "MIST! I thought I put you in the bottle when we got on!" I hissed. "You did." "Then how did you get out?" The pixie shrugged. "I don't know." This caused us all to sweatdrop. "Anyway..." She turned and focused on the pirates. "We should leaves one of you here." We gasped. "What do you mean?" "They're our only transportation right now, and we can't afford to loose them." She turned to Zor. "Isn't that right, _Zor_?" He frowned. "But...why do one of us have to stay?" "To make sure they don't desert us." The pirates fell over anime-stlye. "Really pixie..." A crew member said through clenched teeth. She looked at them calmly. "What I say goes." She stated rather than suggested. She turned to us. "So which one of you are staying? Not Yellow of course." I looked at them uneasily. "I guess..." Crystal spoke hesitantly. "I suppose Sapphire should stay." She said. We blinked surprised, then nodded in understanding. "WHAT?" Cried Sapphire. "I'M NOT STAYING!" "Sapph please, the pirates can't psh you around. And your the best person for them job." "But..." She pouted sticking out her lower lip. "I want some peace of the action too!" "Sapphire," said Ruby calmly. "You'll be doing us a favor. Besides, wouldn't you like messing with them?" The girl blinked, but then grinned evilly. "When you put it that way...it does sound fun." She said slyly. "Then it's settled. Come on everyone." The pixie said. We nodded and released our Pokémon. Blasty, Kitty, Golduck, Gyara, Kingdra, Xatee, and Mimi came out. The pirates stared while Zor sputtered. "What are those things?" Red turned to him. "Pokémon." He said simply before jumping on Gyara. Blue followed and jumped on Blasty, Kitty grabbed me and lifted me in the air, Xatee did the same with Crystal, Ruby jumped on Mimi, Silver plunged into the water and held unto Kingdra, and Green landed neatly on Golduck ready to go. With that we all swam/flew to the fortress. Sapphire could only wave from the ship.

...

"Do you think we're in close enough proximity yet?" "Almost." We had swam/flew a couple of yards now and we could now clearly see it. There were monsters every where thee stalking the place. There were searchlights flashing here and there, and there were cannons. I surveyed the scene until I saw something that sent chills down my spine. Near the top a one tower stood the horrid fox laying down on top peering into it as if it were hollow. I felt anger surge through me. _Just wait you wait Sapphire, Gold, I'm coming!_

(line separition)

~hydro-serpent58


	8. Separation

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

(line seperation)

_**Chapter 8: Separation**_

The sun had just set and the Pokédex holders were making good use of the darkness in creeping up on the Doom Fortress. Along the way the groups were having small conversations. Yellow, Crystal and Mist were chatting quietly in the air, Red, Green, and Ruby were talking, and Blue and Silver were chatting and were leading the group.

"I'm impressed you didn't freak out." Mist commented. Yellow and Crystal looked at her. "What do you mean?" "Remember that cat? I thought you'd freak out for sure." Yellow blinked confused. "But wasn't that a Pokémon?" Mist slapped her forehead. "Of course not! That was a animal not a pokémon! There's a difference between the two." Crystal gazed at the pixie intrigued. "Not a Pokémon? What type of creature was that?" Mist sighed shaking her head. "Humans, such beings who know nothing but the creatures they live with."

"Anyway Green, how did you get your rupees?" Asked Ruby. Green turned pale. "I'd rather not talk about it." He coughed. Red caught a faint line of blush across his cheek and smirked. "So, did it have anything to do with _them_?" He taunted. Green's face turned slightly redder. "H-how did you?..." Red grinned and patted his back. "As your best friend I know a lot about you." Ruby blinked not understanding one bit. "What do you mean?" Red smirked. "While Green was in town, a few _somebodies_ ended up following him and practically drowning him in XOXOXO's while dropping him some rupees. Isn't that right Green?" Green looked away. "It wasn't like that..." It took a moment for it to register in Ruby's mind. "WHAT? Someone was hugging and kissing you?" "There was no kissing I assure you." Green cut in sternly. Red rolled his eyes. "He managed to shove their heads away but they still ended up clinging to him until he managed to call out Scizor to confuse them and whiz him away. Though, Gold would be impressed. 19 girls were swooning over him. After they conked out from Golduck's confusion, they ended up throwing rupees on top of him unconscionably. It was like they were paying him to let them toy with him." Ruby gave an "oh" and looked at the now embarrassed Green who was trying to hide his blush with a stone look. It utterly failed.

"Blue, what are we going to do? We can hardly help Yellow. Don't you think we'll just be a burden to her?"Asked Silver concerned. "We might—don't be ridiculous!" Blue scolded catching herself. "But—" "Silver, we agreed we were coming with her. Even if we can't help in saving Gold, we can at least be there to support and comfort her. Besides, I think she's a little more comfortable having us around." Silver slowly smiled. _No wonder those two are like sisters_ He thought.

"Okay! I think this is close enough." Blue whispered. She tossed out a Pokéball and out came Clefy. He landed gracefully on Blasty's shell next to Blue. She murmured something in the Pokémon's ear and then Clefy started to wave it's hands in a sweeping motion. As this contiunes it's arms glow white as a blue aura surrounds the Pokémon, a few moments later Mist, the Pokédex holders, and their Pokémon glowed blue before disappearing.

...

"Ooofff!" Said Crystal as she landed square on her bottom. She groaned getting up and looking around. She was inside what looked like a storage area. _That's funny, where are the others?_ She thought. All of a sudden she heard a _thud_ behind her. She whipped around only to see Silver dropping unto the ground. He cursed under his breath and got up dusting himself off. A few minutes later Xatee and Kingdra appeared. The two returned their Pokémon and looked around. "So...do you know where the others are?" Crystal asked. The boy gave her a puzzled look. "They haven't shown up yet." At that Silver slapped his forehead groaning. "Damn that Blue..." Silver muttered realizing what the pesky girl was up to.

There was a light and Blue appeared floating in the air. She landed safely on the floor and she stopped glowing blue. A moment later Blasty and Clefy appeared. Clefy was still glowing though. _Looks like he hasn't finished teleporting the others _She thought. She saw a glow and turned around to see Green appear and land on the ground all cool-like in a crouching potion. He got up and glanced around, a moment later his Golduck followed up. _Looks like it's all going to plan_ Blue thought smugly. Green, who was a bit suspicious asked, "Where are the others?" She looked at him innocently. "Oh, I don't know. I'm sure they'll be appearing soon." But Green wasn't falling for that. "Blue, you did this on purpose didn't you." He said flatly. "Whatever do you mean Green-kun?" His eyes narrowed. "You made sure Clefy teleported us in separately. You wanted me to be alone with you." Blue stared at him for a moment. She then laughed causing Green's vein to pop. "Oh, you're so smart Green." She giggled. He sighed. "Anyway seriously, where are the others?" She looked at him blankly. "I told you, I don't know." *Silence* "Oh, woops." Said Blue realizing her mistake. Three veins popped on Green's head. "BLUE!" His yell could be heard throughout the fortress. It's amazing none of the monsters were alerted.

A glowing light appeared, and as a faded Red was in it's place. he landed smoothly on his own two feet and looked around. A moment later Gyra landed behind Red with a loud _slam_ on the concrete floor causing the entire structure to shake. Red turned and smiled broadly at his companion. He was used to the ground shaking so he could stand still just fine. As the shaking stopped Red petted the Pokémon. "You did great Gyara." He said to the Gyarados before returning it. A moment later Ruby appeared and landed flat on his back. "Owww." He moaned. Cringing as he sat up. He looked up and noticed Red. "Hey Red! Where's the others?" Before Red could answer he noticed a faint glowing above Ruby. His eyes widened. "Quick, Ruby! Get out of the way!" The younger boy blinked confused. "Eh? What do you mean sempai?" Little did he know, he was about to get the answer to that question. As figure grew in the glowing light. Ruby noticed a shadow casted over him and looked up. He gaped. "Oh snap." The glowing light faded and the figure started to fall towards the ground...straight for Ruby. "AHHHH!" He cried as 357.1 lbs crashed on top of him. During all of this Red was sweatdropping. There layed 6.2 meter Milotic gazing around smiling modestly. She wasn't even aware she had smashed her trainer. "Uhhh Mimi, you might want to look down." Red suggested to the Pokémon. She looked down and realized something was wriggling under her. She rolled out of her landing spot to reveal a flat-as-a-pancake-Ruby. **(LMAO! Sorry Ruby, I just couldn't resist! xD) **The Pokémon gazed down at her trainer concerned. "Urgh, return." Ruby mumbled returning the Milotic. Red carefully walked over. "You okay Ruby?" "I think...I have no broken bones." Red sighed shaking his head. "This is why I told you to move. Next time do as I say without question got it?" "Yes sir." Replied Ruby with swirls in his eyes.

In the air Yellow appeared landing on her stomach. "Ouch!" She mumbled rubbing her arm. She carefully got up and picked up her hat which had fallen off and adjusted it to her head. A few minutes later Mist appeared next to her. "You okay Yellow?" She asked as she noticed the girl was rubbing her elbow. Yellow smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine." The two looked around. Mist wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Yuck! The place smells of dark magic." Yellow was about to ask how can you smell magic when she noticed something. "Hey Mist, where are the others?" Mist blinked. A moment later Kitty appeared next to Yellow. She petted her head. "Hey girl, have you seen the others?" Yellow asked. She shook her head indicating a no. Yellow sighed. "Great. Blue separated us and now I have no idea where everyone else is." "Hold on, I might be able to track down their aura." Replied Mist as she placed her hands on her temples and began concentrating closing her eyes. The place went black as she zoned out using a different vision...her senses. She could see outlines of rooms and walls and soon found what she was looking for. She opened her eyes. "Did you find them?" "Yes, but their pretty far stretched out." Mist sighed. "And their vulnerable, it's best we find them first before rescuing the brat." (Note: Incase you haven't realized already, Mist will only refer to Gold as "brat". She will never use his real name.) Yellow nodded. Though she could see the disappointment and irritation in the pixie's eyes. With that they turned to find the others.

"This place is weird." Crystal commented. She and Silver had been walking through the storage area now and surprisingly it was pretty long. Everything was dark blending in with the night making it hard to see. On top of that there were rats everywhere. Imagine that, rats! If Crystal hadn't known they were animals, she mightive mistaken them for mutated Ratatta. Silver on the other hand was alert. There was something he didn't like about this place. All of a sudden he froze. "What's wrong?" Instead of answering Silver snatched Crystal's arm and pulled her behind a pillar shushing her. Crystal blushed as she was pressed against his body, her face was very close to his, but kept silent as she heard footsteps approach. The two kept still, afraid of being caught. After a while the footsteps ceased and the two let out the breaths they had been holding. They slowly peered around the pillar to see a hideous troll-like creature with a staff that had it's end on fire. Crystal twitched. Silver noticed this and realized what was coming. He tried to clamp his hand over her mouth but it was too late. Unable to resist Crystal whispered, "That thing's UGLY!" The too stiffened as they realized the creature may have heard them. The creature stopped, and whipped around startling the two. Trying to go back into the pillar Crystal tripped and landed on the ground with _thud _in the open exposing her. She groaned and looked up terrified as the being immediately launched itself towards her. Silver came out of his hiding spot and grabbed the girl pulling her out of the way just in time as the fire nearly touched her sneaker. The two backed up. This was gonna be a while.

"BLUE YOU BAKAYARO! HOW CAN YOU SEND US HERE WITHOUT KNOWING WHERE THE OTHERS WILL END UP?" Green roared. Golduck and Blasty coward'd from the boy's anger and hid behind Clefy who was cheerful as ever not knowing a thing of what was happening. "Now Green, that's a bit over the top—" "Over the top? Are you insane? We have no idea what happened to the others! What'll happen if they ended up being teleported right in front of an evil magical creature or something?" "Green, GREEN! CALM DOWN!" Blue yelled. _Jeez, do I have to use Healing Bell on him?_ She thought. After a while the boy finally calmed down. But he was still grumpy. He cursed under his breath. "Blue, I swear one of these days you're gonna kill us..." Blue frowned. "Now don't go making up some things like that Green-kun! I might kill the others but I'll never kill you!" Green's eyes widened. _What? She'd actually kill them? _He shuddered at the thought. "Crazy lady." He muttered. "Anyway, let's go." Blue said returning her Pokémon. Green did the same but raised an eyebrow. "Go where?" "Find the others of course! Along the way we might even find Gold!" "Are you an idiot? Your the one who separated us in the first place. We wouldn't need to find them if you'd only teleported us together!" Blue sweatdropped. "Ah heh. I just realized that now. Gomen." Green sighed shaking her head. "Come on, let's go find them."

Ruby and Red walked along the hallways. there were many places and doors everywhere. Neither wanted to try them in fear a creature might be on the other side. And considering they had nothing to defend themselves with, they weren't taking any chances. By now Ruby had gotten better but had a few bandages here and there. As the two walked along Ruby took in everything. He was careful to examine everything and was thoroughly preoccupied. Red on the other hand had an uneasy feeling. _Why do I feel like I've been here before?_ He thought nervously looking around. Soon they come to a four-way intersection. Ruby sighed. "Well...let's go left." He suggested. As he started going there Red walked slower looking around. Then he saw something that caught his eye. On the wall was a carving of a stature. Around it were letters in a language he couldn't read. But it was the stature that drew him in. As he looked at it closer he realized it was a stature of some kind of animal. _Strange, this figure looks so familiar..._ All of a sudden Red stopped short. He started trembling uncontrollably and the shine in his eyes faded. He stood there sweating entranced. Ruby noticed he wasn't following and turned around. "Red? What's wrong?" But he didn't hear him. A wave of memories suddenly entered Red's mind.

_They needed him. And that was all. Running...panting, there was no time to rest, they tried to capture him. But had no avail...until they took away the most precious thing he had away from him. That was what had led to his down fall..._

"Arrgh!" Red cried out in pain clutching his head as he sank to his knees. "RED!" Cried Ruby dashing over. "Red! What's wrong? What's happening to you?" Red's eyes were tightly closed shut. He could hear nothing from reality. Ruby stared at his friend desperately. _Shoot. It looks like he's in a lot of pain. What do I do? What do I do?_

**Yellow P.O.V.**

"Yellow! I sense two of your friends are close!" Mist alerted. I was currently running. At this, I picked up the pace. "Where are they?" "Over here!" She said leading me. After some twists and turns ans stopped to catch my breath. "Okay...(pant)...where...(pant)...now?" Before Mist could answer there was a- "AHHH!" Without hesitation Yellow dashed forward. Her eyes widened as she saw a beast cornering Silver and Crystal. In a flash she came forward drawing her sword...

**End P.O.V.**

**Silver P.O.V.**

I watched helplessly as Crystal fell forward. It was so sudden, I couldn't stop her. She landed on the floor _hard_...in the open. I looked up terrified as the beast spotted her. It immediately came towards her swinging it's fire-lit cane. Crystal who was paralyzed at the moment with fear was unable to move. Seeing this I launched myself forward and grab her hand pulling her out of the way just in time as the cane nearly struck her foot. She clung to me in fear locking her eyes on the beast. Yet, I could see a faint dash of red across her cheeks. It was then I realized the position we were in. She was leaning into my chest in a hugging motion clinging to me as I had my arms wrapped protectively around her. Even though no blush came across my face, I felt it in my mind. _Damn it! I swear if Gold saw us right now he'd kill me!_ I thought. We slowly backed away as the creature re-aligned itself in our direction.

It let out a battle cry and and was about to leap forward when-_swoosh_. It stiffened as bended forward as if getting knocked out. It's eyes rolled in it's sockets and a tongue slipped out swinging coated itself in saliva as it fell forward. It seemed to have been hit repeatedly from behind because they could see multiple slashes on it's back. Some blood trickled out. In a moment it puffed into smoke.

We stared wide-eyed as the smoke cleared there stood Yellow. Her hat concealed her face as she still held her sword in a fighting position. She slowly dropped the potion and brought her head up revealing a relieved little smile on her face. "Are you guys okay?" Crystal seemed to have snapped out of her state of fear as she released her grip on me and fell forward right into Yellow. "YELLOW!" She wailed embracing the girl tightly. Tears flowed out of her tightly closed eyes. "I was so scared! What happened? Where were you?" She bawled crying like a 4 year old. Yellow seemed shocked for a moment, before slowly smiling and hugging the girl back. "I'm sorry Crystal. But I'm here now." Yellow said comfortingly patting the girls' back. Crystal swallowed hard and sniffed wiping away her tears. "T-hank you Yellow. For saving my life." The girl choked out. "Your welcome." I stood by the sidelines watching the entire reunion. A tiny smile escaped my lips. They two finally let go and turned to me and Mist. "Thanks, I owe you one." I said simply directing my thanks to Yellow. She shrugged. "No biggie." She turned to Mist. "Okay Mist, what about the others?"

**End P.O.V.**

So far, Blue and Green were doing pretty well. They hadn't run into any trouble yet...that is for Blue's so-called "annoying" presence. Green sighed. _This girl's giving me a headache_ Blue on the other was just fine. She looked up. "Looks like an exit just ahead. You better hurry up." With that she sprinted ahead leaving Green to groan by himself.

**Yellow P.O.V.**

"Over here!" Called Mist leading us down the hallway. So we came to a 4-way intersection. We stopped short. As we emerged from the East, Blue and Green emerged from the West, and smack dab in the middle were Ruby and Red...

"You guys!" Called Crystal as we ran towards each other. Ruby looked up surprised. "You guys! Something's wrong with Red!" We crowded around the now shivering Red. His eyes were open now but they were a faded dull color of red and the sparkle in his eyes were gone. It was like he was in a trance or something. He was trembling and his body seemed to wince. Even his eyes...seemed like they were dead. Green stared shock. "Just like when we were on the ship!" He said to himself remembering the painful look Red had while sleeping. "Red! RED! Wake up!" I cried anxiously trying to wake the boy from his daze. But it didn't work at all.

**End P.O.V.**

**Red P.O.V.**

The boy let out a cry of pain cringing as the memories kept flowing.

_Trust. That was what they lost in him. After they had seen his terrible past and horrific destiny, he was cast down...then pursued. They wanted to kill him. Burning…they were going to burn him…he could see the pyre they made for him… They were sealing their own doom._

**End P.O.V.**

**Green P.O.V.**

All of a sudden we heard roar. We looked up horrified at the ceiling evaporated exposing the dark sky. Then out of the blue a fox came...the same one that had taken Gold. I snarled at us before charging at us and grabbing us all in one single swipe.

Crystal and Ruby were screaming. Silver was trying to fight the fox, Yellow was busy putting Mist in a bottle, I was kicking hard at the fox. But it only twitched and that was all. It then lept into the air and was off. The ceiling came back as it left. Red was still in a trance and just layed there not doing a thing at all.

...

The fox cut through the air running on the winds. Soon, it stopped hovering in mid air in front of a tower. There we saw a shady figure. By the looks of things, it looked like he was the master of this cursed fox. Slowly, for some reason the color returned to Red's eyes and the sparkle came back. He looked extremely exhausted. He blinked and looked around, shocked in the position he was in. He glanced at us and waved his hand. The fox, taking the as a signal whipped around and threw us all in separate directions. We each sailed through the air, all going in different paths. "AHHH!" We cried. I tried to reach for my Pokéball, but had no avail. I stared at the others desperately. This was not gonna turn out well.

**End P.O.V.**

**Sapphire P.O.V.**

I gasped gazing at the sky. _Is that what I think that is? _"YELLOW! RUBY! CRYSTAL! MINNA-SAN!" I screamed. I watched helplessly as the were each thrown in different directions across the Great Sea. Each of them were bound to be swept away in different directions once they plunged into the water. I ran to the side of the ship. _I may not be able to save them all, but I can at least catch two! _I thought swinging my leg over the side, but then something held me back. It was a pirate. "Let me go!" I yelled flailing my arms around to get him off me. "Are you crazy? It's too late! They're gone! There's no point in going after them!" I finally shoved him off me and glared at him. "Says you!" I retorted. I looked back anxiously at the sky, but then my heart sank. _No...they've gone too far...I won't be able to find th_—_eh? What am I thinking? Of course I'll be able to find them! _I thought turning back to the side of the ship reaching for a Pokéball when- "It's too late. I stopped short knowing who that voice belonged to." "No! No it's not! It's-" "Let it go." The wind blew blowing my hair slightly. "W-what?" "I said let it go. It's too late, they're gone." "Demo..." I heard a sigh behind me. "It's better to let it go now. You're alone now." I let the words sink in. There was no denying it now. All the pirates left giving me some alone time as I stayed on the deck gazing out unto the water. A shadow covered my face. "Let...them go?" A silent tear flowed down my face. It slowly fell and splattered on the deck's floor. All time seemed to have stopped right then and there.

**End P.O.V.**

**Yellow P.O.V.**

"YOU GUYS!" I screamed trying to reach out to them. They tried the same but failed miserably. We watched helplessly as we drifted away from each other. Soon, the lack of oxygen in the air got to me. The last thing I knew was falling before blacking out.

**End P.O.V.**

(line separition)

~hydro-serpent58


	9. Hope is not Lost

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

(line seperation)

_**Chapter 9: Hope is not Lost**_

Black murky water...alone...no one to guide you...is this...the end? Thoughts such as these filled a young girl's mind as she lost conciseness. She plunged into the dark waters of the night, she had been thrown like a rag doll at such heights that she had already fainted from lack of oxygen before falling into the Great Sea. Though it seemed hopeless, this was not the destiny in stored for her. Thus, of course someone would intervene.

...

"HEY! HEY! Wake up!" Slowly, her tightly closed eyes fluttered open. She looked around. _Am I dead?_ "Thank goodness." She blinked and looked down. There in her lap, layed an empty bottle. It took a moment for realization to occur. "Mist! Mist where are you?" She cried looking around frantically. "Over here!" Called a voice. She turned to her left only for a pixie to collide into her arms. "WAHH! Yellow, I'm so glad you're okay!" I smiled petting her. "Thanks." "Ano, Mist, where are we?"

All of a sudden-"You're awake." We turned to see no one there. "Wah?" "HERE!" We looked up and saw a fairy, it had sparrow-like wings, and was a male instead of a female. (Note: He looks kinda like Axccess Time from Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne but also a cross between Terrence from Disney Fairies; his clothing is like Axccess' but he doesn't have a gem in his head or long hair. His hair is dark blue and had purple eyes, but his clothes has a touch of fairy style from Terrence's clothing. His wings are like a sparrow's wings and are chestnut brown. His hair style is like Matt's from Digimon)

"Uh, who's he?" "I don't know, when I woke up I was terrified because I was tossed out of your bag floating with you in the water. This guy got me out and ever since I didn't pay much attention to him cause' I was busy tending to you." Mist explained. The fairy flew down, as if reading her mind he spoke. "I'm NOT a fairy, or a pixie! I'm a sparrow man!" Yellow blinked. "Sparrow man? Now that's new." He sighed shaking his head. "Anyway, I can clearly see you have great potential." He turned to Mist. "And you...your from the Great Fairy's court am I right?" He asked eying her robes. "I'm actually her most trusted maid, but yes. I guess you could say it that way." Replied Mist shrugging. "Anyhow, I must ask. What are you doing with a human in our world...Blossom-sama." He asked. _Blossom-sama? What the heck._ Yellow thought. I saw Mist blush. "Oh no! No need for formalities. Just called me Mist. And this, is Yellow de Tokiwa Grove." The sparrow man smiled. "I see." He gazed into the girl's eyes, as if seeing right through her. "So...you're...trying to save your cousin?" Mist's gazed snapped up. "How'd you know that?" He chuckled. "It's all in your eyes my dear." And he was right, for they say your eyes were the window to your soul. And he had seen everything just by looking into those olive eyes of hers. Mist caught on quickly. "Anyway, thanks for saving us." She said looking away. The sparrow man looked at her with amused eyes. "I'm Kitt. Nice to meet you, Mist-sama, Yellow-san." Mist frowned. "Again with the formalities..." She muttered. I couldn't help but giggle looking at her. _I wonder what's wrong with Mist...what would Blue think?_ Of course our little hero is as dense as ever.

...

"So...you can help us back to the Doom Fortress?" Asked Mist intrudged. We were still on a small canoe in which Kitt had used to save us in. It had no paddles which I found questioning, but other than that it reminded me of my sword. It turns out the canoe belonged to Kitt, and he was just surfing the ocean when he spotted us. I was a bit surprised though. Why would he have a canoe large enough to hold 2 regular sized people? When I asked him this he just shrugged it off saying that it didn't matter. "Yeah, but it will be some time before we actually go back. The Doom Fortress is quite a way from here, plus, we need to get some things done before we can actually get back to the Doom Fortress. It's best we travel from one island to another instead of just making one large trip and getting famished when we actually get there. That wouldn't be so good." "I guess you're right..." Said Mist slowly. "So...it's the only way?" "I'm afraid so." I thought worriedly. "I'm afraid they might hurt Gold or even worse..." My voice trailed off. "I assure you, they won't kill your cousin...under most circumstances." Kitt replied slowly. Mist rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, thanks genius. That's _really_ assuring." She said sarcastically. "Well then...let's get going!" "Not so fast!" We turned to the sparrow man confused. "What do you mean?" "You just woke up, besides, I think it's best you check out the town first and get what you need before going out. Also drinking a red potion will help you greatly in restoring your health." Kitt replied crossing his arms. Mist took one look at me and froze. "Oh how foolish of me! Your still weak! Come on Yellow, better do as he says." Said Mist, with a hint of impatience in her voice. I could tell she wanted to get to the Fortress as soon as possible, but oh well."

Kitt pointed to the beach. "This is Harkness Island, there's a town here." He said pointed up the shoreline. I nodded slowly before getting off the boat. "I'll come with you Yellow, Kitt, would you mind staying here for a moment?" Asked Mist. "No prob, I gotta stay with the boat anyways."

...

As I walked into town I looked around amazed. This town was very busy like Oncore Village, but it had more shops and stores. I looked around. "Uh Yellow, don't you want to drink the red potion you bought earlier." Mist asked. The thought immediately reminded me of Crystal, who of course and then reminded me of the others, who reminded me of Gold, then of how we we separated, and now how I had no clue whatsoever of where they were. I looked down adjusting my hat. _We were so close..._ I thought sourly. "Yellow, are you going to drink that potion or not?" Mist's voice instantly snapped me back to reality. "Yes Mist, sorry." I said quickly taking a quick dose of the potion. As soon as it touched my lips I felt a peculiar sizzling sensation, but I drank it down. After a moment, I suddenly felt it wash through my entire body. After the sensation was gone I was left refreshed and feeling anew. I blinked. "What just-" "It was the potion. It restored your health." I nodded slowly but still not getting what she meant. "Come on, let's go." She said flying away.

"Mist...are yo sure we're allowed to do this?" I asked uncertainly. Right now we were searching jars and barrels to see if the had anything in them. "Positive, besides, there's nothing wrong with it." I sweatdropped at that. _Dang, Blue and her would get along just fine_ I thought smiling weakly. "O-okay..."

...

"See, I told you it would pay off." Said Mist. We were in a cabin waiting for our orders to come in. Apparently we had found more money and others things we could sell on the market for a good price. I turned slightly in my seat to see some people were just chatting, others playing cards, and some even gambling. Even the waitresses were wearing such revealing outfits to please the male customers, including a pair of bunny ears, mini skirts, and a waitress outfit. _Gold would fit in perfectly here_ I thought sadly. I turned back to the table just as the waitress came back. "Here ya go hunny, eat well." She said smiling leaning in on me winking. This action gave men a perfect view of her behind. I leaned back uncomfortable. "Uh...thanks." I said weakly. She grinned and walked away. I sighed as she left. _That was, weird... _I thought. "You okay Yellow?" Asked Mist flying up and landing on my shoulder. "Yeah, but what was with that lady?" Mist shrugged. "I think she was just trying to catch your eye. She's just a flirt you know." "WHAT? You don't mean she's a lesb-" "No, of course not. But you're still wearing your hat, so you must've mistaken you for a boy." I felt my head and sighed. "Oh right, forgot." Mist shook her head. "Whatever, let's eat!"

...

"You done?" Asked Kitt eying us as we returned. We nodded. "Good, then we're off to the next island." He said flying and landing on the top end of the canoe. I climbed in uncertainly. "How do we get there?" Kitt pointed to the sky. "On Harkness island, the wind always blows south. Which it just where we have to go." He replied. I sat down slowly with Mist on my shoulder. "Okay, here we go!" He cried. And with that the boat was off. "Woah!" I cried holding unto the edges of the boat for support. Sure, the currants were fast, but I hadn't expected to move this fast. "It's powered by magic." Replied Mist answering my question for me. I nodded slowly.

We had been sailing for 5 and a half hours now, but I wasn't tired. Infact, I was very much the opposite. I stared and laughed as we sloshed through the water, being on the ship had been nothing compared to this. Along the way there were a few rupees here and there, and with Kitt driving, I was able to get them. The sun slowly changed from high tide to late in the afternoon. It was getting darker, and I began to worry we might have to travel all night when-"There!" Me and Mist looked to where Kitt was pointing. In the distance, we saw a silhouette of an island. "That is our destination. Hold on tight!" And with that we sped even faster than before cutting through the waters. "Yikes!" I cried as we narrowly avoid a sharp rock. Mist was clinging to my hat to avoid being flown away by the rushing wing. Kitt on the other hand, was just fine sitting cross legged at the top of the boat keeping his eyes on the island. Just how did he steer this thing? Soon we could see the shore line and the island. It's appearance took my breath away. It had what looked like canyons and volcanoes on it the were stable enough to climb. It also had one more thing I found shocking. Around the island, I saw a few half birdman creatures here and there. _Just like in Oncore Village_ I thought remembering the birdman who had helped persuade the pirates to allow me and my friends get to the Doom Fortress. "Maybe I can find him..." I said to myself. Mist on the other hand was impressed. "We made some good time, much faster than that ship." Kitt had to chuckle about that. "It is fast, but it does depend on the speed and distance you're going to. Anyway, welcome to Wingheat Island. Home of the Larks." "Larks?" "They're the birdmans. Lark is the name of they're clan and they're species." "Oh." "Anyway, what do I do here?" "You must go see the royal dutch of the clan, he has what we need. It's called the Celebei's Gem." My eyes snapped up. "Celebi? You mean the Pokémon?" Kitt looked at me uncertainly. "I'm not sure if it's a Pokémon. Legend says this benevolent creature gave the Lark's the gem as to be certified the masters of the sky. Thus, the clan is very close the the being." I looked at him startled. _Celebei? What does she have to do with all this?...if only Ruby were here, I'm sure he would know something_ thought Yellow remembering the close relationship the boy had with the Pokémon. "Anyway, let's go Yellow. No time dilly dally." Said Mist pulling on my sleeve. I got out and looked back at Kitt. "Not coming with us?" I asked sadly. He smiled and shook his head. "Afraid not, sorry Yellow." "It's okay, come on Yellow!" Mist cut in nudging me forward. With one last glance at the boat I stepped forward. _First Oncore Village, Harkness Island, now Wingheat Island. What next?_ I thought stepping unto shore.

(line separition)

~hydro-serpent58


	10. The Meeting

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

(line seperation)

_**Chapter 10: The Meeting**_

**Yellow P.O.V.**

I stepped unto ashore and looked around. "Hey? Where is everyone?" I asked looking around. All I saw were palm trees swaying in the breeze, and lakes here and there. "Yellow, you know this island is the home of the Larks, they're not human so of course they don't live in huts like the people we've encountered." Mist spoke up. "That's right..." I looked around. "Then...where can they possibly live?" "Well...Larks are birdman's right? Birds live in high places...so why don't we try the mountains?" Mist suggested. "Good idea." With that we walked towards the mountain.

"Ouff!" I cringed as I fell for the fifth time. "Yellow, maybe we should take a break." Mist said exasperatedly. I sighed. "Maybe you're right." Every time I tried to climb I would either lose my grip or the rocks would crumble beneath me. _I wish Red was here, he was a good climber_ I thought in disappointment. I slowly picked myself up wincing. "Ow my back." I muttered after all the times I had fallen on it, it was no surprise it was killing me. "Come on, let's visit that store and sit down for a bit. We'll figure this out." Mist encouraged. I smiled. "Alright." I walked into the store and looked around. There were all sorts of things hung up on the wall, including photos, medal, fishing rods, bug nets, etc. In the back was a counter with a man fast asleep snoring away. I couldn't help but giggle as a bubble came out of his nose. Mist saw this and there was a mischeavous glint in her eye. "Say Yellow, what do you say we look around." She whispered. I nodded but I had a feeling she was up to no good. I looked up and noticed a menu behind him.

_Menu:_

_Horret Berries_

_Pippa Fruit_

_Gostone Milk_

_Blanket Dewdrops_

Suddenly my stomach growled and I blushed. _I suppose I should buy something to eat_ I thought looking at the menu. Mist who had heard this smirked. "What to eat something do you?" I nodded embarrassed. "Well...I suppose I can get you something." She said eying the sleeping clerk. "What are those things?" I asked looking at the menu. "Oh that? Well Horret berries taste delicious and taste good with anything, they're a good snack. Pippa fruit is really juicy, if you have it you most likely won't have to drink any beverages for a while. Gonstone milk is basically milk, but it eases your weariness unlike regular milk. Blanket Dewdrops is a candy, if it's super cold just eat one of those babies and it'll warm you right up, did I mention it can be a life saver sometimes?" "Really." I said wide-eyed. "...They all sound pretty useful, but I think I just need some of those berries and milk right now." She winked. "Coming right up!" Before I knew what was happening she zoomed behind the counter and disappeared into what looked like a compartment. When she came back she was holding two bags of red berries and miraculously balancing one long bottle which I assumed contained milk on her head. _What the-? Does she have super strength or something?_ I thought staring at the little pixie as she brought it over to me. "There you go." She said grinning. "Uh...thanks." I said taking the things from her and putting it in my bag. "Now let's go!" She said cheerfully flying towards the door. "Mate!" She turned frowning. "We have to pay! We can't just steal it!" She sighed. "Yellow, looked at the menu again. How much does it cost?" I blinked and looked again. "T-wenty-five and twenty-seven rupee?" I gaped. Mist nodded. "You wouldn't have enough, besides, it's for a good cause. We're saving the world, surely he wouldn't mind." I frowned. "But shouldn't we at least tell him?" Her eyes grew wide. "NO!" She paused realizing she had just screamed, she glanced at the clerk and sighed in relief seeing he hadn't woken up yet. "No, what would he think if he knew I had already took the items and now we're asking to take them without paying? That's crazy!" I sighed. "Fine. But only this once." _I can't believe it, I'm turning into Blue_

I felt guilty as I drank the milk, but I forgot about it as soon as I started to feel relaxed. Mist happily munched on a berry. "Emmm! This is sooo good! Yellow you've gotta try this!" "Uh, I think I'll pass." My eys wandered back to the cliffs. _How am I gonna get up there?_ I let out a sigh of frustration. "If only I'd learned mountain climbing." I mumbled. Mists' ear perked up. "Did you say, "mountain climbing"?" "Yeah, so..." "Okay! We have to think of this logically. You tried climbing but that failed. What else?" I thought for a moment. "That store! Maybe it sells some mountain climbing boots or something!" Mist shook her head. "He doesn't have that Yellow, I checked the storage areas and everywhere but he doesn't have that sort of gear." I groaned. "Great, now what." We stood there..."I got nothing, you?" "I'm still thinking." Mist growled. "Well, in time's like these I always say: 'If you can't get up the hill yourself, find someone who can.'" A light bulb went off in my head. "Say that again." She looked at me confused but repeated. "If you can't get up the hill yourself, find someone who can." "That's it!" I suddenly yelled jumping up startling Mist. "What? What?" She said in alarm. "I know someone who can help us." I grinned and took out my Pokéball. "Come out and help me!" Out came my Dodrio. The Triple Bird Pokémon looked at me expectantly. I smiled. "Dodosuke, can you help me out a bit?" I asked petting each one of their heads. "Rooo!" He shrieked and signaled me to climb on. I smiled. "Thanks boy." I said giving him one last pat before climbing on. "Okay, to the top!" I cried pulling on the reins. In a flash he sped towards the top leaving a trail of dust behind him. "Yellow, waaaiit!" Ooops. I glanced back and saw I had left Mist far behind. I sweatdropped. "Gomen Mist-san."

...

"Look there!" Said Mist pointing to a large cavern up ahead. "It's pretty big, there's a good chance that's where the Larks live." She was currantly holding onto my hat for dear life as Dodosuke sped up the cliff. "Okay Dodosuke, through there!" I directed the Pokémon. Instantly the Pokémon veered to the right and dashed straight into the cave. I pulled on the reins and he slowed to a stop. I looked around and gasped. Larks were everywhere! They were all busy doing things, some had weapons while others were mearly conversing. They didn't seem to mind my sudden entry. I got off and patted him. "Great job, you deserve I rest." I told him returning him to his Pokéball. "Okay, now to find this royal dutch." I looked around and spotted a birdman moving some boxes. _I'll go ask him_ I thought walking over to him when I realized that the boxes where tipping over. "Get out of the way!" I yelled tackling him out of the way just as the boxes fell. There was a loud _crash_. Everyone stopped and looked. The boxes had held very heavy books, they would've crushed anyone. I realized that I was still on top of the Lark and blushed quickly getting off. "A-are you alright?" I asked standing up and offering a hand. He blinked but smiled grasping my hand. "Arigato, I am in your debt." Those eyes...I gasped. "You're the one from Oncore Village?" I said shocked. "Hey are you okay?" The Larks said rushing over moving the boxes. "I'm fine, but this young lady just saved my life." He said turning to me. I felt their eyes penetrate me. I blinked uncomfortably. "Thank you human child, you saved one of our kind, we are forever grateful." They said bowing down to me. "Ack? No, you don't have to bow down-" "What's all the commotion." I whirled around and gaped. This Lark wore a beautiful robe and a handcrafted necklace. "Your league!" All the Larks snapped their attention to him. "This child just saved me." The Lark I'd fallen on explained. The Lark looked at me hard as beads of sweat rolled down my back. "I see...thank you." He glanced at the boxes. "The rest of you don't just stand there, put the boxes away!" "Yes sir!" Then they all scram. I watched amazed. "So, what purpose have you come here with?" A voice said catching my attention. I turned to see the Lark with the necklace had spoken to me. "Well-" "We come here with a mission from Mizuchie-sama." Mist piped up. The Lark looked surprised just noticing the pixie. "Mizuchie? Then it must be important...come with me." He said turning his back and walking away. I looked at Mist who shrugged and together we followed him.

...

"I see, so that is why you came here." We were currently in the Larks' quarters. We had just finished explaining everything to him. "I am Rox. Royal Dutch of the Larks." I eyes widened. "R-really?" I sputtered. He nodded. "Unfortunately, what you seek I do not have." "Huh?" He grew serious. "Something has happened in our canyon, there was a great disturbance and now it has turned into something that resembles a dungeon." He sighed. "When the disturbance came Celebi's Gem was knocked off it's alter and fell into the depths of the earth." He sighed. "And now, it has lost it's power. Unless we can find the cause and stop the interference, I'm afraid you won't be able to retrieve it." It took a few moments for it to sink in. "No way..." "I very sorry for the inconvenience." It was quiet until- "Oh yes! I almost forgot." "Huh?" Me and Mist looked at him. "Recently another human girl found her way to this island. She was found floating unconscious on the outskirts of the island so we rescued her and brought her in. I must say, she is a very fine little girl." He smiled. "I even made her my apprentice as long as she was here. When she woke up it looked like she was about to cry, but she's alright now." I looked at Mist with wide eyes. We had the same thought. _Could it be...one of them? _"May I meet her?" I asked. "Of course, hold on just a minute." He turned and called. "Excuse me, I need to see you for a moment." "Coming Rox!" I heart skipped at beat. _That voice..._ In walked a girl about 1 year younger than Yellow. She wore star ear rings and had grayish-blue colored eyes.

As soon as the two girls laid eyes on each other they gasped. "You?..."

(line separition)

~hydro-serpent58


	11. Crystal's Plan

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

(line seperation)

_**Chapter 11: Crystal's Plan**_

_That voice..._ In walked a girl about 1 year younger than Yellow. She wore star ear rings and had grayish-blue colored eyes. As soon as the two girls layed eyes on each other they gasped. "You?..."

**Yellow P.O.V.**

My eyes widened as we pointed at each other. "You?..." We said stimulously. "You know each other?" Asked Rox with interest. We stared at each other. The without warning she lunged at me. "YELLOW!" She wailed clinging to me for dear life. She sobbed into my shoulder as I stood there hugging her back. Her embrace was so warm...I still smelt sea water in her hair though. I noticed she was wearing different clothes. She had a orange scarf around her neck, and wore what looked like leather skinned clothes. Her outfit was brown as she wore what looked like brown goat skin shorts and vest with a black brown T-shirt underneath the vest. She now wore wooden sandals instead of sneakers and had a belt going through the shorts. A belt pack was attached to it and to complete the outfit something that looked like a wooden hair slip in the shape of a Lark placed into her hair. "Crystal..." We pulled away smiling. "So...what's with the outfit?" Asked Mist. "The Larks were kind enough to give me a spare set of clothes since my other one was soaking wet." She replied. "I'm glad you're alright." Mist piped up. Crystal smiled at the pixie. "Thanks Mist." We turned to Rox. "Anyway Crystal, your friends here are looking for Celebi's Gem." Crystal's eyes widened. "What? But Rox you know what happened!" He nodded. "Yes, it's too dangerous to get it though." He turned to us. "Feel free to stay here and rest as much as you want. Crystal would you please show them around?" "Yes Rox." She answered. With that we left the room.

...

I walked through the halls content. I had gotten good sleep and was looking around. Suddenly Mist zoomed in front of me. "Yes Mist?" "Crystal said to meet her in front of the canyon and don't tell anyone." I blinked. "Why?" "She said to keep it a secret." _That's strange, Crystal's not one to keep secrets_ With that in mind I exited the cavern. I arrived in front of the canyon and looked around. "Psst." I turned my head and saw Crystal hidden in the shadows. "Follow me." She mouthed. And then she turned and crept along the canyon. I blinked but followed. Since she was trying not to be seen I decided to do the same. Mist sat on top of my hat. Suddenly she turned to the right and pushed a bush away revealing a secret tunnel. She motioned for me to come over and disappeared into the hole. I carefully went over and ducked inside surprised that I could walk straight with out hitting my head. After a while of walking I saw light up I ahead. As I came closer I saw a dark silhouette of someone. Soon I saw it was Crystal. She was right at the end of the tunnel with her back to me a hand placed on the wall and was facing the outside. I slowly came up and stood next to her. I then gasped. There was a large archway door with the symbol of a Phoenix on it. There was sand on the ground and it was getting hotter. The walls were made of granite and a mix of rocks melted into one. As me and Mist stared in wonder Crystal spoke. "This is the entrance to the canyon. Beyond here is the the sacred temple with has now been transformed into a dungeon." I looked at her. "How did you find this place?" At this the girl sighed. "The Larks tried to hide it from me, but I wandered around and happened to find it." She stopped short. "But...why are you showing it to us." Crystal smiled slightly. "Yellow...I just wanted to tell you, I'm gonna to do something to get that gem back." "But Crystal-" "I'm gonna do it because the Larks have done so much for me, the lest I can do is bring it back." She turned to me smiling. "I just wanted to let you know." I saw the determination in her eyes and sighed. _Crystal...I just hope you know hat you're doing_

...

The next day I woke up to a loud ruckus. I peered outside the door to see Larks running everywhere. Sleepily, I went to Rox's room and knocked. "Come in." I came in and saw he was rubbing his throat thoughtfully. He looked distressed about something. "Rox, is something wrong?" I asked snapping his attention towards me. "Yes, apparently the dungeon has gotten worse." My stomach lurched. "What do you mean?" "Before the holy ground was turned only into a dungeon, but now since Celebi's Gem is losing it's power the volcano is beginning to become active." I eyes widened. "Nani?" He sighed. "Yes, if it doesn't stop the eruption will cause the entire island to be covered with lava and then it will melt down destroying everything in it's path." Mist gasped. "But then, you'll loose you're home!" He nodded. "I know." He put his hand-like claws attached to his wings over his eyes. "If only the great Spirit of the Forest would guide us." It seemed more like a prayer than a statement. Suddenly a thought struck Yellow. "Rox, have you seen Crystal anywhere?" He removed his claws and raised an eyebrow. "Crystal? I thought she was with you." My face ashened as I looked at Mist who looked back at me. "I gotta go Rox, bye!" I said quickly fleeing before he could question me. I ran through the halls towards the exit with Mist flying beside me. "Yellow! Do you think-?" I nodded. "Yeah, and right now Crys is in serious trouble!" With that I practically forced Dodosuke to run at full speed causing Mist to hand unto me for dear life. I didn't have to worry about being seen for he was too fast for the naked eye to see when running. In minutes we were in front of the door. "Return." Is said calling him back. Mist let go of me and flew next to me. "Well..let's go." With that I came forward and placed my hand on the Phoenix seal. The ring around it glowed and light from the ring flowed into the cracks into the edges of the door. There was a loud _creeeecckkk_ sound and the door opened. I stepped through and was I met was a lot of hot air. I was instantly sweating. I opened my eyes and gasped. It was a dungeon alright, there were stalactites and stalagmites with rivers of lava in the floor. I was on a ledge with a bridge connecting across to a middle pillar where the path spit in different directions. I saw bats flaying hear and there and the heat was intense. Mist landed on my shoulder and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Yellow, we've gotta find Crystal fast." I nodded and scanned the place one more time. I'd have one hell of a time in this place.

(line separition)

~hydro-serpent58


	12. Fire Dungeon Part 1

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

(line seperation)

_**Chapter 12: Fire Dungeon Part 1**_

**Yellow P.O.V.**

I took a breath before carefully walking on the bridge. I swayed this way and that and thanks to the heat, the rope were quite rusty. Any false movement and it could be the end. Mist flew next to Yellow not wanting to put extra weight on the girl. _This isn't too hard_ I thought walking down the bridge. I spoke too soon. As soon as the bats that had been fluttering around caught sight of me the flew at me like jets skis. "Eeeck!" Cried Mist as she zipped inside my hat for protection. "Ahhh!" I yelled trying to swat them away. But my yelling seemed to attract more of them. They kept zooming around me, some biting me while others just taunting me. I found myself confused in the wall of bats, I couldn't see where I was going. I blindly walked on the bridge oblivious of the fact that I was about to fall off into my doom. All of a sudden I felt one smack me with it's wing and made me topple over the rope handle bar. "Woah!" I cried stopping myself just before I fell in. "Yellow! They're trying to push us in!" Screamed Mist from inside my hat. It was too late, one of them tripped me and I slid down over the side hanging on for dear life. Seeing this they all rushed upon me now. Some trying to pull me down, other flying in front of my face biting my arms, while the rest nipped my hands trying to make me let go. I winced in pain as their razor sharp teeth cut in through the flesh. "AHHH!" I screamed with all my might. Suddenly there was a enormous blinding flash of light. When I opened my eyes I saw all the bats were dead and some puffed into smoke. My eyes widened. _Wait...if they puffed into smoke then that means they weren't normal...they were monsters! _I thought in realization. I looked in front of me and was shocked to see an electric mouse standing on all fours in the middle of the bridge in front of me with it's cheeks still sparking electricity. "Chuchu!" I said in disbelief. She turned around and immediately the sparks vanished. "Pika!" She cried happily running to my side. I carefully pulled myself up and sat there exhausted. Mist peered out of my hat. "Yellow, are we alive?" I sighed but nodded. "Yeah." With that she flew out of my hat as I turned to Chuchu. "Arigato gozaimasu!" I said hugging the mouse tightly. "Chu!" She said nuzzling me with concern. Mist glanced around. "I don't see anymore bats. I think all the ones in this area are taken care of." She said in relief. "Anyway, how did you you I needed help?" I asked. [_I heard you scream and managed to let myself out. I saw what those things were doing to you so I used Thunderbolt_] Chuchu replied as I read her memories. I smiled. "Mist, I think I'm gonna leave Chuchu out incase more of those things come back." I said getting up. She nodded. "Alright." With that Chuchu hopped unto my shoulder and I walked across the bridge with no problem. When we got to the pillar Mist made me drink another red potion. "Okay...which way?" I asked looking around. Once we had come to the middle pillar we had a come across a problem. It was a dead end. Mist looked around and something caught her eye. "Yellow! Over here." She pointed. I looked up at the side wall and saw that there were planks going up the wall on the ledges. "Looks like the Larks are trickier than we expected." I nodded and jumped onto the plank that wound itself up. I continued the process and eventually the path led me to a door. _I just arrive into the first area and already I almost fall to my death, what a life _I thought entering the next section of the dungeon.

"Woah..." I stood on the bank as a river of lava was just ahead of me. I looked from side to side and saw the lava were like canals connected to each other. I looked ahead an saw about 20 meters ahead was another bank that led to another tunnel. "Uh...now what?" I thought nervously. Mist stared at the situation for a moment then sighed. "I think I can help." She said. I looked at her. "How?" "Well...you know what Kitt first called me?" I nodded. "Yeah, Blossom-sama. Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, as you know I come from the Royal Fairy Court. And of course, the fairy with the most power is the queen herself." I nodded slowly. "Well, you see the court is divided into many branches. I come from the Earth Branch." "Earth Branch?" "Yes, the branches are apart of our government. They are divided by the elements. Anyway, you know that I am not a fairy, but a pixie right?" "Yeah..." "Well, fairies are considered more powerful that pixies so we have a president of the ech on on the branches, my president is called the Earth Fairy. The presidents act like the congress to the Fairy Queen." Mist explained. "Another kind we have are Sprites and Sparrowmen." "Sparrowmen? You mean like Kitt?" She nodded. "Yes, but those kind of magic creatures are apart of a different society linked with the Fairy Court. They are known as the council." I nodded but my head was swirling with this sudden information. Since the Fairy Court includes Mizuchie-sama as the head mistress, it is considered the most powerful government of all. With the Royal Fairy Court, Congress, and the Council all together it makes up the entire Fairy Kingdom." "Wow." I said wide eyed. "Anyway, as I was saying I'm under the Earth branch because I am classified as a Garden Pixie." "A what?" "Garden pixie, I control plants and can bid them to do my will. I'm also responsible to take care of them and make sure they thrive. It is apart of the job in being a garden pixie. Anyway, the court has a specialized robe all attendants must wear. Just like the Congress and Council have their own unique uniforms they must wear to be able to distinguish from one another. That's how Kitt could tell immediately that I came from the Fairy Court—from looking at my robe." "I see." I replied in understanding. "Anyway, my specialty are sakuras." "Sakuras?" "Yes, since I was born the most royal plant to me was the sakuras. Our elements determine our pheno-types. Since the sakuras were the truest to me, I ended up getting a pink and red theme. Just like Mizuchie-sama's gift is water." "Water." I repeated. "Yes, that's why her characteristics is mainly blue like the ocean. Over time she developed the use of ice, wind, fog. It was because they matched her element. Once she gained these new abilities her mortal name was born. And as you know, it is Aquatheina." Mist took a deep breath. "So anyway, now you know why Kitt called me Blossom-sama—my pheno-type matched that of cherry blossoms." "Okay, but how will that help us?" "Take out you bottle and poor a few drops of water on the ground." I did as she said and I watched as she flew over and planted a seed in the moist water. "Kayan an dee yiah o zo, can moor dou. Mina kam i for thy name of thee noché." She whispered in a quiet singing voice. The spot where the seed was planted glowed a light green. I gasped as suddenly a tree sprouted out of the ground. It's trunk leaned over and it's branches kept stretching across until it met the other end of the bank. A bunch of cherry blossoms bloomed on the branches and the leaves waved lightly in the intense heat of the lava. "Now we have a bridge, let's go Yellow!" Mist cheered. I nodded and smiled quickly climbing up the tree and racing across the branches to the other side. My feet pounded the ground as I dashed into the tunnel.

It was quite confusing actually. It kept twisting here and there. Along the way I fought monsters here and there and as well encountered some more bats. Chuchu fried them of course. Thanks to her cheeks sparking electricity, they were bright enough to light the way. Finally I found a door guarded by jiggly alien-looking things. "Jellybugs, don't worry. Just be sure that they won't slime you down." Mist instructed. "Alright Chuchu, a little Thundershock if you will." I whispered. "Chu!" She cried sending small jolt of electricity startling the creatures. "Here I go!" I charged back slicing them. The last one stared wide eyed as it's comrades puffed into smoke. It backed into the door looking as if it was hiding something. My eyes narrowed. "Ah!" I yelled ran at it swinging my sword. It shuddered in panic and managed to duck as my sword missed its mark and slashed the door. It jumped away from me leaving a trial of slime behind it. I whirled around. "Thunderbolt!" I commanded. "Pikachu!" Chuchu let out a bolt of static electrifying the monster. "Argh!" I cried giving it one last blow before it crumpled to the ground and exploded into smoke. As the smoke went away something shiny was left in it's place. Curious I stepped closer. "It's a key." Mist said as I picked it up. "What do you think it opens?" "Who knows, but for now let's get out of here." I nodded and walked through the door. As I came out I realized I was back in Area 1. I looked down and saw the entrance and the bridge hundreds of feet below me. I gulped. _To think, I started all the way down there and ended up here. I wonder just how long this dungeon is _I thought looking around. I saw another ledge with a platform on it. One problem, there was a huge boulder in the way, if I tried to climb it one slip and it'd be the end. I swallowed looking at Mist. "Got any ideas?" I asked looking at the pixie who once again was in a thoughtful state of mind. "...why don't we fly over?" I shook my head. "Kitty would be affected by the heat, besides, I think she would be troubled if she knew lava was below us. She's bug type after all." Mist nodded rubbing her chin. Just then an idea struck me. "Well...in time like these, I suppose we should do a little bowling." Mist looked at me blankly. "Nani?" I grinned. "Go, Goldsuke!" I yelled as the Megaton Pokémon came out. He looked at me expectantly. "Roll Out now!" I commanded. Goldsuke crunched down into a somersault potion then rolled down with such force in a straight path. It crushed into the boulder shattering it sending the pieces falling down over the ledge. One the boulder was destroyed he uncurled himself and let out a triumphant cry. I smiled. "Arigato." I said returning him. I turned to Mist. "Let's go." With that we ran on the platform. As we ran across a chunk of it was missing like before, so I jumped and landed on a cliff. As I stood up I saw a door in front of me but the platform continued around the door. I looked at Mist. "Now what?" Mist frowned. "...Remember that key? try it on the door." She suggested. I heard a _click_ and the door opened. I looked at Mist who nodded so I entered the door. I was led to another tunnel.

This time large boarded up planks were nailed into the passageways and I couldn't break them. I wandered into a dark alley way when suddenly I was jumped. Chuchu used Tackle knocking the creature off balance while I gave the finishing move. As it puffed into smoke I saw the weapon it had was a wooden stick. Intrigued I picked it up and saw it was sturdy. I turned to the boarded up archway again and hit it using the stick. The wood splintered and I was able to get through. I tossed away the stick and proceeded to run down the corridor. As I round the bend I saw another door but it had metal bars protecting it. As I approached a swarm of bats flew at me. Chuchu already prepared, let out a Thunderbolt frying all of them. I turned to look around the room. It looked pretty ordinary. I came to one side to wear a spotted a monster camouflaged perfectly. I snuck up on it and delivered a fatal blow. It screeched in alarm and shrank back against the wall. "P-wesse d-unt hurt mii!" It sputtered. I blinked looking at it. "And why should we?" Mist asked. "I-I'll tell you how to get through that door. J-just dunt hurt mii!" I sighed. I was having rotten luck with it anyway, might as well give it a chance. "Fine." I replied putting away my sword. It stared at me in shock. "R-really?" I nodded. "O-okay. I turned to the door. "All you do is take a stick, put it on fire and throw it at the door. It'll burn the bars in seconds. I looked at him suspiciously. "You're positive?" He nodded his head vigorously. I looked at him hard before taking a stick of the floor and using the fire on a torch conveniently placed by the door set the stick on fire. I turned my back to him and prepared to throw it at the door. Taking it's chance, the creature suddenly sprang at me. "Yellow!" Mist gasped spotting the thing lunge at me. Chuchu's cheeks sparked electricity and she jumped off me using Volt Tackle on the creature. It let out a blood curdling cry as it was barbecued. It then puffed into smoke. Chuchu landed neatly on the floor glaring a the place where the creature had once stood. at the same moment the stick collided into the bars. In a few moments the bars were burnt down. I sighed as Chuchu hopped unto my shoulder. "Thanks girl." I whispered petting her head. With that we went through the door. As I went through something I didn't expect happened. I was greeted with a **cool** blast of air. I opened my eyes and gaped. I was outside the canyon on the cliff side deep within the mountain. There only way to access this area was to go through the dungeon. Mist took a deep breath and let it out in relief. "Finally, I was beginning to think we'd never get out." I nodded and gazed around at my settings once more. _Only half way there, wait for me Crystal!_ I thought as the wind blew blowing my hair slightly.

(line separition)

~hydro-serpent58


	13. Fire Dungeon Part 2

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

(line seperation)

_**Chapter 13: Fire Dungeon Part 2**_

I gazed around at the blue sea and the blue sky with rolling clouds. It was a nice change instead of red hot lava and intimidating stalactites. I was on a high cliff side. I turned to my left to see another rope bridge.

"Yellow, if you fall off it could be fatal like before." Mist warned. I nodded and proceeded to cross the bridge. Suddenly I spotted a large hog-like beast on the other side of the bridge. It wielded a wooden sword. As soon as it caught sight of me it charged. I took out my sword but had no time to react as it was upon me.

Our weapons clashed. It pulled away and tried a horizontal slice but I back flipped away landing neatly on the bridge a few feet away. _This bridge is too flimsy, it's too dangerous to fight on!_ But I had no time to think as it started braiding me with multiple strikes. I had to stay on the defensive unable to try an offensive attack. Then the monster tried a jump attack but I managed to doge. I watched wide eyed as it sliced 3 ropes in the place of where I had been. The bridge started titling to the left. Ignoring this factor it turned to me again and started the strikes up like before. It was pressing me back. One more step, and I was fish bait.

Desperate I yelled, "Thunder!" Chuchu let out zaps of electricity. The enemy fell to his knees paralyzed. I took that moment to do a slash sending the monster reeling backwards. It landed an inch away from the bank. I watched in horror as it staggered and got up. "Yellow, this is a higher rank monster than the ones you've defeated!" Mist called. Finally it stood up, unfortunately the paralysis had worn off.

Suddenly an idea struck me. _It's a bit risky, but it'll have to do_ I thought. The beast now enraged, charged at me with full force. I countered back as well. We fought close combat our weapons clanging together. Each of us doing all kinds of sword attacks only to have the other counter of dodge. "Yellow, if you're having trouble already then you're gonna have to start training again!" Mist yelled seeing how much time this was taking. We were pretty evenly matched.

In the heat of battle the beast didn't notice that everytime one of us missed our sword would cut some ropes. Soon the bridge was hanging with only 4 ropes supporting it. _I have to get off this fast_ I thought dashing across the bridge. The beast, who had been watching me suddenly used a thrust attack. Unprepared I was sent flying backwards and landed on the other side of the bridge on my back **hard**. "YELLOW!" Mist screamed as I winced.

Staggering I got up. Then I did something neither Mist or the monster expected. I grinned. Suddenly I did a spin attack slicing 2 of the ropes the ropes and sprinted across the bridge. As I ran the ropes started to snap. The beast seeing this tried a vertical slice, but I jumped over him landing neatly on the other side of the bridge. The monster's eyes widened at the bridge started to break. He turned around to run—only to see me do one last spin attack chopping off the remaining ropes. With all the supporting ropes gone, the bridge snapped and fell away. "AYII!" The monster screamed as it fell with the bridge. I watched silently as it continued to fall into the ocean. I knew it wouldn't survive. "YELLOW!" I heard Mist cry. I turned only to have Mist collide into my arms. "Never do anything that reckless ever again!" Mist scolded cling to me. I blinked but then smiled. "Gomensai." I replied hugging her. I turned to see a ladder going up the mountain. "Looks like we're going up." I said as I started to climb.

Surprisingly, I had to time myself with climbing. The lava also flowed up so as times it would burst up shooting sideways to where the ladder was. Finally I made it to the top to find myself on another cliff. Suddenly I heard a screech. I whipped around only to meet a large vulture-like bird with crazy colored feathers. I managed to duck barely missing it's sharp talons. "Another one?" I groaned barely dodging it's sharp beak. "They're Galore Birds, about the same level like the creature you last faced. But I think they're trying to make you fall!" Sure enough that was their true intention. I scowled. "Well, I'm not gonna let it!" I yelled. On cue Chuchu let loose a ferocious Thunderbolt electrifying the bird. It cried out in agony. I took that moment to do a jump attack and it was defeated. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "Well, they were easier the deal with." "That's because they're weak to lightning and the jump attack is a damage dealing move." I shrugged. "Whatever." I then saw another gap between me and a cliff. I simply jumped unto it and continued my exploration.

Soon I was led to a door. I went inside to see pieces of the floor are missing. With that in mind I call out Kitty and safely flew across. But then a boulder was blocking my way. Of course Goldsuke took care out it with his Roll Out. Now I was in a weird looking room. "What is this place?" "I think it's a puzzle room. Once you solve the riddle you should be able to go on." Mist replied. I shrugged and went to wall where a board was displayed. On it engraved in ancient letters was a riddle:

_You are stuck in a filthy cellar. You have to get out, but you only have 3 options which is to pick between three rooms that lead out of the cellar. However, it seems impossible to pass between any of first is a cave-like area full of raging fires, the second is a frigid room full of freezing cold ice, and the third is a jungle-like area full of hungry lions that haven't eaten in 3 years. Which room is safest for you to get through?_

I stared at the riddle reading it over and over again. "..." Finally Mist exploded. "I DON'T SEE ANY ROOM THAT IS SAFE AT ALL!" I sighed. "Calm down, let's think of this logically." Mist took a breath and nodded. "Okay, if you go through the fire you'll get burnt and might die," I reasoned. "And if you go through the ice room you can get hypothermia and die." Said Mist. "And if you go through the jungle area the lions will just tear you to shreds." We said together. We both let out frustrated sighs. "Just what is the answer?" Mist yelled. I shook my head. "...the second room seems safest to me, but then you brought up the freezing to death scenario and now I'm not so sure." I said slowly. Mist nodded. "And at first I thought the jungle area would be good but the lions would be extremely hungry and they would kill you in seconds." "...and that leaves the fire room." *Silence* "...nah!" We said together.

"Now what?" Mist asked as I slumped down. I rubbed my temples. _This riddle is impossible! No, there has to be an answer...something's not right, I must have over looked something_ I thought getting into my thinking state. Mist on the other hand had already given up and was flying around the board reading the riddle over and over again. _I'm stuck in a filthy cellar...a cave with fire, a cold room, and a jungle with lions...wait a minute, that's it! _My eyes widened as realization dawned upon me. "I got it!" I said jumping up. "What? What?" Mist said flying next to me. I grinned. "The answer is the third room." Suddenly the board glowed. Me and Mist watched astounded as a cave appeared opposite to the board. It meant my answer was right. I smiled and ran through with Mist hurrying behind me. As I ran down the hall Mist kept asking me questions. "How did you know? Why is it the third room? Come on Yellow, tell me please!" I smiled amused at her curiosity. "Well, the riddle said that in the jungle area the lions hadn't eaten for 3 years. No animal can live for 3 years without living. So that means the lions were already dead." Mist face brightened. "You're so smart Yellow!" Mist praised. I blushed. "I'm not that smart..."

...

Finally we came to a pitch black room. I was about to ask Chuchu to light of the dark when I heard squeaks and something scamper across the ground. "Uh Mist, what was that?" "Don't look now Yellow, but we're surrounded by rats!" Sure enough I heard them running everywhere. I felt some crawl over my feet. Frightened I told Chuchu to light up the room. Big mistake. As soon as the room was lit I stared around. To my horror they were **eveywhere**! Some running on the walls, others darting between stalagmites while some were racing through the halls. They screeched at the sudden bright light. But then, they could see me. They abruptly stopped and stared as I stared back. One wrong movement and this wasn't gonna be pretty. "Um...hi?" Wrong move. They all lunged at me. I let out a shrill scream as the tackled me. I fell over on the ground on my stomach laid out, and that was when all hell was let loose. I felt them race across my legs while some bit my hands. they got under my hat and started chewing it as got tangled up in my hair. They held me down. This was worse than the bats. "AHHH!" I screamed. Chuchu did a series of Thunderbolts, Volt Tackles, Tackles, and Thundershocks. But they kept coming. Finally the electric mouse was over powered and I gasped as Chuchu was headbutted and was slammed into the wall. "CHUCHU!" I screamed. "YELLOW!" Yelled Mist as she tried to fiend for herself. This was bad, very bad. "HELP!" I called out into the darkness. My voice became muffled as I suffocate under the sea of rats. I closed my mouth as I felt them ran across my face. I tightly close my eyes shut. _Is it over? Am I really going to die here?_

Just then I heard all of them screech in surprise. I opened one eyes and was shocked to see the Mouse Pokémon on all fours glaring intimidatingly at the other rats. He bared his teeth and hissed ruffling his fur making himself look bigger. The rats shrank away from the sight. They had never seen a rodent of their kind look that powerful. But the ones on me still held me down. Chuchu who had been slammed into the wall hard looked up dazed at her comrade. "Pi-chu..." Was all she said before she fainted. It looked at me then at Chuchu. Seeing this the Mouse Pokémon snarled and suddenly sprang at the rats like a wild animal. "Eeek!" The rats cried scampering away. But the Pokémon was just too quick. It used Scary Face on all the rats leaving them paralyzed in fear unable to run. Then it switched back and forth from Quick Attack to Hyper Fang. I felt the rats run off me try to hide but the Pokémon was going crazy. It had killed dozens of rats and I watched amazed as the puffed into smoke. Finally only one rat was left. Without warning the rat buried into my clothes and nipped my neck drawing some blood as it's teeth pierced my skin. "Ack!" I cried out in agony. The Mouse Pokémon gave the rat a death glare. There was **no way in Hell** he was gonna let that rat get away with what he did. No one, and I mean NO one, hurts his mistress and gets away with it. It screeched and raced at the rat like a mad animal. And it met his mark. He grabbed the animal in its teeth and lept over me using Crunch crushing the bones in the rat instantly killing it. It landed on it's feet and looked around panting hard it's body shaking ready to kill anything that came near. It pained my to see my Pokémon in such as state. "Ra-chan..." I called weakly. It's ears perked up as it turned around and looked at me worriedly. "Please come over here." I whispered breaking into a coughing fit. He was by my side in seconds. "Raa." He said leaning over me licking the wound on my neck. I smiled weakly an petted his head. "Thank you..." I said slowly sitting up wincing. Everything inside me hurt. I looked up at Chuchu who had fainted. "I'm so sorry Chuchu." I whispered tears welling up in my eyes.

Slowly a pixie flew down to my side, her robes were torn and ragged but she didn't care. "Yellow, are you all right?" She asked worriedly. "I-I think so..." I tried to get up but I couldn't. "Here." Mist offered. I looked to see see was offering me some Gostone Milk. I smiled slightly. "Arigato Mist." I said hungrily drinking it. As soon as it reached my lips I felt the familiar sensation of refreshness wash over me. I carefully stood up and walked over to Chuchu and picked her up. I placed my hand on her and healed her. When I was done she was sleeping soundly. I smiled at how adorable she looked and returned her back to her Pokéball. I turned to Ra-chan and placed my hand on him. While I was healing him I asked, "How did you know I needed help?" [_I heard you screaming. I forced myself out of the ball and saw you were in pain...I guess my mind kind off got clouded in anger and I couldn't think straight. The only thing on my mind was to protect you. Before I knew it they were all dead and Chuchu had fainted...and you were laying there in pain. I couldn't help but feel responsible...I'm sorry, if only I'd come out sooner. Than none of this would've happened._] He replied as I read his memories. I smiled slightly. "It wasn't your fault." I said quietly getting up.

"Yellow...are you sure you want to go on?" Mist asked concerned. I looked a her and smiled. "Yes, I'm a chosen one and I have a prophecy to fulfill. Don't worry, I'm okay." Mist looked at me hard before smiling. "All right let's go." I took a step but then I felt Ra-chan pull on my pant leg. I looked down. "Yes?" My eyes widened as I saw a key in his mouth. I carefully took it an examined it. "It's just like before..." I said slowly. "The rats were probably guarding it. Come on, there must be a locked door up ahead." Said Mist. Sure enough there was one. Ra-chan was too worried about me so I let him stay out in place of Chuchu. I heard a _click_ as the door opened and I walked through. What greeted me was the color blue. My eyes widened as I realized I was outside again. I was again on the side of a cliff but I was even higher now. The sea looked like it was thousands of feet below me. "Well...this dungeon sure is long." Was all Mist could say. I swallowed and nodded. _Crystal...just how far did you get?_ I thought worriedly.

(line separition)

~hydro-serpent58


	14. Fire Dungeon Part 3

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

(line seperation)

_**Chapter 14: Fire Dungeon Part 3**_

**Yellow P.O.V.**

I took a breath and turned to my right. There were stone steps built into the sides of the canyon. They were very old and decrepit, but they held. "Well...looks like we're still going up." I sighed. I walked towards the staircase and took a step. I jumped back immediately as a step fell away. "What the?" I watched startled as the step fell away and into the ocean. "They can only support your weight for a moment. You'd have to run up those steps to prevent falling." Mist explained. I stared at the steps. "...it's too dangerous." I said. Mist looked at me. "Then what do you want to do?" "...I'll fly." I decided. I took out a Pokéball. "Bree!" Cried the Butterfly Pokémon. "Kitty, fly me up!" "Bree!" She picked my up by the shoulders and was hidden behind my back. It looked like I had sprouted wings. As I fluttered in the air, I turned to Ra-chan. "Ra-chan, I think you should go back into your Pokéball, you can't fly." I explained. "Raa!" He cried shaking his head. I frowned. "Come on Ra-chan, please?" "Raa!" Again he shook his head. I sighed. "Well...fine. But how will you come up with me?" He looked at the stairs. My eyes widened as I realized what he was inferring. "Demo! What if you fall?" "Raa!" He cried with a determine face. I looked at him hard before giving in defeat. "All right, but if you fall you go back in your ball no complaints alright?" "Raa!" He replied nodding. I turned my head. "Come on Kitty, up girl!" "Bree!" She replied and we started flying up the steps. Ra-chan began running on the steps. I watched as he ran the steps fell away. But he kept in pace with me and never did fall behind. Finally we came to the end where the steps stopped. I was about to tell Kitty to put me down when-"Screeeck!" Squawked a shrilling voice. "Yellow, it's another Galore Bird!" Mist cried. Sure enough I watched it swoop down on me. "Ah!" I cried as Kitty pulled me out of the way. But it made a U-turn and came back. It was an airborne battle, it kept charging but Kitty kept flying me out of the way in time. I knew the little bug Pokémon was getting tired, and if I didn't do something fast, it'd be hit. I noticed Ra-chan had it's sights fixed on the bird. I realized he was targeting it and had just used Focus Energy. "Kitty! Bring us closer to Ra-chan!" I said. She immediately flew near him. And as the bird came around for another strike Kitty veered me to the right just ar enough for it to miss. It was then close enough and I shouted, "Hyper Fang!" The Mouse Pokémon pounced on the unsuspecting bird and pinned it to the ground clawing at it. I watched it scream in distress. "Now Bite followed up by Crunch!" After tearing some feathers out earning some blood, the Raticate bit down hard on the neck suffocating it doing some damage and used Crunch breaking off the wings. The bird screamed in agony. I couldn't watch anymore. "Finish it with Sucker Punch!" The Raticate stood on its hind legs as it's front two feet glowed white. Then all of a sudden he sent dozens off punches flying at the bird. It gave one last squawk before collapsing on the ground unmoving. Ra-chan breathed hard from all the energy it had used. In a few minutes the bird puffed into smoke. I let out a sigh of relief as Kitty put me down. "Thanks you two." I said smiling. I returned Kitty and continued walking down with Ra-chan. Soon I saw a nest I assumed belonged to the Galore Bird. I was gonna pass by when something I saw caught my attention. It sparkled. As I came closer I realized it was a key. I carefully took it and walked back down the path. Soon I was led to a door and I went through.

I walked into a darkly lit room. I continued walking slowly when all of a sudden I heard squeaking everywhere. "Bats!" Mist yelled as she ducked inside my hat. "Ack!" I felt them swoop around me. This time I couldn't see where they were. I heard Ra-chan snarled and yipped into the air blindingly trying to catch a bat. This was getting no where. I instantly got on my knees and huddled into a ball tucking my head in feeling them land on me. I closed my eyes shut tightly and tried to concentrate. Suddenly I locked unto my senses. I saw the pitch black room and figures with a certain aura flying about making noises. I saw another creature snapping into the air. I could sense their aura, meaning I knew where they were. "Ra-chan!" I called out. "Calm down and concentrate!" The Mouse Pokémon seemed to relax a little after hearing his mistress' voice and concentrated. Soon they both had the same vision. At once they knew they were in sync. "Go!" Keeping his eyes closed and his ears open he used Tackle hitting four bats in a row, he then turned and used Quick Attack hitting more bats. Yellow sensed less and less bats as one by one they were killed. Finally there were only a few left, enough to be taken out at once. "Pursuit!" I yelled. Ra-chan then glows magenta and vanishes, then reappears behind the bats smacking into them full force with its body making the bats glow magenta as they are KO'd. He then vanishes again and reappears next to me not glowing anymore. All the bats drop to the ground like flys and puff into smoke. I opened my eyes and stood up. "Nice job Ra-chan." I smiled. "Raa!" The Mouse Pokémon called out from the dark. I then continued walking through the dark halls until I found another archway boarded up. This time Ra-chan's teeth took care of it shredding through the wood. I finally came to a locked door. I used the key and got through and looked around. I was back in another part of the dungeon. Lava was once again below me. I saw another rope bridge that led to the other side. After a quick survey I let out a sigh of relief seeing there were no bats. I then walked across with no problem and came to a huge boulder in front of me blocking my path. Goldsuke used Roll Out and I got through. As I walked in I heard the door close behind me with a _click_. Uh oh... I tried to open the door but it was locked. I sighed. "Looks like we're not going back." I surveyed the dimly lit room but only a few candle sticks here and there. As I explored the room suddenly a monster jumped out at me. I let out a scream and walked backwards startled and ending up tripping. As I did so other monsters appeared. I then realized it was an ambush. "Yellow, we're in a Monster House!" Mist cried ducking inside my hat. _Oh great, here I go again _

They were those nasty pig-like creatures. The first monster I ever defeated. I glanced around the room and saw about 16 of them. _It's not as bad as the rats and bats, there were at least 30 of them _I thought. Worried about Ra-chan's safety, I quickly returned him into his ball. _If they attack him I may not be able to save him in time_ I thought. Suddenly 3 from my left charged at me. Using a horizontal slice I sliced all 3 driving them back. But then 2 from my right charged. As I battled with them the 3 from my left charged again. Seeing I couldn't avoid them I took out my shield blocking them as their weapons clashed into the shield. I turned and fought off the others on my right knocking them back. I then pulled away taking a few steps back as they missed. I realized I was driven into a corner. 3 stood in front, 2 were down, and the rest were evenly spaced out on the rim in a circle. I was trapped. Suddenly 3 charged from both my left and right. As they came closer I crouched. And just before they struck me I jumped doing a Moonsummersalt through the air and landing on the other side of them in the middle area. I watched satisfied as the 6 rammed into each other knocking each one of them to the ground. I saw the 2 that were on the floor slowly get up. The rest turned to me snarling. I frowned. "Mist, they're different from before..." "That's because, even though they're the same species as the ones you defeated, they are a higher level. So it's gonna take more to knock'em out." "Understood."

And with that I zoomed at them. Suddenly the dirt was kicked as up trails of dust flew around them completely blinding them. Soon the entire area was in a dust cloud. They saw a shadowy figure running around but had super speed. It was impossible to identify the creature or to attack as it raced this way and that in random directions. "Y-yellow, what's going on?" Mist yelled from inside my hat. I grinned. "If they're gonna play unfair then so will I. Quick Attack!" I commanded. Suddenly the figure closed in and slammed into each of the creatures on by one. They were knocked down struggling to get up. "Now, Uproar!" "AROO!" A shrilling voice screeched causing sound waves to vibrate through the air. All the monsters were sent flying in the the air due to this awesome force. Yellow knew she had to kill them all at once, and this may be her only chance. "Now the finishing move, RAGE!" Suddenly a burning aura surrounded the figure. A red light emitted from the being, and suddenly its eyes opened revealing a disturbing sight. The monsters watched horrified as suddenly bright red glowing eyes appeared in the dust cloud, the cloud had hidden the figure from view but it's eyes had been burning so brightly it had penetrated the smoke. The eyes narrowed and glared at the monsters menacingly. It seemed the tables had turned, it looked like it was The Devil vs. Monster House. In a blink of an eye the creature flashed by hitting each of it's targets. The move was so powerful all the monsters turned into smoke the minute the move collided into them. And it was over, all the monsters were defeated. The creature stopped moving and soon the smoke cleared revealing a 3 headed road runner who was back to normal after finishing it's last move. I smiled as I bent down and petted him. The entire time he was attacking I had ridden on his back so the enemy couldn't find me. "You were awesome Dodosuke." I whispered patting each of their heads. "Roo!" They replied. Mist slowly got out of my hat, her eyes were in swirls and she wobbled. "Weeerre weee onnn a roolller cooasster?" She slurred. It was obvious she was very dizzy. I sweatdropped at how much she resembled a Spinda. "Uh, no. Gomensai." I said sympathetically. I then returned the Triple Bird Pokémon back into his ball.

I looked around and noticed a ladder going up. I shrugged and climbed it finding that it led me to another door. I went through which led me to another area. I was once again met hot air and looked around. I was once again on a bank with a river of lava in front of me. But what I saw next was terrifying. Suddenly the lava blasted straight up next to another board walk which was high up. To make matters worse snake-like thing was slithering through the lava. I blinked and looked at Mist who was still wobbly. "Mist. Mist, Mist! Come on, snap out of it!" I cried as I shook the little pixie. I got no response. I frowned. _Okay...plan B _I took out some Horret Berries. "Come on Mist, don't you want some berries?" Instantly all dizziness was gone. She stood up giving me a Cheshire Cat grin. "Gemme' gemme'!" She cried stretching her hands out like a little child. I looked at her amused as I gave her a berry which she happily munched on. I sighed. _Note to self, food works _I murmured. "Anyway, Mist how do I get up there?" I pointed. She blinked looking up. "...I can try to use my trees but, I don't think the branches can grow that high." "Oh. Anyway, what's that?" Mist immediately scowled. "It's a Magma Brilslang." "Magma Brilslang?" Mist nodded. "They're very pesky and mischievous, you never know whose side they're on." I sighed as an idea started to form in my head. "Mist...how about I ride on that thing so when it jumps up you can fly up high enough and not be affected by the heat waves? Then you can plant whatever and I'll be able to get up unto those planks." I suggested. "That could work..." Mist said slowly. "But, they're unpredictable." "Well, we've got to try." I said smiling slightly. I turned back to the lava. "Oh Brilslang-san!" The snake-like creature turned it's head in my direction. "Sss?" "May I ask you a favor?" I asked pleadingly. He studied us for a moment before slithering over. "How may I help you?" The Brilslang asked in parseltongue. "Well...I was wondering if I could ride on your back." I replied a little fidgety. He raised an eyebrow. "What'ssss thissss about?" He answered. By then Mist cleared her throat and spoke up. "Please Brilslang, we need your help. It would only be a few moments and then we wouldn't bother you anymore." Mist replied. The monster eyed the pixie suspiciously. "Well, alright. Both no funny busssinessss." It replied. Mist scoffed at that. "I would say the same thing to you." The two locked eyes for a moment, before looking away. "Anyway...I won't help for free. Have anything to offer? And I might jussst grant your requessst." It said. Mist sighed rolling her eyes. "Of course." Then she did something I didn't think was possible. She pulled out a Pippa Fruit. I gaped. "Mist, where did you get that?" I hissed. She shrugged her shoulders innocently. "Borrowed it." She said simply before turning to the snake. "Will this do?" The cobra eyed the fruit greedily. "Very well." The turned to his side and arched his back. Taking it as a cue, I gingerly climbed on and slung my legs over wrapping my arms around his neck while Mist sat on my shoulder. "Please try not to go too deep into the lava." I reminded eying the bubbling ooze just a few feet below me. The thing nodded but turned it's head. "The payment?" "Oh, right." The pixie carefully threw the fruit which the snake happily munched on. "Ahhh, how long it'sss been ssssince I've tasssted one of thessse." It said smiling. "Yeah, yeah, we don't have all day." Mist said impatiently. "Hush!" I said putting a finger to my lips. I didn't want the creature changing his mind now. "All right, here we go." With that he slithered farther into the lava. I looked around nervously incase come lava burst under us but the snake knew just where to go. Finally he stopped in the middle and hissed, "Hold on tight," and leapt into the air. "Eeek!" I cried tightening my grip. Taking the chance Mist flew up into the cooler air with her wings not being affected by the heat waves. As the snake fell back the pixie quickly planted some vine plants. "Yellow, grab on!" Mist called. I nodded swiftly jumping off the snake's back before it dived back into the lava completely becoming submerged. I watched wide-eyed as it disappeared into the hot liquid. At the same moment I snagged a vine and slowly climbed up and unto the terrance. I sighed. "Well, he was certainly helpful now wasn't he?" Mist frowned. "All Brilslang have their own personalities, but they're all devious. Lucky for us this one was honest and fair." I shrugged. "Whatever you say." I replied as I went through the next door.

This time I was in a room filled with nothing but boulders. I blinked. "What the?" "How will we get out of here?" I frowned. "Oh well, looks like we're gonna just have to destroy everything." With that I threw out a Pokéball. "Goldsuke, it's time to try that move." The Pokémon nodded turning its back to me. I quickly crouched down shielding my head. "Mist, prepare yourself." I whispered. The Pokémon started glowing. "NOW!" "GOOOL!" It cried as an explosion occurred. As you can probably imagine, Goldsuke had just used Selfdestruct. Everything was blown to smithereens. Coughing slightly, the blond carefully sat up. All the boulders were gone revealing a door engraved into the floor. Mist smirked. "Clever." "Thanks Goldsuke." I said as I healed him. After I returned him I went down into the door. After walking about I came out to a light. My eyes widened as I was once again outside. But then I heard, "ROAR!" "What the-?" "Hold up, I'll go check." Said Mist as she flew up. Once she was up high enough her eyes widened as she shouted. "YELLOW! We're really close the the volcano's center, we'll be at it's core soon!" I nodded. _I'm one step closer to finding the gem_ I thought. I rounded the bend to see those accursed stairs again. I frowned. _Don't they get tired of this? _I thought. The wind blew my hair slightly as I glanced at the sky. The sun was lower, time had passed. "Oh well, come on Kitty!" I said as my Pokéball opened. "Bree!" She said as she latched unto my shoulders and flew me up. Soon I came to a suspicious looking gateway. I frowned motioning for the Pokémon to put me down. "Return." I said quietly. Mist seemed to sense the tension here as well. We cautiously walked through the gateway just to have iron bars slam down behind us. "What the heck?" Mist said looking at the entrance which was now blocked off. I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, we can use Kitty to fly over when we need to." I replied. I ventured farther into the closed area. Suddenly what I saw made my heart leap.

There was a jail cell ahead built into the mountain. Through the bars I saw- _Crystal? _I thought wide eyed. There stood two hideous monsters wielding weapons guarding the cell. I gritted my teeth. "Mist, watch my back." I said as I sneaked in. As I drew closer I could see the creatures tense. _They sense my presence_ I thought edging closer pushing my luck.

**End P.O.V.**

**Crystal P.O.V.**

I sighed at my futile attempt to break out. These bars were just too strong! The only way was to get out was to get that key the guards had, problem was I just didn't know which one had it! I groaned. _At this rate, all I would be doing is causing trouble to Yellow and the Larks, they must be worried sick about me _I thought desperately. For once, I had acted like Gold. Trying to be the hero but ended up being the idiot. _Since when did I become so rash? _I thought doing a face-palm. Usually I would think things through, but no, me and my stupid ideas. I sighed out of annoyance. Were they gonna keep me here till I rot? I saw one of them tense and stare up straight ahead. _Seems like it_ They had already forgotten about me. I then looked up at the ceiling. I felt like there was something on top of the roof but i just didn't know what. I bit me lip. _Sempai, please save me!_ I prayed.

Suddenly I saw a figure emerge out of the shadows. The guards sprang to there feet and stared at the approaching figure. My eyes widened. _No, it couldn't be..._ I rubbed my eyes. _It is!_ "YELLOW!" I screamed. That seemed to snap the monsters out of their trance. I watched horrified as they ran at her leaving my cell unprotected. One tried multiple slashes but she simply stepped back continuously without breaking a sweat. The creature stopped staring at her surprised. I saw her smile and all of a sudden did a vertical slice sending the monster reeling backwards. He crashed hard into the wall dropping his weapon. The other creature tried a jump attack but missed as Yellow side stepped. She then did a thrust sending the monster hurtling backwards landing ruffly in the dirt. His armor clattered as it fell off, but he still had his sword and ran at her. The other one slowly got up and ran a few feet behind the monster coming from the opposite direction. The first one tried a horizontal slice but she ducked giving him a high kick. I watched surprised. _She mastered it?_

**Flash Back**

_"Crystal, you're so good with your feet!" I smiled as I dribbled the ball with my feet before shooting it into the goal. "Well, I was always more experienced with my feet than my hands." I said sheepishly. I watched Yellow's eyes turn bright and shiny. "But you're awesome! No wonder Sapphire says you're her only worthy opponent with it comes to Soccer!" I rubbed the back of my head. "That's a little too much praise...are you good a sports?" I watched Yellow's face fall. "Ano...no." She said quietly. I smiled. "Well don't worry! You don't have to be good at sports! Tell you what, I'll teach you something even better!" Yellow blinked. "Something better?" I grinned. "Well of course! I specialize in all feet-related martial art techniques. I'll teach you some moves!" Her eyes sparkled. "Hontōni?" I nodded. "Mochiron!"_

**End Flash Back**

I smiled. So she had learned it...the one move that gave her so much trouble. I saw the creature's head being forcefully shot up as there was a sickening crack. The jaw was dislocated. The creature staggered backward dropping its weapon and clutching it's mouth in pain. The other one tried to slice the girl but she simply held up her shield deflecting it. She then pushed back whirling around using a spinning high kick which was more powerful than the last one since it had gathered momentum. With the two in a weakened state Yellow did a spin attack to finish them off. As they puffed into smoke I saw Yellow bend down and pick something up. It was a key. I eyes sparkled with admiration for the older girl. _Sempai, you're so cool!_ I thought.

She looked up and ran over to me. "Crystal! Are you alright?" She asked concerned. I nodded smiling. "Hai, gomen Yellow-chan, I caused you so much trouble!" She smiled shaking her head. "No it's alright, I just glad you're safe." She said as she brought the key up to the lock. Suddenly a shadow came over Yellow. My eyes widened. "Yellow look out!" I cried in alarm. "Eh?" She looked up to see a figure looming up on top of my cell. Suddenly her jumped down straight towards Yellow. Startled Yellow jumped away just in time before the thing was upon her. "Mist! What is that thing?" I heard Yellow call out. "2nd level of the hog monster you defeated when saving Crystal and Silver remember?" I heard the pixie call back. I realized the key had fallen out a few feet away from me on the other side. _If only I can reach it..._ I thought getting down on my knees and stretching my arm out through the bar towards the key. No use, it was just 4 inches out of my reach. _Dang it! _I cursed under my breath. Yes, Crystal Daiyamondo cursed. Go figure.

The creature took a step forward towards Yellow as Yellow took a step back. Sure enough, it was the same kind of species she had fought before, except something was different about it...it had more muscle and was a different color. _"It's second level!'_ Mist's words echoed in her mind. "Okay, 2nd level or no level, you're going down!" With that she charged at it. "AHHH!" She cried. The creature smirked before blocking her sword with it's staff. Yellow's eyes widened as he twirled it smacking her full force with the rod. She was sent flying backwards into the hard rock wall. I stared horrified. "SEMPAI!" I cried desperately. Damn, I had to get out now! I spotted the pixie out around the bend watching Yellow fight with worried eyes. That's when an idea hit me. "Psst Mist!" I called softy. The pixie turned her head in my direction. I motioned for her to come over. Keeping her eyes on the battle, she quickly flew over to me. "Yes Crystal?" She asked her eyes glued on the blond. "Mist, can you get me that key?" She looked down and spotted it. She grinned. "Of course I can!"

The blond panted. This was _hard_. The beast just kept coming at her, no matter how many times she struck it it kept coming back. This was bad, she's already weary and the monster hasn't even broken a sweat. Suddenly it swung it's staff at her horizontally. She tried to doge but she couldn't. It hit her dead on and she stumbled backwards. Cuts and bruises were seen everywhere throughout the blond's body. A little blood trickled out of her mouth. She hurriedly wiped it off with her sleeve. _Hardly anyone has ever beaten me this badly before_ she thought as she stared at the beast. It was showing her no mercy.

"I got it!" Mist said cheerfully as she held up the key in front of the blue-head. Crystal smiled. "Arigato Mist! Can you unlock the door?" The little pixie tried but she couldn't slip it in no matter how much she tried. Mist let out a grunt. "Ugh! This makes me sooo mad! Why can't I unlock a freakin door?" She yelled her face red as steam came out of her ears. I shook my head. "No you've been very helpful, thank you." With that she handed me the key. I slipped my hand through the bars and turned my wrist. It felt very uncomfortable but oh well. I inserted the key into the hole and carefully turned it. I heard a distinct _click_ noise. I smirked. I opened the door just as a brutal sight met me. I stared shocked. Sempai was about to be slaughtered.

The blond clenched her teeth. It was no use, her approaches were futile, she didn't even have time to call out some of her friends. Through the entire thing the girl was getting exhausted by the minute. Seeing this suddenly the creature let out an assault. It striked mulitple times in very fast motions it was blur as attacks came raining down on the poor girl. Yellow tried her best to avoid them but she tripped backwards on a stone. She stumbled and that was when the sharp arrow piece of the spear pierced her arm. She let out a cry as the beast ruffly pulled it now stained back out of the flesh. Too weak to stand, the girl stumbled and fell unto her knees. Her sword clattered on the floor as she winced clutching her arm which was now soaked with blood. The beast looked down at her. She was in a helpless position. The monster raised its rod and brought it down with such force. It was like everything was happening in slow motion. Yellow closed her eyes preparing for the final blow that would surely take her life. Only, it never came. She opened her eyes in aghast. Suddenly the creature fell forward letting out a cry of anguish. Something had struck it from behind. As it was hit the monster dropped it's staff and screamed in pain clutching its head. Yellow looked on confused. _What the-? _Then she saw. She saw something lash the beast one final time before it puffed into smoke. As the smoke cleared what greeted Yellow was a sight to behold.

There stood Crystal with a hard expression. Her mouth was in a firm line and in her left had was a long brown whip. Yellow blinked. "You?..." Crystal's menacing expression turned into worry. "Sempai!" She cried running over to the bleeding girl. The blue-head knelt down next to the blond and carefully rolled up the black sleeve. The sight made her gasp. There was a large wound in Yellow's upper arm. Mist immediately flew over. "Quick! Use a potion!" But the older girl was too dizzy to take it out, instead Crystal used hers. As she tipped the bottle into the girl's lips her wound started to heal. The blue-head watched amazed as pretty soon the cut was nothing more than a scar. Mist carefully applied ointment on it. "It's made by the fairies themselves, with this you're sure to get better." Mist explained with hope in her eyes. Yellow just smiled. "Arigato..." I took out a casting bandage and wrapped it around her arm. It was a good thing I kept a medical kit. When I was done I surveyed my work. It looked a lot better, that was for sure. I let out a sigh of relief. "Gomen." I looked at the girl. "For what?" 'For worrying you." Yellow sighed looking down. I stared. "Yellow! It wasn't your fault! It was MINE. You got hurt because of me...and, I...I'm really sorry." I said looking away. There was a comfortable silence before Yellow broke it. "Where did you get that whip?" "Oh this?" I asked glancing down at it. "The Larks gave it to me to protect myself, I'm pretty good at using it, that's how I defeated that thing." Yellow's eyes sparkled. "Wow! You saved my life using your very own weapon..." I smiled slightly helping the girl get up. "I've caused enough trouble, I'll be a good girl and go back." Yellow looked at me confused. "Really? But...I'm gonna stay here and continue on. I have to find that gem at all costs." I looked at her surprised. "You are?..." "Yeah..." *Silence* I let out a sigh of defeat. "I'll still go back anyway." I smiled. Suddenly I remembered something. "Oh yeah! While i was held captive I think something's in the middle of the volcano guarding the gem!" Yellow looked at me intrigued. "Go on." I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Yellow, but that's all I have. Gomen." I watched the girl sigh. "It's alright." "I've gotta inform the Larks about this, something has captured the gem. Anyway, take this." I handed her a tool. She examined it thoughtfully. It was a long rope with a metal claw-like hook at one end. "It's a grappling hook." I explained, "The larks also gave me this." She looked up at me. "Demo...won't you need it?" I shook my head. "Nah, I have the whip remember." I then grinned. "Well see you Yellow, I'll come back and find you as soon as I can!" With that as ran off and disappeared.

**End P.O.V.**

**Yellow P.O.V.**

I watched her silhouette disappear before shaking my head. _Soul really is rubbing off her_ I thought smiling. I then turned to a staircase leading up, around, and over the jail cell. "Let's keep going." I said as I continued the journey.

(line separition)

~hydro-serpent58


	15. Grappling Iz My Latest Hobby

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

(line seperation)

_**Chapter 15: Grappling Iz My Latest Hobby**_

**Yellow P.O.V.**

I climbed the stairs and I came to a plateau. What I saw made me gasp. There on the far high side on the cliff was a pathway continuing on. I was about to call out Kitty when-

"Yellow, why don't you try out that new grappling hook?" Mist asked. I blinked and put my sword and shield away. Taking out the rope I looked around.

"What do I do?" Mist thought for a moment.

"I know! Try latching it unto those!" The pixie pointed to a branch hanging out on the side. It looked pretty strong though. I blinked.

"Wouldn't it be better if I just used Kitty?"

"Yellow, Kitty is tired just like you, just spare her the work and try it out!" I sighed but nodded.

I swung the hook around in a spiral to the side a few times before aiming and letting the hook fly. It spun around the branch and latched on. I couldn't believe my luck. I yanked on it to make sure it was secure before swinging across.

"Woo-hoo!" I couldn't help but cry. Now I understood why Sapphire always had smiled swinging on vines. I grinned. This was fun! Soon I came to other broken plank boards but there was always a random branch somewhere to latch unto. _Thank you Crystal, you're a life saver_ I thought as I swung unto another cliff. The wind blew my hair as I smiled. Even though it was smoking hot inside, outside was pretty nice. I was _way_ up in the clouds. After swinging across 6 cliff sides I finally came to another door. I smiled as I went inside. As I came inside I gasped. Once again I was on I rope bridge, but I was WAY high up. I could see the top of the cavern only a couple of hundreds of feet from up here. I quickly came across the bridge. Of course, a monster was guarding it but I decided to have a little fun. Using the hook as a lasso, I caught him and 1 try. He looked at me confused as I pulled on the rope and hauled him over the side into the burning lava below. Suddenly a second one popped out of no where. As he tried to attack Mist created a tree and he ended up running into it. **(Yeah, imagine that a tree suddenly appeared in front of you while running. There's a 90% chance you'd run into it xD) **I smiled pulling out my sword and stabbing it in the back. In a few moments it puffed into smoke.

I looked around. _What the? Why is this a dead end..._ "Yellow! Down there!" Mist pointed. I looked down to see a narrow granite pathway below me. I blinked. _How do I get down there?_ Mist thought for a second before smiling.

"Jump." She said simply.

I stared at her. "Are...you sure?"

She nodded grinning. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." And with that she flew down out of my sight.

I sighed and counted. "1..." _Am I really gonna do this? _"2..."_ Well why not, I've done crazier things_ "3!" _Okay, here I go!_ And I jumped off. As I fell I started panicking. _What if I fall into the lava?_ I thought frantically. Of course, Mist wasn't gonna let that happen. As I fell 4 feet before I hit the ground/lava I fell unto something soft. I looked down and realized I had fallen into a large cherry blossom human size. I had fallen into the cup of the flower giving me a soft landing. I realized the plant had been planted unto the granite pathway. _So I had jumped correctly_ I sighed in relief. Mist flew next to me.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked giving me a toothy grin. I smiled back weakly. "Arigato..." I slipped off the flower and followed the path through another door.

As I came through I looked around. It looked like there was no where to go. Frowning, I looked down to see an entrance at the bottom of the cliff. I blinked.

"How do I get down there?"

"Try Kitty." Mist suggested.

I nodded and called out the Butterfly Pokémon. "Bree!" She cried.

I smiled. "Can you help me out again girl?"

"Bree!"

She replied latching unto my shoulders. She flew me down and threw the caves. Finally I came to a high ledge with a ladder. Deciding on forgetting the ladder, I told Kitty to just fly me right up. I landed on a ledge and looked around. My eyes widened. I was back in area 1, except I was at the highest point! I could see everything down there, even the entrance where I had come from looked to tiny from up here. Suddenly the lava shot up a few feet from me a bit higher though. I blinked returning the Pokémon.

"The lava can shoot up this high?" I said in disbelief. Mist was also shocked.

"I've never seen anything like it."

With that I turned and tried to go through the door but it wouldn't move.

"Huh?"

"Great, what now?" Mist groaned. I frowned.

"In times like these, do it the Crystal way." With that I kicked the door. There was a _creeeck_ and it opened. I smirked while Mist's jaw dropped.

"I-i s-suppose t-that's one way to do it." She stuttered. With that we went through.

I looked around, I was again on a ledge but there was a big gap in the floor between me and the other side of the room. I looked around and spotted a branch growing way high up. I blinked.

"Branches grow in here?" Mist also looked confused but shook her head.

"Rather than question it, you should be thankful."

"Uh, right."

Taking out my grappling hook again I swung across. Soon I came to hanging boards on top of the lava.

"I suppose the Larks used these when they were tired of flying." Mist said.

I nodded and jumped across them getting to the next area. Soon I came to a large empty area. I frowned looking around the area suspiously. Suddenly a snake lunged at me. Caught off guard I barely managed to doge. I then heard squeaks. I whipped around to see bats, only they were on fire!

"Fire Bats!" Mist said in alarm.

I looked at the snake and realized it was a Magma Brislang. "Brislang-san? Is that you?" He looked at me suspiciously. "Don't act familiar with me, I don't know you." The snake spat. I flinched while Mist glared. "Shut it snake." Mist snapped. She turned to me. "This is a different Brislang, not the one you met before." The snake who had been watching us frowned. "Who are you? Why are you here?" I was about to answer when Mist held up her hand. "I don't trust him." She said quietly only loud enough for me to hear. The pixie looked on. "I am a pixie, she is a human. What does it look like?" She replied coolly avoiding the question.

The snake smirked licking its lips. "I see. Any reason why your here?" The Fire Bats flew around the Brislang chatting to one another. They seemed to be hiding something...then I saw. I wrinkled my nose. "You're guarding a key aren't you?" I cut in suddenly. At this the Fire Bats abruptly stopped and stared at me while the Brisland raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you think that?"

"That."

I said flatly pointing behind them. They turned they're heads to see a large key perfectly camouflaged into the wall, somehow the blond had been able to see it. Mist's eyes narrowed. "It's an important key isn't it? That's why it's so beautifully hidden." By then the snake had narrowed it's eyes. "You...you don't work for the boss do you?" I blinked. "Boss?" Mist scowled. "We don't work for anyone but Mizuchie-sama!"

There was deadly silence after that. The snake curled it's lips. "Well then, I'll just have to annihilate you. ATTACK!" On cue the bats flew at me.

"Ah! I cried. Suddenly Mist used her magic and cherry blossom petals flew into the air. he bats screeched changing course and aiming at the petals instead. The sweet smelling fragrance drew them in.

"Yellow now!" Mist cried. I nodded. "AIYHH!" I cried using my sword finishing them off. The snake looked at me amused.

"Oh well, I guess it's my turn." He lazily said. He slithered over as I gripped my sword hard. He paused and pulled himself up so he was about 5 feet higher and was towering over me. He hissed and all of a sudden acid came out of his mouth. I rolled out of the way barely missing my boots. I scrambled to get up and backed away. He looked at me amused. "You're not running away now are you?" I bit my lip. _Dang it! If Crystal was here she could just use her whip and defeat this thing without getting too close! _This time he opened his mouth as he sprang at me. I moved out of the way just in tie as his mouth ended up bitting the ground. Dust flew at the impact. He carefully pulled away and turned to look at me. He calmly slithered over before opening it's mouth again and shooting acid. Once again I dodged. I was getting used to the pattern. He'd use Acid Breath and Bite Attack. Soon I knew what was gonna happen so every time he used Bite Attack and missed I'd use the grappling hook to bonk him on the head until he lifted his head up the stare at me. After a while he seemed to realize this too and switched the pattern. He used Acid Breath and I retreated behind him. Instead of turning around to use Bite Attack, instead he used Poison Tail.

"YELLOW!"

Mist gasped. My eyes widened as I quickly pulled out my shield. It was a good thing I did, the tail struck me hard knocking me to the ground. The snake turned it's head and used Acid Breath but my shield protected me. _I have to think of something quick otherwise my shield will melt_ I thought desperately. Seeing the situation, Mist prepared her plants. Seeing that acid wouldn't work, the Brislang tried a Bite Attack but then Mist made thick, thorny, vines grow and encased Yellow in a safe haven. The snake ended up ramming into the plant and winced as 4 thorns went into his skin. He growled and used Poison Tail beating it against the plant, at the same time he opened his mouth using Acid Breath trying to weaken plant. Mist fed as much magic as she could into the plant, but she knew she couldn't do this forever. _Yellow, please hurry up and come up with something fast! _Mist thought desperately.

_I need a plan but what? _I contemplated the situation. I couldn't defeat it alone...I'd have to use my Pokémon. I smiled. And I knew just which one to choose.

The pixie couldn't hold it anymore, she dropped her arms and collapsed in exhaustion. At that moment the snake broke through the plant. The snake smirked and prepared a Bite Attack for the final blow. Through the tattered plant he lunged at the girl. Just before he made contact he was blasted away by a powerful jet stream of water. He sputtered and gingerly got up and looked at his opponent. The blond now stood next to a hermit crab-like creature.

"STACH!" The Spiral Pokémon growled angrily. I smiled. Omny had just used Water Gun.

The snake's eyes narrowed before using Acid Breath.

"Withdraw!" I called. Omny retreated into her shell giving her minimal damage.

"Brine!" Still safely inside her shell, Omny releases strong streams of water out of her shell, the force propels her through the air and slams into Brislang.

The snake hisses in pain from the contact with the water and the force of the tackle. The snake turned it's tail managing to use Poison Tail sending the Pokémon skidding away. Luckily, she was still inside her shell.

"Blizzard!" Omny comes out of her shell and from her star-shaped mouth fires a huge snow storm at he snake. The Brislang cries out at the sudden change in climate. He finds his self being frozen thanks to the snow and hail. I smiled. It was time to finish this.

"Hydro Pump!" The Spiral Pokémon let loose a huge wave from it's mouth straight at its defenseless opponent.

"AAHHH!" The Brislang screamed.

When the attack was finished the Brislang puffed into smoke. I sighed and bent down. "Arigato Omny!" I said hugging the little Spiral Pokémon. "Stach!" She replied happily. Mist slowly flew over to me and handed me the key. "I think it's the boss' key." The pixie said out of breath. My look of triumphant quickly turned into concern. "Oh I'm so sorry Mist! I made you use your magic too long, are you alright?" I cried picking up the weak pixie. She smiled weakly. "Don't worry, a little Gostone Milk will do the trick." She replied. She looked woozy. I smiled and put her in the bottle. "Rest in her for a little while." I whispered as I carefully put the bottle back into my pack. I then turned around. It was time to back track and find the boss.

I smiled as I swung through the air. I would never get tired of the grappling hook. Finally I got to the boss' door. I put the rope away and got out my sword. Of course as luck would happen, the next room was the core of the volcano. No doubt it was gonna be extremely hot in there. Me and Mist had some Gostone Milk, Horret Berries, and a red potion before we came here. We were both good as new, so she was now out of her bottle. "Ready Yellow?" The pixie asked. I gulped. "Ready as I'll ever be. And with that I opened the door and went through...

(line separition)

~hydro-serpent58


	16. Boss 01: Liger Queen

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

(line seperation)

_**Chapter 16: Boss 01: Liger Queen**_

**Yellow P.O.V.**

I took a breath and gingerly stepped through. It was _sweltering_ hot! I looked around amazed. The room was **huge**! It was circular and was made from the canyon and cliff merged into one. There were dried up lava rocks here and there and thin lava streams oozing out of the ground here in there in criss-crossing patters. I looked up and found myself unable to see the ceiling. All I saw was a dark abyss. Suddenly I felt tiny hands yanking on my sleeve. "Yellow look!" Mist cried pointing. I looked and felt my breath hitch. There, in the middle of the room was a white Greek looking alter. Laid delicately on top of the alter was a diamond shaped jewel. It was medium-sized and was lime-colored. Inside the jewel twinkled mysterious power. It caused it to glow making it the most beautiful thing in the room. "Celebi's Gem..." Mist whispered in awe. Even this far away I could sense immense power radiating off of it. _It's the same color as Celebi_ I briefly took note of in my mind. "We better go get it now, after all, remember what Crystal said? She said there was a great beast here guarding the gem. I don't think it's here yet, but we better hurry before it comes back." Mist whispered. I nodded and carefully crept towards the center of the room which was where the gem laid. As I came closer and closer I began to get more and more uneasy. _What is this uneasy feeling? _But I simply shook it off until I reached the alter. I paused hovering over it. _Something's not right..._ "Yellow, hurry up and take it!" Mist hissed. I shook my head and reached for it, the the feeling kept chewing at the back of my brain. _It's too easy...it's almost like- _Suddenly when I was about to touch it I heard a great "ROOAARR!" My eyes widened whipping around and scanning the room. I didn't see anything. _Could it be invisible? _I thought frantically. Suddenly the alter and jewel disappeared from sight. It was then realization dawned on me. It was an illusion! Instantly I felt the ground vibrating. "Yellow, it's a trap!" Mist screamed. Suddenly I was smacked with an amazing force, I couldn't see anything but I knew I had been hit. As I recoiled was sent flying backwards. Thoughts replayed through my mind. _That uneasy feeling...I shouldn't have ignored it! My instincts were telling me I was being watched...and I played right into the trap. I sensed something was not right yet I failed to realize it was a fake to begin with..._ I landed ruffly on the ground sliding and tumbling backwards kicking up some dust as I was tossed violently like a rag doll. "YELLOW!" Mist cried rushing to my side. I gritted my teeth as I winced. Brand new scrapes and bruises now covered my body. Slowly, I staggered but managed to get up. "I'm fine." I said with a sigh. I dusted myself off before looking around. I heard growling and pawing here and there...we weren't alone. Something was definitely there stalking us. One problem, just where was it?

But I wasn't about to wait for long, suddenly a heard a mighty "ROOAARR!" I shielded my eyes as the roar sent sharp winds my way. It caused my hair to tumble out of my hat so it swung wildly around my shoulders. My hat was no different, but somehow it managed to stay on. I opened my eyes in half slits as the wind sharply bit at me. Suddenly a majestic beast appeared. It descended slowly but made its presence know as it flapped its wings causing more air to rush at the poor girl. Yellow flinched but when she opened her eyes again she couldn't help but gasp. There stood a big cat about 10x the size of an average Gyarados. It was a lioness that had eagle-like wings and had the Crest of the Sun on it's chest. It's eyes were a stunning shade of turquoise and it's wings were made out of maroon feathers. Black zig-zagged lines that resembled lightning covered it's body and it's fur was silver. In the middle of his head was a peridot in the shape of a rhombus. I landed on the ground and let out a vicious roar. I froze as I felt my body tense.

This was what was guarding the gem? A huge...giant...large...big...gigantic...enormous...thing. It was 2560in. for crying out loud! I let out a gasp as I took a step back. Mist's jaw dropped. "A Liger Queen..." She murmured. I couldn't peel my eyes away from the magnificent creature, it was just so...captivating. "Yellow, we gotta move now!" The pixie cried snapping me out of my trance. "Oh, right." The beast had been eying the girl ravenously, suddenly it leapt out trying to pounce on the girl. "AHHHHHH!" Mist and Yellow screamed in unison. As the beast landed dust was kicked up into the air. The force of the landing sent shock waves vibrating through the ground. Not used to shaky ground, the blonde ended up falling unto her butt. The lioness had landed just inches away from her, it was too close for comfort. "Yellow! Get up and attack!" Mist cried. I nodded and shakily jumped up before lashing out at the creature. I started out by slicing and cutting up the first front two paws. The queen roared before squatting away at Yellow as if she were a pesky flee. It ended up meeting its mark as its paw collided into the girl sending her reeling back. She got a ruff landing as she was sent tumbling away like a tumble weed. As at last she slowed down and slid to a stop the girl looked more battered than ever. She hurriedly stood up and ran before its snapping jaws caught her. As she ran around the room Yellow called out to Mist. "How the hell am I gonna defeat it?" Mist was biting her lip. She hadn't expected a Liger Queen of all creatures to be guarding the gem. "Hold up, I need to think!" The pixie called back. "Well time is not what I have, look out her it comes again!" Sure enough once again it pounced. Luckily Yellow only stumbled while she was running and didn't fall this time like before. As it landed near her she decided it was best to run off in the other direction until she got a game plan going. Mist flew around desperately trying to think of something. She needed to help Yellow and fast! As she looked wildly around something caught her attention. There, at the top near the roof were some branches growing. The pixie grinned. _Bingo_

"Mist, I really need some help here!" The girl cried. The lioness was getting tired of pouncing and instead started to chase her. Every time as it zeroed in on her she had to either run straight toward a wall and sharply cut to the side as the beast ran into it or duck under the legs as it ran toward her which was very risky considering the fact she could get squashed or run over. Sometimes when she tried that it would lower it's head and snap it's jaws at her revealing 50 razor sharp teeth. "Yellow, use the branches, I distract it!" The pixie cried as she focused her magic. Yellow blinked and looked wildly around before noticing the branches. "Okay!" She cried. She got out her grappling hook and started to swing it. They were _very_ high up and she needed to gather as much speed as she could before she could throw it. She just hoped it was long enough and that it could cover that much distance. After all, its hard enough to aim while you're running. As she got ready to throw it she winked at Mist who nodded. Suddenly large vines grew out of the ground and tangled up the queen. It roared in protest as the vines tangled up the legs rendering them useless. As it struggled to get out Yellow threw the rope. It shot through the air and cleanly latched unto the branch. With one clear jump she swung into the air and as she swung she climbed up higher while the rope swiveled this way and that. _That you so much Luke!_ I silently thanked the pirate for those training lessons. Mist grinned but struggled to keep the monster a bay. _She's getting real agitated_ The pixie surveyed. By now the Liger Queen was real pissed. She had just about enough of this. Suddenly, she opened her mouth and flames came out. Mist gasped as the vines were burnt to crisp and she easily tore the dead plant to shreds. That made Mist's heart break. After all, she was a garden pixie. Yellow's eyes widened. _That thing breathes fire?_ She thought making a 'wtf' look. The beast looked up at her and roared. She suddenly let out a stream of flame straight out at Yellow. Immediately she used her shield to block out the fire. But it kept coming. _Great, now what? _Suddenly and idea struck Yellow.

She grinned and started spinning. Due to the air the spinning had caused it made the fire moved towards Yellow, however; using her shield to keep the flame away form her body the flame wrapped around her nicely like a protective coat. Soon she was in the middle of a fire twister. The beast stopped feeding its flame into the twister and stared wide eyed. It wasn't the only one, Mist had never seen anything like this. Suddenly still swinging from the grappling hook she brought the twister and smacked straight into the beast. It cried out in agony as part of its body was burnt. But Yellow wasn't finished. While the fire burnt the animal she used her sword to cut away at the flesh. The thing was, she was cutting at it in different directions. It would look foolish to anyone since you would normally just focus on one spot, but not Yellow. She was trying to find its weak point. The beast screamed as its opened flesh was soon consumed by fire. Suddenly it flapped its wings and blew out the fire protecting Yellow. _Uh oh..._ It roared flapping its wings harder making the air currants toss the rope around vigorously. Yellow had to hold on for dear life. It then lifted up its mighty paw which unsheathed revealing deadly claws. It took a whack at Yellow and met its mark. The impact sent Yellow smashing hard into a wall. Cracks surrounded Yellow's body as she had crated a deep dent. The blonde cringed in pain but she was still holding unto the rope. Miraculously the claws hadn't pierced her or cut the rope. Her hat slowly fell to the ground while Yellow just stayed there unconscious. "YELLOW!" Mist screamed. Limply the body fell unconsciously as gravity pulled her down. "YELLOOOOW!" Mist screamed even louder. The Liger Queen brought her head underneath the place where Yellow's body would surely fall. She opened her gaping mouth ready to swallow the girl once she fell inside. Slowly Yellow opened her eyes just to find herself falling straight towards the lioness' open mouth. The 50 razor sharp teeth glinted welcoming in her by all means. _Oh well, I have to at least try..._ With the last ounce of strength she had she managed to monouver in mid-air and avoid the mouth. Instead she fell straight for the beast's forehead. Using her sword she brought it down stabbed the sword straight into the peridot. A cracking sound could be heard as the sword pierced through the precious stone and into the beasts head. Bingo, she had found the weak point. Time seemed to freeze for a moment. And then with one last deafening roar the beast fell to the ground. It's body collapsed with a loud _thud_. Shaking the entire ground sending some dust flying. As it settled there laid Yellow on her knees with her hands still gripping the sword. It was still plunged deeply into the beast's head. The girl was panting hard and sweat rolled off her neck. "Yellow?" Mist whispered as she flew closer. The beast didn't stir. "Is...it dead?" She asked quietly. Yellow stared as the monster under her before slowly getting up and drawing the sword out. As she did she saw the blade was stained with scarlet red blood. She almost puked as the sight. She wiped it off on the fur of the lioness' head before jumping off. "Y-yellow?" Mist asked uncertainly. The girl didn't say anything as she just stared at the ground. What was this feeling? She had killed numerous monsters before this one yet...she turned to glance at the lifeless beast. _Why do I feel so guilty?..._ When the girl didn't respond Mist looked at the girl sadly. She picked up the fallen hat and placed it on the girl's head but she didn't seem to notice. She knew when Yellow had first started killing monsters the girl wasn't that affected, even when she had first started to learn how to fight the girl wasn't hesitant. And now, the consequences were starting to affect her. The pixie was wondering when Yellow would start to feel guilty for all the killing she was doing, and now it had finally come. She hadn't expected it to be this late but now she had finally killed her first boss. She had stared at the creature in awe...it had been so captivating to her...so, majestic so,...innocent. Mist sighed. _Curse you Kurai Kurayami for making this beast your puppet_ Mist thought fiercely. the Ligers were feared for their craving for human flesh, but they were animals just like any other. Eating humans was the same for a cat eating fish. But...he stripped this queen away from her heard and brain-washed her to guard the gem...how revolting could he get. She was sure when the time would come he would send one of his minions to collect the gem and then he would have no need for the lioness' and he would just order the servant to kill her. The thought made Mist shudder. How cruel this Dark Lord was, how very cruel indeed...

Suddenly-"Yellow?" The girl snapped out of her trance from hearing the different voice. The two looked toward the entrance and saw a certain blue-head girl. "C-crystal?" Yellow asked surprised. The girl looked from Yellow to the Liger Queen then back again. "You...killed it?" Yellow's voice hitched in her throat. "I-I..." Without a word the crystal-eyed girl rushed over. She embraced the girl making the blonde freeze in shock. "Crystal?" The blue-head pulled away smiling with tears gathered just at he corner of her eyes. "I was so worried! I rushed back to the Larks and told them everything. They were shocked but told me it was alright because you were the chosen one. And that you could do it, they believed in you." The olive-eyed girl stared in shock. _They...believed in me?_ "They tried to stop me, but I told them that I promised you that I would come back as soon as I could right? So I practically sprinted all the way back. I was in such a hurry, once I passed the cell where I was last imprisoned I was worried I had lost you and that you were too far ahead. But...I guess you were. You defeated the boss all by yourself...I'm sorry. I was too worried. I should have believed in you like the Larks." Crystal said with and ashamed face. Yellow was speechless. Slowly, as the words started to sink in the guilty feelings washed away. The blonde smiled warmly back. "Don't worry! When I defeated it it was by luck! I'm glad you came back for me though." Crystal blinked but smiled back. She would never know how much her words saved me. "Wait...where's the gem?" Mist asked suddenly. This got both girls attention. "That's right! I totally forgot about that while I was fighting." The pixie frowned. "Something's wrong, usually when the boss is defeated whatever its guarding should be unhidden right away." "Then, does that mean..." "ROOAARR!" They whipped around to she the lioness slowly get up. It's eyes were ablaze with anger as it flapped its wings. Crystal gasped. "I thought it was dead!" "Apparently not." Mist responded dryly.

"Mist take care of Crystal, looks like it came back from the dead." I said adjusting my hat. It was go time. "Matte!" I turned to look at Crystal. "Yellow, I can help!" She gripped her whip with determination. "Cyrs..." My eyes softened. "It's alright, I'm the chosen one so I can handle it. You've helped me enough already, you won't believe how much help that grappling hook has been." Crystal pouted. "Demo—" "Crystal please." The blue-head gave me a hard looked before sighing. "Fine...just don't get killed." I grinned. "Deal." With that I turned back and charged at the beast delivering blow after blow on it. The queen roared using her flamethrower in retaliation.

**End P.O.V.**

**Crystal P.O.V.**

Mist and Crystal just watched from the side lines. The girl was frustrated that she couldn't do anything. Mist who had been watching the fighting frowned. "This isn't going to work." "Huh?" I looked at the pixie. She was watching the battle with a very intent look in her eyes. "The Liger Queen is too persistent, Yellow has to kill her in one swift blow but she can't do that alone. I doubt any of her Pokémon can pull it off either." My eyes widened. "So what you're saying is..." "Yellow will lose if it continues like this." I gaped. "No..." I watched sempai wince and cringed at times, but she always made a combat slicing the lioness or making it run into a wall. But it was evident she was tired. She hadn't drunk a red potion or any Gostone Milk when the lioness was out cold so she was extremely tried and her movements were slower than ever. The Liger Queen, though in the same state, was fueled by her anger so it was like she was the one refreshed and was hurting Yellow more than the damage the blonde was giving the beast. Crystal now saw what the pixie was talking about. The girl was already breathing hard, unable to catch her breath yet still moving. If this didn't stop it could result in permanent brain damage since it wasn't getting enough oxygen. I could bet 1 million pokédollars that her pulse was too fast for its own good. Her poor heart was working to hard.

I clenched my fists. _I wanna help...I really do, but what can I do? All I have is a whip and I doubt I could do more damage than Yellow's doing right now with or without my Pokémon..._ I kept clenching and unclenching my fist. I felt so...useless. Like before when I was thrown from Foxie like a rag doll. I couldn't do anything...I couldn't protect myself and Silver from that monster in the fortress...I couldn't stop Gold from being kidnapped...I couldn't even get out of that stupid cell for crying out loud! I gritted my teeth. _Dang it! I wish I could do something!_ "You can." _Huh?_ Suddenly a bright green light appeared in front of me. _What the-?_ "You can do something." Out of the light a figure started to form but she couldn't tell who it was. "What do you mean, and who are you!" "Crystal you must calm down. You already know who I am." The figure replied. I soon saw a silloutte but I still couldn't figure out who it was. "What do you mean? And how did you know what I was thinking?" I said slowly. "Wait...how the hell do you know my name?" "I know because our fates intertwine. You destiny connects to mine and you play a very important role. You must help Yellow." The being said as I suddenly saw it's eyes. My breath hitched. _No way..._ "C-celebi?" I asked in disbelief. The light faded into a dim glow that looked like aura surrounding the Pokémon and then the Pokémon flew down right in front of me. However, it was transparent...I could see right through the Guardian of the Forest. "What's going on?" I asked regaining my composure. "Crystal, this is me in my Spirit form. I've come to help you awaken your power. You must use it quickly!" "Matte, nani?" I asked confused. "Crystal close your eyes and think. When the Larks took you in why did they accept you immediately? Why did you feel safe with them? Why were you treated like a fellow islander? Why did you feel happy with them? Crystal, you must think and answer these questions!" I frowned with my eyes closed. "I don't know! It just...happened that way!" I replied. "Crystal, you're looking at this the wrong way. Don't look with your brain, look with your heart." Her words echoed in my mind. _"Don't look with you brain, look with your heart."_

_Why is she asking me such questions, how am I supposed to know! _I thought irritatedly. But slowly, I began to wonder. _Why did I feel so safe and secure when I met them? I mean, they were strangers yet they just took me in. They could've just let me drown but they didn't...they didn't look at me like I was a monster even though I was different...why? _"You're looking at this too hard. Even the most difficult answers have the most simple answers." Celebi said gently. _What does she mean? I know people use that saying a lot but-no. Crystal calm down! Listen to yourself, you sound like a 3rd grader!_ I took a deep breath and thought about all the time I spent with the Larks. _This reason I felt some safe and secure was because...the feelings came naturally. They same was true for them, they didn't feel alien around me, instead we felt familiar with each other. That's why we accepted each other not as strangers, but as friends. But, why did we get those feelings? Why were they natural, where did they come from?_ Suddenly the answer dawned on me. "It's because...I'm one of them." Celebi smiled. "Yes you are, you're not alone Crystal. And you're not useless. You have friends who care deeply about you and don't want you to get hurt. But even if they resent what you're doing, give them a helping hand behind their back. If they won't accept it in the open let in accept the help in the shadow. You have an important role Crystal, and nothing can change that. You are needed." A fuzzy warmth came inside me as I smiled. _I'm needed...and I can do things...I can help_ Suddenly I began glowing as my aura became visible. "You've done it Crystal! You've awaken your hidden power, now help Yellow!" The Pokémon cried. Mist stared in awe. "Crystal...you have magic?" The pixie asked in both surprise and admiration. She then turned her head and gaped at the Guardian of the Forest. "AH! Celebi-sama!" She cried quickly bowing her head. The Pokémon giggled. "It's alright young pixie." The Pokémon replied using telepathy.

Crystal's blue aura shone brightly. The girl smiled allowing her magic to embrace her. _I'm one of them...and I'm proud of that_ Suddenly the magic encased Crystal and she glowed a brilliant blue. She then changed right then and there. Her hair became straight and longer and it flowed around her body. Her pale skin shone brightly under the blue light making it stand out. Her clothes disappeared and her hair wrapped around her body and became feathers. Her figure shrank and her arms became wings. Her legs transformed into black ones that held sharp talons. Her face morphed and her nose and mouth became one as transformed into a beak. She grew a long tail that sparkled. When the bright light faded she was no longer human, instead she was a bird.

...

Yellow blinked as she noticed a light. Her eyes widened as she saw Crystal began to glow. "Crys?" She asked as she dodged a swipe from the beast. The Liger Queen sensed the strong magic presence and turned her head to where the blue-head was standing. Suddenly, the blue light flashed so bright Yellow had to shield her eyes. When it faded into a visible color the blonde gasped. There stood a beautiful bird. It's feathers were a stunning blue, the same color as Crystal's hair. Her stomach was made of white feathers that resembled snow. Her tail looked like the feathers were made of ice. All in all, Crystal had morphed into a legendary bird. "KEEE!" The bird screeched. Mist stared. "She's and Animorph..." She muttered. Celebi just smiled. "That fits her very well. Crystal the legendary Ice Bird. Articuno couldn't compare with her beauty." The Liger Queen stopped and snarled at Crystal. "ROAAR!" "KEE!" She cried giving a battle cry before zooming in. Yellow gasped. "CRYSTAL?" Crystal flew around the lioness like a pesky fly annoying the hell out of the queen. The lioness roared using its flame but the bird simply dodged using Drill Peck and Steel Wing. The Liger Queen was pissed more than ever now. First the blondie tries to kill it and now this stupid bird is messing with it. Well to bad, she was gonna give them a very **hot** death bed. It was time to use her more powerful attack. The lioness let out a roar as the cracked peridot glowed. Suddenly, the thin streams of lava started became thicker and started bubbling as the oozed out. The room filled with tension and then the heat became unbearable. Yellow stood where she was ignoring this factor until Mist flew over and grabbed her arm. "Yellow, we have to get out of here before this whole place blows!" The blonde snapped her gaze back to the pixie. "Okay, but how?" "If you'll allow me." Said a voice. They turned to see the spirit still floating there. Yellow gasped. "Celebi? How is this possible?" "No time for that, come on Yellow!" Mist urged. Suddenly the ground started to shake as the entire room started to crumble and shake from the powerful vibration. "Let's go!" The spirit glowed green using her power encased Yellow and Mist in a calming green light. In a few moments, all three figures vanished.

Suddenly the cracks in the floor where streams of lava flowed burst. Large jet streams of lava erupted from the cracking earth. The Liger Queen roared as the entire room filled with lava. And then it all shot up. Crystal had no where to go but she calmly stayed in one place as in seconds the lava reached her. The pressure of the lava was so great the it pushed it's way the roof resulting in it exploding.

Outside the a light appeared and as it faded there stood three figures. Yellow blinked looking around. "You teleported us outside?" Mist on the other was in awe. "You truly are a goddess." Celebi just laughed. "It's nothing special." Suddenly the entire island started vibrating. "What the-?" The Larks rushed out and all stared at the volcano as if expecting something. Then it happened, lava burst out of the volcano bursting past the roof melting it to crisp in seconds. The volcano had erupted. It was the core of the volcano...Yellow realized Crystal was still there. "CRYSTAL!" She screamed but the loud rumbling of the volcano drowned her voice out. The Larks couldn't do anything but watch as the lava oozed out. Suddenly, two things flew out of the erupting volcano. Yellow felt her heart leap. There flying out of the volcano was Crystal still in her bird form!...followed by the Liger Queen. How had she done it? Well, I'll tell you:

**Flash Back**

_Suddenly the cracks in the floor where streams of lava flowed burst. Large jet streams of lava erupted from the cracking earth. The Liger Queen roared as the entire room filled with lava. And then it all shot up. Crystal had no where to go but she calmly stayed in one place as in seconds the lava reached her. The pressure of the lava was so great the it pushed it's way the roof resulting in it exploding._

_As the lava shot straight at Crystal she simply folded her wings and a protective blue magical shield appeared. It was what you people called Safe Guard. The lava couldn't penetrate the shield, so instead it went around and continued up. Then it burst through the roof. The liger saw the bird unharmed and roared in rage. She then flapped her wings and flew at the bird. Seeing this Crystal also flew away an that began that chase. _

**End Flash Back**

As they followed the lava out they flew around in the free sky. The Liger Queen was roaring with ferocity and was shooting flames at her but she simply dodged. Everyone on the island watched waiting to see who would be the victor.

Crystal had enough of running away. It was time to show everyone what she could do. So she opened her mouth and out came a crystal-like fire. It was like Ice Beam, Water Gun, and Flame Thrower merged into one. It was her own version of the attacks. It was Crystal Fire. As the beam was shot and hit the Liger Queen she roared in protest. She tried her own flame but it went out thanks to the water incorporated into the attack. In the end the Liger Queen was then encased in a swirling vortex of water unable to breathe yet was surrounded by fire that was burning her alive. The two different sensations made her go crazy. Finally she was unable to escape because she was trapped in a block of ice. Crystal Fire my friends, is one genius move. Who would've thought ice, water, and fire could work so well together? With one final roar the beast was defeated . It's body fell to the ground kicking up dust on the impact. And then in a few moments it puffed into smoke. She then turned her attention to the volcano. She flapped her wings before light blue wind appeared sparkling like snow flakes. As it fell unto the lava it hardened and soon the lava was no longer flowing and just hardened magma. She had defeated both the Liger Queen and stopped the volcano from melting the entire island. She then flew down to the ground and once again she was surround by her magic and aura. When the bright light disappeared she was once again in human form. She let out a sigh and then turned to smile at Yellow. "Gomen, I didn't listen to you." She said sheepishly. The blonde stared at her for a moment before grabbing her hands. "Crystal, that. Was. AWESOME!" She yelled jumping up and down like a kid. Crystal blinked before grinning. "I know right?" She smirked. Suddenly a glowing thing appeared. They turned their heads and gasped. It was Celebi's Gem! It floating in front of them until Yellow stepped out and reached out for it. As soon as she touched it, it stopped glowing and fell into her awaiting arms. Yellow stared at it for a moment to make sure it was real before cradling it in her arms. "We did it." She whispered. Soon the entire island was filled with cheering. Yellow looked up startled to see all the Larks cheering. Yellow blushed tilting her hat down to hide her expression while I merely waved. Like Yellow said, we did it. I looked up to see Celebi smiling at me and then like that she was gone. Light and everything. I looked around but didn't see her anywhere. I sighed in disappointment before I heard-"We'll meet again." Said a gentle voice. I blinked but smiled. _Celebi..._

"Thank you for everything, thanks to you Celebi's Gem have been recovered and our temple shall transform back. Plus, you also stopped the volcano. We are forever in your debt." Rox finished. He bowed followed by the rest of the Larks. We both blushed. "It was nothing really. Thanks for letting us borrow the gem though." Yellow said. They nodded of course. Rox then turned to me. "You've had quite an excitement, why don't you rest for today then we'll have a celebration tomorrow. You can go back to work after that." I glanced at Yellow. She looked crest fallen. Her eyes darkened in disappointment and was looking at me as if she was gonna cry. Mist was also giving me a sad face but she was trying to hide it. Such a thoughtful pixie, hiding her emotions so I wouldn't be troubled. I turned to look at Rox and smiled. "I'd love to! But, I'm afraid I won't be staying here anymore." Everyone looked at me surprised. "You won't?" I shook my head. "You see, originally I came to the Magical world with Yellow and all our friends. Even though I was working here, my goal still hasn't changed." Rox studied me for a second before nodding his head in understanding. "I understand." He smiled warmly. "If you must go then go. I won't stand in your way." I smile widened. "I'll never forget you, and thank you guys for everything! I owe you all so much!" They smiled. "Of course, but we owe you just as much back." I turned to Yellow. "Well, when are we leaving?" She blinked but then stared. "You mean...you're coming with me?" "Of course! Where else would I go?" Suddenly she flung her arms around me. "I'm so glad! If so weren't coming I don't know what I would do!" I felt one tear hit my check. I smiled guiltily. _Dang it Crystal! You just made Yellow cry!_ My conscience shouted at me. I sighed in my head. _I know, I made her sad and afraid for no good reason. Good you admitted it, now make her stop crying for crying out loud!_ My conscience yelled. I mentally rolled my eyes. "Baka, I would never leave you. So stop crying." I said wiping away a tear. She sniffed but gave a weak smile.

**"**You have it!" The sparrowman said cheerfully. I saw Yellow nod. "Yeah, mind you it wasn't easy." Mist said glaring at the sparrowman. I blinked. "Uh Yellow, who's this?" "Huh? Oh! Kitt meet Crystal, Crystal meet Kitt. Crystal is my friend who will be traveling with us from now on. Kitt is a sparrowman who rescued me and Mist when Foxie threw us from the fortress. He's helping us." She explained. I nodded and looked at the magical being. He had a mysterious aura around him...but I sensed he was good at heart. I smiled. "Nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you as well." I would relax my guard around him, after all Yellow and Mist trusted him. But until I figure out his true purpose, I wouldn't let myself spill too much information around him. "Okay Kitt, where do we go now?" He smiled. "Next we go to a place called Forest Haven." I blinked. "Forest Haven?" He nodded. "Yes, the next thing we need to collect is there. However, It is impossible to get there from here because right now the currants are going south. We need them to go east but they won't. So...we have a problem." Mist sighed. "Now what?" "Perhaps I can offer some assistance." We turned to see Rox standing there. "Rox!" I said surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you already left." He smiled. "Well, I couldn't help but over hear. Anyway you're trying to go east correct?" We nodded slowly. "Well, you can go to the other side of this island and sail short ways north to the Highlands. On the Highlands there is a Gulf on the east coast. The waters there a shallow and you can sail east from there towards your destination." "Hmm...that could work!" Kitt agreed. "Okay, we'll rest today on this island and tomorrow we'll set sail towards the Highlands. Everyone fine with that?" No one objected. "Okay then, to the cavern!"

**End P.O.V.**

Though no one noticed, a shady figure watched from a distance. "That's right, go to sleep now. Tomorrow will be your last." The figure smirked before disappearing into the shadows.

(line separition)

~hydro-serpent58


	17. The Mysterious Warrior

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

(line seperation)

_**Chapter 17: The Mysterious Warrior**_

The moon shone brightly as the stars twinkled. The entire island was asleep. Outside the waves washed upon the shores in a slow rhythmic pace. As a gentle wind blew the palm trees making them sway. It was a very relaxing night. The canyons and mountains were no longer disturbed since the volcano had been put to sleep and the cliffs didn't seem as dangerous anymore. The store clerk as usual was still asleep...what's up with that? Anyway the clouds rolled slowly across the peaceful blue sky, it was nice and cool unlike the warm day. Inside the cavern it was dark as all the Larks had retired to their dorms. In the few guest rooms slept Crystal, Yellow, and Mist. Even in sleep Yellow slept clutching her sword as did Crystal who had the whip attached to her belt ready to whip out in an instant. Mist was in her bottle sleeping as the bottle had been placed on a desk in Yellow's room where she could see it. Outside on the shore there rested a canoe held in place magically. In it was a young sparrowman who surprisingly was up on this peaceful night.

He was laying down on one of the seats, he didn't have a pillow but he didn't mind. his arms were placed in a folding position underneath his head acting like a pillow. He stared up at the sky with an emotionless expression. He had convinced Yellow and everyone else that he was fine sleeping outside. He didn't mind it at all and had used looking after the canoe as an excuse. Reluctantly they had agreed and so here he was.

Kitt stared up at the sky and sighed. _The Dark Lord is proceeding faster than I thought...already he had a boss guarding the jewel. It's a good thing we got it before he did but, even though we turned the dungeon back that's doesn't mean it didn't affect the Pokémon world. Pretty soon Dialouga, Palkia, Giratina and Arceus are gonna feel the changes as well. Soon after than the legendaries are gonna sense the world changing and then the common Pokémon are gonna panic and send the humans into a frenzy. Once that happens the Distorted Dimension will collapse and then without it the Pokémon world will start to end. It would be impossible to stop...and one by one the different worlds will end. Dialouga will become distressed as the past and future are corrupted since the present is now in jeopardy. Palkia might try to save us by bringing the Earth to a different universe but try as he might all galaxies are connected. Black holes and different dimensions would be destroyed as darkness would overtake it. Then it would reach to other universes, time and space would falter, antimatter would be destroyed, even the Great One could stand no chance...the only hope would be light but even the Dark Lord knows how to defeat a god. This is bad..._

Kitt stared up at the sky concentrating on the moon. "_It's impossible to rid the world of darkness cause' light and dark co-exist just like a ying-yang symbol. One cannot exist without the other...shadow was born from the light. You cannot find life without having death first. If these things were to disappear, nothing would exist." _These words rang in Kitts ears. A very important person had told him these words once. He had been in grave danger and had left before he could tell Kitt further. The sparrowman laughed humorlessly. Of course he didn't have time to say anything, the guy had a lot of burden on his shoulders. Plus, the Dark Lord was after him. It was a miracle he hadn't been captured yet. Kitt stared at the moon remembering what a friend had told him once. _"The moon is a mysterious thing indeed. It can alter ones path and have the answers to many secrets. The moon is very powerful and a holy asset, it can be used to preform dark magick and used for the benefit for others. Always remember, that it watches you." It watches me huh? _He thought bitterly. _Well...I just hope you're alright dear friend._

The Magic world and Pokémon world are very close. This is because they are in the same galaxy, there are other universes in different times and spaces that contain a world of their own. Only a few have this knowledge and even fewer believe it. For every geography in the Magic world it mirrors the Pokémon world. Kitt just happened to know that this island was connected to Fiore. Only a 25% of Fiore should be affected, but as low as the number sounds its a big deal. Even though Wingheat Island is cured now it's not the same for Fiore. A part of the darkness has slipped into the Pokémon world and it won't disappear easily. So even if Wingheat Island is safe Fiore is still in trouble. Other places are connected to Fiore as are the other regions. With Yellow they were only going to explore about 1/4 of the Magical world unless they were delayed or thrown into a wacky situation. Other Pokémon regions were connected to different geographies in the Magical world as well. Right now in the Pokémon world the part of Fiore that's connected should have changes in weather and seasons. The Pokémon should be acting up as well. That's just face one. _Yellow and Crystal don't know about this and it's better it stays that way. _Kitt reasoned. That would just send them panicking and make them do rash decisions...besides, Yellow already has enough burden on her shoulders knowing 3 different futures of the world is on her shoulders but to tell her the whole truth that the everyone's life was in her hand...well, to tell you the truth he would've killed himself out of stress to escape the world. Many people are oblivious to the drastic changes but luckily the creatures of the different worlds aren't that stupid.

But on second thought...doesn't the Dark Lord know that there's more scarier evil than him out there? The sparrowman sighed shaking his head smiling. _Well, I guess he just doesn't want to admit it...if all the other evil out there knew what he was doing they would surely gang up and over throw him, but he is being cautious as to not alert any one else...oh well, the other universes have their own evil to fight and ward off, it would be a disgrace to us knowing we can't fiend for ourselves. _Kitt chuckled at that. "Yes, it would be very embarrassing." Finally a little past midnight sleep over-took the magical creature. It was about time he slept anyway, he'd worry about this later. And with that he drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

...

The sun shone brightly as it was a new day. Crystal had finished packing and right now the trio was marching along the pathway leading to the other side of the island. Kitt had informed them that he would ride off in the canoe and meet them on the other side by water. They had agreed seeing no problem in that. Mist was flying near Yellow's ear as Crystal was on her left. After awakening her Animorph DNA it had took a toll on her, she had to master her ice powers fast if she was gonna be any use to the group.

Crystal sighed feeling refreshed. "I can't wait to explore the rest of this world Yellow!" Crystal said excitedly.

The blonde simply grinned. "Neither can I!"

As they followed the rocky path through the mountains they smelt salty sea water all around. They kicked up sand and pebbles as the walked. It was relaxing. As they walked on they some some bushes up ahead which the path went through. After crossing the little wood area they would be on the under side, only a mile and a half to go. Mist soon became aware of a fourth presence. She felt they were being followed. She glanced around suspiciously finding nothing out of the ordinary. _Must be my imagination_ As the neared the bushes all of a sudden Kunai flew at them. Gasps were heard as some nearly missed vital points of their body. They abruptly stopped. They looked around when suddenly Crys spotted a figure standing on a branch growing out of the cliff-side. A shadow was casted over the figure's face so they weren't able to see the attackers face. But it was clear it was a woman.

She had long black hair and wore a black dress that went down to her knees. She also wore stockings underneath. She wore red shoes and had a distinct blood red bow tie. The dress's collar and top part near the sleeves were white whereas everything else was black. She looked about 16 years old. The mysterious girl glared down at the two girl intimidatingly. Mist glared back while Crystal frowned. _What's going on?_ Suddenly she jumped down from the branch landing in a cool crouching position in front of them. She stood up and her hair covered her facial expression.

"Hand over the jewel." She said in a cold serious voice. The wind blew lightly blowing some hair away revealing her blood red eyes.

Yellow took a step back. "Why?" She asked surprised.

"Isn't that obvious? I want it." The girl replied shortly.

Crystal gritted her teeth. "And if we refuse?"

The girl smirked. "Then I'll take it by force."

Suddenly she charged at then she quick feet kicking up dust as she ran. Their eyes widened at the girl's speed. Just as she reached them the three split up. At impact there was a distinct _clash_ of metal. Yellow had pulled out her sword in a nick of time. The other girl had drawn out two sai's and right now the two weapons were clashing against one another.

The mysterious girl's smile widened. "A swordswoman eh? 'Haven't met one in a while."

The two jumped back simultaneously. Both holding their weapons in a battle position. Suddenly there was a _crack_ sound in the air. The raven-haired girl jumped back just in time before a whip smacked her. She looked to her left seeing the blue-head wielding a whip.

Crystal growled. "You're gonna have to defeat both of us to get the gem."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The girl said lazily. And that's when the real fight began.

"ARGH!" Yellow cried as the ran towards the girl. She swung her sword at her trying all sorts of moves but she simply blocked using her sai's to counter.

The girl smirked at Yellow's frustration. "What's wrong? Don't you know that sai's were made in order to combat swords? That's their sole purpose."

The blonde's eyes widened. Using her surprise the raven-haired girl knocked her back just as Crystal came running in. She used her whip making it fly in different directions but the girl easily avoided each attack.

"What are you newbies?" She snickered.

"So what of they are!" Cried a voice suddenly vines grew under her. The raven-hair girl was surprised but she quickly recovered slicing at the plants jumping up and away. She spotted the pixie using it's magic a few yards away far from where Crys and Yellow were. In one swift movement she threw a kunai at the pixie. Mist's eyes widened as she wasn't able the doge.

"MIST!" Yellow and Crys cried simultaneously. The knife met it's mark as the pixie fell and crumbled unto the ground unconscious. The kunai had pierced her and gone through. She laid there helplessly bleeding.

"Such a weak thing to be taken out so easily." The girl snorted.

She turned back to the blue-head and blonde. "I suggest you hand over the gem now before you end up like your friend over there."

Shadows covered both their faces. They gripped the weapons tightly. "NEVER!" They cried in unison and simultaneously attacked her.

Taken back by their outburst the girl could only dodge and block as they let out a barrage of attacks. Yellow tried multiple stabbing attacks and then switched to slices. The raven-hair girl dodged them and blocked the sword causing her to stumbled back. Seeing this wouldn't work. Yellow then tried a jump attack only to be stopped by the sai crossing in a defensive position. But before the girl could anticipate her next move Yellow in mid-air, did a spin attack sending the girl stumbling back a few feet. Then Crystal came in whipping the whip around in random places. The raven-haired girl simply stepped in places the whip didn't touch while using the sai's to stop the incoming whips. It looked like she was doing a dance, every time she moved she knew just where to go. The whip just never hit her. She then did a aerial-spinning back flip and landed a good 20 meters away. Crystal gritted her teeth. Yellow did better doing close combat and it looked like that was exactly what Crys would have to do.

"AHH!" She yelled as she charged at the girl. She tried punches but the girl dodged still doing her dance.

Suddenly realization dawned her Crystal. Whenever she danced she always landed where the whip wouldn't hit...that was because she was watching the attacker not the whip! Sure enough the raven-haired girl was eying her for her next move. The blue-head smiled. _In that case, I won't let you know where it'll hit_ She then threw a punch. Reflectively the girl moved her head to dodge it but at the same moment Crystal threw a kick right after the punch. Unable to dodge two attacks right after the other Crystal's foot collided with her stomach. The girl winced as she was sent flying and smacked into the cliff due to the force. Never miss with Crystal's kicks people, and that's a rule. Struggling the girl quickly tried to regroup but then Yellow came in doing a thrust knocking the girl off her balance. As she fell she suddenly dug into her pocket and threw something out. Both girl's eye widened. _No, it can't be... _But it was.

A red light appeared as a creature formed out of the light. Out came a fox-like creature covered in light-blue fur. The fur is actually frozen into sharp quills, but one can't really tell by just looking. The creature appeared to have long feminine hair. The hair was divided in two going down below the shoulders and it also appeared to have bangs. The hair was a tealish-aquamarine color. In some ways its hair resembled a sherpa cap. Its ears, two spots on its back, tail end and cap-endings (ends of the long hair) are all diamond-shaped. Then diamond shaped spots including the patches on it's feet were all teal colored. The creature had navy blue eyes that sparkled. It was the Fresh Snow Pokémon Glaceon. Both girl's gasped. A Pokémon? Impossible! But that could only mean...this girl was also a trainer.

Taking advantage of their shock the girl cried out: "Ice Shard!" The Pokémon opened it's mouth and shards of ice came out directed at the two girls.

Crystal quickly using her whip blocked the ice shards and whacked them away from her body. Yellow simply pulled out her shield blocking the attack. The raven-haired girl slowly got up. She winced a little but smiled.

"Nice kick blue-head." She mocked.

"Icy Wind!" The Pokémon sent sparkling blue snow combined with a strong winds their way. It froze part of Yellow's shield. Crystal turned her head and gasped when she saw the wind make ice grow around the unprotected pixie.

"Mist!" she cried.

Before she could rush over 7 kunai were thrown at her. 2 missed while 5 met it's mark. 2 stuck unto her arm while the other 3 were stuck unto her leg. Crystal cringed in pain as blood spots formed around the areas.

"Crystal!" Yellow gasped.

She ran at the girl swinging her sword but the Pokémon jumped in front of her blocking her path. Yellow abruptly stopped. It was one thing to hurt monsters, but Pokémon? There was no way she was gonna attack it. Seeing the girl pause the raven-haired girl called out.

"Bite!" The Pokémon lunged at her pinning her to the ground, the feline then sank it's teeth into Yellow's neck.

"Ack!" Yellow cried as blood was drown out. At the same time the Pokémon unsheathed its claws and started slashing and clawing at Yellow's rib cage shredding the clothes making it stain with blood. The olive-eyed girl let out a cry of anguish.

"Yellow!" Crystal cried.

She knew her sempai would never attack Pokémon so she would have to take care of this. Using her whip she lashed the Glaceon sending it flying off Yellow and making it fall to the ground rolling around ruffly like a tumble weed. A red line appeared across the Glaceon's body. Crystal had struck it hard. It whipped around and hissed at Crystal. Suddenly it let loose an Ice Beam. Wide eyed Crystal started to run but the beam caught up with her and froze her in place. Since she was in a not-balanced stance the now frozen Crystal fell over with a loud _thud_. The mysterious girl glanced at the blue-head before walking over to the dying Yellow.

"Good girl Glaceon." She cooed as she petted the Fresh Snow Pokémon.

"Glace." The Pokémon replied smiling.

Yellow slowly tried to sit up but then:

"Bite!" The creature once again pounced on her pinning her to the ground. Using her teeth Glaceon yanked the sword out of Yellow's grasp and tossed it away. Using her tail she flicked the shield out of Yellow's other hand making it fly away. She was utterly defenseless now. The ice Pokémon's jaws then clamped down on Yellow's neck. The blonde choked due to lack of oxygen. More blood poured out of the blonde's neck than before. Yellow's eyes were in half slits now, they were no longer bright but now darkened. The crimson-eyed girl stared at the blonde.

"Hmmm...should I put you out of your misery right now or should I give you a slow painful death?" The raven-haired girl thought for a moment before frowning.

"I suppose I should, after all I don't want Glaceon's teeth to be permanently stained with blood." With that the girl raised a sai over Yellow's heart and then brought it down. As the sai plunge through the flesh cracking sounds were heard. The girl stopped and looked over at Crystal. She had already plunged the sai in halfway. To her surprise the ice around Crystal was cracking.

**Crystal P.O.V.**

_A red line appeared across the Glaceon's body. Crystal had struck it hard. It whipped around and hissed at Crystal. Suddenly it let loose an Ice Beam. Wide eyed Crystal started to run but the beam caught up with her and froze her in place. Since she was in a not-balanced stance the now frozen Crystal fell over with a loud thud._

Since Crystal was now frozen her consciousness was trapped inside her mind. In the cold your body shuts down to preserve heat to the vital organs to keep you alive as long as possible. This is where frost bite comes from. Right now trapped in her mind everything was pitch black. She could only see herself.

"HELLO! Yellow? Mist? Anybody!" Crystal walked around the abyss finding no one. She was all alone. She stopped to think. "Where am I?" Suddenly she remembered being frozen by Glaceon's Ice Beam. "Oh that's right..." She looked around. "But, how do I get out of here!" Her voice echoed everywhere. The blue-head sighed and sat down. "Now what?" She closed her eyes and began to think.

_Wait a minute, I'm and Animorph! My powers practically are ice and snow! Hmm...if I can control ice maybe I can control the ice that's trapping me as well? _The more she thought about it the more it seemed realistic. _Okay, I'll give it a try._ She stood up and folded her hands into a praying position. "Celebi please here me! Goddess of art thou divine, please help me reawaken my powers! Please I need my Animorph side again!" Suddenly the black abyss began to glow blue. Crystal opened her eyes surprised but relaxed as the familiar light whirled around her. The entire pitch black abyss now glowed blue. Closing her eyes, Crystal let the brilliant blue light engulf her.

**End P.O.V.**

The ice surrounding Crystal ultimately shattered. Slowly the girl rose up. Her bangs covered her eyes. The mysterious girl watched intrigued. How had she broken the ice? Crystal brought her head up to give an intimidating glare looking straight into the raven-haired girl's eyes. Her eyes were no longer crystal blue, instead they were now a dark navy blue color. Suddenly icicles formed on her whip coating it with deadly spikes. Crystal had let her Animorph side take over. "You dare hurt Yellow." She said icily. The crimson eyed girl didn't react and simply stood there watching the blue-head. Suddenly she lashed out using her whip causing the air to make a _cracking_ sound. Having no choose both Pokémon and trainer jumped out of the way. In doing so the mysterious girl drew out the now blood stained sai.

"C-rystal?" Yellow asked hoarsely. Her voice box had been affected as well when the Glaceon had suffocated her. She was barely conscious.

Crystal's eyes narrowed. Suddenly icy winds kicked in. They were razor sharp and at the same time snow started falling whirling around in the snow. Soon the place was a winter wonderland since everything was coated with snow. It was a Blizzard attack. The girl covered her eyes as Yellow simply laid there limply. She and Mist were now in the same state, dying. Frowning, the girl threw some shuriken at the blue-head and told Glaceon to use Double Team followed by Shadow Ball. Crystal simply stood there as the attacks came towards her. If Crystal was not letting her senses rule her she would've ran for her life, but in her Animoprh state she was calm as snow.

As soon as they came within contact using her ice-covered whip she knocked the shuriken away and then by simply flicking a finger all the shadow balls froze encased in ice mid-air. Then using her ice-covered whip she lashed the frozen balls. Some were sent flying back towards the sender while others exploded on contact. The balls that exploded became dark purple smoke before evaporating. The balls that were sent flying back didn't do much damage cause' the girl simply dodged or struck the balls with her sais making it explode into harmless smoke. Her Glaceon did the same thing dodging but then using Iron Tail on the shadow balls she couldn't avoid. However Glaceon's doubles couldn't withstand the attack so the duplicates disappeared. Crystal's eyes narrowed and then all of a sudden hail started falling to add to the blizzard. The girl gritted her teeth as she shivered a little. Glaceon on the other hand was just fine. The crimson-eyed girl growled as the hail and sharp winds came down harder. The snow was practically biting at the exposed flesh. Glaceon was unaffected and seemed to be awaiting her mistress' orders. _So little blue-head is an ice wielder eh? Well we'll just see about that. _

Smirking suddenly the raven-haired girl suddenly said: "Snow Veil!"

Crystal's eyes widened. Snow Veil? She had never heard of that move before. The Glaceon started running towards Crystal. As the Glaceon ran the Pokémon changed it's body heat. It froze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry. It swirled around the Pokémon creating a sparkling transparent veil around the Pokémon. The veil glittered and twinkled as the falling snow and hail added to its beauty.

Crystal felt herself stare mesmerized. Ruby and Platinum would **love **to see this move. Distracted, Crystal couldn't stop the Glaceon as it tackled Crystal full force. On impact a whirl of snow and ice struck Crystal and she was knocked down unto the floor. As soon as the move was done the hail and blizzard stopped. Glaceon jumped off Crystal and retreated to her post beside her mistress. Groaning Crystal slowly got up rubbing her back wincing.

"Owww, what hit me?" She muttered.

Her eyes were back to normal. She was no longer in Animorph state. Suddenly 5 kunai and shuriken flew at her. Startled Crystal could only roll out of the way just in a nick of time. She turned around to see the mysterious girl glaring at her.

"Why must you make this so hard?" She muttered.

She tossed out a Pokéball and out came a fox-like Pokémon is covered with a thick, luxurious golden-white fur, as well as having nine tails, each of which is tipped with orange. It had a fluffy crest atop their heads and a similar ruff around their necks. It also had gleaming red eyes similar to her trainers'. It was the Fox Pokémon Ninetales.

"Flamethrower." The girl said nonchalantly.

Crystal quickly got up and jumped away keeping her eyes glued on he opponent. _You're not the only Pokémon trainer around here _Crystal thought smiling.

Taking out 2 Pokéballs behind her back she tossed them out. Out came sauropod-like Pokémon and a theropod-like Pokémon. The theropod-like Pokémon was small and had brown fur. It wore a skull helmet on its head hiding its true face from view. It had a plump body with a paler-colored underbelly, with strong, clawed limbs to carry its bone as a weapon around wherever it goes. It has a single, nailed toe on each foot, with two spikes on its back. It also had a small tail and had pitch black eyes. It was the Lonely Pokémon Cubone. The other Pokémon had lime green skin. It had two yellow stamen-like protrusions sprouting from the top of its nose, each tipped with its own anther. It had three toes on each of its four feet and has large pink flower, with a yellow central pattern and white tips growing around it's neck like a mane. It also had honey golden eyes. It was the Herb Pokémon Meganium. The mysterious girl's eyes widened in shock. _What the-? She also has Pokémon?_ The raven-haired girl thought surprised. Crystal bit her lip. She had to end this quickly, who knew how many Pokémon that girl had? Mega was weak against both of her Pokémon and that Glaceon was gonna be trouble for Karapyon. She had to end this fast.

"Mega heal Yellow and Mist! Karapyon attack using Bonemerang!" Crystal cried.

Mega trotted over to Mist and breathed on her. Her sweet breath made the pixie stir. "Hmm?" The pixie mumbled rubbing her eye as if she had just woken up from sleep.

The Pokémon let the fragrance from her flower surround Mist. She had sued Sweet Scent. In a few moments the life threatening wound disappeared. Mist gaped and then hugged the Pokémon. "ARIGATO!" She cried. The Pokémon giggled before trotting towards Yellow. Mist on the other hand went to retrieve her sword and shield.

The Lonely Pokémon threw it's bone weapon at the two Pokémon. It whirled around in the air. The two foes tried to run away from it but it kept chasing the Pokémon. Finally it swivelled and managed to strike Glaceon hard on the head making the poor Pokémon see stars. The bone then chased after Ninetales and smacked into it full charge in the rib cage. The fire-type Pokémon let out a howl as the bone returned back to Karapyon who expertly caught it.

"Ice Beam! Fire Spin!" The girl commanded.

Suddenly she jumped into the air and fell towards Crystal doing a high jump kick. Crystal side-stepped and as the girl landed next to her Crystal cracked her whip doing a direct hit. The mysterious girl ignored the pain and whirled around trying a stab attack with the sai only to have Crystal dodge and jump away. That's when the two went at it.

The Herb Pokémon grew worried when she saw Yellow's condition. Mega quickly released a multicolored fragrance from the flower around its neck. As it came in contact with Yellow the girl glowed brilliant golden green. As she glowed the wounds on her neck disappeared and so did the stab wound above her heart. Her vocal box was restored and and body was put back into a healthy state. Mega had just used Aromatherapy. As the glowing subsided the girl slowly opened her eyes to be face-to-face with a familiar Pokémon.

"Mega?" She asked.

The Pokémon smiled and nuzzled the girl making the blonde giggle. "Thanks for healing me." She said petting the Pokémon.

"Yellow!" The blonde turned her head to see Mist flying towards her carrying her shield and sword.

"Mist, you're ok!" Yellow gasped quickly hugging the pixie.

"Only thanks to her." Mist pointed to Mega. "Anyway we have to help Crystal!"

Turning her heard Yellow noticed that both Crystal and the mysterious girl were in close combat. Quickly grabbing her sword and shield the olive-eyed girl raced towards them. she noticed the Pokémon fighting but didn't have time to mull over this.

Ninetales let out a spiral of fire and Glaceon fired a beam of ice at Karapyon at the same time. Unable to dodge both at once, the Lonely Pokémon decided to dodge the Ice Beam and let itself get trapped in the ring of fire. After all, it was weak against ice-types but it was pretty good against fire-types. But the Cubone didn't expect the Glaceon to use Ice Shard next followed by Ninetale's Ember. Quickly improvising Karapyon spun its bone club like an umbrella making it impenetrable. The Pokémon then used Dig. As it tunneled under ground it escaped the fire. It was now a guessing game of where Cubone would come out from.

As the two girls fought it seemed no one could get the upper hand. And this really frustrated Crystal but the raven-haired girl seemed cool as a cucumber. **(I know, my similes stink. XP)**

"I trust my Pokémon to make their own decisions when I can't advise them. Most Pokémon can't do that because their trainers raised them that way. The Pokémon become too reliant on the trainer and when the trainer is gone can't do anything cause' it's lost with him/her. Of course, the trainer has to be able to trust their Pokémon as much as the Pokémon trusts it's trainer. If a trainer can't trust it's Pokémon to make it's own decision then that trainer doesn't deserve to be a trainer at all. The same goes for the Pokémon. Sometimes in battles the trainer tells the Pokémon to do things that surprise it or to do things the Pokémon isn't too sure about or doesn't trust. If you and your Pokémon don't have the proper bond it won't obey you and will go with what it thinks is safe. This causes distrust between both Pokémon and trainer. And if that happens the Pokémon will be no good to you whatsoever."

Crystal blinked. This was the most the crimson-eyes girl had spoken the whole time. But..why was she lecturing her?

"Tell me ice girl, can your Pokémon make it's own decisions or is it lost without you?" The girl asked.

Crystal stared at her and glanced at her Pokémon. They seemed alright without her but they were a little insecure...they weren't used to battling without their trainer guiding them. Crystal gritted her teeth, however; this didn't go unnoticed by the other girl.

The mysterious girl smiled. "I guess not." And with that she suddenly knocked the blue-head backwards before jumping up and doing a aerial-spiral slice using her sais.

Just as she was about to do impact she once again clashed upon metal. Yellow had jumped in front of Crystal and had used her shield to block the attack. The raven-haired girl's eyes narrowed.

"You again?" She snickered. They jumped back from each other and once again the 2 against 1 combat restarted.

The two Pokémon stood there trying to figure out where the Pokémon would come out from. Finally Ninetales got fed up of waiting an blew Flamethrower into the hole. She continued this for a few moments when suddenly a very panicky Karapyon emerged from the ground. His back end was burnt crisp. Without waiting Glaceon shot a Shadow Ball at the Pokémon. It met its mark and the Lonely Pokémon came crashing down. Just as Ninetales shot an Ember attack suddenly razor sharp leaves flew out of now where. The leaves stopped the embers from reaching Cubone. The foes turned their heads to see Mega glaring at them. Karapyon got up and winked at the Herb Pokémon as a 'thank you'. The battle was even now. Mega's antennas suddenly glowed white and there was a huge flash blinding the Pokémon. You know she just used Flash. Karapyon took that moment to use Rock Tomb. Large slabs of rock shot out of the ground and trapped both Glaceon and Ninetales doing critical damage. As the light subsided Mega used Rock Smash on Glaceon. The Herb Pokémon charged towards the trapped Glaceon with it's body glowing white before colliding into the Pokémon smashing the rocks into pieces. The ice-type Pokémon cried out at the effective move. At least it was no longer trapped. Ninetales on the other hand wasn't gonna wait to be broken out. It's eyes glowed as suddenly flames enveloped it's body. The heat and power caused the rocks trapping it to explode. Ninetales had just used Flame Wheel. Still using Flame Wheel Ninetales charged towards Mega. Mega who was distracted by Glaceon got a dead on hit. The Pokémon let out a cry of anguish as it crumpled to the ground. Glaceon on the other hand slowly got up. It had cuts and scrapes all over it's beautiful body and was cringing. But it managed to stand up. Glaceon then used Secret Power. A pink glowing light covered the Pokémon as it charged towards Karapyon. As it made contact the light transferred to Karapyon. Since Cubone was standing on a rocky surface stones appeared in mid-air and flew at the poor Pokémon unable to dodge. The Secret Power had turned into Rock Throw. The Lonely Pokémon stumbled and fell on its bottom as the effects kicked in. And that just happened to be confusion. Karapyon got and stumbled around unable to walk straight. All he was were baby Pidgeys cheeping around his head. Ninetales on the other hand used Sunny Day to boost up her power. Then Ninetales began charging up power, light red energy flickers around her body and her eyes glow light blue. The light red energy becomes even stronger as it absorbs the sunlight. Little do they know Mega had used Synthesis and was charging up her own move using the sunlight. She just pretends to be knocked out. Glaceon then decided it was time to knock the Cubone out. The Pokémon starts running towards Cubone and as Glaceon runs her body becomes surrounded by spiraling orange streaks. A purple energy then appears from the top of the streaks and envelops Glaceon's body. Then with great force she jumps at Cubone. If you can't figure out the move, it's Giga Impact. And yes, Glaceon can learn it. Karapyon on the other hand had the same thought. So he opened his mouth and an orange ball appears in front of it. It then fires an orange beam at the opponent from the ball. Pretty obvious move, but again it's Hyper Beam. Karapyon and Glaceon attacked each other at the same time. There was a huge explosion. And when it cleared Glaceon had fainted. Karapyon on the other hand barely had any HP left, but he was still conscious. He staggered an sat on the ground for a rest. The reason Karapyon won was because he was in a better state than Glaceon was, she had lost more HP than Karapyon so she was defeated. But let's not forget Ninetales, she had finished charging and had realized Glaceon was KO'd. She was about to turn to Karapyon but then:

"Meeg!" Then turned to she Mega back up on her feet. She looked totally refreshed and brand new. The only thing was, Meganium had gathered energy in the flower around its neck also using the sunlight. She was now done just like Ninetales and the flower around her neck was glowing white. Ninetales changes her mind and faces Mega who does the same. Ninetales glowing blue eyes suddenly glow red and out of the fox's mouth a huge flame is released. It is kanji fire, the most secret flame of all. As thinner flames swirl around the kanji fire these flames turn into mini fiery tornadoes surrounding the kanji fire. This is one of the most powerful fire-type moves of all, Fire Blast. Meganium on the other hand had the flower around her neck suddenly glow a brilliant blue, she then fires a white beam from its mouth. Yes, this is Solar Beam. The Fire Blast and Solar Beam battle it out. At last there is an explosion. The Solar Beam had overpowered the fire and therefore Nineales had now fainted. Mega was panting hard and was sweating. She collapsed unto the ground, but had enough energy to heal Karapyon. They took one last look at their opponents before letting out a sigh.

Yellow frowned. Everything was the same as before! The only time they had got the upper hand was when the girl had been thrown into the wall but then she had called out her Pokémon. One thing was certain, they had to stop her before she called out anymore Pokémon. They didn't notice that the fight between their Pokémon had ended.

"Yellow what do we do?" Crystal called dodging some shuriken.

"I...give me a sec!" The blonde called back.

She glanced a Mist. "Mist, I'm gonna need your help!" The pixie looked at me and grinned. "You got it!"

It was time to fire Operation T.D.T.M.G. a.k.a. Take Down That Mysterious Girl. Suddenly Yellow ran in front of the girl swinging her sword. As this was happening Mist used her magic to make monster eating plants. As Yellow forced her back the plants attacked her from the rear. Yellow had to jump away to avoid being eaten. Turning fast the girl quickly did her dance dodging the plants and then using her sai she killed them one by one. However, she was to busy focusing on killing the plants she didn't see Crystal use her whip to lash it at her. As the raven-haired girl sliced the last plant. She jumped back to get back to fighting Yellow but ended up tangling her legs up in Crystal's whip that had been waiting for her. The girl struggled but lost her balance and ended up falling down. There was a loud _oooff_!The crimson-eyed girl tried to get her legs free but then a sword was brought down to her neck. She instantly froze. She followed the blade up to she Yellow looked down at her. One false move and she could lose her head. She peered over her shoulder to see Crystal still holding the whip, ready to lash her if she tried to call out another Pokémon. She glanced at her Pokémon and was shocked to see that both of them had fainted. She let out a sigh of defeat. She knew it was over.

"Okay I give up, you win." She muttered looking away.

The two looked at her suspiciously before approaching her. Crystal helped her get up while Yellow still held the sword to her neck. Mist flew over and glared.

"Who are you?" The pixie spat.

The girl was unaffected and rolled her eyes. "And why exactly should I tell you?" She countered.

Crystal and Yellow looked at each other. "Look, just tell us who you are and we'll tell you who we are...sound fair?" Yellow asked quietly. The girl didn't answer and simply stared at Yellow studying her.

Crystal sighed behind her. "Okay fine! How about this? We'll let you go and return your Pokémon if you tell us who you are and answer some of our questions. In turn we'll tell you who we are, and we'll answer some of your questions." The mysterious girl seemed to ponder about this.

Finally she smirked. "Fine."

She looked them straight in the eye. "My name's Tamashii. Tamashii Mikaduo."

The blue-head and the blonde looked at each other. "I'm Crystal. Crystal Daiyamondo." Crystal introduced.

"Yellow. Yellow de Tokiwa Grove."

Tamashii frowned. "You call that a name?" She scoffed.

Yellow looked a bit troubled. The only one who ever knew her last name was Blue. Yellow glanced at Crystal who shrugged but gave a reassuring smile. Yellow sighed.

"My name's Yellow, Yellow Akuamarin." Yellow replied.

"Okay, first off why do you have Pokémon?"

"I could ask you the same question." Tamashii replied coolly.

A vein popped on both Crystal and Mist. "Look, answer the question straight!" Mist snapped.

Tamashii rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Mist looked like she was about to strangle Tamashii when she spoke.

"I'm a Pokémon Trainer just like you. I thought that was pretty obvious." The girl mocked.

Crystal fell over anime-style while Mist's vein popped even larger. "Why you little-"

"If you're a Pokémon Trainer why are you here?" Yellow asked confused interrupting Mist.

The raven-haired girl averted her gaze. "...it' none of your business."

The blonde and blue-head looked at each other. _I guess we can let __**1**__ question slip..._ They thought because of her reactions.

"Okay then...why do you want the gem?"

The crimson-eyed girl looked at them as if they were the dumbest people in the world. "How stupid are you people? Don't you know Celebi's Gem is a very rare and precious item? It would sell for thousands on the black market." The girl replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Was all Yellow could say. She was taken aback by what the girl said, she didn't even realize the insult. Crystal on the other hand was giving Tamashii a death glare. How _dare_ that girl insult her! Doesn't she know she's one of the most highly experienced Pokémon catcher in the world? The raven-haired girl sighed giving a bored look. Obviously not. Crystal was dumbfounded. Well...what could she say? Mist was fuming and was barely unable to hold back from making a monster eating plant eat Tamashii alive.

"Now are you people done or what? I really have to check on my Pokémon." Tamashii said lazily.

"Grrr...fine!"

Yellow put the sword down and Crystal untangled the whip from Tamashii's legs. The raven-haired girl swiftly turned and walked over to her Pokémon. She placed a hand on them surveying the damage.

As she petted them she whispered. "I'm sorry...it's my fault, I was just to weak."

A painful look came unto Tamashii's face which didn't go unnoticed by Yellow. What was she whispering and what was with that expression. But as quick as it came it was gone as if the look was never there. The girl quickly returned her Pokémon followed by Crystal who also returned hers. She'd heal them later. A scowl was once again set on Tamashii's face. She stood with her back to them.

*Silence*

Finally she spoke. "I'm coming with you."

Yellow and Crystal stared at her wide-eyed. "NANI?"

The girl turned her head. "I'm not gonna give up on the jewel. So you're stuck with me. Besides, you two were easily over overpowered. It would be better to have a third person." The girl replied shortly.

Her face held no emotion and her eyes were cold as ice. Yellow looked confused while Crystal was dumbfounded. After all, what she had said was true.

"I suppose..." Yellow started.

"...you can come." Crystal finished.

"WHAT? NOW WAY! I'M TOTALLY AGAINST IT!" Mist screamed.

"Demo Mist, she would be a good asset to the group."

"Yeah, and even though we can't trust her yet I'm sure we won't be able to shake her off."

"But...but.."

Tamashii smirked. "Since there are no objections I suggest we carry on." With that she turned and walked away leading the group totally ignoring the flabbergasted pixie.

"Gomenasai Mist-san." Yellow said with and apologetic face.

With that the two girls followed Tamashii leaving a disbelieving pixie behind. _Am I the only one who has any sanity around here? That girl ATTACKED us and she even said she was still after the gem...and those two just let her come in and follow us? What is the world coming to? _Mist thought crying making a face like this: T.T

(line separition)

~hydro-serpent58


	18. Strange Happenings

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

(line seperation)

_**Chapter 18: Strange Happenings**_

Near the Ringtown Ranger Base a man with bright red hair wearing a Ranger uniform was chasing after his Slowpoke. It was the Pokémon Ranger who'd worked there for 3 years, Murph.

"Oh slow down, slow down, slow down, Slowpoke! I know you've always been the faster of us two, but please! I can't run that fast!"

The slowpoke who was simply walking was about 60 meters ahead of the Ranger. Murph was jogging after the Pokémon but he utterly failed.

"Need some help Murph?" A voiced asked behind him.

The man jumped and whipped around to see a smirking teal-colored hair boy. The boy also wore a red colored Ranger uniform and had playful dark blue eyes. On his shoulder was his partner Minun. The older Ranger smiled.

"Yes, I would really appreciate it Lunick." The man said out of breath.

The boy just grinned. "Okay, Minun use Thunderwave!"

"Min min!" The Cheering Pokémon jumped off Lunick's shoulder and let out a wave of electricity directed at Slowpoke. The static waves caught up to the Pokémon in an instant and the Slowpoke was immediately paralyzed.

Lunick caught up in a moment while Murph took an entire 15 minutes. By the time he reached them he fell unto his back in exhaustion.

"Seriously Murph, you've got to exercise more! I can see now why they gave you a slow Pokémon as your partner. But still...all you did was run a few meters and you're already tired? On top pf that Slowpoke's faster than you!" Lunick said shaking her head.

"A heh, sorry Lunick." And with that the older Ranger passed out.

The boy called Lunick rolled his eyes and high-fived Minun. "Good job partner." Lunick smiled. The two then headed inside the building that was called the Ringtown Ranger Base. He had to check in with Spenser, their Leader to see if he had any new missions.

"Here you go. Your Capture Styler is now fully recharged." The Operator said as he handed the styler back.

"Thanks." Lunick grinned as he went off to find Spenser.

The boy searched around the building but he couldn't find the Leader!

"Urgh...just where is he?" Lunick groaned as he leaned against a nearby wall.

"Looking for someone?" His gaze snapped up as he was met with a familiar pair of scarlet eyes. There stood a girl his age also in a red Ranger uniform. She had cerulean-blue colored hair and on her shoulder was her partner Plusle.

"Oh hey Solana! Yeah, I'm looking for Spenser but I can't seem to find him." The girl stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.

The boy stared at her blankly. "Of course he's not here! Don't you know it's lunch time? He's in the cafeteria hall!"

"Oh." Was all he could say. He'd never felt so stupid in his life.

He turned to Minun. "And how come _you_ didn't say anything?"

"Er...min min! (Um...sorry?)" Minun replied looking apologetic.

Lunick sighed "Whatever."

He turned to Solana. "Hey, do you know if Spenser has any new missions for me?"

The girl shook her head. "Sorry Lunick, but he said everything seems to be fine right now. He told me to tell you to patrol Ringtown when we could, until a new mission comes up. So right now consider it a vacation."

Lunick groaned. "But there's hardly anything to do anymore! We've explored this region hundredths of times and know it like the back of our heads. What is there to do?"

The scarlet-eyed girl smiled. "How about visiting Lyra Forest? We haven't been there in a while." Solana suggested.

"Sure, why not?" With that the two exited the building.

Outside the weather was mild and tranquility hung in the air. It was the same as always. When they reached the forest they were met with lush evergreen trees and lage bushes growing everywhere! Grass blanketed the forest and the trees swayed in the breeze. The forest was teeming with wild life.

As they entered memories flooded Solana's mind. Her first mission had taken place in this forest. When she had first became a Ranger, Lunick had helped her greatly. They were always being paired up together in a team. And she didn't mind it at all...except for the fact he was quite a lady's man. Other than that the two were best friends. Here a man named Larry had lost his Taillow. With Lunick guiding her she was able to use her capture styler on it and bring it back safely to Larry. That was a her first mission as a Rookie Ranger, but then somehow a wild fire had started making the trees catch on fire. She had befriended some of the wild Pokémon in the forest but hadn't met any water-type Pokémon. Lunick she he'd be right back and ran off leaving her by herself. Solana had been confused, but decided to do what she could. She told Zigzagoon to use Sand Attack to douse the flames while she waited for Lunick. In a flash the boy had come back with a Mudkip by his side. Using Water Gun the flames were all put out and the trees were saved.

"Where'd you find Mudkip?" She asked surprised back then.

He simply smiled and said: "I captured him by the river." It seemed like all that had just happened yesterday.

Solana closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as the air was fresh here.

"Sure brings back memories. Ne, Solana-chan?" Lunick asked grinning.

The girl smiled. "Yeah."

The two walked deeper into the forest. After traveling to the center they decided to rest. Plusle and Minun played together while their partners chatted idly. Suddenly a cold wind came by tugging at their sleeves.

Lunick blinked. "That's weird. Usually whenever the wind blows it's never that cold..."

The wind came back occasionally but it was always cold. At first the two thought nothing of it but it began bugging them.

"Why is it so cold? The season here is supposed to be Spring all year around...what's going on?" Solona asked suspiciously.

As if the answer her question the wind blew harder and became more violent. The Pokémon that were out enjoying the weather immediately ran to hide. The trees were tossed ruffly and many leaves fell off. The sky turned darker as suddenly black clouds came rolling in.

"It's a storm!" Lunick yelled over the biting winds.

He grabbed Solona's hand and made a mad dash towards Ringtown. As the two ran, Lunick ruffly pulled her along almost making her trip. In a few moments she quickly fell into sync with the other Pokémon Ranger. The girl stared at the back of his head for a moment before blushing. But nature didn't seem to care at the moment.

There was loud rumbling of thunder as the temperature plummeted.

"Shit." Solana heard Lunick curse as he quickly pulled her underneath the protection of a large tree.

In the middle of the tree trunk it split and opened up revealing enough space for the both of them. They both scrambled inside just in time. At that moment the rain came down. It wasn't the light drizzle they usually had, instead it was a hard down pour. It pounded hard against the trees, flooding the river on the west side of the forest. The thunder rumbled loudly as it shook the trees.

"I've never seen a storm this bad ever happen here." Lunick said as he stared out.

There was plain uneasiness in his voice. Solana gripped his hand harder.

"Do you think...something's going on?" She asked nervously.

The boy shook his head. "It's too early to tell for sure. Something more is gonna need to take place before we can be sure."

The two sat back and watched the rain with occasionally rumbles of thunder. But the climate soon became to cold for comfort. So they had no choice but to huddle together.

"I hope Plusle and Minun are okay." The girl said in a quiet voice.

"I'm sure they're fine. They probably found a nice cozy borrow or something to wait in until the rain stops." Lunick assured her.

At that moment suddenly lighting flashed in the sky. Followed by a sudden jolt of thunder. Both jumped in surprise.

"Was that..." Solana began.

"...blue lightning?" Lunick finished.

To see blue lightning was very rare indeed, but to see lightning just over Ringtown was ever rarer. Just what was going on?

Finally the rain had stopped. The two Pokémon Rangers got out and surveyed the forest. Usually after it rains it would be humid. But not now, instead it was freezing cold. Just as they walked around Minun and Plusle appeared.

"Hey guys. You okay?" They asked as the little Pokémon ran circles around them.

"We better get back to base and report this." Solana stated.

Lunick nodded in response. With that the two started back towards Ringtown. Just as they started back they heard crunching as they walked. They both froze and looked at the ground. It was totally hard, not soft like it was before. Lunick bent down and ran his finger through the soil. What he said next made Solana's heart leap.

"It's ice. The dew froze and now it's frozen the ground making it hard. After the storm it froze the ground in little ice particles." He said as he stood up.

"What does this mean?" Solana asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

He turned to her dead seriousness in his eyes. "If this keeps up, the forest will die. In other words, Ringtown's season is changing."

There are four major settlements in Fiore, each named after the season it constantly experiences — Ringtown (spring) to the west, Fall City (fall) to the east, Wintown (winter) at foot of mountains to the north and Summerland (summer) on an island to the south. The season that specific area experiences **never** changes. And that's a fact.

(line separition)

~hydro-serpent58


	19. Aribous Lesson: Pandium

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58

* * *

_

**Kari: HELLO EVERYONE! I am sooo sorry I let all of you down. T.T**

**Crys: It's ok, but what happened?**

**Kari: Well, somebody who loved my story copied it and practically ****PLAGERIZED ****my work.**

**Ruby: NANI? You should file a report for that!**

**Kari: *sigh* Oh well, I've decided to continue this story. I'm so sorry to everyone, please forgive me!**

**Soul: It's alright, just don't leave us hanging like that again!**

**Kari: Okay. I've actually not abounded this story. The entire time I was working on my second fanfic. I will not post it up until I finish this one. Also, before I took this story down I was supposed to post this on Gold's birthday! So mina-san, everyone give Gold a hug!**

**Everyone: *glomps Gold***

**Gold: Okay! Okay! I feel da luv, now get off me.**

**Kari: ...I found a song that perfectly describes Sapphire. :p**

**Sapphire: Really? Show me! Show me!**

**Kari: Calm down. I'll let you listen to it later.**

**Everyone: Happy Birthday Gold!**

**Gold: Hey thanks everyone! Does this mean I get a special preview in the story?**

**Kari: Sorry Gold, but no. That would just disrupt the flow of the story.**

**Gold: Awww...**

**Kari: In my next fanfic I'll include EVERYONE! That means you'll be seeing Pearl, Platz, Soul, Emerald, Diamond, and the rest of the crew!**

**Everyone: OH YEAH!**

**Ellen: Kari-chan does not own Pok****émon!**

**Nellie: On with the story!

* * *

**

_**Chapter 19: Aribous Lesson: "Pandium"**_

**Crystal P.O.V.**

I sighed as the wind blew against my hair making it fly in all directions. Right now the boat was full, after all it could only hold three people. Yellow was in the front, Kitt was sitting on the head of the canoe meditating. Mist was sitting on Yellow's shoulder sleeping. I was at the back watching the waves roll by. Tamashii was smack dab in the middle of us. She seemed a bit annoyed about this, but kept quiet. Using a potion I had brought with me from the Pokémon world, I lended it to Tamashii who used it to heal her Pokémon.

By now since she was so close, I could clearly see her now. Her eyes were distant and cold, she didn't talk and seemed to observe her surroundings. _She better not double-cross us_ I thought dryly. She seemed to notice my gaze and her eyes instantly snapped in my direction.

"What?" She asked rudely.

"Oh! Ah...nothing." I quickly looked away and found my scarf interesting.

She stared at me for a moment before turning back around. I let out a sigh. _Why is she so cold? She's just like Green and Silver only...she seems to hate people. I wonder why..._

**End P.O.V.**

Soon land came in sight. "Look! There it is!" Yellow yelled.

As we came closer we saw a coast line along the shore. A perfect place to disembark. Also the area was very mountainous. There were wild flowers growing everywhere! Long strands of grass grew here and there on the sandy beach. Going deeper it led into a lush green scenery. It was certainly beautiful. Crystal and Yellow stared in awe. Even though Tamashii didn't show any emotion, her eyes seemed to lighten up at the change in scenery.

The boat cleanly slid up and unto the shore line. Tamashii immediately stood and jumped down unto the beach. Her red shoes crunched as it touched the sand. Yellow and Crystal followed her demonstration, also jumping out of the boat. Yellow turned around.

"Kitt? Where will you go now?" She asked.

The sparrowman smiled. "Don't worry, didn't the Dutch say the Gulf was on the east coastline? Right now we're on the south. Also, I wanna travel with you guys for a bit so I'll be coming with you."

Yellow's eye's brightened while Crystal frowned. "How will you bring the boat?"

"Like this." He answered.

Waving his hands, all of a sudden blue sparkling magic appeared. It surrounded the boat and then it fly up into the air hovering. Everyone's except Tamashii's mouth dropped.

"You have levitation magic?" Mist asked warily.

Kitt nodded. "Oh well. Come on! I wanna explore the Highlands!" Yellow shouted running ahead.

"Matte!" Crystal cried running after her. Tamashii stood where she was surveying the scene. With one last shrug she followed after them.

...

As we walked along the trail we past many hills and trees. There were birds everywhere! Yellow couldn't help but just stare around thrilled. She wished she could draw everything she saw right now! Oh...if only she'd packed her sketch book. Crystal on the other hand was also amazed. She kept asking Mist what kind of animals they were every time a new one emerged. So far Mist had introduced birds, squirrels, etc. Small creatures basically. They had been walking for about 3 hours right now and Tamashii was getting annoyed.

"Can't we just use our Pokémon?" The raven haired girl stated irritatedly.

"Oh stop your complaining, we're almost there." Mist snapped back. She was also tired but she put up with it.

Soon they came to a black pole standing in the middle of their path. On the poll was an ancient yet fancy sign. Only problem was, it was in a different language so they couldn't read it.

"Mist, what does it say?" Yellow asked.

"It's in Aribous...I'll translate. It says—"

"Pandium." A voice cut in. She turned surprise to see Tamashii with a bored look.

"You can read that?" Yellow asked amazed.

The girl shrugged. "It's not that hard."

Mist on the other hand was fuming. "**I** was gonna say that!"

"Too bad, I said it first." Tamashii smirked at Mist's reaction.

"Hey guys, check it out!" Crystal cried.

They walked up to the poll and it turned out they were actually on a hill. Looking down the path now turned into a wide dirt path. Further down they saw a village.

...

The town was pretty much made of cobblestone. The ground was made of granite stone giving it a medieval look and evergreen trees grew around the town surrounding it in a thick forest. As they past through the wooden gates they saw people walking around minding their own business. However, the people seemed gloomy. A grieving mood hung in the air making the foreigners feel uncomfortable. The town wasn't busy and lively at all... Tamashii didn't like this town one bit. It gave off an ominous presence. Even the name Pandium...in Aribous, it translated into "unknown mystery". Something was going on in this town, and she didn't like it one bit.

Suddenly someone recognized Mist's clothing. "Hey! It's a royal pixie! Maybe she's the one the sent to help us! Get the chief! Hurry up and get the chief!" Some people ran and scattered as Mist stood floating there.

"Uh...are they talking about me?" She asked confused.

Tamashii rolled her eyes. "No duh idiot. Do you see any other pixie's around here?"

Mist turned to glare at the girl. "Shut up." The pinkette muttered.

Suddenly a few people along with the man who had yelled came back and stopped right in front of them. They immediately noticed that one man had expensive clothing. _He must be the chief_ They thought in unison. The man stopped in front of them with a relieved look on his face.

"So you've finally come! Our village please...save us..."

"Uh...wait, what now?" Mist asked looking confused.

"Yo old man, ya lost me. I don't think any of us put in weekend reservations here." Tamashii spoke up.

"Huh? Wait...so you haven't come to save this village?" The man asked startled.

"I'm sorry, we're headed towards Forest Haven. We're just passing through..." Mist replied trailing off.

"So you're not here to save us." One villager said.

"I thought they'd be here for sure by now." Another mummered.

"Good question. What's going on here?" Crystal asked.

"This is not a good place to speak of it...please, come to my home." With that the man turned and began leading the way. The five-some looked at each other and shrugged. They then proceeded to follow the man.

Inside the chief's house it was magnificent. Right now they were in the lounge, there was a furnace going and beautiful old fashioned decorations. Antiques stood here and there, and there was a long book shelf. Even the couches were soft, they were red and velvety. The floor was still made of stone, and statues stood here and there. Everything was adequate. The chief sat at his desk while the girls and Kitt sat down on the couch.

"Would you like some tea?" A servant offered.

Crystal smiled and accepted. Yellow smiled and eagerly took it. Kitt shook his head, Mist kindly refused while Tamashii simply said plainly, "Nah." She waved her hand lazily shooing the servant back towards the kitchen.

"You see, strange things have been happening in this town. People have suddenly began falling asleep. At first we thought it was just a coincidence you know? A fatigue. But, they kept sleeping days and days at a time." The chief began.

"And you do not believe that they are merely unwell?" Tamashii asked raising an eyebrow. Yellow sensed a hint of doubt in her words.

"I wish it was that but..." The man trailed off.

"You don't." Crystal finished bluntly.

"To say it simply, I believe it is a curse." The chief said looking gravely.

"A curse? What leads you to believe this?" Yellow asked immediately becoming more alert.

"The dreams. Ever since falling asleep, all the villagers keep having the same dream. A presence, watching. Waiting. It—it's terrifying!" The cheif sputtered.

"And because of that you think it's a curse." Tamashii said slowly rubbing her chin.

"Yes, however; we have no solid proof. Yet, we couldn't bear it. We sent for help at the Fairy Court."

"So that's why you thought I was here to save you..." Mist said.

Tamashii sighed not looking worried at all. "It really is a shame. But like we said, we're just passing through." The scarlet eyed girl said.

"I-is that so? In that case...can I ask a favor?"

"What is it?" Yellow asked gently.

"Well...can you please just stay here for 1 day! Please..maybe your presence being here will stop the curse once and for all." The man stuttered. Yet, he held a hopeful look in his eyes.

Another servant spoke up. "Another one fell asleep today, we are all uneasy."

Mist turned around slowly. "Kitt..."

The sparrowman had surprisingly been quiet throughout this entire thing slowly replied. "Well...I guess. I mean, the sun is setting."

Mist nodded and turned back toward the chief. "I understand. I'll stay here tonight."

...

"Finally, I thought he'd never let us go." Tamashii yawned.

"However...I did see some things that are worth stealing." The raven haired girl grinned mischievously.

Crystal heard this and gave the girl a stern look. "You better not have pick-pocketed anything." The blue-head warned.

Tamashii simply rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever."

Yellow turned toward the sparrowman and pixie. "Let's check into an inn." The blonde suggested.

With a nod the five entered a stone house. Inside it was very cozy. A woman suddenly looked up and smiled.

"Oh! Are you the pixie and sparrowman they sent for?" She came around the counter and rushed towards them.

"Please! My son just fell asleep! Please do what you can to save him!" The woman said frantically.

Mist put on an apologetic face while Kitt's expression turned into a gentle one.. "I'm sorry miss. But were a simply travelers. We aren't the ones you were expecting..."

The woman's head dropped. "Oh...I so sorry, I made a terrible mistake."

"If you contacted the Fairy Court I'm sure they sent someone. Please wait a little longer." Mist said pleadingly.

The woman smiled a little. "Yes...you're right. I'm sure they'll come soon only...I just wish they would hurry up." The woman sighed.

"But...you said your son had fallen ill?" Crystal said alarmed.

The woman looked straight at Mist and Kitt. "Perhaps...if you look at him, you might learn something. Please, follow me."

With that the woman lead them away through another door. After crossing a hallway she opened another door that lead into a bedroom. The bed room was old and the glass window filtered in the sun. There were creamy blankets and a wooden wardrobe. On the floor was a soft dark green carpet covering up the stone floor. As they stepped closer they saw a brown-haired boy with tan skin. She was breathing softy, evenly and out.

"He seems to be sleeping, but he never wakes up." The woman sobbed.

Mist looked at the innocent face sadly before turning around. "Unfortunately, I cannot do anything. I'm sorry." Mist said looking really down in the dumps.

The woman shook her head putting on a weak smile. "No...it's not your fault. I'm just glad he's still alive and with me." The woman sighed.

"He's probably playing on the Luna Pathway."

"Luna Pathway? What's that?"

"It's a tale told to children full of fairy tale and fantasy. Nothing but a myth, a story."

"That's weird...when I first came here I fell asleep. In my dream there were cherry blossoms everywhere, and sakura trees growing. It was paradise, but then it began to grow cold and chilly. When I looked up I noticed it was night time. There was a glowing sparkling path made of tiny stars, leading straight toward the moon." Mist said slowly.

Tamashii stared at Mist as if she was an idiot. "You can't be serious..." The girl said flatly.

The pixie glared. "It's true! And in my dream I saw this strange girl. She had a mysterious aura surrounding her, and she was walking on the path. She had a weird marking right across the palm of one of her hands."

There was a few minutes of silence when a name finally registered in the lady's mind.

"That's Neku. The stray girl. She was found with no memory wandering around in the forest. Joshua was the one who found her. She's very strange. One thing that made her stand out was the strange marking on the palm of one of her hands. Since she was found she had always been blind. But until recently, her eye sight was suddenly revived. That was around the same time people started falling asleep! I knew this was her doing!" The woman growled angrily balling up her fists.

The group jumped back surprised. "Please! Don't be so quick to accuse people!" Crystal scolded.

"Is Neku here in this village?" Tamashii asked finally getting interested.

"She lives in the back of the village. How could that wretched little girl do this to my sweet little boy?" The woman spat out.

Yellow took a step back. "Um...well..could we please book a room?" Yellow asked awkwardly.

The woman shook her head and smiled. "Of course, let me get the rooms ready. I'll meet you back at the front." With that she turned and exited the room.

As she left Mist looked troubled. "So that girl was real..." She muttered.

The pinkette turned around to face everyone. "Guys, we're gonna have to find this Neku and talk to her. I don't think a little girl would put a curse on anyone. But we better check." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"A dream is neither fantasy nor substance, a mist rising into the air by dusk and melting at dawn." Kitt said softly.

Tamashii raised an eyebrow. "Oi, poetry boy. Save your speech for tomorrow will ya?" Tamashii ordered leaving the room followed by the rest of them.

...

Luckily, the had managed to get an entire room to themselves. They each got their own bed with one to spare. Crystal was lying on her stomach with her feet swinging in the air. Her elbows underneath her chin to help support the weight on her head. Tamashii was lying down on her side resting against a pillow. She was busy sharpening her sais. Yellow was leaning against the wall with a pillow to cushion her back watching Mist fly around pacing. Kitt was sitting on the edge of a a drawer swinging his feet also watching to pixie zoom back and forth. Finally the pinkette stopped and looked at Kitt.

"Kitt, did you here anything from the Council about sending sending someone to help get rid of the curse here in the Highlands?" The boy shook his head.

"Sorry Mist, but I heard nothing."

Mist bit her lip. "I didn't here anything about this in the Royal Fairy Court either..."

All 3 girls became alarmed. "You mean...no one knows?" Crystal asked sharply.

"But...why wouldn't they?" Yellow replied.

Mist shook her head. "The Earth Fairy didn't say anything about this while I was there either...I guess it's safe to assume the Congress doesn't know either."

"But the question is, why?" Kitt said rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner.

Tamashii frowned. "Maybe...something happened to the message the sent and it never reached the Royal Fairy Court." The raven-haired girl suggested.

Mist nodded. "Yes...that would explain it. I was wondering why nobody had arrived. Usually after the message it received we respond back immediately. Using our magic it takes about 3-4 days tops to reach our destination. The farther away it is, the more days it'll take. I estimate it would take about 4 or 5 days for a fairy, pixie, sprite, or sparrowman to be sent here. Nothing would keep them if it was this urgent, if they couldn't make it they would surely send a reply back."

"Which means only one thing..." Said Tamashii.

Together simultaneously they said, "Something's stopped the letter from reaching the Fairy Court."

"The question now is what or who has intercepted it." Crystal said.

"And why." Yellow finished.

* * *

**A/N I'd like to thank my reviewers:**

**MelliniumorderArceus**

I know. I just like putting disclaimers to make sure nobody sues me. xD

**LaurenIsJesus**

Yeah, god bless you too! :D I love your OC! She's so cool, I love making her annoy Mist. It's so funny. xD

**Teddiursa97**

Yeah. I'm trying out Rangershipping. :) I know right? Crystal CANNOT sing. Never ask her too. On her trivia, it also say's she can't sing ^^; But screw that, she's one helluva captureer! =D I also like Vatonageshipping a lot as well. =D However, when I get to Almia I'm gonna include both Kate and Kellyn. I don't want to leave the other counterpart out ya know? I've been doing a lot of research on the Pokemon Ranger (first game) game. It seems Cameron support the tow as a couple. xD If you ever played the Net game after you beat the main one, it shows Cameron saying how much Lunick and Solana make a great couple. :) It's funny seeing them looking away from each other embarrassed. Zakeru is my fav. :) Cuz wolfs are awesome u know? xD Pudding is cool as well, she's just to hyperactive!

**Snowflake-Lady**

Really? Pokemon Ranger is kinda hard if you're playing with a mouse. ^^; It's almost impossible. I remember after I beat it the screen was really worn out lol. xD

**Dasha23**

Never heard of Earthbound. Can you tell me more about it? Also recently I've began to study TWEWY. Neku is pretty cool, I like his outfit. :D In the first week I felt like killing that prince saying that he had no "fashion sense". Neku looked much cuter than that guy too! As for Shiki well..if she can sew awesome clothes then why doesn't she wear them herself? I mean cuz her real body is so plain and simple! And in Eri's body she looks so fabulous wearing those clothes...ugh. If she has a good taste in fashion she should trying wearing the clothes she made on her real body herself. Anyway I love the stuff animal she made. And Neku calls it a pig? When I first saw it I was like...okay is that a fox tail with a teddy bear body and cat head? LOL. xD

**MichaelaTheUchiha**

Really? I've seen my fair share of fanfics with Ruby in them...In the game I really like his counterpart, Brendan. ;) He's such a sweetheart offering to catch a Pokemon for you. Way better than your rival in FireRed and LeafGreen alway's saying: "Smell ya later!" Man that gets annoying. D: You _stole_ it? Wow, I hope your friend didn't mind. xD I've beaten the game before. Which part are you stuck on?

* * *

Hello everyone! Again, I am sooo sorry! I will try to make my next update as quick as possible to make up for my lack of updates. I'll try to replace the author's notes later with the real chapters when I have the time. But right now, I need to finish my homework. Ja ne mina-san!

~hydro-serpent58


	20. Innocent or Guilty?

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58

* * *

_

**Kari: Hello! And happy Thanksgiving! I'm so happy right now!**

**Ellen: What's wrong with her?**

**Nellie: She got a new DSi and got Pokemon HeartGold.**

**Kari: Anyway, I've warmed up to Lyra/Kotone now. :)**

**Soul: Does that mean I'm not your least favorite anymore? *hopeful puppy eyes***

**Kari: Errr...not quite. But I like White's outfit. While the rest of the female protagonists have cheerful outfits, White's outfit is gothic! She look's rather rebellious and like a punk in a good way. :D She's cool.**

**White: YAY! Kari-chan let me speak! *hugs***

**Black: What about me?**

**Kari: *grabs shot gun* Who said you were allowed here?**

**Black: 0.o *runs for his life***

**Crystal: Still, you gotta admit, Kotone/Lyra is waaay stronger than Soul.**

**Everyone: *nods***

**Soul: HEY! What's that supposed to mean?**

**Blue: Soul, Lyra/Kotone is the 3rd champion of Johto. She even even challenged Red. (Even though he kicked her butt.) *cough**cough***

**Soul: But...**

**Kari: Also, remember it said that in the game a boy named Red disbanded Team Rocket 3 years ago? That was Red from FireRed/LeafGreen. It says that the main protagonist Kenta/Kotone, has an older sibling. It's not revealed who, but there are multiple clues leading that Red is the older brother of either Lyra/Ethan.**

**Red: ...**

**Gold: REALLY? AWESOME! *glomps Red* I have a champion for a brother!**

**Kari: Ugh...Gold, that's only in the game. In the manga you two are not related. *sweatdrop***

**Gold: Awww...**

**Soul: Hmph. Well, unlike all of you. My Pokemon are from all over the regions!**

**Silver: That's only because you were chasing after Gold like a sick puppy.**

**Everyone: O.O Ouch...**

**Kari: But ya know? Soul really isn't that weak.**

**Everyone: What do you mean?**

**Soul: *vein pops* Are you calling me weak?**

**Yellow: Well...**

**Green: You are the weakest one out of all of us you know...**

**Red: And you do have the least experience...**

**Sapphire: Every single one of us could pwn you, including White and Black who are younger than you.**

**Ruby: Plus, you don't really know how to battle that well...**

**Wally: Or participate and contests correctly...**

**Emerald: The only thing you're good at is breeding Pokemon.**

**Silver: Even though Gold's better than you at doing that.**

**Blue: No offense Soul, but they're right on this one.**

**Pearl: So, yeah...**

**Diamond: I guess you could say that.**

**Platinum: You're weak.**

**Soul: *the girl looks at the floor, casting a shadow over her face. Her hands were clenched tight and a thick, red vein formed on her head. Then she rose up, her hair flowing furiously in the air with fire in her eyes, and let out a huge scream* GET'EM GARNET! *Soul roars throwing Pokeball***

**Garnet: CHOOOMP!**

**Everyone: O_O Holy crap! She has a Garchomp?**

**Kari: That's what I was trying to tell you. Her Gabite evolved. *sweatdrop***

**Everyone: *runs away***

**Soul: DRAGON RUSH!**

**Garnet: GAAARCHOOOOMP! *Garchomp flies at them and the two appendages on its head glow light blue. Then, its body becomes enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks and it slams into them***

**~BOOM!~**

***The explosion destroys anything in it's path for a 2 mile radius in every direction***

**Kari: *sigh* Soul, you do know you're gonna have to pay for all the damage that's done now right?**

**Soul: NANI? That's not fair! And how come you're still alive?**

**Kari: Duh. I'm the aurthoress, I can make anything happen.**

**Soul: Such as...**

**Kari: Such as making a 20 foot psychic barrier appear between me and the explosion.**

**Soul: Oh.**

***Ellen and Nellie peek out from behind a boulder***

**Ellen: Thank god we were caught behind that force field.**

**Nellie: *shakes head* Kari-chan does not own Pokemon. On with the story!

* * *

**

_**Chapter 20: Innocent or Guilty?**_

**Crystal P.O.V.**

I woke up to crisp air the next morning. I sat up and stretched, immediately wincing as the cool air struck my thin clothing. Shivering uncontrollably, I slipped out of bed. In the back of my mind I heard my animorph side protesting and wanting to go back and curl back up in the warmth of the sheets. I smiled shaking my head. I had become accustomed to it, my other side...it was like a split personality of me, a more wild side. I quickly walked into the bathroom my feet stung at the coolness. I breathed a relieved sigh of relief as I felt the warm soft carpet under my barefeet when I walked into the bathroom. _That's right...the town has a curse going through it..._

"Oh! Hi Crys!" Yellow said cheerly. Yellow, Tamashii, Kitt, and Mist were all sitting at the same table. Tamashii was cool and collected as always keeping to herself. And it looked like Kitt and Mist were having a serious discussion. They turned and smiled at her. "Hey Crys, after you eat something we were thinking about heading into town and finding this "Neku"."

I nodded. "Sure."

...

The 5 were now hiking through the rough rigidity terrain. _Let's see...according to what that lady said, Neku lived in a secluded spot hidden deep in the dense jungle near a river. She must live there alone to get away from all the criticism_. A pang of sympathy rushed over Crystal. _She must be very lonely_ I realized.

"Oi, pixie, poetry boy, how are we supposed to find her home if it's hidden?" Tamashii asked.

The group halted. "Ugh...we you see..."

"...We never really thought about that..."

A collective groan emerged out of the group. "And here I thought you had this all figured out." I mumbled.

Soon we entered the jungle area, when I have no clue. As we continued deeper into the area, I started noticing more wild life.

"Hey Mist, what's that?" I asked pointing to a colorful bird fluttering it's feathers on a nearby branch.

"That's a Hue. It eats fruits and loves to sing. It's said that if you follow one it will lead you to water like rivers because that's where they normally gather."

"Hontoni?" I heard Yellow asked amazed. She gazed at the bird rather fondly while I shrugged.

"What'ave, what good would it do if the river is not clean? They have been know to lead travellers to unhealthy water sources resulting in many deaths." Tamashii replied casually.

Immediately Yellow's face fell while Mist glared at her. "Did you really have to ruin the mood?"

Tamashii raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I'm only stating the facts."

Mist grumbled something under her breath about uncivilized women while Yellow stared straight ahead. As we continued going on through, we came to a strange place where the ground was shattered forming an unstable ledge below it.

"What happened?" Yellow asked as she gingerly stepped forward to inspect it.

"Beats me. What about you two?" Tamashii responded.

"Well, we wouldn't have that question if we knew." Mist snapped fiercely.

It was clear those 2 were not gonna get along well too soon. I inspected the ground and my brows furrowed. _What was it that Sapph said again? I know she told me once about the earth splitting..._ Crystal frowned while she pondered about this. It was on the tip of her tounge. As a nature girl, it was only natural for Sapphire to know about these things. _If only she knew as much about her studies_ Crys thought warily.

_Huh? What's this?_ Yellow wondered. Buried under the dirt was something glinting. She bent down the have a closer look while meanwhile Tamashii just wandered around aimlessly. Looking around for something worth at least a small profit. When Yellow uncovered the dirt, she was startled to find a shard, with a weird symbol on it. It looked like graffti but it was engraved into the stone in what looked like..._ Blood..._ Yellow thought in horror. It was at that same instant Tamashii's instinct kicked in telling her to get off the ledge fast. Coincidentally Crystal had just remembered,

**Flash Back**

_I was sitting on a bed while I nibbled on the eraser of my pencil. I wasn't sure where I had picked up that habit from, but whenever I didn't understand what the homework was asking I ending up doing this. Sapphire sat in a spiny-chair re-reading her "chicken-scratch" handwriting. Her pencil was tucked neatly behind her ear and she was biting her lip in concentration. I had come over to Sapph's house when she said she needed help with the Math equations, now we were doing our separate homework from our different classes and it wasn't really helping._

_I cried out in frustration. "What on earth does that mean? __**What natural disaster causes the Earth to crumble yet isn't a geographical disaster?**_ _What kind of question is that? I mean, if it's not a Earthqauke or Volcano, what can it be?"_

_Sapphire looked up at me with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Well...unusually strong shock waves of unreal strength would cause the earth's surface to shatter. Not like an earthquake which creates deep chasms or a volcano which creates large creavces, but distorted land masses. The land becomes hazardous and very unstable. If you come across one it's best to turn back."_

_I looked at her in disbelief. "Where did you learn that?" The wild girl just shrugged. "It's just something I learned. Nature is never boring no matter how much time you spend in it." A grin split into Sapphire's face. "Of course, I don't don't need to tell you that. Considering your work requires you 24/7 out in the wilderness."_

_I playfully punched her shoulder. "It's called fieldwork. But thanks for explaining it."_

**End Flash Back**

_So that's it..._ Suddenly the realization hit me like a thousand bricks. "_The land becomes hazardous and very unstable. If you come across one it's best to turn back." Shit._

At that moment the ground underneath them crumbled letting them hurl towards the ground.

"AAAHHH!" Crystal and Yellow screamed.

Tamashii had a surprised look on her face, but in a matter of moments it turned into a pissed looking one.

_"_That's what I get for acting too late on my intuition." She mumbled to herself.

"Hey, watch out!" Mist yelled from above.

They were falling about 15 meters per second. Crystal saw the ground looming toward her as she continued to fall. I tried to reach for my Pokéball but due to the friction from the air, the winds sharply slammed into my arms causing it to painfully wrench backwards. I hissed in pain and forced the arm back down. Looks like I wouldn't be able to reach them. I looked over at Yellow and Tamashii, it seemed they were having the same problem. Mist turned desperately towards Kitt.

"Can't you use your leviathan magic or something?" She cried.

He turned to her a grim expression on his face. "I would have already done so if I could, but at the rate they're falling the acceleration plus force of the fall would cause my magic to bounce back or miss. There's nothing I can do."

Mist glanced at the ground. "I can make some plants grow to cushion their fall but...the impact might cause them serious damage considering plants aren't the softest thing in the world." Mist muttered to herself.

They were 3 yards away from hitting the floor now, it was not gonna be pretty. I screwed my eyes shut and prepared for the extreme pain and possible concussion that was sure to come. A few feet away from me to my left I sensed Yellow do the same.

"Dang it! I'm not gonna die here if it's the last thing I'd do!" I heard Tamashii growl from somewhere on my right. She was still trying to access her Pokéballs I assumed. I couldn't be sure.

Suddenly—Crystal felt the air around her become stale. She chocked as oxygen evaporated from the air and could only see black unable to open her eyes. She flailed and struggled but got no where. She was drowning in a sea of darkness. Suddenly in the distance, she saw a faint glowing. As she came closer she spotted was looked like a tomb stone, on it in a glowing red dye was a picture of what looked like a cross between Butterfree and Beautifly. _A butterfly?_ I wondered as I bent down to inspect it. I reached my hand out. *_Stop..._* A voice whispered in my mind. My eyes widened and my hand froze in mid-air. I looked around.

"Hello?" I called but got no answer.

I waited, and just when I thought I had imagined it the voice spoke again. *_Do not touch the seal, it is not yours to release..._* The raspy voice spoke. Once again I jerked my head around but saw nothing.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I shouted into the darkness.

I got no response. The silence was really unnerving me now. _Why won't it answer me?_ I wondered. *_You stand on Afterlife's doorway...you cannot handle the power...retreat now, before it's too late..._* The voice whispered. I shuddered. The voice...it sounded so old and decrepit yet...mysterious and creepy sounding at the same time. Slowly, I let my hand drop to my side and stood up.

"All right, I won't mess with it. Now, would you mind telling me how to get out of here?" I asked.

In response a bright light flashed blurring my vision causing to vast emptiness to melt away. In the distance I say a hazy figure...someone with lime, scarlet, white, and golden feathered wings. The figure stood in front of the sun obscuring the being's features. The only thing I could clearly make out was the wings before getting swallowed up by the light.

I eyes slowly opened as I groggily looked around. Yellow was lying next to me still unconscious, I looked over towards my left and saw Tamashii sitting leaning against a tree for support. I also saw Mist and Kitt talking to a strange girl. She had short orange hair and had on a dark purple hoodie jacket. It had no sleeves exposing her pale skin. She wore a cream colored skirt and matching dark purple sneakers. She had denim colored eyes and had her hands in her pockets. Crystal noticed a a set of purple headphones around her neck and she had this tomboyish look about her. Tamashii was the one who spotted her first.

"Oi. The ice girl woke up." Tamashii said loudly grabbing the threesome's attention.

The turned towards her and Mist immediately rushed over.

"Oh Crystal are you alright?" She asked frantically inspecting her.

I laughed. "I'm fine Mist, just a bit...shocked."

"That's to be expected." The mysterious girl spoke up as she walked over. Crystal blinked as she pulled on her hands out of their pockets and offered it to her.

"Name's Neku. That was quite a fall you guys had." Crystal blinked dumbfoundedly as she wordlessly took the hand offered to her.

She immediately noticed there was no marking on the hand and Mist seemed to notice this too. Crystal immediately snapped out of her daze.

"Oh. I uh...my name's Crys." I said.

She pulled her hand back and stuck in in her pocket. She nodded. I glanced at the other 3, my curiousness must have been obvious cause' Kitt his throat and explained.

"When you guys were falling, Neku was the one who saved you." My eyes widened.

"Wha? Really!" I stared at her. "How? When? What—"

"Crystal give her a break and let her talk." Tamashii said exasperatedly.

I flushed feeling incredibly flustered. "I'm sorry. Please, continue." I murmmerd quietly.

Neku shrugged. "I just used a pych to capture you 3 and carefully bring you to the ground. However, I don't think you guys were used to Pin waves. When I reached you, but you and the blonde were already knocked out. Mikaduo-san was extremely tired, but she managed to stay awake. We treated her wounds already, so I suggest you let us check yours."

"Uh...okay." Crystal responded awkwardly.

Suddenly she heard the bushes rustle. Something was approaching them...at an alarming rate. Although tired Tamashii instinctively with one had clutched her sai still hidden beneath her cloak. Crystal's hand was already on her belt which was where she had attached the whip to and Kitt and Mist prepared to let out a barrage of spells. However, the next thing that happened was something they couldn't have imagined.

"There you are!" Said an exasperated voice.

Everyone's gaze snapped towards the figure who had emerged from the foliage. His albicant-colored hair that was wavy and tussled this way and that. He had on dark trousers and a white dress shirt on with the sleeves rolled up. He had infuscate-colored eyes and had a bewildered expression.

"Do you know how much trouble I had to go through just to find you? Geez." The boy sighed.

It was then he noticed the rest of the company. He glared, his face immediately becoming cold much to their surprise.

"Who are you? And what do you want with Neku?" He said in a icy voice.

Crystal flinched while Tamashii gave a challenging glare back undeterred.

"I suggest you stop making assumptions before you confirm they're true." Tamashii replied back in a cool voice of her own.

The boy growled. "What was that?"

Both Mist's and Kitt''s eyes widened. They sensed his zone level energy rise. This kid was no amateur. Apparently, Neku sensed it too.

"Josh it's okay." Neku said shortly.

Startled, he looked at her. "I saved them when they fell off one of the cliff sides. I was just treating their wounds when you came barging in."

They stood there awkwardly now. "Uh..." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Gomensai, my bad." He said sheepishly.

Neku sighed rolling her eyes. A faint smile adorned her lips. The boy turned to us. "I'm Joshua. And this is my best friend Neku. I'm sorry I accused you like that, but you see I can't be too careful of who I trust nowdays. The entire village knows I protect and defend Neku, and they constantly try to persuade me to abandon her. There are those who do not wish Neku well. The inkeeper's son has had to do a lot of work helping his mother after her husband died. One day Neku went to visit him and hopefully help him complete his task so he might be able to at least play for a little while since he hadn't in a while. However, it was around that time the innkeeper's son fell ill. His mom thinks that since he couldn't complete his work in time even with her help, she got angry because he couldn't play with her. She thought that since Neku came all the way there to play and instead worked for nothing, she cursed him as punishment..." Joshua spat bitterly.

Tamashii and I shared a look. Neku spoke up. "I...I promised that I would take him to the pathway..." Josuha turned sharply towards her.

"NEKU! Don't you dare say such things." He said sternly.

"But..." She trailed off looking away.

Mist studied her intently while Kitt urged him to go on. "I always get strange looks from the villagers. While some try to convince me to come back others also blame me saying that I helped Neku bring on the curse...and to think our prayers have finally been answered..."

"Prayers?" Tamashii raised an eyebrow.

Joshua nodded. "Yes, Neku's never given up hope. Her favorite tale was the story of the Luna Pathway...she and that kid were just working..."

"T-that's a mira-cle..." A voice choked out. Everyone's gazes snapped towards the voice.

"Yellow!" Crystal gasped. She rushed over and helped her sit up.

Tamashii glanced at Neku. "You're right, it is a miracle your prayers actually worked. No wonder they think you're a witch."

"TAMASHII!" Mist and I screamed in unison.

An angry look crossed Joshua's face while Neku's blank look leveled up with Tamashii's casual look. "Would you like me to treat your friend?" She asked quietly downcasting her eyes.

I smiled. "Of course, that would be wonderful." I replied shooting a glare towards Tamashii.

Joshua gave Neku an unsure look. "Are you sure...?"

Neku looked at him, "Josh, we can't just leave them. The blonde needs help and Crys is still a little woozy. We're lucky I even found them, or else who knows what would've happened."

Joshua stared at her for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Alright, I'll help carry the blonde."

As he walked over he glared at Tamashii and helped Yellow up. Yellow slug an arm around both Crystal and Joshua and they half-carried, half walked her back to their residing place. Neku calmly looked over at Tamshii who hadn't moved.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked coolly.

Tamashii smirked. "So you do have a back bone." The raven haired girl said as she stood up.

She faltered for a second as dizziness overcame but her vision quickly cleared. "I'll be fine on my own." She cut off before Neku could ask. The purple eyed girl nodded and led the way.

As Neku led the way Tamashii couldn't help but notice how well the girl knew the forest_. Despite being blind, she already knew the forest like the back of her hand_ Tamashii mused. As they walked along they came across other Hue birds. Neku paused and studied them. The group watched as her eyes stopped on a particular bird. With a soft whistle the bird flapped towards her and landed on her shoulder.

"Would you mind opening the door for me?" She asked softly.

With a _hoot_ flew up and disappeared into the underbrush. Neku glanced behind her. "Come on, we're almost there."

After another good 20 minutes they reached a river. It was clear and running. Joshua caught me looking at it and spoke up. "They water may look clean, but it's not sanitary. Many mosquito eggs and viruses can be found in the river. Hue's don't nest around her because of the Hornet Frogs that live around here. They are immune to the viruses and they're very poisonus. They hunt down mosquitoes but they also eat birds. They usually keep to themselves, but they sometimes attack so we try to avoid them if we can." The boy explained.

"I see." I nodded. _They're so many creatures...I wonder if they are as many monsters and animals as there are __Pokémon..._ The carefully jumped on stones over the river. And soon came to a cliff side. The turned and traveled along the bottom, they stopped in front of a curtain of vines growing on the wall. Suddenly Neku did a bird call startling me and Yellow. In response the vines were suddenly drawn back revealing a sealed wall. After a moment the wall opened revealing a pathway. They went through with the door closing behind them and found themselves standing in what was supposed to be a yard. A few meters ahead of them the rocky ground turned into grass and on it was an old house. it was surrounded by deep foliage and rocks. I heard Yellow gasp beside me.

"Sugoi!" Yellow said looking around.

A Hue flew down and landed on Neku's shoulder. The girl petted the bird while and explained. "It has to be hidden to the villagers don't find us. It's pretty lonely though..." She turned around and smiled.

"But not with Josh. He makes everything fun." She grinned.

The boy smiled fondly back at her. "Come on, we better get you inside."

...

Yellow sat next to me on a couch. Tamashii sat alone in an armchair, and Kitt and Mist sat on a coffee table. Joshua was busy putting bandages on me. Neku was in the kitchen preparing something.

"So Joshua...would so mind telling us more about what's happening?" I asked locking eye-contact with him.

"Well..." He glanced warily at Tamashii before looking back at me.

"I guess." He shurgged.

"What would you like to know?"

"Well...how did you meet Neku?"

Joshua paused and heaved a sighed shrugging a shoulder. "Well, if you really want to know, that's where everything began."

"I'm just a rouge commoner, my mother had already passed away. My father was busy working in the mines to make so money, because of that he rarely came home. Sometimes he couldn't come back for weeks at a time. Whenever that happened he'd send home money to me to take care of myself. I was just like any other commoner, I wasn't special so no one looked out for me. I learned at an early age how to mange money and to use it sparingly. I ended up living at home alone most of the time. When the neighboring boys found out, they always tried to get me to lend them some money. I always refused, finally one day they ganged up on me. I was going trough an alleyway to get to my house more quickly. There they cornered me and demanded I give them the cash. Again I refused, but this time they wouldn't hear it."

**Flash Back**

_A rouged boy dressed in worn clothing took a step back. In front of him were 4 boys. Two were thin and lanky, one was small and short, and the leader was large and round. Not one of them had an ounce of muscle, but considering how frail the albicant-eyed boy was, he was willing to bet punches from them would somewhat hurt. The gang loomed closer to him as again he instinctively back away. _

_"What perfect time." The large boy grinned. "How about you loan us some cash will ya? We know you have some." _

_The boy bit his lip. "No. I'm sorry, but I can't." He replied._

_The leader's eyes flashed dangerously. "Oh we'll see about that."_

_On cue the two tall boys that were slightly taller than their leader came forward. The infuscate-haired boy whirled around tried to run. However, he wasn't fast enough. He felt a rough hand grab his shoulder pulling him back and slamming him into the wall. The boy cringed at the impact, taking advantage of his temporary immobility he felt 2 arms hold one of his arms while another 2 held the other one. He couldn't run. _

_"Nice try punk, but this is for denying us money those other times." The round kid said raising up his balled fist. _

_He then landed a punch in the albicant-eyed boy's face. The boy felt his right check sting, but before he could get his bearings a second fist slammed into is stomach. The punches weren't that hard, but the longer they did it the more it hurt. Soon there were bruises all over the upper part of his body. _

_Through the beating Joshua had retreated into his inner mind to escape the pain, unaware of reality. He now sat in an empty void. His arms were tucked around his knees and his face was buried in his arms. "I don't want this...please, make it stop..." The boy muttered._

_The beatings continued, the large boy seemed to finally be getting into it now. Throwing more force into his thrusts, but he frowned at the lack of response he was getting. Not once had Joshua cried out in pain. The boy's hair was now damp from sweat and plastered unto his face. This prevented the boy from seeing his expression. _

_The boy growled. "Hold him tighter, I'm gonna try something else."_

_Outside the boy was barely aware of what was happening to him. Here...he felt no pain. He just felt a faraway sensation of pain but thought nothing of it. "Please...stop..." But it didn't, he barely felt the sudden rush of pain in his arms. Even so, he noticed. "No...stop..." "No more...I don't want this...!"_

_The 2 skinny boys were twisting Joshua's arms in a painful position. At the same time the leader was focusing on his chest now. "I'll tell you what," he said in between punches. "If you give up now and just give us all you have we'll let you go." _

_When he got no response he frowned. "This is your last chance, either now and beg for mercy or you're dead." Again, no response._

_"Fine." The boy huffed. _

_He backed away and glanced over his shoulder. "Hey, search him." _

_The small boy who had been standing in the distance quickly scrambled up to them. He carefully stepped up to the unresponsive Joshua and hesitated. He looked back at the leader. _

_"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Jumping, the boy immediately started his work._

_"No...stop. I'm telling you to stop." The boy's whimpers grew weaker. "Stop...stop it now..! I don't want this, can't you see that?" The boy got no response. The boy lifted his head from his arms with his head still bowed. "I'm telling you to stop...leave me alone...NOW!" The boy screamed. At that moment all fear left him, instead it was replaced by vengeance._

_The small boy felt a lump in Joshua's pocket. He paused and shakily extended a hand forward withering away under his leader's intense gaze. His gaze was drilling holes through the small boy's head. The short boy gulped and edged his hand toward the pocket. When he was a moment away from searching the pocket all of a sudden Joshua's leg flew up. His foot slammed into the boy's chest sending him backwards. Using the boy's shock to his advantage, he twisted out of their grasp and knock them both down with punches of his own. He turned around just in time to see the leader charging towards him. At the last moment he side stepped causing the large boy to ram into a wall. The infuscate-haired boy grabbed the leader's neck and held him in the air with one hand. The boy gasped and choked clawing at Joshua's iron grip. The other 3 boys scrambled up and backed away, their eyes wide in terror. _

_The clouds overhead had turned dark during the fight and now the rain came down soaking the boys. Joshua's bangs covered his face. His dripping hair stuck to his head effectively concealing his expression. _

_"You know...I hate people who think so full of themselves just because they have a little posse." The boy spoke, his voice was void of emotion. He clenched his fist and at the same time tightened his grip around the boy's neck. _

_"Especially people like YOU!" He shouted. _

_He pulled his fist back and slammed it into the large boys face and at the same time letting go of his neck. He sailed through the air crashing into a wall before crumpling to the ground. _

_"L-let's get out of here!" One of the boys shouted._

_With that the 3 took off as if their lives depended on it. They didn't seem to notice they were leaving their leader behind._

_Joshua stood there alone in the rain for a moment in silence. He had effectively knocked out the leader, and didn't feel like wasting any extra time on him or going after the others. His wet hair cast a shadow over his face as he turned and walked back to his house, splashing carelessly in puddles along the way._

_As he went along he seemed to be the only one in the village since everyone was inside from the rain. He ignored it and continued on. Soon he entered the forest._

_..._

_He paused. There in front of him was a collapsed body. He walked over and checked the person's pulse. Feeling the faint pulse, without a word he lifted the body up with his already bruised and battered body. Ignoring the pain he trudged on towards his home. The girl was dirty and seemed to be a lost traveler. She must have collapsed from exhaustion. However, it seemed karma wasn't with him. For a day later, he'd receive news that his father was killed in the mines._

**End Flash Back**

"And I'm sure you could pretty much guess, that girl was Neku." The boy concluded.

Yellow gasped and covered her mouth, a guilty expression on her face. "I'm so sorry..." She apologized.

Joshua shrugged. "It's fine, really. But during the time I received the news Neku was still unconscious. I promised myself to become stronger, I had to be able to fight." He trailed off. "Of course, those boys avoided me and told the kids some rumors. They all avoid me now, so Neku was the only company I have."

The room lapped into silence. Joshua continued to wrap bandages around my arm while the rest of us contemplated what he had said. _They seem to trust us...a little weary of Tamashii, but they don't think we're a threat _I though feeling relief wash over me. One of the things I had been pondering was after we found Neku, how would we get their trust. We might be bruised now, but at least it worked out in our favor. _However they still have some explaining to do..._

At that moment Neku walked in carrying a tray with biscuits and lemonade on it. She set it down on the table just as Joshua finished bandaging me.

"I hope you like it." She said quietly.

I mentally frowned. _She has such a calm and composed attitude..._

"Thanks." She nodded. And turned around.

"I'm gonna feed the Hues." She said as she walked out leaving the door ajar.

**End P.O.V.**

...

I gasped choking as I was ruffly handled. My hands were tied together and I could free them. Two guards were leading me down a vast hallway. My vision was blurry, they had not treated me well on my little trip here. I staggered to keep up with them, if I didn't they'd pull on the rope making it cut into my skin. I was dehydrated and could barely think straight anymore. We stopped in what looked as some kind of chamber that had a prison-like feature to it. I couldn't catch what they guards said. The door opened and all of a sudden I was thrown inside. I landed painfully on my stomach, the rough floor scraped my legs and arms as I head my head. The ruffly yanked me up and dragged me against the wall. I heard solid metallic clicks. My eyes widened, The had attached 3 chains on me. Two were on either of my wrists and one was around my neck. The chains were connected into the wall behind me, and my arms were raised painfully over my head. I knew they were probably gonna be sore for a while. My head drooped in exhaustion.

"Look at how pitiful he is, do you really think he will last long enough?"

"Don't even start, he wasn't killed immediately when he was brought here. That alone is an accomplishment. Not many survive to make it here as a guest."

I painfully raised my head. "What do you want?" I rasped out.

The two blurry figures turned towards me. "Sleep now, you're gonna need all the rest you can get before your big day." I didn't need to see clearly to hear the sickening grin in his voice.

The other one laughed. "If he can survive that is. I bet he'll white out before he gets to the main test."

The two left and the door closed with a loud clink. He heard their voices fading away as the figures retreated. _A test huh? Oh boy..._ And with that the boy blacked out.

...

Yellow wandered throughout the house. Most of the rooms were empty or just filled with dust mites. Everytime she walked into one she'd sneeze. Yellow looked around as she entered one room. The sun filtered in through the window. There at the edge of the room was a piano. Yellow blinked. _A piano? I wonder if it still works... _

"Eh? Players?" Crystal asked in confusion.

Neku nodded. "Yes, the only people who can use pychs are Players. Pychs are like attacks that you can activate. However, only a a select few pychs will work for different Players."

"One pych may work for Neku, but that same one may not work for me." Joshua chimed in.

"Whenever you use a pyshc, you use your zone level energy. It's energy that you already have, for example it's like how you already have aura. Those who have experienced death in it's face are the only ones who are able to activate it."

"Wait...what do you mean, "experience death in it's face"?" Tamahii frowned. Neku glanced at her.

"It's people who have literally brushed death on it's surface, or in other words, have defied death. They're people who survived even though they weren't supposed to."

"Pychs give off Pin Waves when you use them. Since you use your zone level energy to activate them, the energy is converted into Pin Waves and is exerted when the pysch is used. That's how it dispels energy." Spoke Joshua.

"Neku has an incredible amount of zone level energy, because of that she can practically use any pysch."

The sparrowman and pixie's eyes widened. "But...is that even possible...?"

Joshua shrugged. "It is for her."

Yellow gingerly lifted up the flap revealing the keys. Yellow blinked, the piano wasn't dusty at all. _That means they must use it_ Yellow thought. Yellow stood there unsure for a moment, she knew she shouldn't touch anything but... _Just a few keys_ She decided. She carefully experimented with middle C. _Da..._ The piano responded. It was a little out of tune, but a good warm up would straighten that out. Yellow pressed down high A then low D. _Daa...dan _The piano replied. A small smile crept up her face. _This isn't so bad_

"Josh is a special kind of Player, he's Composer."

Mist stared blankly at her. "As in a music artist?"

"Yes and no. He does write his own songs, but there are special kinds of Players. A Composer is one of them."

"What does a Composer do?" Kitt asked interested. Joshua shrugged.

"I'm actually stronger than a Player but...I guess that's pretty much it." Joshua responded.

Yellow winced. If there was one thing she sucked at, it was playing the piano. _That sounded horrible_ Yellow thought. If only Green was here...the others didn't know, but since Green and Red were best friends they shared a lot of secrets together. One of them was that Green played the piano. Red told her this once and made her promise not to tell anyone. She'd been surprised but delighted back then. The blonde sighed. _I might as well give up_ She thought as she got up and moved away. However, at that moment the piano began playing...by _itself_?

The piano's keys began pressing down due to some invisible force. At first just a few keys at a time were played into a simple tune. However, it became more complex as the pace increased. Yellow couldn't help but stare transfixed rooted ot the ground. He mind was screaming at her telling her to leave, but some unexplainable presence...it was preventing her from moving. The piano began playing a ghostly tune that sent shivers up the young girl's spine. However, Yellow could barely hear it...yet, at the same time it was loud and clear. A whispery soft voice drifted into the flow of the melody. It was as if the voice and music was one. The soft voice blended into the notes, it was hard to tell one form the other. At times it would seemed as if only the music was playing, but she knew...she knew the voice was there. The haunting melody stirred things within the room. Entranced by the music, Yellow didn't notice the sudden change in atmosphere. The room suddenly got gloomier and foggy, it became blurry. At the same time, the temperature plummeted, the door seemed far away but Yellow wasn't paying attention. The presence grew stronger overwhelming the girl, she'd soon lost her common sense and stood under the spell of the song. Strange things began to happen around the blonde. All she could do, was watch.

_Dancing bears, Painted wings. Things I almost remember, And a song someone sings once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory, _

A loud and ignorant 15-year old boy was going alone down an empty dirt path. Despising his name, he told others to refer to him as Beat. One either side of the path was dark thorns. He had pale tan-colored hair which was covered up by a black hat. The hat had a white skull stitched unto the front as a logo. With a sword in one hand, he cut down anything he came across. The petals of the roses her chopped off littered the floor as he went along. However, in his ignorance he had proceeded to try and kill the death spirit of the dark forest...What he didn't know, was in order to kill it he'd have to kill himself...The spirits of the dead plants took on ghastly forms and taunted the boy. Effectively capturing him, and taking him away. The boy was no match as the torn-like vines took form with the spirit inside them aroused. The vines strangled him and dragged him away inside the forest, him sword left to rot on the floor. As the thorns pierced his skin blood dripped and stained the ground. He was trapped, a imprisoned sinner. To be tortured for eternity...the only way you'd know he was in there was the trail of blood that led into the dark woods...

_Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory, _

A 15-year old girl with pink hair was in a bedroom. She wore elegant fancy clothing that was at the same time quite revealing. Lots of shelves were built into the walls, and on them were filled with hundreds of stuff animals. Stuff animals were even on the bed. The girl was an innocent creature, blessed with beauty and a master of decievery. Using her skills she could fool anyone to do her bidding. Eri, she was called. However, she was possed by another, one who would be her downfall. She was just a puppet, and nothing more. One night the spirit gave life the the girl's most precious item. And in the middle of the night, she was murdered by the the stuffed cat. Blood splattered on the walls and stained the sheets. The girl laid there dead with mighty gashes across her chest and neck. Her night gown was torn and on the floor was an innocent stuffed cat. It's fur was stained with blood, especially it's claws. It laid there innocently motionless. It was the very thing she had killed her best friend, Shiki for...

_Far away, long ago things I yern to remember and a song someone sings. Once upon a December, and a song someone sings Once upon a December... _

A 12-year old girl with platinum blonde hair stood on a rock. She was in the middle of the ocean where a few hills in the water resurfaced. She was the young sister of a brother who had disappeared. With the name given Rhyme, she sang false notes that rang out through the entire ocean. Drawing the interests of the sharks, the girls continued to sing. However, her words created an entire new crazy being. Born of a flower, a single bullet rang out from a gun of a deceased man. At that moment she had sang the final word to her song, and a huge wave came and swallowed her. As she sunk to the bottom, a flower bloomed out of the wound. Soon everyone that had loved her, began dying.

_Far away, long ago...once, upon a December. Who is next? I wonder now. Once upon a December..._

Suddenly huge gusts of wind began to blow. A huge vortex appeared in the place where the piano was. From inside the maze maniacal laughter erupted. Painful screams of the dying and the haunted singnig of the insane flooded the girls ears. Dark shadows loomed every now in the shadows. Yellow was trapped, and there was no where to run. However, suddenly the whispy voice called out towards her.

_Come to me...come now..._ The ghostly voice rasped. Still entranced, the blonde started walking towards the vortex in a zombie-like state. Her eyes had darkened and become a melancholy yellow. The shine in her eyes had faded becoming dead, the same thing that had happened to Red whenever he went into a trance...

"YELLOW!" A voice screamed.

Something caught the girls' arm holding her back. Yellow turned her head back to see it was Neku grabbing her arm. She was squinting due to the rough winds. Crystal was at the doorway covering her face trying to stop the biting winds from stinging her eyes.

"YELLOW!" Crystal yelled again.

The blue-head winced as a blood-curdling scream erupted from the vortex. A nasty ghoul-like shadow wandered towards her causing her to freeze. Crystal choked as the being's shadowy arms wrapped around her neck pulling her back. Childish moaning and groaning was heard as the bloody arms of children appeared weeping. She grabbed Crystal effectively choking her. _Come join us...we don't want to be alone anymore..._ They spoke.

_Just like what happened to that boy..._ Yellow numbly thought reflecting on how similar the scenes were.

"Crys!" Joshua shouted.

He was half-way in between Neku and Crystal. He changed course and went to help the suffocating girl while the orange-haired girl struggled with the blonde. Apparently the scream had not broken through to Yellow. Still under the spell she continued on trying to rip away from Neku and go towards the vortex that was calling her.

"Yellow please..." A voice whimpered.

Mist and Kitt stood outside the door a foot away from the winds. If they were to go in, they would be sucked inside to join the restless spirits. Mist whimpered while Kitt held her biting his lip. He sensed such terrible horror in the air...something evil really was plaguing the villagers...was this the curse they spoke of?

"Oi blondie! Snap out of it will ya!" An irritated voice called. It was Tamashii.

She had been going in their direction however she had been stopped. Dancing skeletons appeared from apparitions. They encircled her. _What's wrong? You're not afraid are you? _They taunted. Tamashii growled sweating. She clenched her sais tightly causing her knuckles to turn white.

"In your dreams!" She spat.

They paused, and then burst out laughing. Their crackling laughter made the raven-haired girl feel sick. _Hear that? She's not scared..._ One voice whispered. _Well then, why don't we play with her?_ Another spoke. Tamashii couldn't tell which had spoken. Out of the fog dark figures appeared. The figures took on the forms of innocent creatures. One was a Clefairy, another was a Teddiursa. One was a Igglybuff and another was a 's eyes widened. If there was one thing she and Yellow had in common, it was that they both loved Pokemon a lot.

"Nice try, I know they're not the real thing." The crimson eyed girl sneered raising her sais.

_Oh?_ One skeleton spoke. _What do you mean by that?_ Another asked. _Who says they're not the real spirit of creatures long ago?_ Another questioned. _Would you still do harm to these poor creatures that died a horrible death long ago? They've been alone for eternity..._ Another said. The skeletons faded and morphed into transparent ghosts. They spun around the girl and the Pokemon effectively trapping her. Their whispers echoed throughout her head. _W-what if they are the real thing? _Tamashii thought with her hand trembling.

The Pokemon looked up at her innocently, "Er?" Teddiursa asked tilting it's head to one side.

"Mi." Skitty mewed stepping forward.

"Iggly!" Igglybuff squealed bouncing eagerly.

"Clef?" Clefairy asked unsure.

Tamashii bit her lip. _But they're so cute..._ Her grip was slipping. Inconspicuously the Pokemon came forward.

"Cle?" Clefairy asked unsure.

Before Tamashii knew it she too, had fallen under the spell. She lowered her weapons and jestered forward.

"It's alright." She spoke softly.

The pink Pokemon blinked before happily running towards her. The other Pokemon took it as their cue to pounce as well. Reality hit her as she was slammed hard unto the floor.

"Cle-air..." She heard a deep rouged voice say.

It was totally opposite of what the cute little timid voice she had heard before. She looked up to see the Clefairy pinning her chest down. It's eye sockets were ripped out and blood was dripping out of it's mouth. She could see long pointy fangs and the claws on it's hand suddenly seemed more intimidating. The other "Pokemon" crowded around the now defenseless girl. The sais had been knocked out of her hands. Skitty's eyes were now **open** and they were glowing bloody red. Blood matted it's fur and the crescent of Teddiura's forehead Tamashii realized, was actually a scar. A huge gash was on it's stomach and Tamashii could see maggots eating away at the rotting flesh. Igglybuff was the worst. It's eyes were glowing a bright creepy yellow and had one of those creepy smiles insane people wore. Tamashii saw razor sharp teeth that she didn't even think was possible for a Igglybuff to have glint. The spirits around her laughed. _That's right! It's time to feed...feast, like you've never had before!_ The floating ghosts cackled as they were sucked inside the vortex. So Tamahii did the first thing she did relfexively. Scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Yellow faintly heard the scream. _The same thing happened to that pinkette..._ She faintly noted. Neku shook her.

"Yellow! Listen to me! Do not listen to that voice you hear me? Do not listen to it! Yellow, it's trying to trick you! Come back to the others and me! Yellow, please!" Neku pleaded.

Crystal found herself slipping. Her struggle started to slacken as her vision began to blur due to lack of oxygen. The claw-like arm slashed her neck and she felt something warm trickle down her neck. The blue-head vauguely saw a red liquid dripping unto her clothes as the undead children contiuned to pull at her with iron-like grips.

Joshua ran towards her activating his Pysch. He whipped out a phone out of thin air and typed in digits into the device. Suddenly huge meteorites started falling down appearing from nowhere. They fell through the fog which hid the ceiling and began smashing the ghost children and the shadow creature that was keeping Crystal captive. The monster roared as it was repeatedly struck with the huge amounts of force. The children screamed and let go running. However, using the camera on his with a quick _flash_ they all stood immobilized. That was when Joshua proceeded to try a combo. Asteriods, soccer balls, grand pianos, electric and wooden guitars, etc. began raining down on them. As the object struck them they let out screams of agony before they disappeared in a white beam of light. However, just before they disppeared a werid marking glowing in red would appear on them before being obliverated. The children were losing fairly quickly, however, the thorn-like vine monster still was stranggling Crystal. Joshua growled. _So you're gonna be a pain like that huh?_ He thought. Meanwhile, the rest of the corpses were being taken care of. Joshua smirked.

"Forgive me Neku, but I'm gonna have to do **that** wihtout you." He spoke loudly.

However busy Neku was she still heard him. "Screw that!" She hissed back yanking on Yellow. _That girl is too strong for her own good_ The orange haired girl thought.

Joshua's smirked widened. "Typical answer comming from you."

He then turned his attention to Tamashii. He didn't like this girl, but seeing her so vunerable like this...was quite unnerving actually. Joshua lept into the air with his zone level energy rising.

"Fusion Star: Level 2!"

Suddenly his left fist began to glow blue giving off a chilling aura. His fist froze surrounding his hand in ice. On his right hand it glowed red and his fist was surrounded by fire. He then shot 2 beams out of his hands. The ice beam struck the shadow creature while the fire beam struck the Pokemon. Cries of anguish were lost over the tremendous roar of fire and ice working together. During this Neku pulled Yellow into a full body hug protecting her from the elements that were clashing. Yellow stood there limply staring blankly ahead right at the place where the piano was.

"Yellow, if you really want to go there...I promise I'll take you." The denim-colored eyed girl whispered mysteriously into her ear.

A strange marking on one of the girl's hands started glowing. Suddenly the memory of the crystal with the bloody graffti sign flashed into Yellow's mind. Yellow spoke only one word.

"...Butterfly..." That broke the girl out of her trance as her eyes went back to normal.

When Joshua finished, the room was back to normal. The fog had lifted and Mist and Kitt were able to come in. The piano was split in two, and tiny ice particles and burnt marks were the only evidence left of what had happened. Yellow blinked.

"What just...?" She fell backwards right into Neku's arms.

"Calm down." Neku murmered.

Tamashii staggered over holding her abdomon. One hand still had a sai in it. Crystal was a sickly pale color and walked back swaying this way and that. Joshua landed neatly on the floor and hurried towards them.

"You guys alright?" He asked concerned.

Yellow nodded. "Yeah..." She trailed off looking towards the piano. "Joshua, I am sooo sorry..." Joshua waved his hand.

"It's no big deal. I can still compose." The blone nodded and smiled weakly as the group strumbled down stairs...Tamashii, Yellow, and Crystal that is.

_Something is definately going on here _Kitt thought as as he watched Tamashii refuse to allow anyone to wrap bandages around her mid section. Yellow was lying down and Crystal was sitting in a chair taking deep breaths. Mist was busy tryin to assist Neku and Joshua in any way they could. _What happened up there..._ He glanced at Joshua. _A Composer is stronger than a Player how? Seeing as how easily he pulled that attack off there's more than what meets the eye with this guy_ His eyes trailed towards Neku. _That girl...a mysterious presence is always lurking within her. It gives off a frightning and dangerous air yet a warm and light to her heart...that girl posses a strange potential._ His eyes strayed outside to the window._ I wonder...how far the darkness has spread now?

* * *

_

**Kari: Urgh...I really screwed this chapter up.  
**

**Crystal: It's okay. *pats back***

**Kari: *sigh* My first attempt at writing a horror scene. I failed...epically.**

**Yellow: Don't give up Kari-chan! *waves banner***

**Sapph: *sweatdrop* Where'd you get that from?**

**Yellow: Ruby made it! :D**

**Kari: Oh well. Please, by all means, review!**

~hydro-serpent58


	21. Acceptance

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58

* * *

_

**Kari (me): Hello! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I missed Red's, Sapphire's and Green's birthday. *sweatdrop***

**Red: ...I can't believe she forgot. *sniffles***

**Sapphire: HOW DARE YOU! *roars and runs at Kari holding a huge giant axe***

**Kari: O.O Oh snap...**

**Ellen: *walks over and punches the back of Sapphire's head knocking her out***

**Kari: Phew. Thanks Ellen.**

**Ellen: No prob.**

**Nellie: Kari-chan! Are you alright? *fusses like a mother***

**Kari: Yeah. I'm so glad you guys are my OCs. :D**

**Tori: HEY! What about me?**

**Kari: Oh right. Everyone, this is Tori. She is Nellie's and Ellen's cousin even though they look nothing alike.**

**Tori: It's not my fault you made me have green hair and them both be blonde!**

**Kari: Be quiet. I thought your favorite color was green unless you want me to change your hair color to white.**

**Tori: ...**

**Kari: That's better. I do not own Pokémon, TWEWY, or Alice Human Sacrifice. Please enjoy!

* * *

**

_**Chapter 21: Acceptance**_

It was just was just before dawn. A raven-haired girl was already sitting up and watching the sunrise through the window. Everyone else was still asleep, her cloak was opened and you could partially see the bandages hidden underneath her dress. Her sais were placed next to her on a table as well as her Pokéballs. She usually got up at dawn anyway, besides she needed time to think for herself. The others...didn't know who she was, yet..._ They let me travel with them_ She reflected. Sure that stupid pixie was annoying and poetry boy was basically useless. But... _I don't know much about them either. Why do they also have Pokemon? I was not expecting that unless...they also traveled through a portal._ Although the others didn't realize, the girl was subconsciously warming up to them.

She found her little arguments with Mist amusing, and the way Kitt spoke really was beautiful. He didn't use gruff language like her, he truely was a gentleman. _Why is it like this? How come I'm still traveling with them? They're all asleep right now. I should just take the Gem now and leave. They'll never be able to track me down._ Yet, something held the girl back making her hesitate. _Not yet _Was what she kept telling herself. _It's not the time, I'll do it later_ She'd been telling herself that for the past few days. Yet, every chance she got she didn't take it. She could've ditched them weeks ago seeing as how easy it would be able to steal from the small lot. _What's wrong with me? I need that Gem...I need it to find him..._ A memory of a laughing boy flashed through her mind as she squeezed her eyes shut.

_I can't follow them forever...either I steal that Gem now and run or I leave it all together. Then again, I still stuck on the Highlands. Kitt still has the boat, besides, if I were to take a portal the pixie and sparrowman would be able to track me down due to the magic residue I'd leave behind...it's not like I could now anyway...considering my condition on how it was a one-way deal._ The bitter thought of her "job" made her growl. _How dare they throw me out like that! It wasn't my fault, if I'd followed orders my Pokemon would've died... _Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the bright sun.

**Flash Back**

_**"I can't do that! Don't you know what'll happen to them?" A crimson eyed girl shouted.**_

_**"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you don't fail the mission." A man said sitting at a desk with his hands folded neatly. He wore a suit and looked like one of those business type men.**_

_**"Screw the mission! I not gonna risk their lives for this!" She girl countered.**_

_**"Mikadou..." The man responded in a warning voice. Tamashii knew she was treading on dangerous ground here, but she chose to ignore it.**_

_**"I never wanted to be apart of the organization in the first place! I'm not following orders just because I want to you know! I have my reasons too, if not I would've left a long time ago!"**_

_**"Mikadou-san. You **__**know**__** very well that we don't just let people leave. Especially with the kind of information you know. So I suggest you hold you tongue, and do as you're told unless you want to be executed as well." The man replied looking her in the eyes.**_

**End Flash Back**

She mentally let out a scornful laugh. True, she had saved her Pokemon. But at the cost of being exiled and kicked out. They had abounded her after an unsuccessful attempt of murder. She wasn't in the top ranks for nothing you know. Tamashii on the other hand was just fine with it. At least she was alive. _Whatever, I don't give a damn now. They can do what they want, and I won't care!_ She thought feverently as she huffed and looked away from the sun. The clouds were golden white and the sky was painted pink and purple. She'd witness this so many times before, yet she'd never actually had enough time to take the time to enjoy it. Now however, she wasn't exactly in the mood.

"Tamashii-san?" A sleepy voice asked.

The raven-haired girl looked over at her left and saw a drowsy Yellow try to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. _That's odd...knowing her, she'll sleep hours on end. I wonder why she got up?_

"Hn." The girl replied.

The blonde yawned, "Why are you up so early?"

"I-", she cut off at the innocent look Yellow gave her. _"-could ask you the same question..."_ The girl trailed off mentally. The rough edge on her voice faded away. She looked away. "I usually get up at this time." The girl responded.

Yellow blinked but smiled. "I see!" _For once, she didn't reply with a rude remark _Yellow thought.

Yellow looked up at the sound of rustling sheets. Tamashii got up and silently walked away. "Where are you going?" She called.

"Out." Came a blunt reply. Yellow blinked but slowly got and and followed.

...

Tamashii stood outside silently watching the Hues fly around.

"Hey." The girl didn't even have to turn around.

"Why did you follow me?" Tamashii asked without turning around.

"Oh! Ah-I um..." Yellow fidgeted. "I...just did."

A comfortable silence fell upon the 2. "Yellow."

"Huh?" Yellow looked over surprised.

"Have you ever stopped to consider...who I am?"

"Well yes. You're a skilled fighter who has a tough personality."

Bangs covered Tamashii's face as those words were spoken. _That's what she thinks of me eh? I guess I shouldn't have expected much, after all that's the impression a leave on people_ The girl unconsciously clenched her fists.

"However, you have a soft spot." Yellow continued on gently. "You love Pokemon."

Tamashii looked up blinking. Yellow was watching a Hue as she spoke. "I can see you love them with all your heart, you wouldn't hurt them in any way." Yellow smiled softly. "That's just like me. I almost failed as a Trainer cause' I refused to battle. I didn't want to hurt any Pokemon. In the end however, I ended up realizing. If I want to protect Pokemon, I must go through all their hardships and the good times with them growing stronger. I have to be strong, if I'm gonna help them."

Tamashii stared dumbstruck. Did this little girl...see more than her share of battles? Yellow smiled and looked directly at Tamashii.

"You're a kind person Tamashii-san."

Tamashii blinked. Inside she felt...a feeling she thought she had long lost forgotten. Tamashii studied the girl's expression for a moment before a small smile left her lips. It wasn't a smirk, it was a real smile. The girl looked toward the sun.

"I need the Gem to...find something really precious to me that I once lost."

Yellow blinked looking at her. "Nani?"

Tamashii sighed. "I grew up in a village similar to this one. I had a best friend. One day our village was attacked by the army of the enemy king. They murdered many people and set the entire village on fire. Dead corpses littered the ground and many clashing and clattering sounds were heard as soldiers tore up houses seeking hiding cizilallans. Screams and the scent of blood and smoke filled the air. My parents were killed during the attack. They told me to run and escape. My parents gave me the chance to run just as the soldiers burst through the doors. I escaped but...I couldn't believe all the violence going on around me. My best friend found me and we tried to escape together. However, we were stopped. There were these 2 groups. One man grabbed me while another grabbed my friend. I was useless back then, I was scared and started to whimper and cry as I was taken away while he kicked and screamed at his perportrator to let him go. The man who got him was whereing gloves on with a hood covering his face. The man who grabbed me...wore a black outfit with the letter 'R' on it."

Yellow gasped. _Could it be...?_

"Anyway," Tamashii cut in. Yellow could distinctly tell she was leaving something out but she let it slide. "I need that Gem. Celebi's Gem has a great power and using it I can use it to find him."

Yellow nodded. "I see." Yellow smiled slightly. "Did you love him?"

"What?"

"Did you love him? Your friend, I mean."

Tamashii blinked before a blush rose up her cheeks. "W-what? No! It's not like that..."

"So all that talk about selling it on the black market...it was a lie?"

Tamashii nodded. "Yeah." The crimson-eyed girl sighed. "Only a fool would sell something that powerful. The person posses the jewel would have a spiritual connection with Celebi. In the wrong hands, it would be very dangerous."

The sun was now high in the sky. The Hues now sang freely. Yellow glanced at Tamashii. _A man who wore a black outfit with the letter 'R' on it...I wonder if...? I'll ask her later._ Yellow thought. "Let's go back inside." A voice suddenly said startling the girl. "Uh, sure." The 2 turned around and walked towards the door. Yellow in tow behind Tamashii. What she didn't see was the small smile Tamashii had on her face. _"You're a kind person Tamashii-san." Yellow...you don't know how much that means to me

* * *

_

A loud ruckus was heard from the village. Something was happening, and they had to leave. Now. However, there was a slight problem. Tamashii just walked in through the door while Yellow just came inside. Tamashii had taken a walk, heard the screams and instantly came back here for assistance. Yellow had just come back inside from feeding the Hues. As they came in Tamashii went upstairs to wash up while Yellow went to the living room. She was startled to see Joshua there with a panicked look on his face. "Joshua, what's wrong?" Yellow asked sensing something was wrong. She followed her gaze to the table and her heart skipped a beat. Mist and Kitt were both still asleep, they were breathing normally. Nothing was wrong. At least, that was what Yellow told herself. She got a feeling of dread wash over her.

...

As Tamashii walked up the stairs she began to feel dizzy. Her vision blurred as the world spun. The girl blinked. _Huh?_ She shook her head and continued on into her room. However, as soon as she stepped foot into her room an overwhelming feeling washed over her. The girl staggered clutching her head and leaned against the door frame. _What's going on?_ She walked over to her desk and set her Pokéballs down. She sighed tiredly.

_Heehee..._ Tamashii winced. She opened her eyes and looked around. Wasn't that a child's laughter just now? _I must be getting paranoid_ She decided. Her eyes landed on the bed. _Maybe...so rest will do me good._ Without another thought she laid down and rested her head on the pillow, closing her eyes.

...

"Joshua? What's wrong?" Yellow repeated. A slight trace of fear had slipped into her voice.

Shaking her turned around. "They've been plagued by the curse Yellow. They won't wake up."

At that moment Crystal came rushing down the stairs panting. "Guys! Tamashii fell asleep!"

Yellow gaped. "How is that possible? She was wide awake when I saw her!" Yellow countered. Crystal shook her head. "I don't know. She's asleep right now. And she won't wake up no matter what I do."

It was at that time a soft voice was heard. "The curse has taken it's next set of victims." The bleary-eyed Player spoke. There was a mysterious note in her words...none of them realized that Neku's hand, which was currently in her pocket was trembling. The marking once again was glowing.

* * *

**Ruby: What will happen in the next chapter I wonder?**

**Kari: Urgh...I think I'm loosing my edge. I have to improve my writing style. -_- Please review.**

~hydro-serpent58


	22. Ghostly Encounters

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58

* * *

_

**Platz, Wally, Diamond, Pearl, & Emerald: KARI-CHAN!**

**Kari: *jumps* H-hai?**

**Platz: How come others get to talk in the intro now?**

**Pearl: Yeah! Didn't you say only we get to hog the intro because we're not in the story?**

**Diamond: It's not fair!**

**Wally: How come I rarely talk?**

**Emerald: How come your OCs get to talk in the intro? They weren't here before!**

**Kari: *sweatdrop* Well, it got boring with you guys being the only ones here. Besides, you weren't complaining.**

**Platz, Wally, Diamond, Pearl, & Emerald: WELL WE ARE NOW!**

**Kari: *still sweatdropping* Okay, okay! You can have the next chapter all to yourselves.**

**Soul: You better!**

**Ellen: What are you doing here?**

**Nellie: Kari didn't say you were included in the intro.**

**Soul: BUT I'M NOT IN THE STORY!**

**White: So what? I'm not either and you don't see me complaining.**

**Black: That's because she doesn't dislike you.**

**Kari: *face palm* Urgh...whatever. I don't own Pokémon so don't even think about suing me!

* * *

**

_**Chapter 22: Ghostly Encounters**_

The group paced around unsure of what to do. Mist, Kitt, and Tamashii had all fallen asleep. They had fallen victim just under all of their noses.

This did not help with the fact Yellow was now whimpering and Crystal was muttering, "This doesn't make sense, why would it happen now...?"

Joshua had a troubled look on his face and was biting his lip. He glanced at Neku.

"Well...there's nothing we can do now." He said with a faltering calmness.

"M-mist...Tamashii-san...K-kitt..." Yellow sniffed.

Crystal frowned and opened her mouth to say something when all of a sudden _dun-da-duuum!_ Neku stiffened while Joshua narrowed his eyes.

"W-what's going on?"

"Those were trumpets, it seems the pixie the Fairy Court sent has finally arrived."

The blue-head and blonde's eyes widened. "H-hontōni?"

"We should go. Maybe they can help Mist and the others." Crystal said.

Neku nodded. "Yes. Let us go."

...

In the town at the village center a crowd had gathered. There were a number a creatures with butterfly wings fluttering and a pixie at the head. Yellow quickly recognized.

"Sprites..." Joshua whispered looking at the creatures.

The Sprites all wore a similar uniform. Unlike Mist and Kitt, their clothing consisted of mute colors. They wore cream colored dresses and brown leather boots. The boys wore cream colored dress shirts with brown khaki pants. The girls had on brown skirts. Each had different colored wings. The weird thing was the wings didn't shine, they were dull like moth wings. _So that's how a Sprite looks like_ Yellow thought. She didn't know how fairies looked like, but one things was for sure. Sprites really liked dull colors.

The pixie at the head wore lavender clothing. She had a lavender robe on and a Morning Fresh flower was reeded into a crown that was placed in her hair. Her hair was longer that Mist's and was dark purple. Unlike Mist's ruby eyes her eyes shown like amethysts. Yellow caught sight of the Mayor who was currently chatting with the pixie.

"...Well, well, how terrible for you. I am Iris. Royal pixie sent by Mizuchie and leader of the royal fairy soldiers. Do not fear, the royal sprite knights are here. We shall dispel the darkness before your eyes." The pixie spoke.

Neku's eyes narrowed. _There's something off about her...no wait, there's something wrong with all of them_ Neku realized. Her hand twitched.

"Your words are most assuring. Please! Do what you can." The man replied.

"I sense much evil here. Darkness plagues this village like a disease."

"W-what has brought it upon us?" A person from the crowd asked.

"The source comes from one who is able to harbor the powers of the undead. If I'm not mistaken, those who were victim to it were put into eternal sleep correct?"

"Y-yes!" A person cried.

"You are indeed correct in calling it a curse. Someone has brought it upon you all." She turned to the crowd.

"Until further notice, the village shall be under our control, the royal knights. All entrances shall be sealed. No one may enter or exit the village. Understood? Anyone violating my orders shall be deemed a minion of darkness and...will be purified." The pixie turned around and signaled at the sprites.

"Come my Sprites. Raise your wands and together we shall put to rest the one harming this village."

Crystal looked at Joshua. "Do you guys know who that is? Just what are those guys planning to do here?" She asked suspiciously.

"That's Iris, commander of the fairy soldiers. She's very..._into_ her work. I fear, this town might be in a bit of trouble."

Crystal sighed shaking her head. "Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while."

Yellow turned to the small group. "Guys...she said she's looking for a person who did it...I don't think she's gonna waltz up and heal everyone." The girl trailed off.

Joshua's eyes hardened and Neku had a expressionless look on her face. Yellow blinked before turning back around. Some people were speaking to Iris and others walked away. They whispered to one another before staring and pointing at Neku and hurrying away when she looked at them.

"Something tells me you're not out of the woods yet..." Crystal spoke slowly glancing at the two Players.

Players were people who defied death. People who lived when they **weren't** supposed to. If Iris found out it wouldn't be pretty however... _"The source comes from one who is able to harbor the powers of the undead." _Iris' words repeated in her mind. _This just casts more suspicion on Neku and Joshua _Crystal thought.

"Guys..what does she mean by purify?" Yellow asked innocently.

They blinked looking at her. "Errr...she mean's she'll kill them." Neku replied awkwardly.

Yellow stared wide-eyed. "N-nani?" She whispered shocked.

Crystal looked around. They were drawing a lot of attention to themselves now. "Maybe we should go..."

Joshua nodded. "Yeah, lets." With that the group hurried away. Only Neku, was aware of a pair of eyes that were staring straight at them.

...

It was night time now, Tamashii, Kitt, and Mist still hadn't woken up. They were sleeping quite peacefully.

"Well, I guess we should all head to bed." Joshua sighed.

Crystal frowned and looked up at him. "Joshua...I've been meaning to ask. What happened with your piano?"

"I can answer that." Neku spoke in Josh's place.

"Apparently, a poltergeist invaded the piano and possessed it. When Yellow played it the tune placed Yellow under a spell. It then drew her towards it. Most likely, if Yellow had reached it she would've been taken over by the ghost." The girl replied looking at Yellow.

The poor girl gasped in fright and clung to Crystal's arm trembling. "Luckily, Joshua destroyed it. In the process however, the object which held the poltergeist had to be damaged in some way to make sure the spirit was hit. Therefore the piano was split in two."

Neku looked the two Pokédex holders in the eyes. "It can no longer hold a spirit within it." Crystal nodded and sighed.

"Was that poltergeist the cause of the curse?"

"I doubt it." Joshua said flatly. "This curse was brought upon something that was very powerful. That demon was too weak to bring a curse this powerful to remain active very long."

"Then, what...?"

"I think, that demon was sent here by the person who cast the curse." Neku replied.

Yellow looked at her. "You also think...it's a person?"

Neku sighed. "Not exactly. I mean at has to be a being of some sort. There's no other possible answer."

It was quiet for a moment. "Crys, I'm scared if I go to sleep I won't wake up again." Yellow spoke shaking. Her olive eyes were wide and were filled with fear.

Crystal looked at the older girl sadly. The truth was, she was also scared. However the next thing that happened startled everyone. Neku stepped forward and grabbed Yellow. The blonde gasped as her head fell into the nook of Neku's neck and she leaned into the other girl. The red head's arms wrapped around the blonde holding her in a comforting way.

"Yellow, if that happens don't forget my promise." Neku whispered in her ear.

"Well, we should really get to bed." Crystal spoke quickly.

She immediately pulled Yellow out of Neku's grasp and dragged her up the stairs. Joshua glanced a Neku.

"Neku..." The girl sent a quiet smile towards her friend.

"It's okay Josh. Everything will be fine."

(line separation)

In bed a girl writhed, her face screwed up in pain. She moaned turning this way and that. She was sweating profusely and was gritting her teeth very hard.

_"RO~AAR!" A huge green dinosaur __Pokémon__ roared in rage. _

_A small girl with dark jet blue hair and a small boy with black hair screamed as they were attacked. _

_"Run!" The boy yelled. _

_Both children turned and scrambled down the rocky slopes of Mount Mortar. However, the Tyranitar wasn't about the let them go that easily. With a battle cry it stomped down hard into the ground. The ground rumbled and shook before breaking into pieces. The boulders and rocks gathered momentum and slid down the cliffs right toward them. The boy was able to get to higher ground above the on coming rock slide bu the girl wasn't so lucky. The boulders closed in on her. _

_"CRYS!" The boy yelled. _

_He leaped of the ledge he was running on and pushed Crystal out of the way as he landed. The girl screamed as she was shoved roughly from behind and was sent tumbling down the hard earth. As she rolled down the rocky surface she kept getting scratched and hitting a part of her body. Finally she fell upon a leveled mound of earth and landed painfully on her stomach. She couldn't move her legs and everything hurt. Painfully using her arms she raise herself up and looked up the cliff just in time to see the boulders hurl into the boy and bury him under the rumble. The rocks continued to slide down the cliff and Crystal could only watch as her friend's body was swept away. _

_"KENTAAA!" Her scream echoed through the mountain._

"Nnng...Kenta..." She moaned wincing.

_Everything hurt. She couldn't open her eyes. An oxygen mask was on her face and bandages were wrapped around her chest and arms. A first aid bandage was stuck to her cheek and a needle was stuck into her arm that connected to the IV bag. She could faintly hear the beeping of the electrocardiogram. Outside through the door she heard voices._

_"How are they?" A worried voice asked. _

_"They were both injured very badly. The girl has broken both of her arms. She won't be able to use them for a while." _

_The voice gasped and asked shakily. "W-what about him?" _

_The other voice sighed. "He...sustained a very bad head injury. He died 15 minutes after he was brought in." _

_The voices drifted away as the people moved away from the door. Behind the door, tears escape from the girl's closed eyes. 'I'm so sorry Kenta...I'm the one who should've died' The girl thought._

"Kenta...Kenta no..." The girl whimpered in her sleep.

Fresh tears slid down her cheek as the horrid memories. Kenta...he was her best friend. The police had been notified of a rock slide in the area so they had come to check it out. That was how the two had been rescued. Unfortunately, Kenta hadn't survived.

_The background turned black and soon Crystal was again standing alone and a black void. A sad look on her face. _

_"I haven't thought of you in such a long time...I haven't even visited your grave in Violet City since I was Earl Cervish __Pokémon__ Academy...I'm such a bad friend." The girl said sadly._

_The blackness the melted away. In it's place what a beautiful dark blue sky. Crystal watched as the stars glittered around her. White Angelica flower petals danced around her. She was standing in an empty open field. The wind blew ruffling the grass and making Crystal's pig tails swish. The petals continued to dance around her until they were blown into a different course. They rose up and to Crystal's astonishment created a pathway towards the moon. The moon shone brightly in it's crescent form. Crystal stared. She knew yet she didn't know how she knew, but she knew for certain. This was the Luna Pathway. The girl stared up the trail to the moon. It was offering a way, to get away from her despair. She could leave right now, she really could. She stared ahead and saw fluttering in front of the moon was a crimson butterfly. It was very delicate and looked as if it were made of blood. It shone scarlet fluttering in an inviting manner. The girl took a step forward and began to climb up the Luna Pathway. As she continued, her eyes were on the butterfly. Finally, the loses of life would never hurt her again. She would no long have to suffer through, hate, sadness, anger, loneliness. Nothing, she'd escape it all. She'd find a beautiful world full of happiness. As she continued a saw a familiar graffiti sign at the door way above the butterfly. It was the same thing on the stone Yellow had found. It was, the mark of death. _

_*Stop...*__ The girl paused. That voice...it was the same one from before. _

_*You're making a mistake...*__ "How do you know? It's offering me help. Why should I refuse?" Crystal replied back. _

_*It is true, if you follow the butterfly you will feel relief. However, that doesn't necesarily mean you'll find peace...*__ Crystal frowned. _

_"What do you mean?" __*You're only running away from the problem...the Luna Pathway offers only resolve to those weak-hearted and merely sheilds cowards...*_

_"So what? I just want to get away from it all!" Crystal shrieked. _

_The tainted butterfly continued to glow in welcome as it basked in the moon's light. Oh how Crystal wanted to join it, this path was what would lead her to peace, true happiness...yet, here she was arguing with the voice that warned her from before. _

_*You're only distracting yourself. No matter how much you run or think you're at peace, you're only being blissfully ignorant. The problem will always be there, ignoring it won't do any good...*__ "Oh yeah? Well maybe that's the point! Have you ever thought of that? Maybe ignoring the issue well help us find peace! So what if it's still there? As long as I remain oblivious to it, there's no way it can hurt me." Cryst__al replied defiantly. _

_With a huff, she began to descend up the pathway once again. __*That may be true, but it doesn't mean it won't hurt others...*__ The voice responded. _

_Crystal froze. 'Hurt...others?' __*The choice is yours Messenj__ā__ Kitakaze...*__ The voice faded away. _

_Crystal whipped around. "Matte! What do you mean Messenj__ā__ Kitakaze?" Crystal yelled._

_However, she got no answer. Crystal slowly turned back around to look at the ghostly creature. A sad smile played on her lips. _

_"Gomensai, but I'm afraid I can't risk harming another person." With that the girl turned and fled down the starlit pathway into the fields not once looking back._

A freezing chill ran down the Trainer's spine. The girl twitched and shivered letting out a groan. _Hehee..._ Ghostly giggles faintly rang throughout the room. Suddenly shouts outside the room were heard and the door burst open. There stood a panicked looking Yellow, a panting Joshua and Neku who surprisingly didn't look fazed at all.

Neku was at the head of the group and was the one still holding the door knob. Her grasp tightened on it. She felt it, they all did. There was a presence in the room. Yellow and Joshua stood behind Neku. Joshua was next to Neku but slightly behind, Yellow was behind Neku and looking nervously over her shoulder.

Neku's eyes scanned the room. Her gaze snapped to the bed where Crystal slept. From the corner of her eye she saw a flash of purple.

"CRYSTAL!" A shout erupted.

Neku sprinted from the door to the Trainer, at the same time Yellow released Chuchu from her Pokéball.

The blue head's eyes snapped open. "Wha-?"

Before she could ask any questions Neku grabbed the girls' arm and yanked her out of the bed and to the ground. The two rolled away from the bed.

"Stay down." Neku hissed.

Neku had already gotten up unto all fours and was on her hands and knees. Crystal was behind her on her side lying down. Neku's back faced her. However, from her spot on the ground she could see clearly over Neku's shoulder by tilting her head up at an 75 degree angle.

Hanging in the air where Crystal had just laid was a faint purple cloud, like a dimly luminescent haze. In the second she took to focus on it, Yellow perceived a face in the shape, a ghastly visage that snarled at them with a mouth full of fangs. Seeing the red head wasn't about to let it touch the blue haired girl. It cast its sights on the ash haired boy and blonde. It rushed forward and Joshua catapulted himself back to the back wall of the room. Yellow on the other hand stood there paralyzed, her face paled as the ghastly creature zoned in on her. However, Chuchu materialized in front of her Trainer in a blur wind and sparks, her body crackled with electricity and let loose a bolt of energy attack. The thunderbolt connected with the apparition and seemed to disperse within its form as though they'd hit something far more substantial than a gas but not quite solid. With a hissing shriek the vapor reared back. It sent once last snarl towards Yellow before turning and flying straight through the open window leaving a light breeze in its exit. Yellow remained were she stood, panting. A cold sweat had broken out across her forehead which she wiped away with the scruff of her sleeve.

"What _was_ that?" Yellow gasped catching her breath.

She looked around and guessing by the looks on their faces they didn't really know either.

"I think it was some kind of poltergeist." Joshua spoke up.

Yellow nodded and bent down to pet Chuchu who was currently glaring at the window where the manifestation had escaped.

"I know what it was..." Crystal spoke shakily. Everyone turned to look at the pallid girl.

"That...", the girl gulped and spoke, "...was a Gastly."

* * *

Wow...so much foreshadowing. Every time you figure out one mystery five more reveal themselves. T.T _Please review and include a question to ask our favorite Pokemon characters!_

*******Note:**** Kenta is an actual Pokémon character. I did not make him up. I used his japanese name, for those of you who want to know who he is look up his english name.***

~hydro-serpent58


	23. The Riddle

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58

* * *

_

**Kari: Ugh...I'm disappointed. I only got one review on the last chapter. :( Guys, when I ask for reviews not only does it make me happy but it proves to me that somebody actually reads what I write. Also, I really appreciate the feedback you guys give me. You may not know this, but in the beginning about 5 or 6 of you advised me to put spaces between what was happening and the dialogue. Also your comments help me in determining whether I should add in more funny moments, plot, etc. So please, review! If you don't the next chapter will take even longer to post up considering I won't have anything to fuel my concentration and inspiration. I actually have the whole story line written down in plots, all I have to do is the the chapters and make it flow into a story. Do not worry, I will try to use as many OCs as I can. I haven't forgotten about them. If the chance happens they aren't used they will be in my next fanfic. :D So please review! Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has voted on my poll. Apparently, a lot of people love the original Kanto Trio the best! =D And of course they also love Yellow. ^_^ Funny, no one has voted on Wally, Emerald, Black, or White yet. xD**

**Black: WHY? DOES THE WHOLE WORLD HATE ME? *starts bawling***

**White: *sweatdrop* I guess this is what we get for planting that image in his head.**

**Emerald: ... *grabs shooter* You better like me, or else...**

**Wally: *sigh* I was never a Pokédex holder in the first place.**

**Kari: Neither was Yellow, however she's counted as one now thanks to Red.**

**Pearl: *shoves everyone off stage***

**Everyone: HEY!**

**Pearl: Oh shut it! This is our show time remember?**

**Platz: *walks in* Okay...Kari-chan, what would you like us to do?**

**Kari: Uh...unfortunately, in the last chapter I asked people to include a question to ask you guys. However, no one did so...I won't be able to do what I originally planned...**

**Diamond: *face palm* Oh come on!**

**Platz: *turns to readers* YOU! Make sure you review AND include a question to ask us!**

**Pearl: Or else Kari won't post another chapter!**

**Kari: *shocked* W-what? Hey, I never agreed to**_—_

**Emerald: Shut up. We'll make sure you don't.**

**~Everyone crowds around Kari with a death aura~**

**Kari: Uh... *laughs nervously* Okay...I'd like to thank Teddiursa-chan for reviewing and cheering me up. :D**

**Diamond: Kari-chan does not own TWEWY or ****Pokémon. She never has, and never will.**

**Kari: Jeez, you love to rub it in don't you. *grumbles*

* * *

**

_**Chapter 23: The Riddle**_

"Gastly?" Yellow exclaimed horrified.

She remembered her last encounter with one, it had possessed a man. It was during the time Red had gone missing. Crystal nodded grabbing a Pokéball from her belt.

"Xatee! Follow that Gastly!" Crystal told the Mystic Pokémon as it materialized in front of her.

"Vrooe." The Pokémon crowed and took off through the window.

Crystal turned back to the group. "Come on, we should go too."

Joshua nodded and left followed by Yellow and Neku. The dark jet blue haired girl sighed as she grabbed stood in there room alone. _As soon as I get back, I promise I'll visit your grave_ The girl mentally vowed and followed the rest of the group.

Outside Yellow released Dodosuke and Crystal let out Arckee. The blonde climbed unto the Triple Bird Pokémon while Crystal climbed unto the hyper Shisa. Both Trainers turned to look at the two Players who were standing ther awkwardly.

"Come on, Arckee can handle 2 extra passengers. He's handled worse." The blue quartz eyed said smirking.

The Shisa roared at the challenge. Both blinked and awkwardly climbed unto the fire beast. Neku sat sandwiched in between Crys and Joshua who sat at the end.

"Alright, hold on tight!" The Trainer said and with that both Pokémon made a mad dash for it.

Arckee barked in challenge at the three headed bird. It was impressed such a creature could keep up with it, therefore it increased its pace. However not wanting to be showed up the bird kept up squawking in reply.

Neku and Joshua weren't really sure of what to think right now. A ghost which Crystal had called a 'Gastly' was currently being chased by this ancient looking condor, that had feather patterns that looked like a cross between a totem pole and kachina doll. On top of that, they were currently riding an animal that was a cross between a lion and dog that was racing with a three headed road runner...Life was strange indeed.

The scenery passed by in a blur. However, the 4 were instead focused on the sky. The sky was dark blue. No stars could be seen, even the moon seemed to be eery. However, Xatee was covered in a a golden mist cloak. He was like a beacon in the night sky. It was easy to track him down. Up ahead the Pokémon could see the dark translucent shadow of the gas vapor Pokémon it was tracking. The Gastly didn't seem to realize it was being followed, for it kept on flying north towards the village.

In a matter of minutes the village was in sight. What they saw made shivers run up their spines. The atmosphere had darkened considerably. The temperature had also plummeted severly causing Joshua to hug the canine tighter for warmth. Apparitions floated around restlessly, some were entering buildings while others simply chose to haunt the streets. Xatee flew down and landed next to Crystal.

"Thanks." She said returning him to his Pokéball.

Crystal narrowed her eyes. "It seems they're all Pokémon." The Trainer spoke.

Yellow nodded. "I haven't seen a lot of ghost types before, Crys, can you tell which is which?" The blonde questioned the younger girl.

The girl nodded. "Yeah..."

...

Stalking quietly through the hallways of a house was a purple ghost-like Pokémon with a roundish body. The body only held its face and was quite small, so it could easily be mistaken to have no body and only be a floating head. It had a trio of spike-like protrusions on either side of its face and triangular eyes with a mouth that held several sharp, purple teeth. Floating in front of its body were a pair of disembodied hands. It stopped in front of a door and turned invisible floating straight through it. The door had led it to a bedroom where a little boy slept. The Gas Pokémon smirked devilishly as it was about to claim its next victim.

Upstairs in another home was a dark bluish-green ghost-like Pokémon. Around its neck were cerise pink jewel-like beads, they resembled a necklace. It had flowing hair with the ends dyed violet and it seemed to have no body, just a floating head with a flowing neck. It also had yellow eyes with red irises. It had a feminine appearance to it. As it drifted up the stairs it spotted a room with the door left slightly open. Nudging the door widening the gap, the Screech Pokémon spotted a sleeping couple. It gave a chilling smile, knowing it would have even more fun playing with two people.

Inside an inn a Pokémon floated up to the top level. It didn't look like it had a solid form, instead a a gray cloth-covered ball with a point at the tip covered its frame giving the Pokémon shape. Its eyes were oval-shaped, with multiple sections of color, the outermost being a shade of light blue, the shade in the middle being a darker blue, and the one at the pointed, innermost end being yellow. It was pretty small, however as it entered the room of its first target a creepy smile appeared on its face. The Puppet Pokémon was gonna make sure this person had tons to scream about.

In the same inn a different Pokémon took the bottom level. It was a black, humanoid, doll-like Pokémon. It has three spikes on its head and a long zigzag-shaped ribbon hanging down from its head. Its mouth was shaped like a zipper and it had long, three-fingered hands with short, stubby legs, and a yellow, brush-like tail which resembled a needle stuck into its body. Its mouth and tail were yellow and it had deep cerise eyes. As it patrolled the hallways it came to a room where it sensed deep hatred. It glided into the room it saw a mother who had cried herself to sleep. She muttered something about how it was Neku's fault her husband got cursed. The Marionette Pokémon grinned and went over to the sleeping woman. It then unzipped its mouth, it was time to feed.

In a Bungalow a small Pokémon hung in the air going through the house. Its face resembled a small hooded masked form in a black robe with a crossbones drawing on its back. The mask looked like the front of a skull. It also has one eye that floats between the eye sockets in its mask. It didn't appear to have arms or legs, just a flowing robe and flapping flipper-like arms. Suddenly it caught the scent of deep sadness, and followed the smell until it reached an archway. In the living room was a man lying on the couch. He was rather pale and looked like he had starved himself. It was clear he was in depression, and the Pokémon could see why. Across the room through an open door was a lady lying fast asleep in a bed. It was clear she'd already been cursed. The Pokémon frowned, another had been in this house before it. The Requiem Pokémon turned back to the man. Oh well, at least it could still torture this guy.

In a boarding house a Pokémon walked through the building without making a sound. It had a mummy-like appearance, for its entire body was covered in bandages. Its body was roundish and had two stubby legs. It had three tooth-like appendages coming out from underneath the bandages where its mouth was supposed to be. The appendages resembled teeth. Its hands were gloved and it had two white bandages coming from its side along with a white tuff on its head. It also had a single red eye in the middle of its head. It stopped in front of a room and opened the door to find the room was shared by four girls. There was a bunk bed on either side of the wall, all four girls were fast asleep and hadn't heard the door open. The Beckon Pokémon paused and turned to the bottom bunk on its right. Looks like there'd be plenty of fear in the morning.

In a triple decker a Pokémon sailed smoothly through the air. It was a purple ghost-like Pokémon that had a witch-like appearance, for on its body there are extensions on the sides of its lower body, the foremost ones looking more ragged in appearance than the ones in the back. This gives the appearance of wearing some kind of cloak. At the same time its head is round and a large, elaborate, tufted feature is atop it. The extremities of the tufts being violet. This feature resembles a witch's hat in shape. There were also three cerise pink oval-shaped jewels on the Pokémon's chest that resembled a garland. The Pokémon had a slim figure and its neck was long and crooked. It had yellow eyes and cerise irises. Even though it had had head, neck, chest, and stomach. It had no arms, waist, legs, or feet. It also maintained a feminine appearance. It slipped into a room on the second level. In it was a crib with a baby sleeping in it. The Magical Pokémon smiled wickedly, looks like this kid wasn't gonna have nice dreams for long.

In the Townhouse a Pokémon with a oxford-gray and genie-like body hovered freely through the structure. It had two almond shaped eye-like markings and a yellow horizontal zigzag line on this its torso which can open like a mouth creating the illusion of a face. It had two fully developed arms that have two yellow bands are near its black wrists with gray hands. Its head is gray, cylinder-shaped head with another yellow band near the top and a single black glaring eye with a yellow iris and a red pupil. There were tattered fringes on the lapels of the Pokémon that converge into a shawl collar on its upper chest. It had a ghostly tail instead of legs and a yellow antenna on top of its head. The Pokémon opened the door to reveal the Mayor sitting at his desk. He'd fallen asleep in the chair and was leaning his arms unto his desk resting his head on them. He snored softly with a bubble forming out of his nose, it seems he was sleeping peacefully due to the fact the Royal Sprites and Pixie were here. The Gripper Pokémon gave him a emotionless gaze before floating over. This person's time was up.

Outside on the streets a Pokémon scurried through the passages. It was small and a hominid-like creature with dark purple body. It had a flexible body with tough skin and had gemstone-like eyes. It also had crystals growing on its back and stomach. Razor sharp teeth were held in its mouth and it had sharp claws on its hands. It also had three sharp pointy toes on its feet that could be used as talons. The Pokémon had already passed some people that were being preyed upon by a bunch of Gastly. It passed dumpsters and headed towards the alleyways where the beggars lived. Some of the homeless were leaning against brick walls in the streets fast asleep not aware they were sitting ducks out there. The Darkness Pokémon smirked deviously. This was gonna be entertaining.

...

A gasp was heard. "Look..." Joshua spoke. Yellow followed his gaze and stared in horror.

The Gastly that had led them here flew up over the village before disappearing into the dark sky. It had dissipated and become invisible to the naked rest of the ghosts now followed. They all exited the homes and flew up into the air like a black cloud. They took the form of a dark haze as they flew. You couldn't tell for sure if they had a solid form or not. It took a moment for the girl to realize why there were no stars. The shadows of the ghost were blocking them. The next thing that happened freaked the entire group out. Arckee growled wanting to get a kick in the action, how he'd love to tear those spirits apart right now. However Crystal's comforting hand held him back. Dodosuke reared back in fright. The first head looked terrified, the second was hiding its head in Yellow's lap, but the third was glaring with ferocity at the black cloud. Like Arckee it wanted to give the ghosts a peace of its mind as well.

Suddenly a huge shadow appeared on the surface of the moon. It looked like the silhouette of a Pokémon, however it had a different shape that the rest. Its form befuddled Crystal who had never seen anything like it before...the shadow had the shape of some kind of creature...yet, it also had the shape of a humanoid appearance as well. It was disturbing to say in the least. However, all of a sudden two large blood red eyes appeared on the shadow, and with it followed a sinister grin. Shocked looks passed upon the teenagers as the figure smirked upon them. A chilling breeze blew past them and with it mockingful laughter. For they knew, they were being watched.

...

The next day panicked cries went out through the village. Yet again people had fallen under the curse even with the Pixie's presence. At the moment Joshua had just come back from visiting the village. When he came in the girls were sitting on the couches.

He had a disgruntled look on his face. "That pixie is conducting an investigation. She ordered everyone to meet at Townhall and she's rounding up all those who fell under the spell."

The girls looked at each other. "I...don't think we should bring Tamashii, Kitt, or Mist. I don't trust her." Crystal spoke up.

They looked at her. "Are you sure? I mean...what've they find out?" Yellow questioned.

Joshua rolled his eyes. "You don't have to worry about that, you're just travelers after all. I doubt anyone will remember whether or not all of you attend the meeting."

The olive eyed girl nodded at this. He did have a point. The boy cast his sights on the orange haired girl. "Neku, you shouldn't go. You know what the townspeople think of you."

The girl nodded. "I understand Josh." She smiled.

"Alright...let's go before her holiness throws a fit." Crystal spat.

Yellow looked at her in surprise. "Crys...I think Tamashii's rubbing off on you."

"Come on, this way." The ash haired boy said leading the two girls following him.

Villagers walked around mourning as they did their business. A few whispered when they saw the two Trainers and some actually stopped to glare at Joshua. However he ignored them and lead the girls in front of the Townhall Building. It was far more impressive than the other homes that were scene, and looked like a Manor.

"Lets go." Inside was rather shocking. Lying on mats on the floor was 12 people. All were sleeping peacefully.

_Something's not right_ Crystal frowned. When the Gastly had came to her she'd had an awful nightmare. How come they were all sleeping peacefully now? _Could it be...the butterfly visited them as well?_ The girl wondered. Yellow was thinking something similar to that. _I guess this is the work of the Luna Pathway huh..._ The blonde sighed. Just as the three moved into the middle to inspect the victims a voice was heard.

"Such a pitiful sight. We must attend to the purification immediately."

The trio turned to see Iris, the pixie floated towards them. "Thank you for coming. Do not worry, we shall find the bedeviled one without delay."

Yellow frowned at this. _Why do they think it's a person's fault? I still don't believe that..._ Joshua stepped forward. "Excuse me, but last night we saw the true cause for the curse. Ghost Pokémon were flying everywhere and plaguing people with the curse. If you're gonna do anything, we have to deal with them first!"

The amethyst eyed pixie raised and eyebrow. "Ghost Pokémon you say? How curious...yet, the things you saw may have been the cause of why people are falling ill."

Crystal fisted her hands. "Well duh! That's why we must seek them out!" Her temper was flaring.

"However," the pixie cut in, "they are merely servants. I doubt a whole lot of them would go out and start randomly cursing the villagers." Iris replied back calmly.

Yellow stared in disbelief. "Haven't you heard a word we just said? Or are you too eager to go out and "purify" the town!" She cried.

"Chasing after such creatures won't solve anything." Iris replied back as if it was the most logical reason in the world.

"Please! Just save the villagers!" Yellow cried desperately.

At those words Iris smiled lightly, as if she had just won a chess game. "Oh we shall. You see, there is one with a corrupt soul who has brought disaster to this village. What you saw has only further proven that. These ghost pokémon, you say, wouldn't attack without a reason. If there are as many as you say, it would be rather messy and sloppy work if all of them were to act on their own accord. However, they have been plaguing the villagers in a very organized manner. That means one thing, they're following a leader."

The pixie turned around. "I expect full cooperation of the villagers. I shall discover the identity of the treacherous one."

With that she left through the doors. The trio looked at each other. Suddenly Yellow burst out, "We cannot let her proceed! You know how it'll end..."

Crystal nodded. "I know! But first we're gonna have to figure out who or what is controlling those ghosts." Crystal shuddered. "It's just awful...how they're making people relieve their worst memories."

"Where do you think they came from?" The blonde replied.

"I don't know...but one thing is for sure, whoever's the mastermind behind all of this knows we're unto him/her." Joshua said remembering the smirking shadow on the moon.

Crystal shook her head. "That does it. As soon as we get back we're making a plan."

...

"Neku, we're back!" Joshua called as they entered the cabin.

However he got no answer in response. _That's strange...did she...leave?_

"She's not up stairs." Crystal said as she walked back down the steps.

"She's not on this floor either." Yellow said as she walked back into the room.

Joshua blinked. "She's gone? That's weird..."

Yellow and Crystal exchanged worried glances. "We'll go outside and look for her. Why don't you stay incase she comes back?" The boy looked at her in surprise but nodded.

...

The two Trainers right now were investigating the forest. As the walked along Yellow noticed something. She ran ahead leaving Crystal behind.

"Hey! Wait!" Crystal yelled after her.

Yellow stopped running and bending her knees panting heavily. In a few seconds Crystal appeared next to her.

"Why'd you take off like that?" The dark jet blue haired girl asked.

Yellow opened one eye to look at the girl. Crystal hadn't even broken a sweat. _I guess that's to be expected, considering she's the only one how can outrun Sapphire_ Yellow thought warily. Catching her breath Yellow straitened herself up again.

"Look." There, was the cliff where they had fallen days ago. There were no more ledges since they had crumbled away, at the bottom ruble littered the grass.

Yellow slowly began climbing down the ledge. Crystal looked at her for a moment before shaking her head. The girl retreated a few steps back, before running forward and leaping forward. She soared cleanly down the cliff and landed in a crouching position a safe distance from the ruble. She stood up dusting herself off and turned around. Yellow was staring at her with a, how-the-hell-did-you-do-that face. When the blonde finally made it down, she sighed and immediately then picked her way through the ruble and began searching. Crystal blinked walking over.

"What're you doing?" She asked curiously.

"I'm looking for something I found here the day we met Neku and Joshua." The blonde responded.

Crystal tilted her head. "And what would that be?"

"Its...a kind of shard. And..." Yellow cut off as she found what she was looking for. She gingerly pulled it out from underneath a rock. As she held it a weird feeling washed over her. _What...is this feeling? It's just like...when I was—_

**Flash Back**

_"Yellow, if you really want to go there...I promise I'll take you." The denim-colored eyed girl whispered mysteriously into her ear._

_A strange marking on one of the girl's hands started glowing. Suddenly the memory of the crystal with the bloody graffiti sign flashed into Yellow's mind. _

_Yellow spoke only one word."...Butterfly..." That broke the girl out of her trance as her eyes went back to normal._

**End Flash Back**

Yellow froze as she stared at the crystal. The same graffiti sign was still there. Staring up at her. _Why is it, when Neku had made that promise I remembered this?_

Crystal crouched crouched down to get a better look at it. "Can I see?"

Still deep in thought the girl handed it to Crys without a word. As the girl took it and looked at it her eyes widened.

"I—I've seen something like this before!" She exclaimed.

This immediately caught Yellow's attention. "You have?"

Crystal stared at the shard fingering it as she spoke. "When we were falling we passed out...I actually had a dream. In it, I saw a tomb stone. On it was a symbol, it was a butterfly not this sign. However, it was engraved in the stone in the exact same style and color as this symbol."

"A butterfly? You mean butterfly that looks like its made of blood?" The girl asked the wheels in her mind turning.

Crystal looked up at her surprised. "Yeah. Actually, when the Gastly visited me last night after my nightmare ended I saw the Luna Pathway."

Yellow stared at the girl in disbelief. "You actually _saw_ it?"

Crystal nodded. "Yes...it was, rather enticing actually. The pathway offered a way out...a way out of misery, sorrow, anger, and hatred. A happy place really."

As Yellow mulled over this she suddenly remembered.

**Flash Back**

_Tamashii and Crystal shared a look. Neku spoke up. "I...I promised that I would take him to the pathway..." Joshua turned sharply towards her._

_"NEKU! Don't you dare say such things." He said sternly._

_"But..." She trailed off looking away._

**End Flash Back**

_That's right...Neku promised the same thing to me_ Yellow thought.

"Anyway, the Luna Pathway was really inviting. It was very beautiful too...these white flower petals created a pathway to the moon. And at the entrance was this butterfly...it looked like it was made from blood. It fluttered at the entrance, and seemed to be inviting me to continue forward."

Yellow looked at her. "Didn't you go?"

Crystal shook her head. "A voice told me not to."

Yellow looked at her curiously. "What kind of voice?"

"I don't know really...it was kinda deep and sounded like one of those all knowing voices..." The girl trialed off.

Crystal looked at Yellow. "How...did you know what it looked like?"

Yellow looked straight into her eyes. "I saw it too...not like you though, Neku made a promise to me...and I suddenly remembered the graffiti sign," the girl spoke glancing at the shard, "then an image of a bloody butterfly appeared in my mind."

Crystal's eyes widened. "The sign! Now I remember where I saw it! In my dream, on the archway over the butterfly was this exact same graffiti sign."

Crystal looked at Yellow seriously. "What did she promise you?"

"Remember last night about how I said I was scared I wouldn't wake up? When Neku hugged me she said to remember the promise..." Crystal nodded encouraging her to continue. "Well...she promised me that she would take me to the Luna Pathway if that was what I wanted."

Crystal stared. "When you went to bed, did you see it?"

The blonde shook her head. "I couldn't go to bed no matter what. Neku and Josh did, but they didn't say anything about that."

"Then that means I only saw it because the Gastly was there." Crystal looked at Yellow.

"Do you think...Neku is the one responsible for all of this?"

A startled look came across Yellow's face. "NO! That can't be! She was with us the entire time, she couldn't have—"

"She could've found time Yellow." Crystal responded.

But Yellow shook her head not believing it. "No...she said if I wanted to...that means, if the Gastly had targeted me and I wanted to get away from it all...I could've choose not to go, or to go down the Luna Pathway, and Neku would've taken me there..."

Crystal frowned. "How? That doesn't make sense. She wasn't in the dream."

Realization dawned on Yellow. "The mark! Remember what Mist said? There was a mark on her hand. I bet, that mark was a symbol. It could have either been that graffiti sign of the bloody butterfly. Both were in your dream, that means she could've been represented by either."

"Okay...but that just confuses stuff even further."

"What do you mean?" Yellow asked quizzically.

"Lets say this, _if_ Neku was the one responsible, that means she could've sent the Gastly straight to you and not me after the promise."

"But...isn't it supposed to be a curse? Isn't it a bad thing?"

"That's the other thing. Neku really likes you, I doubt she would do anything to harm you."

"That means...if she was responsible, the curse isn't a bad thing?"

Crystal shook her head. "I don't think so. After all, it caused the nightmares."

"Then what—"

"The Luna Pathway!" Crystal suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Just think about it! If Neku wouldn't do anything bad to you and still made the promise, and if she was represented by the butterfly/graffiti mark that means the Luna Pathway isn't a bad thing!"

"So what you're saying is..."

"Yellow, she's in charge of the Luna Pathway." The two stared at each other, it was quite a discovery.

"I suppose...Mist was right about her the entire time then. After all, she's the one who suspected from the beginning that Neku and the Luna Pathway were connected before."

"But," Crystal cut in, "she wasn't entirely correct. We both know that she suspected that Neku might also be the one cursing this village."

"But that's not true!" Yellow cried out. "If Neku is in charge of the Luna Pathway, there's no way it can be dangerous. It just doesn't add up—"

"I know, but we both agree that even though the Luna Pathway isn't a problem, but the curse is right?"

Yellow blinked, but nodded slowly. "Your point..."

"Neku must be trying to use the Luna Pathway as a solution to save people, if that's true then that means the curse is supposed to cause different effects...something, more dangerous than just falling asleep."

Yellow stared wide eyed. "Neku wouldn't do anything dangerous. But the curse is a harmful thing, so that means..."

Both Trainers spoke in unison. "Neku and the person cursing the village are two different people!"

Crystal nodded. "Neku's responsible for the Luna Pathway, but she's not responsible for the curse."

* * *

Sorry if it was confusing, but you're all smart. I'm sure you'll figure it out. *hugs* Make sure you read the intro. Bye-bye!

~hydro-serpent58


	24. Solitary Genesis

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

* * *

**Kari: Hello everyone! :D I am SO SORRY! I have loads of homework! -_- *sigh* School is brutal. L Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! X) I REALLY appreciate it! :D I already have chapter 25 typed up, after I get some feedback on this chapter I'll post it up. Yesterday I stayed up until 11:00 pm typing the chapters. DX I had to get up at 6:45 am today to go to school. -_-; Torture! Oh, did I mention I had a History Unit Test today? Yeah…**

**Pearl: REVIEW OR ELSE KARI-CHAN WILL NEVER POST UP CHAPTER 25!**

**Ruby: *sweatdrop* Are you hyper or what?**

**Kari: I have this new story posted up, it's called The Other Side of Me. I'd really appreciate it if you guys reviewed on it and give me some feedback, right now it's only a one-shot. If a lot of you like it I might continue it. J So please check it out ok? Don't worry, I won't stall this fanfic just for my other one. Besides, if I do continue TOSoM, It'll probably only be 4 chapters long or something.**

**Platz: HURRY UP! I wanna talk!**

**Kari: Oh! Right, everyone welcome to the….**

**QUESTIONNAIRE CORNER! ASK US ANYTHING AND EXPECT AN ANSWER!**

**Platz: Hello and welcome to the Questionnaire Corner. I'm one of your hosts, Platinum. My friends Diamond, Pearl, and of course Emerald and Wally are also hosts. J**

**Pearl: Our first question is from Teddiursa97.**

**Teddiursa97: Hey guys! I am so honored to be here, anyway here's my first question: **

"**_Emerald, have you ever met a Pokémon Ranger? Did the Prank Master ever meet one?"_**

**Emerald: *blink* Well…uh, yeah! I met one. Her name was Solana, and boy was she TALL! She was so tall she couldn't see me and almost stepped on me a few times!**

**Everyone: *stare* Seriously?**

**Emerald: Yeah. As for sensei…I'm not really sure. However, he did brag about how a kid wearing a ranger uniform how got lost and stuck in the Trick House. However…his Minun went on rampage and blew the house up since it was getting tired of all the twists and turns. He said it took a fortune to repair all of the damage.**

**Pearl: *whistles* That sure is something.**

**Diamond: Okay, next question.**

"**_Okay Platnium, why did a rich lady like you want to go on a Pokémon journey?"_**

**Platinum: Okay, first of all that's not how you spell my name. Secondly, the reason I left was to do something with my life. I didn't want to be cooped inside the manor all my life, I wanted to have goals I could accomplish, and the idea of an adventure greatly appealed to me. Of course as the worry wart my father is, he hired body guards for me. I wasn't really excited about the idea, but… *smiles* They've become my best friends.**

**Everyone: Awww…**

**Wally: Okay, next question!**

"**_Alright, this one is for Diamond and Pearl. What exactly is Manzai?"_**

**Pearl: Well duh! We're a comedy duo! *grabs Diamond and puts arm around his shoulder hugging him* Our Manzai is our special routine!**

**Diamond: *points finger in air* What he means is, Manzai is a traditional style of stand-up comedy in Japanese culture, which usually involves two performers (manzaishi) —a straight man (tsukkomi) and a funny man (boke)—trading jokes at great speed. Most of the jokes revolve around mutual misunderstandings, double-talk, puns and other verbal gags. Similar in execution to the concepts of "funny man" and "straight man" in double act comedy, these roles are a very important characteristic of manzai. Boke (****ボケ****) comes from the verb bokeru (****惚ける ****or ****呆ける****) which carries the meaning of "senility" or "air headed-ness" and is reflected in the boke's tendency for misinterpretation and forgetfulness. The word tsukkomi (****突っ込み****) refers to the role the second comedian plays in "butting in" and correcting the boke's errors. In performances it is common for the tsukkomi to berate the boke and hit them on the head with a swift smack. In our Manzais, I am the boke and Pearl is the tsukkomi. That's one of the reasons why Pearl smacks me a lot and why personality doesn't give me much choice of not being a boke.**

**Everyone: *stares***

**Pearl: Who are you? And what have you done with my best friend?**

**Diamond: Whatever do you mean Pearl-kun? *gets smacked***

**Pearl: Don't call me that. *mutters***

**Platinum: *sweatdrop* Unbelievable…he actually speaks like an intellectual person for once.**

**Wally: *coughs* Anyway, your last question Teddiursa-chan?**

"**_Oh right! __Wally, why do you like green colored __Pokémon__?"_**

**Wally: *tilts head to the side innocently* What are you talking about?**

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***

**Emerald: She means, how come all of your Pokémon are green?**

**Wally: It's just a coincidence.**

**Pearl: *eye twitches* You have a GREEN Kecleon, a GREEN Cacturne, a GREEN Roselia, a GREEN Flygon, and you used to have a GREEN Kirlia and a GREEN Grovyle. How the hell is that a coincidence?**

**Wally: *blinks* I never noticed that. Funny right?**

**Everyone: *falls over anime-style***

**Pearl: URGH! I GIVE UP! *throws hands into the air and stomps off stage leaving a clueless Wally behind***

**Emerald: Heh, Kari-chan doesn't own Pokémon or the songs used in this fanfic.**

* * *

_**Chapter 24: Solitary Genesis**_

_**You dress up formally in white, **_

_**Even though you know you will be soaked,**_

_**In the blood of your enemies.**_

_**Even when you know you will cut**_

_**Into a hundred ribbons,**_

_**You still dress yourself up in white.**_

A scream echoed into the forest startling the two girls. "We've gotta get back." Crystal spoke as the two got up and raced out of the forest.

"Who do you think screamed?" Yellow called ahead of her.

"I don't know," Crystal called back, "But what I do know is it can't be good."

...

"Ouff!" Joshua spat the dirt out of his mouth as he was thrown to the ground.

Hovering above him was the leader of the royal sprite knights herself. She kept a calm expression, however her eyes shone with amusement. Joshua growled at her, how could she feel entertained in a situation like this?

"Who would've thought, the one who tried to warn me that ghosts were causing the disease...was actually an accomplice of the true villain?" She asked.

Her lips twisted into a coyl smile. "That was a lie wasn't it? To throw the suspicion of you and your friend. Too bad, you didn't seem to fool the villagers." She leered at him. "And neither was I."

"It IS the truth! YOU'RE the one being fooled! The only reason the villagers don't believe me is because they hate Neku!" He answered back.

"Ah, is that so." Iris turned toward the villagers who had gathered some distance away to watch. "Tell me? Do you believe the girl brought this upon you? Or do you think some ghosts entered town and did this?"

She was answered with roars from the crowd. "NEKU! SHE DID IT!" They shouted.

"That's not true!" Joshua yelled back. With a snap of her fingers, the ground near the boy cracked and ivy sprang up attaching to the boys' limbs. In a violent struggle, the boy fought against the vines, however it proved futile. Finally the boy was held up as if a sacrifice by the plant. The ivy had wond about his waist, legs, and arms rendering them useless. On the ivy a few flowers blossomed. The scent quickly subdued Joshua as he began to feel light headed.

"All right boy," she sneered, "tell us where your friend is now."

"I told you, I don't know!"

"Wrong answer." She replied.

She glanced behind her and motioned to the knights. Two Sprites came forward. The male Sprite held a brown wooden wand and the female held a dark brown wooden wand that had a yellow streamer attached to the tip of it that flowed down. Both were relatively simple. However as both waved their wands they both spoke a chant.

"Dricil tristo." They spoke in unison. Golden sparks flew from the tips of the wands towards the boy. As they touched him the boy screamed in agony.

The sparks wasn't ordinary dust either, each little particle that touched his skin shocked him with a tin zap. If hit with it for a moment you may feeling a tickling sensation with your hair standing on end, however the sparks flowed continuously. As the number of shocks add up it can stun the target, with this happening the electricity can burn your skin and shock your heart into stopping. Your breathing becomes erotic, and you start jolting and jittering as the electricity flows through your body. If used correctly, the spell is a fatal weapon.

This was exactly what was happening to Joshua. After a minute the Sprites stopped. Joshua was left shaking and gasping for breath. The pupils in his eyes had dilated, and there were red spots on his skin. Sparks still coursed through his body leaving him paralyzed.

"Now I'll ask again, where is Neku?" Iris spoke seriously.

Before the boy could answer Yellow and Crystal bursted into the scene. "Josh!" They yelled ask the sprinted towards them. When they stopped Yellow was panting hard, but Crystal had a furious look on her face.

"Iris, _what_ are you doing?" The dark jet blue haired girl yelled. Yellow watched on taking deep breaths. Her eyes were wide in horror.

"Just attending to the purification. I'm glad you made it in time. Care to join us?" Iris spoke easily.

"NANI? Joshua has nothing to do with all of this!" Yellow cried. The crowd murmured to one another.

"Who were these girls?" One asked.

"They don't live in the village." Another replied.

"Maybe, maybe not. But he continues to refuse what I ask of him. He may not have brought the curse himself, but by protecting Neku he is still helping." The pixie replied.

"OKAY! You listen to me Iris! Ghost Pokémon are cursing the village! Neku has **nothing** do with this!" Crystal yelled.

"Did you even consider the fact that he might not really know where she is? Did you even consider that he might be telling the truth!"

Iris looked at them coolly. "I see he has brainwashed you as well. Do not worry, we shall not kill him once Neku is dealt with. He will just be punished. As for you two, I must warn you. Do NOT interfere. Or else you'll have the Sprites to deal with." The Sprites flew up in front of them blocking Iris and Joshua from view. Only the two that had casted the spell from before remained by Iris' side.

Crystal growled while Yellow narrowed her eyes. "I guess we have no choice." Crystal said as she unclipped her whip from her belt. Yellow nodded drawing out her sword. "Yup."

(line separation)

The battle commenced. The first row of Sprites casted the same spell as before. "Dricil tristo!" They chanted causing the yellow sparks to fly out.

Yellow and Crystal easily jumped out of the way. Using her whip Crystal snapped it horizontally. The whip collided with the entire first row sending them reeling backwards. They all dropped their wands as the whip had also struck their hands well as body. They smashed into the wall of a nearby house and fell limp. While Crystal continued to take out Sprites from a distance Yellow had a harder time. Seeing she had to get close to use the sword, the Sprites kept casting spell preventing her from getting close. Yellow bit her lip. _What should I do?_

The crowd had backed away. With the flying sparks everywhere and a whip snapping this way and that, none of them wanted to get accidentally hit. As they watched they were able to see cyan blue colored energy emit from Crystal's body as if it were aura. Her movements became more animalistic and her eyes seemed to change. The blue iries turned scarlet and black pupils appeared in the middle of her eyes. They no longer looked human; instead, it looked as if those eyes belonged to another creature... A Sprite fired another spell catching the dark jet blue haired girl from behind, the girl barely jumped out of the way in time. Below her, the ground exploded in a fury of golden sparks. Crystal let out a growl gritting her teeth revealing her sharpened canines. To the villagers, they looked like the fangs of a wolf.

Yellow didn't notice. When Crystal's whip struck a Sprite is was sent reeling into another one. Another Sprite than was preparing an attack but got distracted as two of its comrades had landed relatively close to it. Using this moment, Yellow charged forward.

"ARGH!"

With a clean slice the wand split in two and the Sprite crumpled to the ground. A cut ran along its chest from the blade. It took a moment for Yellow to realize she killed it.

"Ack!" She exclaimed horrified. "I-I—"

"What are you fools doing? Kill them!" Iris commanded.

Immediately the rest of the Sprites wands glowed. The wooden sticks turned into steel blades, each Sprite wielded one and dove bombed to two girls.

"Oh, so now they decide to use swords like **normal** knights." Crystal spat.

Yellow on the other hand smiled. _Finally I can fight properly_ She thought. However, something was wrong. Not only were they attacking the girls, but they were also attacking the villagers!

"AAAHHH!" Screams erupted as chaos issued.

"Iris! What the hell are you doing?" Yellow hissed. In her anger she cut down another 3 Sprites not caring at the moment she had killed yet again.

"Purifying the town of course." She replied calmly.

Yellow turned to look her in the eye. "Why Iris? We're friends of Mist, don't you care about her?" At those words Iris calm faced vanished.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed.

Suddenly vines shot up at out the ground. Surprised, Yellow sliced them and jumped away.

"I HATE MIST!" She growled with her eyes flashing. "She was always the special one, the one they always loved!" She growled.

**Flash Back**

It was the Rookie Exam, today the test would determine if you became a rookie-ranked pixie. A lavender haired girl stood in a line next to others who were displaying their abilities for the Earth Fairy to judge. The girl took a deep breath. _I can't mess this up, this test will determine my rank against the others_ She thought.

Another girl with scarlet hair was running towards the line. _Why am I always late? I am so screwed if she gets to the end before I get there!_ The girl thought frantically. The amethyst eyed girl saw her mentor coming up closer to where she was assisting the others. The Fairy then turned to look in her direction. _Okay, here I go!_ Waving her hands locus petals appeared blowing in the wind. She narrowed her eyes. _I need to get this right _

_Wow! There she is!_ The ruby eyes girl thought in awe as she watched the Earth Fairy exam the other pixies. Not paying attention to where she was going, she accidentally ran into a certain lavender haired girl.

"Ouuf!" The two yelled drawing a scene as they tumbled forward.

They rolled across the ground kicking and punching one another. "You stupid tomato! Get off me!" Iris yelled.

"I'm not stupid! And I'm not a tomato!" Mist shouted back.

Not paying attention, they rolled into the pond. _Splash!_ They fell in. As they broke to the surface, Irirs was gasping for breath. The remains of her magic dissipated as she frantically fought to stop from drowning. Mist on the other hand, called upon her magic. The others students stopped and watch astonished as a large cherry blossom tree grew up and out of the pond, it lifted Mist out of the pound and she sat on a branch smiling as cherry blossoms petals fluttered around her.

Sakuya smiled. "Excellent work Mist! You are now a rookie-rank pixie."

The other pixies came forth and congratulated her totally ignoring Iris. The poor girl could only watch as she was shunned. _No wait! I can do it, watch me, please!_ She cried in her mind. But no one paid any attention, and it stayed that way.

…

It was Arts Lesson, Iris smiled. _I'll do it this time!_ On the other side of the table, Mist wasn't even working. Instead, she was chatting with everyone else. When the Earth Fairy came over she instantly created a cherry blossom banquet and handed it to her. The other pixies looked at her astonished while Sakuya smiled.

"Arigato Mist, I'm sure you worked really hard on this."

Iris stared in disbelief. On her table was a painting canvas with the drawing of a pond and a lily pad with an actual lotus, she'd spent a lot of time creating it, but compared to Mist's banquet it looked as if she'd done it at the last moment. _No she didn't! She just created right now!_ She wanted to scream. No one looked at her; no one paid any attention to her hard work.

…

_Please…I can do it, just give me a chance!_ Iris thought watching. It was no use, no one paid attention to her, she was a nobody.

**End Flash Back**

"She took my life! Every since we were kids, she always got in my way and screwed up my work! And in the end, without even trying she always got things right! The Earth Fairy loved her, it was unfair!" She screamed.

"That wretch was even chosen to be one of Mizuchie-sama maidens! That was supposed to be ME! The Earth Fairy was so proud." She hissed.

"My symbol is the lotus, meaning I have both the water and earth element! I grew to hate Sakuya-sama for that! Michiru-sama deserved better! Like me, everyone thought Sakuy-sama was better since earth overruled water. It wasn't fair! Michiru-sama was always looked down upon and number 2 next to her! Just like me! We weren't treated the same!" Her eyes narrowed.

"I was always invisible! Mist was always popular; she messed up everything for me! Whenever I wanted to show my abilities she'd interrupt me and let herself shine! She took all my chances I tried to use to show people I was SOMEBODY! You don't know how much pain she put me through!"

In the midlist of all this, the day had turned to night. They sun had just disappeared behind the horizon. A little boy yelped as a spell struck him. 5 others villagers were struck soon after that. Crystal growled, her crimson eyes glowing.

"What the hell Iris? We're your opponents not them!" She roared in rage.

The blue energy spiked up and a glowing blue ice ring appeared on the ground with Crystal standing in the middle of it. Suddenly huge amounts of blue energy erupted from the ring and spreaded outwards coating the entire village in ice blue light. When the light faded the town was coated in ice. The sprites were frozen in blocks of ice as well as the villagers. The only ones not affected were Crystal and Yellow. Crystal blinked. Her eyes were back to normal.

"Did I just...do that?"

Yellow staggered over to her. "Y-yup." Yellow stuttered as her teeth chattered.

She shivered hugging her arms. The noise that had been there a second ago was replaced with absolute silence. It was quite unnerving. The houses were covered in snow and people were frozen in place. Even Joshua and Iris were trapped in ice. Yellow sighed; she could see her breath in the now cold air.

"Good job Crystal. All we have to do now is knock'em out while they're still frozen."

It was then the two realized the moon had come out. The light lit up the village as it reflected off the ice making the village look like a winter wonderland.

"When did it get so late?" She asked uneasily.

A cool breeze blew sending chills down both girls' spines. Silent laughter rang through the village; soon it became loud enough for both girls to hear.

_Hehee _It started out quietly. _Hahaha_ And gained volume. _Fufuffu _It became more daunting. _HAHAHAHAA! _Suddenly it turned into maniacal laughter. It echoed through the village rendering it useless to pinpoint an exact location.

The shadows of Pokémon appeared as they loomed over the frozen people. Soon their silhouettes gave them away. They discarded the misty veil that concealed them revealing their through forms. Crystal narrowed her eyes.

"Misdreavus, Shuppet, Banette, Duskall, Dusclops, Mismagius, Dusknoir, Gastly, Haunter, and Sableye." She spoke as she identified what each of them was.

The ghost Pokémon gave them evil smiles, before the dove at them. "Magius!" The witch Pokémon cried. Raising its two arms, dark energy gathered between where its hands would be. The shadow ball was then fired at them.

"Hette!" The marionette Pokémon hissed. Its eyes glowed a redish-violet and its body became outlined in purple glowing energy. It then waved its arms, sending out waves of purplish-red energy at the girls. Both girls dove out of the way.

"Oh no you don't!" Crys hissed.

Both she and Yellow tossed out 2 Pokéballs. "Come on out, Xatee! Baripyon!" The ancient bird Pokémon and another Pokémon came out. The other Pokémon had a round white body with a red spot in the middle. Its light-pink arms and legs are connected to its body by red spheres. It had white, five-fingered hands and black feet that curl upward at the end. It also had a pink head with red cheeks, small black eyes, and blue frizzy hair. It was the Barrier Pokémon Mr. Mime.

"Let's go Kitty! Chuchu!" The purple butterfly came out followed shortly by the electric mouse.

"Thunderbolt! Confusion!"

"Both of you, Psychic!" Both Trainers yelled out.

Gastlys and Haunters cried out in anguish as they were hit by the onslaught of psychic attacks. Shuppets yelped as they were struck with the confusion and Mismagius', Duskalls, and Banettes, shrieked in pain as they were electrocuted. The other Pokémon managed to evade their attacks.

"Drevous!" Misdreavous cried as it used another Shadow Ball.

Duskclops waved its arms around in a circular motion similar to Baripyon's hand motions, blue flames appeared around it and they were sent flying at the Pokémon. Kitty shrieked in pain as the Will-O-Wisp managed to singe the Butterfly Pokémon.

"Kitty!" Yellow yelled panicking. She ran over and caught the Pokémon as it fell from the sky.

"Hold on, you'll be fine." She whispered healing the bug Pokémon. Xatee folded its wings in front of it forming an 'X' blocking the ghost-type attack before taking to the skies with a screech.

Sableye darted forward hissing. Its claws were covered in a dark mist as it swiped at Baripyon.

"Mime!"

The Barrier Pokémon spoke blocking the Pokémons' claws with hands. Baripyon's hands glowed white as it pushed back against the Darkness Pokémon. The two were caught in a power struggle as the two arm-wrestled with one another, trying the push the other back. It was Sableye's Shadow Claw verses Baripyon's Mega Punch.

Another Banette tried to use Night Shade again, but Chuchu tackled it using Headbutt. The Banette was knocked to the ground with Chuchu sinking its teeth into it performing a sinister Bite attack. The Banette screamed as the Dark-type attack did a number on it.

Several Mismagius opened their mouths and began to sing a haunting tune the filled the town with their taunting notes. Crystal recognized the melody at once. "It's the Perish Song!"

All the Pokémon started to look weaker, Crystal clutched as she began to feel dizzy. _Dang it! If they keep singing we're all gonna lose!_

It was at the moment Xatee decided to use Aerial Ace. It zoomed at the witch-like Pokémon like a torpedo cutting through them. The Magical Pokémon screamed in agony as they were slashed across the front from the attack. However, it was at the moment Misdreavous sneaked up on Xatee. Still invisible, it appeared next the bird's head and let out a pained scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"CROOU!" Xatee shrieked trying to block its ears, not paying attention is rammed into the roof of a nearby house.

Yellow covered her ears wincing, man that ghost was loud. The Misdreavous continued to use Uproar when suddenly it was struck by a Thunderbolt. Chuchu had an irritated look on her face and he cheeks were still sparking, she had decided at the moment that anything that screamed will be electrocuted. **(Don't make Chuchu mad people, unless you wanna be fried alive)**

Dusknoir let out a low moan as a dark portal opened up behind it. Wind was kicked up as the hole began to suck in the air like a vacuum cleaner. Crystal tried to hold her ground, but she was picked up and sucked towards the hole. Screaming she caught Yellow's attention.

"Crystal!" Yellow shouted.

Kitty left Yellow's arms and flew back into the sky. "Breeeee." It let out a long buzz as if it were charging up for something. Its pink eyes glowed bright blue before unleashing the move Psychic. Light blue psychic energy flew out and struck Dusknoir who let out a long empty groan. The hole closed up and Crystal was dropped the ground like a rag doll. Yellow had a startled look on her face.

"Kitty! I didn't know you could use that!"

Crystal groaned rubbing her aching back from the fall. "She must've grown a level Yellow." She replied.

"Mime!" Baripyon suddenly shouted.

Its leg glowed white as a lifted it up and delivered a Low Kick at the Sableye. It connected with its stomach knocking the wind out of it. The Sableye staggered back holding its stomach when Baripyon raised its glowing fist and delivered a series of punches. With a final punch the Sableye flew backwards and smashed into a tree fainting.

Chuchu used Thunder while Kitty used its newly learned move Psychic to finish up 1/3 of the Ghost-type

Pokémon. They screamed as the two attacks combines before fainting.

Baripyon came forth giving multiple bruises and whacks to the Pokémon. With its fists glowing it ran forward and used Focus Punch and multiple Pokémon before turning around and using Low Kicks and the Pokémon that tried to attack it from behind. Its eyes glowed pink as it used Confusion on Pokémon farther away from it before jumping into the air and sending out a multicolored beam striking many ghost-type Pokémon. They couldn't evade the attack as the Psybeam closed in on them. Alone, the Barrier Pokémon had taken out another third of the ghosts by himself.

Crystal could only smile as she watched her take out the ghosts. _That's why; you don't mess with an elite Pokémon trainer_ She thought.

The remaining ghost-type Pokémon came together and prepared emitted a dark colored ectoplasm [1]. Their eyes glowed purple, and they all raised their arms above their heads creating a purple mist. Those with now arms such as Misdreavous, Gastly, Duskall, and Shuppet simply had the mist appear above their heads, the mist then formed a circle and a purple eye opened up in the mist. The eye lids were purple, the whites were blue, and the iries were red. Only the pupil was black. They were preparing to use the most powerful ghost-type move known, Hex. **(Hex is a real Pokémon move, it used by ghost-types in the Isshu region. Note: I have NO idea if it is the most powerful ghost-type move, I'll just say it is. If it's not, just play along and I'll give you a cookie okay?)**

Unknowist to them however, Xatee had already used and attack earlier and it was about to arrive. Just as the eyes sended waves of purple and blue energy at Yellow, Crysal, and their Pokémon Xatee let out a bird call. It opened up its wings and raised them while its eyes glowed white. A huge abundance of white energy came hurtling forward from nowhere and easily overpowered the spiritual energy and struck the ghost-type Pokémon. They could only watch as they were hit with a vicious Future Sight attack.

When the light died down all the ghost-type Pokémon had fainted. The town was still frozen, as well as its inhabitants were that were still trapped in ice. The two girls panted and returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

"There, that should do it." Crystal sighed.

Yellow looked at her. "Does this mean…the curse is over?"

*silence*

Then—

"AHAAHAAAHAA!" Laughter erupted breaking the eerie silence.

**-Cue Phantom Theme Song-**

The girls looked around frantically searching for the source of the voice. There was no one else unfrozen in the village, yet the laughter continued. Looking up, they spotted the silhouette of a figure against the moon.

_Umarenagara__,__ oisi tumide aruga yue ni  
Rinri haitokukan__,__ osoreru koto nakare  
Osae kirenu soudou karano  
Katari kakeni mimoda eru_

[Translation:]

By nature, we are sinful  
Without fail, we fear morals  
We tell ourselves to suppress our impulses  
And our bodies writhe with the pain

Yellow felt her blood run cold. It wasn't a Pokémon, it was a girl. A cold breeze blew by making the mysterious girl's hair flow with the wind. When they looked closer, they could see her features. She wore a long purple cloak-like dress. The sleeves were long enough to cover up her hands, and the way the cloth was cut at the end, gave it the appearance of claws. Even the bottom of the dress was cut in a zig-zag pattern. She wore purple boots that gave the appearance that she had talon-like feet. They could see part of her legs and her face. They couldn't see her ears, her short purple hair flowed down only to the tips below her shoulders. On top of her head, her hair had taken the shape of pointed ears on either side of her head. Her eyes had no whites; instead the entire eyes including the irises were a vibrant red that seemed to glow. In the middle of them were long black slits that were the pupils of her eyes. It looked like the pupils of a snake.

_Kagami utusu sugata tousatu suru hodoni  
Gisou utusidasite memai ga suru hodoni  
Musinnkei na anata tatiha  
Nazeni sinnziti dakewo to?_

The mirror reflects such a corrupted figure  
The facade it casts is such an exhilaration  
How does the truth  
Reflect upon your insensitive skins?

The girl stood on air as if she were walking on a sidewalk. It didn't look like she was floating at all, just standing there in the sky. On her face was a cruel smile, Yellow and Crystal felt chills go down their spines as the temperature somehow seemed to drop even further with the girls' presence. It didn't help that they were surrounded by ice.

_Utusuno ka...  
Mi wo eguru...  
Catharsis_

It's the catharsis…  
Of hollowing out…

One's own body

"I'm impressed. You children were able to take out my followers, I didn't however, expect Trainers to be here in this world." The mysterious girl spoke putting a chill in the air.

Crystal swallowed and replied. "Who are you?"

The girl grinned seeming to be delighted to be asked that question. "I am Phantom." Her eyes flashed dangerously. "And you're gonna die."

Suddenly shadows appeared and flew out at the girls. Thinking fast, the girls jumped out of the way. _What the? She attacks using shadows?_ Yellow thought.

_Sorenara ba isso kokoro ni soete  
Kono karda jouka sureba ii  
Kyozetu heno higan sinka no keizi  
Shounou no kaoru celluloid..._

If that's the case, then attach yourself to this body  
By this you'll be purified of your deepest wishes  
The evolution of the apocalypse  
Has the sweet scent of camphor on a photo

Crystal and Yellow landed a safe distance away. "Is that all you got?" Crys asked looking at the girl.

Phantom smiled. "Perhaps you should take a good look behind you."

"Crystal! Look out!' Yellow yelled.

Alarmed Crystal turned around just in time to see her shadow leap out at her. She quickly jumped to the left avoiding the attack.

"What the heck?" She said staring in disbelief.

Before, the shadow that had attacked them didn't have a form, but now it took the form of Crystal. Glancing to her right Yellow was dealing with the same situation.

Phantom smiled. "My shadows had entered your own shadows, wherever you go they will follow." Her smile turned devilish. "You can't get rid of a shadow, no matter how hard you try."

Crystal's shadow lunged out at her whipping its whip, surprised the girl used her own whip to counter the other one. Instead of passing through it connected leaving Crystal shocked. The shadows…had taken physical form, to make things worse, their weapons were solid.

Yellow and her shadow raced toward each other and their swords clattered against one another when they touched. Yellow gritted her teeth as both tried to push the other back. _This is bad!_ She thought.

_Gin no kami akaku hukai garasu no me de  
Tukuri ageta nisete ni naru watashi he  
Umare kawaru tokiga kuruto utagaezu ni  
Sotto nadete daita himuka he no kogare  
Aaaah..._

My non-becoming was a lie, an imitation  
Silver hair and profound crimson eyes of glass  
Without a doubt, the time for change has come  
I long for someone to caress and hold this human flesh

Phantom watched the battles with an entertained look on her face. It was quite amusing to see the two struggle against themselves. Throughout the battle Yellow and Crystal were evenly matched against their opponents. While they got tired, the shadows just got even faster. Yellow gasped for breath as she blocked another attack, this time it was a vertical slice. _I..can't keep this up forever..._ While that was going on Crystal and her shadow couldn't get close to one another. Not paying attention, the two had got close to the forest. Once Crystal stepped into the edge of the forest, her shadow did as well. However, that was a big mistake. Once the shadow had stepped into the shade of the forest its silhouette vanished completely. It became one with the shady atmosphere. Crystal stopped wide eyed. _I can't see it anymore!_ She thought looking around.

"Ouff!" She yelped as she was struck from behind.

She fell to the ground on her stomach dropping her whip at the same time. She felt weight on top of her, and knew immediately who it was. The shadow's whip turned into a dagger and it knelt down on her back. The dagger was pressed against her neck, which Crystal laying on her stomach the shadow was unable to see her expression. Suddenly Crystal using her arms to push the upper part of her body up. Startled, her shadow was sent tumbling off her back. Her bangs covered her eyes hiding her expression as the girl slowly got up. She looked up revealing her eyes had darkened. Icy wind kicked up around her and blue feather wings came out of her back. They folded up around her covering her body just as the wind blew harder carrying snow with it. When the wings opened in Crystals' place a beautiful light blue bird appeared. "KEEE!" It screeched.

_Hito de aruga yue no taete kienu yoku ni  
Hirei kasan sareta nan garon mono yuutu  
Zureta kati wo semeru yokuatu  
Tae gatakisi kanshousha yo_

_Ato sukosi...  
Kanzen na...  
Utuwa he to..._

Through human life, greed dies and fades  
The melancholy grows by gallons in proportion  
To the restrained condemnation of the merit that was slipped off  
The intolerability of another's interference

But after a…

Little while…  
I'll become the perfect vessel…

Yellow gasped. _Crystal transformed again!_ Taking advantage the shadow knocked Yellows' sword out of her hand before knocking her to the ground. The girl landed roughly on her back.

"Owww." She flinched.

The shadow apparently, couldn't transform into the bird because it hadn't invaded Animorph Crystal's shadow. To make matters worse, it seemed the bird had _no_ shadow. Crystal flew to the air with her wings glowing white and then rammed into her shadow. The shadow was sent smashing into a tree from the impact of the Steel Wing, but she wasn't done. With her beak glowing light blue she rammed into the shadow performing Drill Peck, but it wasn't a regular Drill Peck attack, as it drilled into the shadow it began to freeze from the inside-out. Cracking was heard when—_crack_ The shadow's body shattered, it was destroyed.

Yellow's shadow raised its sword preparing to sink it into the girl's chest when—"KEEE!" Crystal-like fire flew out and burnt the shadow. The shadow fell to the ground writhing as the blue flames burnt it alive.

_Suge kaeta karada kowaru hi made  
Oiru koto mo naku utukusiku  
Kyozetu he no higan sinka no mayu to  
Atataka sa suteta celluloid_

This incredible substitution of my body to the sun can't be broken  
Nothing grows old, but neither is it beautiful  
This photo was warmly cast aside with the refusal of your deepest wishes  
And the evolution of your cocoon

Yellow watched as the shadow finally dispersed in dark fumes evaporating. The girl slowly got up and took her sword. Turning around she saw Crystal had taken to the air again. Shrieking Crystal flew straight at Phantom. Phantom's surprised looked turned into a mischievous smile.

Suddenly a dark sphere appeared trapping Crystal. In her rage Crystal attacked the sphere trying to break out, but it proved futile, it wouldn't break.

Phantom chuckled. "It's no use trying to break out of it."

"ARGHH!" Phantom's attention was caught as she looked down she see the blonde girl running towards her raising her sword.

"Halt." She spoke surprising Yellow. "If you attack me, I'll kill her." As if to prove her point, Phantom snapped her fingers and violet lighting struck the sphere electrocuting Crystal on the inside. "KEEEH!" Crystal screamed in pain.

_Kuro no dress karaha zutto motomete ita  
Hosoku kyasha na sisi ga sinayakani nobi  
Shiro no resu yurasi sotto arukidasuno  
Omoi egaite ita kokou no sousei he...  
Aaaah..._

This black dress has always been searched for  
To flexibly stretch these graceless limbs  
This white lace trembles softly with every step I take  
And my thoughts draw out the indifference of the creation of the world

"Stop!" Yellow yelled. The lightning stopped and Phantom watched Yellow curiously. Yellow bit her lip. What could she do?

"Hey." A voice suddenly spoke.

Turning around Yellow stared in shock as a certain orange haired girl walked towards them with her hands in her pockets.

"Neku!" Yellow spoke surprised.

The girl stopped walking and stared straight at Phantom. "I'm the one you want."

Phantom's sweet smile disappeared and a cold look took its place. "You. You're the one who's been saving everyone." Phantom growled.

Neku didn't speak and simply looked at her with an emotionless expression. Phantom narrowed her eyes. "I hate you!" Violet lighting appeared and shot towards Neku.

She jumped easily out of the way while Yellow was forced to dodge in order to avoid the attack. Yellow landed rather clumsily dropped her Pokédex. Wincing, she reached over to pick it up when the device turned on.

"Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon. Gengar hides in the shadows. If a Gengar is nearby, it is said to feel ten degrees colder than normal."

Shocked, Yellow looked up to see that the Pokédex was pointed towards Phantom. "Y-you're a Gengar!" She yelped.

Phantom turned to her and spoke in a low voice, "I **was** a Gengar." She smiled evilly, "But I'm a Gijinka[2] now."

_Gin no kami to akaku hukai garasy no me de  
Tukuri ageta nisete hi naru watashi wo  
Sibaru monomo semeru monomo ariha sinai  
Kodoku dekega watashi iyasi tudukete yuku...  
Aaaah..._

My non-becoming was a lie, an imitation  
Silver hair and profound crimson eyes of glass  
There are no longer things that bind or condemn  
But only solitude can continue to heal

Neku's eyes narrowed. "Why did you curse the villagers?"

Phantom turned back to her and glared. "I had too. The curse was brought on by my followers; once a person is visited they were supposed to die after re-living their worst nightmare."

She spat out the rest, "Except, you and your stupid powerful saved everyone. You created the Luna Pathway, a way to escape the nightmare without dying, instead you put them to eternal sleep."

"Why did you target this place?" Neku pressed.

Phantom laughed. "It was a perfect place, the Highlands. Far away from any other place, the people are secluded!" Phantom frowned.

"However, just after a few weeks they sent a letter to the Fairy Court. Luckily, one of my minions informed me and I was able to intercept the letter. I knew I couldn't prevent the letter from reaching its destination, so instead I set up a trap. When the Knights were crossing the ocean the ghosts attacked and ambushed them. They tried to fight it, but they dove inside them and invaded their hearts." Phantom grinned.

"After drawing out the darkness in their hearts, my friends were able to feast on their souls. This entire time, the Sprites have been possessed by my ghosts."

Yellow stared in shock. "No…that can't be—"

"Oh it is sweetheart." Phantom chuckled. "Even though they're frozen, the ghosts that inhabit their bodies will forever be inside them." Phantom smiled devilishly.

"You really think that?" Neku asked with a bored expression on her face.

Phantom growled. "I've had enough of you, die!" The gijinka released an onslaught of violet lighting at her, but the girl dodged everything.

"It's time I show you what I can do."

**-Cue Bloody Buttery Theme Song-**

Taking her hand out of her pocket, the marking on it glowed. Yellow caught a glimpse of the mark, it was some kind of number in a weird font. Yellow watched shocked as bloody butterfly wings came out of Neku's back. The wings were made of blood. The bloody butterfly fluttered and took to the skies.

_Me wo tojite naito gurouin_

_Yobiokosu ano kioku_

Closing my eyes as night falls on me,

I recall one simple memory.

Phantom sent shadows flying at her, but as soon as they made contact wither they disappeared in a cloud of dust, simple touching her would destroy them.

"You will atone for your sins. In the name of Light, I will punish you!" Neku spoke.

She charged at Phantom who tried to stop her by sending out shadows and lighting, but it didn't stop her.

"Hey! I you come any closer I'll—"

Neku suddenly appeared behind Phantom in a blur. "You'll what?" She asked touching her shoulder.

As soon as Neku made contact with Phantom sparks of light flew from her touch and burnt the gijinka.

She screamed. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

_Kogoeru kuchibiru kande_

_Futari kata wo yoseau_

Biting my frozen lips,

I gather my strength.

She struggled to get away both Neku grabbed her and hugged her burning even more of her skin. "NO! Let me go!"

Neku looked at her with emotionless eyes. They were empty.

"You will die a painful death." With these words spoken, Neku's wings began to close around both of them.

"NO! NO! You can't do this!" Screaming and struggling, the two girls disappeared inside the walls of the bloody wings.

_Saigo ni kimi wo mita hi wo_

_Kioku no soko ni kakushita_

Hiding the memory of the last day,

I saw you deep inside.

When the wings opened Neku was holding a fading Phantom, she was becoming transparent…she was disappearing. Neku let go of her letting her float and flew towards the village. As she fluttered by red dust flew from her wings unfreezing the town and people. When she flew above the Sprites she paused with a sad smile on her face.

"Gomensai, demo you'll be in a happier place." When the ice melted Neku closed her eyes and glowed. Dark spirits were drawn out of the Sprites bodies screaming in agony. Neku opened her eyes and narrowed them. In that moment, all of them glowed in white light and shattered falling to the ground in tiny light particles.

_Mizuumi no ue aruita ano _

_Wonderful View…_

That last day we walk together along the lake,

the wonderful view we saw:

Neku landed on the ground and her wings folded and retreated back inside her body. Phantom was still fading away, barely conciseness. Before she died she whispered her final words, "Forgive me Master, I've failed you." And her body shattered into particles as well.

_Kono mama kimi to GOOD-BYE nante_

_Iwanai de_

"Please don't do this. Don't just say goodbye to me."

Kissing amid the falling snow, you begged.

Neku took a deep breath, before falling to her knees. "Neku!" Yellow cried running to the girl.

Neku smiled slightly. "I'm fine Yellow."

She turned towards the lifeless bodies of the Sprites. "I can't say the same for them though."

_Aitai_

_Toki ga tomaru hodo utsukushii hoshizora wo_

_WOW WOW..._

The starry sky looks so beautiful I'd love for time to stand still.

Oh, how I wish to see you.

Wow wow...

"What do you mean?" Yellow asked in a scared voice. The girl let out a sigh. "The spirits that possessed them devoured their souls, once I destroyed them their life was also extinguished. They're gone Yellow, they're all dead."

_Shiroku kagayaku iki ga_

_Yasashiku ano ko wo tsutsumu:_

As I speak, my shining white puffs of breath

lovingly wrap itself around the little child:

"HEY!" The two turned to see Tamashii running towards them with Mist and Kitt flying behind her.

"What happened?" The raven haired girl demanded.

Mist looked around and her eyes widened when she saw a certain pixie. "Iris!" She yelled flying towards the girl shaking her.

"Hey! Wake up, wake up!"

"_Suimen ga mizu ni kawaru_

_Kurayami ga oorora ni naru__,__"_

"If the frozen lakes turn back to water,

And from the receding darkness shines an Aurora so heavenly,"

The villagers that had fallen asleep had now woken up and had come outside. Immediately hugs and tears were exchanged, but the group ignored all of this.

"Hey." They turned to see Crystal supporting Joshua who was limping towards them. Crystal was back in her human form.

She smiled sadly. "Mist, they're all dead." Mist shook her head. "No! No that's impossible…"

_Yami ga tokereba ikiteyukeru no? BABY_

_Namida misezu ni hikaru no hou he arukidasu_

"Surely you can live on if the night has faded, baby?

Without showing them your tears, can you walk on, head to that light you see?"

Neku sighed and turned to the group. "I'm sure you all wanna know how I could do all of this, don't you?"

The group looked at her nodded. "I'm an Onmyouji[3]."

Mist and Kitt gaped. "_What?_" Neku nodded smiling slightly. "Yes, I'm not only a Player." She turned to Joshua who was startled. "I'm sorry I never told you Josh."

_Kono mama tooku hanaretemo_

_Nakanai de..._

"I'll kiss you one last time.

And though from now on we'll be so far apart,

Don't you cry."

By now, the crowd from earlier had gathered, each had apologetic looks on their faces.

"Neku, we're so sorry."

"We owe everything to you."

"Can you ever forgive us?"

She smiled slightly shaking her head before turning to look at Tamashii.

_Aitai ano hi ano toki YOUR LOVE_

_Shoi toiki no STAR_

That day, your love for me is just like a sighing white star.

Oh, how I wish to see you too.

"You, you've been looking for your friend correct?" Tamashii looked at her alarmed.

"How do you know—"

"I saw you dreams." Neku smiled. "He's in a different dimension Tamashii."

Tamashii's face fell. "But…I can't cross dimensions."

Neku shook her head. "There is…a way." Gesturing for her to come over, Tamashii kneeled down as Neku whispered something in her ear. Tamashii's eyes widened with every word that was spoken.

_Kono mama kimi to GOOD-BYE nante_

_Iwanai de_

"Please don't do this. Don't just say goodbye to me."

I can still remember your love, your begging me to stay.

"Really? Are you sure?"

Neku nodded. "Yes, I'm positive."

Kitt watched the entire thing quietly. _It seems the darkness is spreading further and faster than before_ He looked up to the sky. _I hope the other world isn't damaged too greatly_

_Aitai_

_Kimochi toka torenai kizuato_

_Kesenai de_

_Kesenai de..._

Oh, how I wish to see you.

I know that longing might become a permanent scar on you,

But please, don't erase it

Don't let it ever fade…

* * *

**Vocab**

1.) Ectoplasm - The substance that supposedly emanates from the body of a spiritualistic medium when contacting the dead.

2.) Gijinka - It's a humanoid version of a character that's an animal or something along those lines. A creature that was originally an animal becomes human version of that creature, ex.: Cat - Cat Boy.

3.) Onmyouji – Master of Ying and Yang.

* * *

**A/N I'd like to thank my reviewers:**

**Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim**

Lol. Yeah, I did that on purpose so you wouldn't suspect anything. It's okay, Teddiursa97 gave me a lot! :D Thanks by the way.

**Shiki and Ichigo Forever**

Thanks! I will. J

**Pokemon Fan**

Wow…thank you so much. J I am willing and I intend to finish this when I can. Uh yeah…sorry about Red, but I'm afraid he won't be appearing for a loooooong time. . This story was mainly supposed to be action and adventure, I put in romance as a second genre to add a soft side to the story. J Once we get past the middle of the story and go really further in, Red will be making major appearances. Keep in mind, he's starting to remember things that he wasn't aware of…

**Teddiursa97**

Hey! Thanks for the questions! :3 I found this video of Leaf, Red (video game), Red (manga), and Blue singing a Vocaliod song! :D If you're familiar with Human Alice Sacrifce, then you'll know what I'm talking about. J I'll post a link of it on my profile when I have the time. Thanks again, and bye-bye!

**XXX**

Woah, hi there! I wasn't expecting to get a review this late in March. xD Thank you for reviewing, it makes me happy my amateur writing impresses people and entertains them. I really makes me happy that at least some people don't think I suck. :D I'm afraid I won't be able to put in Emerald, Black, or White in the story. =( It's too late for that and I can't just put them in without them having a role. It was hard enough giving a role to play to 9 Pokédex holders that are all main characters! xD Don't worry, as soon as I finish the story I've already made a layout of my next Pokémon fanfic. In that one Soul, Emerald, Platinum, Pearl, and Diamond will be in it! :D I don't think I can put in Black or White though…it's kinda late and I don't know much about their personalities. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Hey people! I hope you like it! I kinda mashed everything up! -_- The songs used are: Snow Kiss and Kokou no Sousei. J

~hydro-serpent58


	25. The Letter

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

* * *

**Kari: Hey! Listen, next week I'm gonna be leaving to state during spring break for vacation. I'll be gone for a week, so I decided to post this chapter up now before it was too late. I didn't want you guys to wait too long.**

**Soul: Kari-chan doesn't own Pokémon.**

* * *

_**Chapter 25: The Letter**_

In a room there was a huge round table, and seated around were 7 different faeries. At the head of the table sat Aquatheina.

On her left sat a aureate haired fairy. The fairy had golden wings that shone like the sun itself. She wore a short saffron yellow dress that was above the knees. The dress was strapless and hugged her body tightly showing off her slim figure. The top part of the corset was black creating a back stripe across the top of the dress. She also wore yellow high heels. (Like Sailor Venus' shoes) She had honey colored eyes and long hair. She looked very petite and was sitting respectfully politely waiting for Mizuchie to speak.

On Aquatheina's right sat a silvery-gray haired fairy. The fairy had long wavy hair and silvery blue wings that looked like wisps. The fairy wore a azure dress. The gown flowed down from the waist touching the ground. The dress had long sleeves and bell cuffs. The dress had a mystic feeling about it, as if it moves like water. The gown was long enough the cover the fairies' feet. The fairy had pale skin and scarlet eyes. She sat silently observing the others. There was a mysterious feeling about her.

Next to the golden winged fairy was fairy with reddish-brown hair. The fairy had short hair in the style of a bob haircut. The fairy wore a red mini shirt, and **extremely** short one. It only covered her chest area and was strapless. Her stomach was revealed, and she wore a long red skirt that had a slice on both sides on it. She wore long brown leather boots that reached above her ankles and had vibrant orange wings. The wings had sharp slices into it and wasn't round like the others, instead it gained the shape of a fire. She also had hazel eyes. She had an annoyed look on her face, and was staring impatiently at Mizuchie waiting for her to start the meeting.

Further down was a fairy with jade green eyes. The brunette had emerald wings and wore a green dress. The dress was strapless and hugged her body showing off her slim figure, however it was longer and reached her ankles. It was simple and similar to the greek dresses. A green sash went around the waist. A bronze crown was settled in her long hair. She had tan skin and wore greek sandals. She had a pleasant look on her face.

Next to her was a girl with long straight raven hair. She had on a loose black dress. The dress was made of silk and had straps and was just above the knees. A red sash went through the waist line. She also wore short black boots. She had larkspur purple wings that glinted like the night sky. She had dark purple eyes that almost looked black. But if looked closely, you'd see that they were actually dark purple. She had pallid skin and had an emotionless look on her face. She looked at the others as if they were pests.

Finally, the last fairy next to the silver haired girl was a girl with ultramarine hair. Her hairstyle is exactly like Sailor Saturn's. Her outfit was exactly like the orange winged fairy. Except, he clothes were blue. There was a tattoo on her left arm, it was the image of a mermaid. She wore no shoes. She had sapphire wings that were so translucent, you could hardly see it. It looked as if it could blend in with water. She had on a head lace on her head. It was a deep blue ribbon with a crystal jewel hanging off it on her forehead. She had deep blue eyes. She was very elegant and had on a calm expression.

Finally Mizuchie spoke. "I have called and gathered all of you here today for a reason. Today, I have received a report from Mist, and I believe you all might want to hear it." She pulled out a letter and began to read.

_Dear Queen Mizuchie,_

_With my utmost sorrow, I regretfully inform you that Iris, Leader of the Sprites has passed on._

Gasps were heard throughout the room. The golden fairy was sobbing and the silvery-gray haired one let a silent tear slip down her cheek. The red fairy looked furious and the raven haired fairy had an unreadable expression. A sorrowful look appeared on the blue fairy and the green fairy was trembling. Mizuchie continued.

_While we were passing through the Highlands we came across a village. It was from the Aribous Nation and was being cursed. It is known as Pandium, they sent a message to the Court regarding the matter. I assume you know what I'm talking about._

The silvery-gray haired fairy let out a shaking breath. "Yes, I received the message from my falcon." The cloud fairy turned to the others. "That's the place Iris was sent to for her mission." Around the table the fairies tensed.

_Unfortunately, the letter was intercepted before it could ever reach the Court. A servant of the Dark Lord used the letter to their advantage. After Iris and the Sprites were sent out they were attacked by the servant. During the battle the servant had minions of her own. They were ghosts. The ghosts invaded their bodies and brought out their most negative thoughts and emotions, effectively possessing them._

_When they reached the village Iris under the influence of the darkness consuming her heart, ordered that the one plaguing the village be found. Innocent people were accused and almost lost their lives, however with Yellow and the help of her friends we were able to stop Iris and lure out the servant. After the servant was destroyed, the ghosts disappeared. However, the evil spirits inside Iris and the Sprites had already infused with their souls. When the evil spirits were ripped out of their bodies, so were their souls. The entire Sprite army was defeated, and they too passed on._

_I feel horrible knowing I couldn't do anything about it, but Yellow and I are fine. We will continue on with our quest. I hope back at the Court you will honor them for what they've done over the time of their lives. I know since the Sprites have fallen their species have become endangered, and that we'll need new knights as soon as possible. But please don't forget our original knights and Iris, they were heroes. Even in death._

_Royal Maiden of the Garden Pixies,_

_Mist_

The table was quiet as Aquatheina placed the letter on the table in front of her. She folded her hands and looked up expectantly at the others. "I hope you can all see now why I called this emergency meeting." The silence lasted for a few more seconds but then it was broken by Fay's quiet voice.

"I'm sorry, I should've known. When Fawkes gave me the message I saw the seal was covered with a dark residue. I dismissed it thinking it had lingered from the curse."

Aquatheina shook her head. "It's not your fault Fay. Anyone could've mistakened it."

The red fairy scowled. "Didn't you notice the seal had been broken?" The flare fairy growled. "Or were you too blind to see it?"

"I—"

"Viola that's quite enough." Mizuchie said giving the flare fairy a stern look.

"It's not her fault. The dark residue was from black magic. The servant used the magic to seal up the message again so it wasn't broken when she received it." The golden haired fairy defended.

Viola grumbled and folded her arms. The spark fairy turned to Fay. "Sorry, she's just upset about what happened to Iris..."

Fay simply nodded back, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Thanks Amora."

The raven haired fairy spoke up. "Why didn't the bird react? If it was intercepted shouldn't it have told you?"

"My understanding is, the letter was intercepted before Fawkes got to it. If not, Fawkes was attacked by the servant and had her memory was erased. Thus, she wouldn't remember the incident." Mizuchie replied.

Amora glared at the shade fairy. "It's 'she' not 'it'." The spark fairy spat.

The shade fairy rolled her eyes. "A bird is a bird, it'll always be an 'it' for me." She replied.

Amora seethed. "Why you little...how _dare_ you disrespect Fay's falcon Hotaru!"

"Whatever." Came Hotaru's repsonse.

"So...she's really gone?" Said a soft voice. Hotaru and Amora looked up. There sat the green fairy, her trembling hard turned into uncontrollable shaking.

"Iris is dead...Iris is dead..." The earth fairy repeated over and over like a mantra. Her eyes were blurry and unfocused.

"Sakuya..." The blue fairy said sadly as she watched the other girl break down. The tide fairy got up, walked over, and wrapped her arms around the earth fairy.

"I'm sorry...but Iris is gone." The tide fairy spoke gently. That was enough to send her over the edge. Tears flowed from her eyes, and they wouldn't stop. They continued like streams washing down her face. The blue fairy gently nudged Sakuya and the girl buried her face in the nook of the tide fairy's neck.

The others watched on. Amora looked sympathetically at the green fairy. It was hard knowing that one of your pixies had met their match, but it was even harder if the pixie was your student. Viola's gaze softened at the sight, and felt a tinge of pity for the poor girl. Fay and Hotaru watched silently. Hotaru with her emotionless face on and Fay with her expressionless face on. Both had blank looks. Mizuchie watched helplessly at the sight before she sighed. She turned to the others and beckoned them forward. She then stood up and left the room. The other fairies glanced at each other before getting up and following the Queen. The tide fairy and earth fairy were left alone.

Sakuya let out choked sobs and struggled to breathe as salty tears cascaded down her cheeks. The blue fairy soothingly rubbed her back and murmured comforting words to the girl. Finally Sakuya quieted down, there were a few sniffles here and there but the crying had stopped. The tide fairy continued to rub her back, her own tears prick her eyes as a few tear drops joined Sakuya's. Iris wasn't just Sakuya's student, she was both Sakuya's and hers. When she had been born, her symbol the lotus, had the ability to cross over from earth to tide. Sakuya and herself had both tutored the young pixie, and to know she was gone now...the blue fairy bit back a sob keeping it stuck in her throat. _The last thing Sakuya needs is to have me crying as well_ The tide fairy thought. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Sakuya spoke.

"...Michiru?"

"Hmm?" She replied rubbing circles on her back.

"I...I'm sorry. I have no right to cry when she was your student as well—"

"Shut up."

"Eh?"

"I said shut up. Doesn't it feel better now that you've gotten it out of your system?" Sakuya stayed quiet, but nodded.

Michiru sighed. "You're more trouble than you're worth." The tide fairy spoke lightly.

Sakuya felt a smile form on her lips. "Yeah? Well at least I didn't flood the Fairy Court unlike someone else."

"Hey! That wasn't my fault, I was still developing my powers back then." Michiru replied.

Sakuya lifted her head from Michiru's neck and looked into her eyes. "Michiru...thanks. For everything."

Michiru looked back at her. This was the girl, the same girl that everyone agreed with that she was more powerful than herself. The girl that she had admired for so long, the girl that she had always walked in the shadow of all those years. The girl, who she thought was always happy. But now she saw the truth, even the strong have a weak point. Sakuya wasn't invincible...she was human. **(Fairy in this case. :P)**

"Sure thing." Michiru smiled.

...

Outside the fairies murmured to one another. "We have to replace the Sprites as soon as possible." Mizuchie spoke quietly.

"But most are still in the Scout Rank." Amora replied.

"Only a few Sprites are in the Junior Rank. The rest are all Trainees." Viola agreed.

Hotaru sighed. "None of them are in the Knight Rank yet. Unless you want to have an underaged army, that's all we got." The girl spoke bluntly.

Mizuchie groaned. "We'll have to see...if not, we'll have to rely on the Council and staff. Round up all the Pixies that have already developed and learned to control their powers, set them up in standby. If an army is needed, they'll be our temporary knights."

Mizuchie turned to Fay. "I want Fawkes to deliver a message to the Council as soon as I get it finished."

Fay nodded. "Of course your majesty." She spoke softly.

"All right. You know what you have to do. Get to it then." With a bow, the Congress turned and flew away. Mizuchie sighed and rubbed her temple. She had a terrible headache. _Mist, be safe. And take care of Yellow._ She thought.

(line separation)

"So you're leaving?" Yellow asked sadly. The group was now standing back on the shoreline. Tamashii nodded. "Yes, I have to fulfill my mission." She smiled. "But I'm sure we'll meet each other once again." Crystal nodded grinning. "You can count on it.

With that Tamashii threw out a Pokéball. A roaring green dragon with large red wings and a white underbelly emerged from the ball. With a clean leap she landed on the Dragon Pokémon's back with ease. As it rose into the air she smiled softy. "Sayōnara Yellow Akuamarin,

Crystal Daiyamondo."

The Salamence sped off cutting through the clouds like a speeding bullet. In a blur, the two were no more but specks in the sky.

* * *

**A/N I'd like to thank my reviewers:**

**xxx**

Lol. Thanks. :) I don't watch the anime anymore. I lost interest in it a while ago, even the movies aren't that emotionally impacting anymore-never mind the fact that the music has become more techno and rock/pop totally forgetting about instruments like the flute and piano. The movies that make you feel drawn anymore...like when Latios died, I was crying so much. :( Also, Lugia's song was so beautiful. Anyway I don't have time to watch it, and I don't really find it appealing anymore. I lost interest in it after Advanced Generation. :( Can you believe they made Ash short again? As for video games, do you have HG/SS? I've defeated the Elite 4, Misty, Erika, Sabrina, Lt. Surge, Janine, and all the other Johto gym leaders. I'm stuck, what do I do now? I can't get to the other places. XP I'm glad you like the songs. They're awesome aren't they? It was hard finding an epic haunting creepy yet exciting melody for Phantom! As soon as I heard the song Snow Kiss I immediately thought: _Hey! This could fit Neku really well!_ And BAM! I got 2 theme songs. :P Also…about your idea, it wouldn't really fit in with the plot. First of all, the Dark Lord doesn't know who Yellow or anyone of them are. (Except one of them…can you guess?) So to go to the lengths of kidnapping Emerald and making him a boss…is kinda extreme. Besides, he has TONS of minions willing to take the job for a mini-boss. Keep in mind, Emerald is in the other world, so they'd need a portal. There are other more powerful creatures he could use to his disposal; I doubt he'd seek help from the world he's trying to destroy. xD But thanks for the suggestion, it was pretty creative, but it just wouldn't work out. Awww…thanks a lot! :D I'm glad you like my writing.

**Pokemon Fan**

Don't worry, I don't think you're a fan boy. xD Thanks, grammar/punctuation isn't my greatest skill but if I catch anything I like to correct it. :P Yeah, it gets boring with Pokémon doing all the fighting and the Trainers acting like cheer leaders. Who said Red doesn't remember them? He does. I'm sure you'll figure it out. Red will appear, but it won't be for a while. :( It's just I have too many things happening. Not only to I have to focus on the Magical world, but the Pokémon world as well. I have to give previews on whats happening back there and how both are connected to one another. I already had a story board laid out with a visual map to help me write. Thanks for all the constructive criticism and feedback. :) You don't know how much it means to me.

**Teddiursa97**

What's up Teddiursa-chan? Human Alice Sacrifice is a song for Vocaloid. If you're not queasy or easily scared, yeah. I you should watch it. ^_^ Yup, another Pokédex holder will appear soon. Can you guess who? I'm glad my little education spree about Manzai help you. xD Thanks for the review!

* * *

For some reason, in my last chapter all my smiley faces turned to 'J''s?

Here's a diagram I made to help you guys out:

**Fairy Queen - Aquatheina/Mizuchie:**

**Fairies: Pixies:**

Earth Fairy (Sakuya) - **Garden Pixies:**

**Fawn** [Pet Gazelle] Mist [cherry blossom] Iris [lotus]

Tide Fairy (Michiru) - **Wave Pixies:**

**Meredith** [Pet Dolphin] (Haven't met any yet)

Flare Fairy (Viola) -** Ember** **Pixies:**

**Draco **[Pet Flame-Salamander] (Haven't met any yet)

Spark Fairy (Amora) - **Shine** **Pixies:**

**Daine **[Pet Brown Horse] (Haven't met any yet)

Shade Fairy (Hotaru) - **Dusk** **Pixies:**

**Swift **[White Tiger] (Haven't met any yet)

Cloud Fairy (Fay) - **Gale** **Pixies:**

**Fawkes** [Pet Falcon – Messenger] (Haven't met any yet)

**Sparrowmen:**

Kitt

**Sprites:**

(None Specifically Known)

~hydro-serpent58


	26. Earthshake

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

* * *

**Kari: Woah…yesterday was so scary. O_O I felt an earthquake! I was upstairs when suddenly everything started shaking. I ran outside and saw other people running out of their homes as well on my street. After a while, I went back inside and it was 1:53. It lasted for 45-50 seconds. It was 5.9 magnitude scale. When I went back inside, a lot of things had fallen onto the floor...I really thought the house would cave in.**

**The aftershocks covered quite a range. It was felt throughout the D.C. area and the entire North-East. I could see visible movement of things shaking...this is the first earthquake I have ever experienced.**

**Anyway, I'm just thankful I'm alive. Thank God that my house wasn't damaged, just think about the less fortunate people who probably don't have a home now because there are cracks and the foundation is unstable.**

**Anyway, once again I do not own Pokémon!**

* * *

_**Chapter 26: Earthshake**_

The grass fluttered as a light breeze blew by. Starlys and Taillows could be heard squawking. A girl with brown spiky hair that was tied up into pigtails stretched. It was a peaceful day in Vientown.

"What a perfect day. I sure hope I can relax today." The brunette spoke.

She walked down the bridge and stopped to breathe in the fresh air. She leaned on the railing closing her eyes. _And best of all, no missions today! I can finally have a vacation!_ Behind her she heard light scampering noises and felt something scurry up her leg and sit on her shoulder. Opening her eyes she was met with the familiar face of her partner.

"Hey Pachirisu, what's up?" She asked.

"Risu!" The hyperactive squirrel responded chiding its teeth.

Smiling the girl turned and left the town. She knew exactly where to go.

…

After leaving the town she came across winding dirt paths following one up a hill she passed a sign that read: "May lovers beware of falling rocks!" The girl shook her head as she climbed up. Honestly, she couldn't help but wonder who put the sign there. _Not only lovers go up this hill_ She mused. As she came to the summit she was met with a beautiful view of the ocean. It sparkled reflecting sunlight as its waves rolled by on the beach below.

"We haven't been back here in a long time, haven't we?" She spoke fondly.

It was here she had first met Pachirisu. She and her friend Keith had been sent here to deliver an important parcel. It had been her very first mission, they had carried it so carefully and gently all the way to Breeze Hill only to find out it had been food the entire time. However, they had been rushing so it had been all mashed up and uneatable. _Keith said it was only fair for pulling that prank on them that they wouldn't be able to eat_ The girl remembered laughing softly. A smile graced her features.

Keith…he and Rhythmi had been the first people she met when she first enrolled into the Academy. They had become her best friends; Rhythmi was their Operator and would relay information and missions to them. Keith had been her partner and had tagged along with her in double party missions. They were always together, even after graduation.

Shaking her head she plopped down unto a smooth rock comfortable for sitting and unwrapped her sandwich and scattered some Pokéblock on the ground. Pachirisu immediately zipped down her shoulder and began to nibble on the food while the girl took a bite out her sandwich. _I wonder when Rhythmi will get here_ She wondered. Keith had gone off to who knows where. _Rhythmi probably dragged him off somewhere_ She mused. Last time the platinum blonde had dragged the red head into the mall several hours later when they exited Keith had been forced to carry all of her bags and balance out the items she had bought in boxes. They blocked his line of vision and he was forced to balance the tilting tower. On top of that half of the bags her was carrying were things Rhythmi had _forced_ him to buy. You got that right, if she saw something that might fit a friend she'd make them buy it against all protests. Needless to say, Keith never went shopping with her again. Think of it as a life lesson.

As she munched on her sandwich, something weird happened. All the Pokémon started acting strangely. The Taillows and Starlys in the trees flew out of their nests flapping their wings hard causing a commotion. The Sentrets and Zigzagoons on the ground ran out of their dens and scurried around chattering loudly. The Shellos and other water Pokémon on the beach evacuated and went into the water. Swellows and Staraptors abandoned their nests and took off followed by Wingulls and Pidgeots. One of the most shocking things was that even nocturnal creatures such as Noctowl had awoken and had taken off with them. Nidorinos emerged out of the bushes along with others and they was started to leave. It seemed as if they were desperate to get out of the region.

Kate blinked. What the hell was going on? She looked down and noticed that even Pachirisu was shaking, she had dropped the Pokéblock she had been nibbling on and was frozen. There was a terrified look on her face, she immediately scurried up Kate's leg and tugged on her hair urging her to get out of there.

"Wha? Pachirisu what's wrong?" She asked getting pulled along with the crowd of Pokémon.

"Pa-pa-RISU!" She chided desperately trying to get her to move faster.

Suddenly the ground began to tremor. That's when the Pokémon started to panic. Crying out in an anxious state of mind, they all tried their best to get out of there. The ocean waters reached out and drowned the entire Nabiki Beach underwater. As the waters started to rise up the cliff the rumblings caused trees to crash down catching Pokémon off guard. Shrieks off different kinds were heard. Some Pokémon were caught underneath the trees while others trampled one another trying to get ahead of the other.

While this happened, the ground started to move. The continental plates were shifting. This caused Breeze Hill to sink deeper into the ground at an alarming rate. The pathway that led down was slowly being ripped apart. Pretty soon, it wouldn't be a hill anymore.

Eyes wide, Kate pulled out her Capture Styler. "Capture ON!" She yelled.

She ran and jumped into the air quickly encircling the device around a large group of Pokémon. "Capture Complete."

As she landed the Pokémon where still retreating, however the ones she had captured seemed a lot calmer now. "Ivysaur, Bayleaf, use Vine Whip to pull on the trees! Nidorina, Raticate! I need you to help them try and move the trees to block the water's path. "Sandslash, Corphish, I need you to dig a trench in front of the trees. Linoone, Furret! I need you to move rocks and boulders to help support the trees! Pidgeotto, Murkrow I need you to create wind to clear away the leaves and branches. We need to create a barricade to stop the water for as long as possible."

Kate turned to her partner. "Pachirisu make sure that all the other Pokémon are evacuated and are a safe distance away from here unless they're calm enough to try and help us put up the dam. We'll get out of here as soon as we can." Pachirisu looked up at her hesitantly before jumping off her shoulder and weaving through the throng of Pokémon.

"Pach-chi!" She chattered leading the Pokémon to safety.

Kate turned back to the case at hand and frowned with her eyes narrowed. She needed help. Pronto. Just as she reached for her transceiver a crunching noise was heard. Whipping her head around she saw the water rise over the cliff and bank down the hill. It came crashing down the path and rammed straight into the dam, some of it fell into the drench while the surface threatened to spill over the tree trunk. The good news was that the majority of the water was being stopped by the make-shift blockage, however smaller streams of water found their way around going through the side trees that aligned Breeze Hill.

The problem was that the force of the water was causing the tree trunk to crack and splinter as it barricaded the trunk over and over. "Get out of here!" She yelled at the remaining Pokémon over the roar of the crashing waves. They nodded and retreated down the hill to safety.

Turning tail she ran back down the hill. As she did a loud _whoosh_ sound rumbled around her. She looked behind her just in time to see a huge tidal was shadow above her small frame. Oh snap. _I guess I should've kept the Corphish_ She thought warily. Just then the looming waves fell back to earth submerging the Top Ranger underwater.

...

"Damn you Rhythmi, damn you." Keith muttered.

Somehow she had tricked him into going out with her _again_. _Why did I not see this coming?_ He inwardly moaned. He had been extremely hungry after all the drill exercises when Rhythimi had came in and innocently asked if he wanted to go to a restaurant with her. Too hungry to notice how suspicious her offer was, he had agreed right away and left with her. Oh how much he regretted that right now.

"Okay! Now let's go shop for clothes~!" The platinum blonde spoke cheerfully oblivious to the cursing boy behind her.

Keith groaned. "Rhythmi! You have enough clothes to last a life time. Besides, Kate doesn't even care about what clothes she wears." He pointed out.

She turned around with an evil glint in her eyes. "Who said we're shopping for me and Kate?"

*Silence*

It took a few moments for him to realize the meaning behind this. "NO! I do **not** need you remodeling my closet!" I spoke raising his hands defensively.

Rhythmi pouted. "But you need a variety! All you have is casual, you don't have any formal do you?"

"That's not the point! I'm not going shopping with _you_ of all people when I go out to get clothes."

Her brown eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Before he could answer the ground started shaking. "Woah!" He spoke stumbling a little bit.

"Eeek!" Rhythmi squeaked falling backwards.

Keith immediately reached out and grabbed her preventing her fall. "Thanks." She muttered as he steadied her.

However the ground still continued to tremor. Cawing was heard as different flying-type Pokémon took to the skies. Both looked around, even the buildings were shaking. What was going on? Suddenly the cover to the drain on the street exploded rocking the ground. Rising out of the sewer liquid rock spilled onto the road. However mixed with the molten material was purple goo. At closer inspection Rhythmi gasped, beside her she heard Keith's sharp inhale. Grimer and Muk were stuck in the mess; their body masses were being absorbed. The worst part was that it was still hot so whatever it touched was melted, the tar on the road softened considerably and as it touched the walls and doors of shops the glass melted causing it to spill inside. Soon screams filled Pueltown from various people.

Keith grabbed Rhythmi's hand and pulled her away. "Come on! We need to help them!"

Rhythmi sputtered. "B-but we can't do this by ourselves! WE need help!"

"Then call for backup at the Ranger Union. I'm gonna go see what I can do." With that he dragged her into an apartment complex and let her go running up the stairs.

When he came to the halls he pounded on their doors yelling: "Get out! The liquid rock is gonna flood this place!" Instantaneously the doors burst open and frightened couples and families peaked their heads out.

Keith ran to the next set of stairs and shouted out: "GET OUT OF YOUR ROOMS! IT'S GONNA GET FLOODED!"

He turned back to the frightened people standing on his current level. "Alright, we're gonna go outside. I need you to run as fast as you can once we're out, you don't wanna get ca-"

"KEITH!"

Rhythmi panted running up the stairs. "The front lobby's already flooded! We can't go back down, and it's still rising!"

Around them people began talking in panicky voices.

"What are w we gonna do?"

"We're trapped!"

"I don't wanna die yet!"

Keith cursed. _Shoot! What were they gonna do now?_ Suddenly he remembered what Kate would do in situations like this. _Calm down, think. There has to be an alternative route_ He frowned formulating a plan in his head while Rhythmi stood around anxiously.

Honestly, she wasn't good at dramatic stuff, she wasn't an in action kind of girl. She was an Operator, the person who informed the Ranger their next mission and supplied them the info. She couldn't make up spur of the moment plans and be in action that was Kate's and Keith's job.

_Wait...Kate!_ Her eyes widened in realization. That's right, she had promised to meet her best friend at Breeze Hill...she must have been waiting for her! Before she could reach for her transmitter Keith spoke.

"Alright people! We're heading to the roof, don't stop until you've reached the top!" He called before racing up the stairs.

He was soon followed by terrified families that hurried as fast as they could to catch up with the Top Ranger. _That's right! The roof is probably the safest place to be at the moment!_ She thought following the crowd. As she went up the next flight of stairs she caught sight off the molten material spill unto the second floor.

Her eyes the size of saucers now shouted, "HURRY UP! IT'S ALREADY GOTTEN UNTO THE SECOND FLOOR!" This sent people running.

As they went up Keith gathered people from all floors until they reached the top. Looking up he saw a ladder chained to the wall that led into the ceiling. It was the way to the roof. He ran over and pulled on the chain.

"Dang it! I can't open it!" He growled wrestling with the chain attempting to break it.

Rhythmi swiftly walked over taking a hair pin out of her hair. "Move aside." She ordered.

Surprised he gave her room and watched as she slid the hair pin into the lock and fiddled with it. In a few seconds a _click_ was heard and the chain fell away.

Rhythmi put the pin back into her hair while Keith stared at her in shock. "Hair clips serve more than one purpose you know."

Shaking out of his stupor Keith pulled the ladder down and moved aside ushering the people up the ladder. Hesitantly they started climbing it until some said, "Hurry! I can see it coming up the stairs!"

That caused them to climb as they never did before. Some mothers were carrying their child she it took them more time to go up. There were even some elders that need assistance going up. Finally as the last civilian made it up the molten material spilled over the side. Steam and a loud hiss of the liquid boiling the surface of whatever touched the ground filled their ears.

"Quick, go up!" Keith urged.

Rhythmi gave him an unsure look. "But-"

"Now!"

Biting her lip Rhythmi climbed up the ladder the best she could in high heels and a skirt. It was kinda awkward. _He better not be looking up my skirt_ She thought with her cheeks heating up. At last she made it to the top and pulled herself up. She turned around and looked down to see Keith climbing up after her. Looking down through the hole in the ceiling she could see the liquid rock rising. The molten material touch the ladder and a loud sizzling sound was heard, it was melting the ladder.

"Keith!" She yelled in alarm.

Keith pulled himself up and made it through the hole. When he did he ran towards the other end of the room. It was dark and the people huddled around unsure of what to do.

"Forget the ladder! There's nothing we can do to block up the whole!" Keith called back.

Rhythmi promptly left the hole and followed pushing through the crowds of people muttering: "Excuse me" and "My apologies". Finally see came to the front of the throng just in time to see Keith to approach what appeared to have the outline of a door. Through the cracks on the side she could see light. He yanked on the door knob, but again it was locked. Without waiting for Rhythmi to unlock it he promptly "did it the Crystal way" and kicked the door down. The door burst off its hinges and light flooded into the room blinding Keith. Raising his hand to shadow his eyes he ran out with the people following. They were on the roof.

People poured out through the door way and were relieved to see the sunlight. Keith ran to the edge off the roof and looked down. The molten material was spilling throughout the entire street now. Many were trapped. Keith's eyes narrowed as a determined looked entered his face. He would protect them, not only the Pokémon but also the people and town he loved. This was his home, and he'd be damned if he didn't have anything to say about it.

"Keith."

Startled, he looked up so see Rhythmi looking up at him worriedly. "You're gonna do something stupid aren't you? I can tell by the look on your face."

He expression turned serious. "Just don't...kill yourself okay? Me and Kate would like to see you alive. I'd say "be careful" except it would be useless considering you throw caution to the wind."

Keith blinked before grinning. "Sure thing Rai, (nickname) see ya!" He saluted her before releasing a Pokéball.

Out came a brown weasel. "Bui!" It spoke ready for action.

It was the Sea Weasel Pokémon Buizel. Keith grinned at his partner Pokémon. "Come on Buizel, let's ride!"

With that he and Buizel leapt off the edge of the roof. Gasps we heard and comments such as "Is he crazy?" filled the air as Rhythmi and the civilians watched Keith descend with his partner Pokémon. They landed safely unto the roof of another shop and raced across it before leaping onto the ground with his Buizel disappearing out of sight.

All she could do was watch what happened below. Folding her eyes into a praying position she raised her eyes to the heavens. _Keith...Kate...please be safe_

* * *

**A/N I'd like to thank my reviewers:**

**xxx**

Lol. Thank you. :) The reason I couldn't move on was because I couldn't move the Snorlax, I couldn't figure out the fact that I was supposed to use the radio to play the Pokéflute to wake it up. xD Don't worry, I've beaten all the leaders now and got the GB Sounds, all I have to do now it battle Red. :3 Agreed, Red is hot. xD But I think Gold and Ruby look a cool too… Don't worry. :) A few of my best friends are into those kind of jokes, I don't mind.

**Shiki and Ichijo Forever**

Yeah. But she was an awesome character! :D Too bad I couldn't show all of her Pokémon.

**Pokemon Fan**

Thank you so much! And thank you for pointing out that error, I wasn't proof reading. xD The idea is quite interesting. I'd like to use it, but I already got something planned out… of well. Thank you for such a kind review, I haven't gotten such a kind and honest one in a while.

**wonderchan**

Well maybe it IS shiny. I'm sorry, but I have a bunch of Pokémon games and in each game all of my Salamances were always green. -_- Oh well, thank you for telling me the correct color!

**Teddiursa97**

What's up? I hope you're doing well! Thanks for the review. :)

**NadiaMiki**

Don't worry, the rest of the gang will soon join them. =D Again, you won't be seeing Red for a WHILE… Why would I kill a person who gives an honest opinion in such a kind way? Thanks for the review!

**Dragonfire97**

THANK YOU SO MUCH! *hugs* It really helped. *hands you a cookie*

**Forever-Forgotten22**

First off, this is one of the most honest and kindest review I have ever gotten for this story. I know for a fact when I started out I had a terrible time there a grammar mistakes everywhere! At least when you point it out you say it nicely. Yes, girls deserve more respect! :D We can kick boys butts, we're just that awesome. Lol. I'm glad the chart helped, I used it to help give the readers a view of the ranks. About Articuno…who says she's that? *gives mischievous look* She's not connected to Articuno, guess again…

* * *

I bet you thought I forgot about the Pokémon world didn't you? Welcome to the Almia region people.

~hydro-serpent58


	27. Prisoners of Fate

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

* * *

**Kari: Have you guys seen Kingdom Hearts Drop Dream Distance? Neku and Joshua appear in it! :D Also, as you can see I gave a cover to this story. It'll be explained later who that person is. I really missed you guys and I'm sorry this took a while.**

**Pearl: Kari... *dark aura***

**Kari: *jumps* O-oh...hey guys? Haven't seen you in a while? *laughs nervously***

**Platz: *cracks knuckles* You have some explaining to do.**

**Kari: *backs away* I'm sorry! But I can't bring you guys along with me!**

**Diamond: You left us all alone with no food...**

**Wally: All alone, with the readers...**

**Emerald: Do you even KNOW how scary that was? THEY WERE CLIMBING IN THROUGH THE WINDOWS!**

**Kari: *sweatdrop* Couldn't you use Pokémon to defend yourself?**

**Everyone: ...KARI! *screams***

**Kari: O_O Soul, do the disclaimer! *runs***

**Soul: Eh? Oh, Kari does not own Pokémon. =3**

* * *

**_Chapter 27: Prisoners of Fate_  
**

**Previously...**

_Footsteps echoed on the dark cobblestone followed by panting and strangled choking noises. A small figure was led through the dark abyss further into the dungeon. Blearily the figure could make out the long shadows of the prison gates the loomed on either side of him. His arms was tied with wire that cut into his guards roughly dragged the boy down the corridor. Staggering, the boy tried to keep up with them, if he didn't they'd yank on the rope making it slice deeper into his skin. The boy was sweating heavily and his eyes had glazed over, obvious signs of a fever._

_They stopped in what looked as some kind of chamber that had a prison-like feature to it. The guards grunted something unintelligible before the rusted metallic hinge screamed in protest when the door was flung to the side. The next thing he knew, he was being acquainted with the floor. The boy landed heavily on his stomach; unable to get up the boy laid there feebly._

_A guard forcefully yanked him up and dragged the boy against the wall. Solid metallic clicks were heard. His eyes widened, there were iron collars fastened by a short chain to a wall behind him. The collar was placed around his neck and was fastened by a padlock. The other two jougs were placed securely around his raw wrists that were already bleeding. His arms were pinned over his head and were probably going to be sore for a while. The boys' head drooped in exhaustion._

_"Look at how pitiful he is, do you really think he will last long enough?"_

_"Don't even start, he wasn't killed immediately when he was brought here. That alone is an accomplishment. Not many survive to make it here as a guest."_

_The boy laboriously raised his head which was spining from colliding with the floor, "What do you want?" He rasped out._

_Two blurry figures turned towards the captive. "Sleep now, you're gonna need all the rest you can get before your big day." The boy didn't need to see clearly to hear the sickening grin in the guards' voice._

_The other one laughed. "If he can survive that is. I bet he'll white out before he gets to the main test."_

_The two left and the door slammed causing the gate to rattle sending dust and cobwebs sailing into the cell block. He heard their voices fading away as the figures retreated. A test huh? Oh boy... And with that the boy blacked out._

**(Okay, this is a flash back to Chapter 20. Remember there was a paragraph from an unknown person's point of view? This relates back to that. Surprisingly only one person mentioned it in their review. ^^;)**

* * *

"Get up." A voice comanded harshly. Blearily the boy raised his head. It had been a couple days since he was brought in. No one had visited nor brought any food. The boy didn't understand how he was supposed to relieve himself without releasing the jougs, however miraculously his fever had gone down. At least he could somewhat think straight now.

Clicks echoed through the dungeon and the metallic collars were roughly pulled off. The boy couldn't help but hiss as they were removed. The metal had gotten imbued with the skin, as he now looked at his wrist bright pink rings ran around them. Some flesh had peeled off and was rubbed badly, due to the sharp rope from before. Closing pressure around it hadn't been helpful.

Slowly he rubbed his neck once the collar was removed before his arm was grabbed. "Move." A voice growled in his ear. The guard loomed behind the teen breathing into his ear with a tight grip on his lower arm. Unknowingly the guard had pressed its body heavily into the boys' and was practically leaning into him in a _very_ suggestive way.

The boy turned his head to the side and eyed the grunt contemplatingly before smirking. "Oh? If you wanted some you could've just asked." His voice dropped low into a purr and he watched the guard through heavy lashes for its reaction. As he had suspected, the grunt blushed profusely and began to stutter slightly.

"Q-quiet you. We're going to a...a larger area so h-hurry up." The guard responded flustered before marching the boy out. As expected this time the grunt made sure to put some distance between them and give the boy his personal space.

The teen smiled ominously, the guards here were so easy to manipluate. Honestly, the only reason he hadn't been able to defend himself was because of the damn fever, with it gone he could finally use his head. He knew the guard had been intent on drawing out the torture as long as possible, and to counter that he had thrown the grunt into an awkward position. This way he was given some space and at least the grip wasn't so tight now.

Seduction took you many places.

_**A bird in a cage will sing prettily, but it will also weep in sorrow when you aren't looking.**_

The boy stood there looking around feeling lost. Around him numerous prisoners went about, some stood in groups talking in low voices. Others were applying gauze to open wounds and some were sharpening weapons. There were a couple loners that sat at the corners near the wall wearily watching everything that took place.

The boy registered that this must've been some kind of foyer. There was a conflicting atmosphere, in some areas it was light while in others it was suffocating. Glancing behind him, the boy saw that the large grand doors he had entered through were now guarded by the grunts that had forcefully dragged him here. They stood tall on either side, watching them all like hawks with their beady eyes. In a way, it was intimidating. Now that he noticed it, it seemed the grunts were stationed around at various parts of the foyer, overseeing things to make sure nothing came out of hand.

Observing the room, it was pretty bare. There were stalls located in various places though, run by a merchant. One gave out medical supplies while another gave out food. Despite this the boy cold see numerous boys dying in the corner from severe bloodloss, it seemed they were refused the bandages that were needed to save their lives.

The boy couldn't help but frown. How did this work? Why did some recieve neccesities while others didn't? In the open space there was no window, the ventilation came from an open airduct on the ceiling. It was too high to reach though, so they couldn't escape that way. It was then he noticed another set of grand doors on the opposite side of the hall. Those doors weren't guarded, but it seemed a large wooden beam kept the door locked in place. _Where does that door lead to? And why isn't it guarded?_ The boy wondered.

Hesitantly, the boy took a couple steps farther into the room. It was then a brunet sitting on a kajen public bench saw him. "Hey, you're new here aren't you?"

Looking to his left, there sat a teenage boy that looked about a year older than him. It was a light skinned brunet wearing a black bandana and a black sleaveless shirt. There were bandages wrapped around his forearms and a black armband on his right arm. He had on black slacks and black trainers. He looked very fatigued yet he gave off an experienced aura.

The boy nodded in response. The brunet gave him a tired smile. "I see, I hope they didn't give you too much trouble."

The boy hesitated, but slowly approached and sat down heavily on the bench next to him. After a pregnant pause, the brunet spoke. "So, how's it going Jīn?"

The boy, now dubbed 'Jīn' jerked startled. "What?"

The brunet looked at him. "Your eyes reminds me of a cats'. They're full of mischief. That's why I'm calling you Jīn."

Jīn gave him a smile. "Do you nickname everyone you meet?" He joked.

The brunet chuckled. "Yes actually, everyone here comes from different countries and speaks different languages. Some names are too difficult to pronounce, so I defaulted to using nicknames. Everyone goes by the names I give them since they're easy to remember."

"Hmm..." Jīn hummed in response. _So...I'm surrounded by people with different nationalilties? Just why are we being captured? And to gather such a widespread of culture...they've been picking off people from all over the world..._

Silence descended upon the duo. Jīn stared down at his lap thinking while the brunet leaned back closing his eyes. "Sorry."

"Huh?" Surprised, Jīn looked up.

"Usually I explain everything that goes on down here to newbies but..."

"But?" Jīn prompted.

"Lately they've been dying off." Jīn flinched at that, but the brunet continued. "It's a bloody war zone down here. Only the strongest survive. No matter how many times I try to prepare the newbies for what's to come, they always break. Whether it's because they're too soft or naive. They are unspoken rules that you musn't break to survive."

"At first those who survived the longest tried to educate the next generations arriving, but they were too weak. They just kept dying. Soon, those who survived gave up and isolated themselves from the newbies, either keeping to themselves to with each other. They didn't want to interact with the new generation, because what was the point in befriending someone when you knew a couple days later they were going to die? To become attacthed and have that person ripped from you...eventually we became desensitized to death and formed an alliance with those that we knew. They were the ones that survived the longest. Because of that you'll find the experienced ones tend to stay away from newbies like you, they don't see the point in interacting with you."

Once again silence occured between the two. Both immersed in their own thoughts. Although, this time Jīn broke the silence.

"Thank you."

"Hn? For what?"

"For explaining."

The brunet let out a dry chuckle. "Believe me, I haven't even begun to explain this place." The boy shook his head. "Anyway my name's Hiori."

"...How long have you been here?"

"Months."

"Oh...well, can you explain to me how things work around here?"

Hiori opened his eyes and raised his head to study the boy in front of him. After a moment he let out a sigh. "Very well. All the terrified and heavily wounded are newbies. I suggest you stay away from them, their feelings will rub off on you. The fatigued are the experienced, they isolate themselves from the newbies and watch unwilling to become attacthed. Stay away from them, other than me they tend to not get along very well with newbies. I'm the only that that bothers with them anymore. Ignore the guards and don't make eye contact, if you don't mess with them they won't mess with you."

"Also, one important rule. Never get attacthed to anyone. Especially someone weaker than you."

"Why?" Jīn asked, although inside he knew the answer.

"Because one moment they're alive, and the next they're gone."

_**A bird with broken wings will sing to the sky, but will lay with understanding as you watch.**_

"What's beyong those doors?" Jīn asked.

"Ah, that place that decides your fate. Beyond those doors is a battle arena where we are given tasks we must complete. Failure results in death."

Suddenly there was a commotion at the end of the hall. Looking up Jīn saw the grunt remove the wooden beam. Not a second later the large doors creaked open and inside walked in a sullen looking boy. He had dark hair and wore a white shirt and denim shorts that reached just below his knees. His ankles were wrapped in bandages, and he wore sandals. His figure was hunched and there was a permenant scowl on his face, his hands were shoved in his pockets. He looked like a deliquent.

"That's Shou, he's one of the strongest here. He's a brillant strategist and is one of the people I'm alianced with."

The two caught each others' gazes and gave curt nods to one another before Shou headed off towards to food stall.

"I've been wondering, how come some people can get things from the stalls while others can't?"

"That depends on how well did on your task. If you passed you're allowed to get the items you need, if not they turn you down and you have to wait you have another chance to compete in order to have a shot at getting the items you need."

"But what if it's something you need at that very moment and it's denied?"

"Then you better hope someone's willing to share, which is another good reason to be allied with someone strong since they have a high chance of getting what they need. But you have to remember, you can't save everyone. Some would have died even with treatment, and those you can't do anything about."

Jīn clenched his fists in frustration. "Is this...is this all a game to them? Putting all our lives in danger just for their personal entertainment?"

Hirori shrugged. "Not sure, from rumors I heard that they're trying to find someone who's diguised to be flushed out. Apparently they have no problem turning this into a tournment to make it amusing while they try to find that person."

Jīn took a shaky breath to calm down. "I...I see."

Hirori shook his head. "Look, at least we're not chained. Here were are allowed a limitation of freedom, but it's some form of freedom nonetheless. Being able to walk around freely and converse with others beats being stuck in your prison cell alone doesn't it?"

Jīn fell silent unwilling tot answer. Knowing what Hirori said was the truth. Suddenly footsteps approched them. Jīn looked up just in time to see a guard point its niganta straight at Hiroris' throat, just an inch from severing it. Jīn tensed while Hirori seemed to be calm, relaxing his posture and evenly meeting the creatures' gaze. "Yes?"

"It's your turn trash!" The grunt snarled.

"Very well, if you'd please remove your weapon I shall be going." Hirori responded calmly, if not a bit forced. Jīn could tell he was itching to slice the guard in two.

"Hmph. Fine, get going!" The creature spat removing the niganta.

Hirori elegantly stood and swept towards the double doors with the guard following him the entire away pointing the spear threateningly at his back. Just as he stepped through the doors Jīn saw him pull something out of his pocket that looked suspiously like spiked knuckledusters.

With a heavy groan the doors slamed close behind him.

_**A bird with clipped wings will merely stay silent and die cursing you with every thought in its head.**_

* * *

***A/N: I honestly did not want to upload this. I think it sucks, horribly. But you guys have been waiting for a while, so I thought I might as well upload something. *sighs* Anyways Hirori and Shou are ****NOT ****made up characters. They're both from mangas, look them up if you want to. I firmly believe that if a fandom has many characters that're underdeveloped and are cannon to use to your disposal, use them. Do not make too many of your own characters because sooner or later they'll overwhelm the plot. **

**On another note, have you guys seen ****Pokémon Conquest and Pokémon Black and White 2? Now there's the Ransei region and Cheren is now a gym leader. It's funny because he looked confident as a 12 year old, and now he looks unsure as a 14 year old. :p Plus Iris is the CHAMPION. O_O If that happens in the anime, I have a feeling many people will be mind = blown. I know I was. xD**

**I also got the name of the chapter from one of my favorite video games, it's an amazing OST and really sets the mood for the story. :)  
**

* * *

~hydro-serpent58


	28. Reflection

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

* * *

_**Chapter 28: Reflection**_

_"It is only those who have neither fired a shot nor heard the shrieks and groans of the wounded,_ _who cry aloud for blood, more vengeance, and more desolation. War is hell." - General William Tecumseh Sherman_

The seamless dark blue sky stretched endlessly into the unknown. Standing alone in an empty field, the girl found herself in a familiar place.

"Hello?" She called, her cyan blue eyes scanning the area.

Silence.

Suddenly violent gusts swept into the field shaking the tall grass, and white petals danced encircling her before going on their way. The girl's breath hitched, before taking off desperately chasing after the petals. Her plain white sundress shone in the moonlight and her hair looked almost black as it whipped behind her.

"Wait!" She cried sprinting after them.

She was a fast runner no doubt; in fact she was probably the fastest out the Pokédex holders, with only Sapphire having a chance at catching up.

Yet, the petals paid no heed, and once again the wind picked up pulling higher, and higher. Reaching her hand out the researcher nearly snagged a petal; it grazed her fingertips and...vanished.

Just like that, the petals were swept out of her reach; they twirled and danced as they circled higher and higher before being engulfed by the moons' light.

Slowly, she came to a stop staring at the moon. The pathway had led her here but... _Neku, where are you?_ There was no bloody butterfly in sight.

"Crystal." A single word shattered the silence.

Jerking, Crys snapped her head around only to be greeted by a familiar face. The color drained from her face.

"You..."

**~ I am a vicious page break, I know how to dance. ~**

Mist sat crossed legged in the sand, staring intently into the fire. Across from her Crystal and Yellow were leaning against a boulder sharing a blanket. The blue head was fast asleep leaning her head on Yellow's shoulder while the fisherwoman was gently petting her scalp, and looking at the stars. Kitt had gone off somewhere excusing himself from camp leaving the three ladies behind.

A lot had happened, from being separated, to obtaining Celebi's gem, then meeting an assassin, and to clearing an Onmyouji's name.

_Iris..._

And after all this excitement, the Royal Maiden finally had time to sit down and _think._

When she had first taken on the mission, she had been downright excited. After all, it wasn't every day you were chosen to be the advisor of a Chosen One destined to save two worlds, as cliché as it sounded, she was ecstatic.

Was being the keyword.

She couldn't believe how childish she had been back then, thinking everything was a game. With her alongside the Chosen One, nothing could go wrong. They'd ensure peace together, it'd be challenging, but they could make it! After all, if it was easy what would be the fun in that?

The day Yellow almost died shook her beliefs. The image of a certain dark haired assassin flashed through her mind.

_Yellow's cold and much too pale body was still. So very still. Her sword and shield tossed haphazardly across the sand, too far to even reach. A couple meters away Crystal was on the ground trapped in ice. Her body slowly shutting down to preserve heat, the beginnings of frostbite was already appearing on her ears and fingers._

_Mikanduo hovered above the girl's lifeless form, her hair shadowed her face blurring her expression. And then, she brought the sai down plunging the short sword into the blonde's chest. The scent of copper stung her noise as the silver metal turned crimson red._

The garden pixie shuddered, rubbing the goose bumps on her arms.

Surprisingly, it wasn't the ghosts, the Liger Queen, or even Foxie that scared her the most. It had been that one memory, that one time when the pixie couldn't do anything. She'd been helpless.

Lying uselessly on the ground, the pixie could only watch what was happening through hazy, clouded eyes. _No..._ She had thought, and in a slow and painful motion she willed herself to move. But all she could do was raise a single hand towards the dying blonde before blacking out.

Everything had turned out all right in the end, Mikan- no, Tamashii had become a great ally. But the image of her cold crimson eyes matching the red leaking out of Yellow's chest was too much sometimes.

She had almost failed her mission. Failed Queen Mizuchie. Failed the two worlds. Failed Yellow.

And that was what scared her the most.

At first, she thought the Chosen One would be some heroic human that would be up to the challenge, someone strong, brave, and most of all, no afraid to fight.

What she had ended up with, was a timid blonde girl who had qualms with killing and had an obvious crush on a blacked haired boy but, didn't have the courage to confess. That, and she'd had the ride of her life inside the bottle Yellow carried when she was running from some pyscho chasing her.

Now that she thought about it, the olive eyed girl had never actually told _who_ was pursuing her. And she'd had the urge to hurl; grimly she'd wondered if the experience is what Yellow's Uncle had gone through when describing the sensation the Queen Mizuchie. Least the say, it wasn't the very best first impression.

At first Mist had taken advantage of Yellow, from commanding the blonde to steal from that shop to literally forcing her into combat despite her reluctance. It was fine, after all Mist was the advisor, and the Chosen was the one who took the advice.

She never imagined she'd grow attached to the blonde so quickly. When Crystal had entered the picture, the pixie had felt a foreign feeling enter her heart. She found herself glaring at the blue head for making Yellow worry, and would tune out when the blonde would start rambling about her friends. She hadn't understood it then, but she did now.

She was jealous.

Crystal was strong and independent. She answered to no one, and was free. **She** had been the one to defeat the Liger Queen, **she** had been the one to draw Phantom out, it was **she** that Yellow turned to for comfort.

Mist was small, so small in fact that a shuriken could take her out. (Tamashii had proven that) Her powers could only do so much, and the fact that remained was one thing. She was tied to the Fairy Court. **She **was the one who humiliated Iris and stole her future. **She** had taken the Lunar Pathway and fallen asleep while **Crystal** had _not_. **She** had not been able to save Yellow, **Crystal** _did_ by having Mega revive both of them. It was **Crystal** _not_ Mist, who had helped.

She had been a burden.

Yet, watching Crystal transform into an ice bird and slay enemies with her whip was _stunning_. She couldn't help but be mesmerized at how in sync those two were, Crys being the long ranged fighter and Yellow having close combat. Their movements were fluid and fought in unison, and they hadn't even fought together before. Mist had been with Yellow for a while, she had been _there_ when Yellow had fought alone yet, and they could never match each other's movements.

It was then she realized, those two were connected in a way she'd never understand.

That was when the gravity of the situation hit her, _hard_. Even small villages were targeted. Not because they posed a threat, but it was for _fun_.

This wasn't some fairy tale (oh the irony) where everyone would live happily ever after. It was war, and war is hell. Casualties would be on both sides, and in this case, the entire Sprite Army was to pay the price.

Mist had lived with the Fairy Court all her life, Sakuya had sheltered her from the outside world, she knew nearly nothing about the Council, a sector made up of an entirely different species that the Queen answered to. Even after becoming a Royal Maiden, she stayed by the Queens side and never explored; which was part of the reason she'd been enthusiastic to accompany Yellow in the first place. Never seeing what the outside was like before, it was her chance.

Unlike Iris, who had seen the cold, dark world out there and knew of its cruelness. As commander of the Knights, she's been subjected to its harshness unlike other pixies who were sheltered. She also never interacted with other pixies anymore; she was constantly surrounded by Sprites. Their dull wings were nothing in comparison to the sleek colorful wings on pixies, yet they had something the pixies didn't. And that was knowledge of physical combat.

Give a pixie a sword and it's probably stare at you as if you were a ravenous bird attempting to eat them. Iris was not one of them. Unlike Mist, who had to travel in a bottle to protect her wings and help regulate body temperature, Iris had adapted.

All her life, she'd strived to be something, do something that Mist _couldn't_ do.

_And that's part of the reason she'd changed so much__._ Mist thought guiltily.

It was **her** fault for driving Iris over the edge, if she'd been more aware of the pain she had been causing the other, then perhaps...maybe then, the darkness in her heart wouldn't have been exploited.

And maybe then, she wouldn't have died.

**~ I'm a page break, laugh at me and I'll kill you ~**

Crystal stared, her body frozen-unable to tear her gaze from the boy.

A 13 year old stood before her, the moonlight danced upon his hair giving the appearance of a halo. He wore simple black slacks and a white formal shirt with the top buttons opened. The hat that usually covered his head was missing, yet warm amicable eyes peered back at her.

Crystal felt as if a rock was lodged in her throat. Swallowing thickly she asked hoarsely, "K-kenta?" Her voice trailed off hesitantly, afraid to believe that this was actually real.

He smiled. And that was when the dam broke. Choking on air, sobs racked the girl's body. "T-this isn't possible...y-you're dead. How could...?"

Unable to continue, she buried her face in her hands shuddering. _This is all just a dream, and when I wake up, he won't be here_. A pang resonated in her heart. _Neku, how could you be so cruel...?_

Suddenly warmth enveloped her entire body. She gasped, and her back arched as arms gently wrapped around her body embracing her. She found her face buried in a chest. Her face flushed; even through the shirt she could clearly feel defined muscles.

_No way, was Kenta really this fit?_ She thought as she deeply inhaled. _Cinnamon and mint... just like he used to smell_. She thought finding herself drowning in the scent.

Kenta brought up one hand to gently cup the back of her skull, "Crys, it's really me. You have no idea how much I've missed you, but I promise. This is real." He said softly resting his chin on top of Crystal's head.

Crystal trembled, "How do I know? How do I know this isn't just a dream-"

"This is a dream."

The girl stilled, "What?"

Kenta pulled away and Crys immediately found herself missing the warmth. Internally she smacked herself; she shouldn't be feeling this way! This wasn't even real...

His hands move to her waist and stayed there, his dark eyes stared tenderly into Crystal's cyan blue orbs causing her to flinch. Sighing, he responded, "Crys, I am dead. I have been for years, but I left this world without ever telling you how much you mean to me. I miss you...although it seems you've forgotten me, considering you haven't visited my grave in years..."

Crystal cringed trying to look away, yet Kenta's steady dark eyes locked unto hers. "I'm not angry, I'm happy."

Crystal blinked, "Huh?"

Kenta smiled, "I was afraid you'd blame yourself for my death, and wouldn't befriend anyone during your depression. But it seems I was wrong, you've met so many amazing people and accomplished so much. I'm just glad you surrounded yourself with true friends, and was able to move on finding solace in them."

Crystal shifted uneasily, "They don't even know about you," she whispered softly, "I've never even told them about you."

"So? Pokémon can only do so much, you need human companionship. And even if you don't share your nightmares, that's ok."

Crystal slowly looked up, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "Why? Why have you come now?"

"Do you think it's easy for the dead to contact the living?"

"Uh..."

"If so, don't you think countless people would have tried to contact their loved ones before they vanished completely?"

Crystal furrowed her brow, "That still doesn't explain anything."

Kenta smiled relieved she had stopped crying and gently raised his hand to brush away the tears. "The Lunar Pathway allows me to contact you through dreams. Why? It is simply because; I am your greatest regret."

Crystal sniffed, "You mean Neku let you?"

"The butterfly you mean? Yes, she let me because she knew I had no ill intentions."

"So...it really is you."

"Yes."

The two stopped talking and simply stared, trying to soak up the image of the other and commit it to memory. Crystal's eyes wondered from the halo, to his eyes, and to the scar on his collar bone.

Gently reaching out, Crystal touch at the base of his neck. Kenta was surprised but didn't move away, he stood still and allowed her to unbutton his shirt. As the shirt peeled away it revealed that the scar had stretched downwards down the neck and slashed across the chest.

Blinking away renewed tears, Crystal gently traced the outlines of the scars, with Kenta silently watching her concentrated expression. Shivers ran through across his skin with her light touch.

"You're older." She spoke breaking the silence.

"And so are you."

Crystal's lips quirked up, "I'm surprised you're this fit, weren't you a scrawny kid before?"

"Scrawny, but still quicker than you."

"You were taller."

"You were just plain short."

"I kicked your butt at soccer."

"At least I know how to use a kitchen. How do you set milk on fire, seriously?"

Crystal's face flushed, before she started giggling. Soon it was full blown laughter, Kenta's chuckles joining hers.

When the laughter died down, Crystal leaned in, and for the first time in years, _hugged_ someone.

"I miss you Kenta, I'm sorry I haven't thought about you, but please _believe_ me, you will always be my first best friend. Heck, my very _first_ friend. I promise I'll visit you grave when I get back. I'll go every year."

Her voice lowered, "And I...love you."

Kenta squeezed her tightly, his hot breath in her ear, "I love you too Crys."

He suddenly let go and pulled away confusing the blue head. Before she could question him a light pressure appeared on her forehead, looking up her face turned several shades of pink. He was kissing her.

Leaning back he continued, "However, there seems to be another whose heart you've captured. And he longs for you."

Crystal stared up at him dumbly. "Eh?"

Kenta chuckled at her obliviousness ruffling her hair. "Just give him a chance ok?"

Turning away he looked up at the moon, "Well, looks like it's time to say good-bye."

Crystal immediately protested, "No! I only just got to speak with you-" She was silenced by a finger on her lips.

"Good-bye Crystal, may happiness always smile upon you." [1] With one final kiss on her forehead, the moon glowed blinding Crys.

The last thing she saw was a bloody butterfly in the moon.

**~ I'm an epic page break, here me roar! ROO~AAR! ~**

Eyelids slowly fluttered open. Sleepily glancing around, Crys saw the sunlight just beginning to creep over the horizon.

"So, you're awake."

Her eyes traveled towards the campfire where Kitt sat, in his hands he was chewing on a piece of fish.

"The other two are still asleep. Come eat breakfast, we have a long journey ahead."

Nodding, Crystal carefully got up and wrapped her share of the blanket around Yellow. She smiled and brushed some hair out of the older girl's face taking in her peaceful expression, before walking back towards Kitt.

He was right; this was only just the beginning.

* * *

**[1]** It's a reference to the good luck charm from the game, Mad Father.

***A/N: I'd like to thank my reviewers:**

**Shiki and Ichijo Forever**

Lol, I shall forever call you by that pen name since it's easy to remember! xD Thank you for never giving up hope! Q_Q I know I would be frustrated if someone didn't update as fast as I liked, but life has gotten in the way. After, this entire chapter was a spur of the moment thing. O_O I just started typing and couldn't stop.

**xxx**

I will refer to you by this since it's easier to type out! =p Anyways, lol I don't think Jīn would forget his name. He just went with the flow, if other people went by nicknames he would too. xD Are you going to get Pokémon X and Y? It's the next generation. ;) Anyways Hiori is from Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 and Shou is from Mezase! Card Master, they're both mangas. Thank you for the kind review!

**pikaace**

Thank you very much! Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint. I just thought, after all this action and interludes, there hasn't been time for everything to slow down. After all, if I just fought off a bunch of ghosts, traveled through a fire dungeon, and almost drowned I'm pretty sure I'm need time to just sit down and digest it. So I slowed the pace a little and did a review of all the events that happened, plus I wanted to explore Mist's point of view and give her more background.

**gokkylegend**

Crys may seem powerful now, but keep in mind that even though Yellow is the protagonist I do not want to make her a marry sue. Crys' specialty is ice, and since she can control and element and is an Animorph, naturally she has an advantage and seems stronger. However, you have to take into account Yellow's personality. Her strengths are not the same as Crys, so although Crys will kick butt in fighting, Yellow's strength will focus on something else. Just because Crys is a more effective battler doesn't mean Yellow's weak. In the manga she never wanted to fight in the first place while Crys has always been athletic. Don't worry, Yellow will show everyone who's boss. ;)

**Ok, I know it's been a while. My computer crashed; I lost EVERYTHING, meaning notes for future chapters/stories, school work, as well as other person projects. It sucks. =_= On a side note, the next generation of Pokémon is here! They don't look as outrageous as Isshu's starters, although I have no idea what the grass starter is supposed to be! xD The fire type is a fox, and the water type is a frog. :3**

**Have a great weekend everyone!***

* * *

~hydro-serpent58


	29. The Cursed Jungle

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

* * *

_**Chapter 29: The Cursed Jungle**_

_"With great power comes great responsibility." — Peter Parker_

"Dang it!" A sheer number of profanities soon followed after the sharp cry.

Yellow stopped and turned around only to be met with the sight of Crystal wrestling with a vine. "Why are there so many freakin' vines?" She spat tearing at the green appendage and irritably rubbing her ankle in frustration.

After landing on the coast earlier this morning, the group had begun to trek through the vast jungle. "Forest Haven is known for having dense trees." Kitt said airily from his position in the air.

For some reason Mist had been strangely quiet. When the blonde had asked about it, the pixie had simply responded with, "I'm tired." Currently she was resting inside Yellow's bottle which was kept snug in her pack. This did nothing to elude her fears though, when she'd asked Kitt about it he'd simply said, "Let her rest." Not very reassuring.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious!" Crys snapped as she finally ripped her foot away from the troublesome plant. She'd been content earlier this morning, strangely happy with her spirits uplifted. As if she had finally gotten closure. Obviously, that mood had gone down the drain.

Yellow sighed, "Just follow the path I clear alright?" She couldn't really argue with Crys, the jungle _was_ thick and vast. She wasn't sure where they were going exactly, but Kitt seemed to know.

Turning back she lifted her sword and slashed the foliage blocking her way. Her sword was starting to get worn out. She could already the see the metal beginning to rust and the handle cracking. Her shield could only last so long; and she doubted it would stand a powerful attack. Crystal's whip was in better condition, but it was built to stand the high temperatures of Wingheat Island, but after the whole ghost fiasco in Pandium, the frost had weakened it considerably. They were going to need to replace their weapons soon.

And so, they continued further and further into the jungle, navigating their way through with Crys cursing behind them. Yellow couldn't help but wonder if Blue had gotten drunk and expelled her colorful vocabulary unto Crys in her high. Blue was like that, she was a light weight and got wasted. Fast. It was something she took advantage of, using it to drown her woes completely. Unfortunately any person left in the vicinity would be exposed to her constant swearing. _"S*** dude, really, it's not my f****** fault I curse in every d*** sentence, it just comes out and I can't...c***._" No doubt if Gold were here he'd probably say Crys was PMSing or something.

Shaking her head Yellow raised her sword to hack off another branch when Kitt suddenly stopped.

A chill ran down her spine.

Without warning, a sudden gust of wind swept past them, causing the trees tremble, almost as if in fear. But what really terrified Yellow wasn't the heavy silence that enveloped the group, but an echoing scream. It wasn't exactly very clear or shrill, but it was far worse, as though it was ringing in her soul, in the very depth of her mind, and covering her ears to block out the sound did no good at all. Yellow knew that something – or someone – was wailing its agony on the wind.

"K-k-Kitt," Yellow whimpered, cowering even nearer to the sparrowman.. "I can feel it, someone's in pain…Really terrible pain…"

There was no answer. Yellow looked up, and saw, with another bout of fear and concern, the look on Kitt's face.

"Kitt?" Crystal asked, she too looked frightened at the male's countenance.

Kitt had landed on a branch and was bent over, one hand was fisted and clutching his chest while the other was leaning against the tree heavily seeking support. His eyes were squeezed shut in distress, almost as if he was cringing. His mouth was set in a tight line, as though to suppress any emotion from choking out of him. For one heart-stopping moment, Yellow almost thought the sparrowman was about to cry. She shivered when she realized that Kitt's expression perfectly mirrored the agony that the scream carried.

"Hey, are – are you all right?" Crystal stammered. They'd never seen him like this before, had the scream really affected him this much?

Seconds went by as Kitt tried to steady his breathing. Yellow slowly reached out to him, "Kitt–"

Suddenly his head snapped up. His normally calm eyes were crazed, glazed over and wide in panic. With an inhuman shriek, he howled and shot into the jungle leaving two frozen girls behind.

Yellow snapped out of her stupor first, "Matte!" She yelled dashing after him, with Crystal hot at her heels.

Neither girl noticed how the deeper they went, the darker it became as less and less sunlight filtered in through the canopy. Panting, Yellow slowed to a stop, "Kitt!" she yelled.

Only silence greeted her, it was as if the jungle itself had swallowed up her voice. Crystal growled, "Great, we lost our navigator. F****** perfect."

"Uh Crys..."

"What?"

"Is it night time?"

Surprised, the blue head looked up only now realizing how dark it was. "Can't be, we entered at mid-day, it's too short." Yet the shadows glared back at her defying her logic.

Yellow sighed slumping, "What are we going to do?"

"Call Mist, she can sense aura right?"

"It costs a LOT magic to use that skill, besides the only reason she did it in the Fortress was because she could borrow the magic from the foundation and feed it into herself. Besides, she said she's tired, I don't want to force her."

Crys let out a deep breath through her nose, "Well then, what do _you_ suggest we do?" She snapped. Honestly, she had absolutely no idea why she was so cranky today. Her mind was in a haze, and crying waterworks last night had not cleared it up, if not it had only made it worse.

Yellow flinched back feeling hurt, "Well, I thought that maybe Kitty could fly me over the tree tops and perhaps we'd see where we are..." She said softly.

Guilt immediately assaulted her heart, and she would've apologized too if she hadn't been interrupted. "Kree!" Looking up, both girls spotted a bird with the most vibrant, and beautiful plumage. It preened its feathers before flying off, low beneath the trees.

Yellow's breathe caught in her throat.

"A _Hue!_ We can follow it!"

Suddenly a dust cloud was kicked up into her face; coughing, Yellow looked up to see she was all alone.

"Matte! Don't leave me!" Desperately she tried to catch up, but it was no use. Crystal's athletic form was getting smaller and smaller into the distance.

_What is she thinking? Didn't Tamashii say that they lead to contaminated rivers?_ Her stomach lurched. This was bad. Very, very bad.

Her hands flew to her utility belt and plucked the lasso from her waist, tossing the rope in the air it sung faithful and true. With a _click_, the grappling hook snagged unto the branch. Pulling herself up she swung through the branches, reminiscent to Sapphire who freakin' _owned_ the forest.

_I hope I can catch up to her_ Yellow thought worriedly. She did not want to be caught alone after dark in this place, especially lost.

* * *

Crystal pumped her legs faster as she urged herself to keep up. The avian was just a couple meters ahead of her, its bright feathers glowed like a beacon compared to the shadowed brush surrounding it. It didn't help camouflage the bird at all.

She grinned. _There's no way I'm losing sight of you_ It seemed she was unaware she had left her sempai behind.

Swooping left; the Hue made a wide semi-U-turn and shot into the branches. Her brow furrowed, where did it go? Confused she hurried her pace and came to a small clearing. It was pretty narrow, stretching from east to west and the trees were pretty far apart from each other in this area. The Hue was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the heel of her boot slid out from underneath her; the girl lurched forward slipping on mud.

Gasping, her arms reached out to steady herself. She scowled at her now sticky fingers, encased in goo before a _wooshing_ sound caught her attention.

A large grin spread across her face, "_Jackpot._"

Just a couple feet from the mud bank she had fallen into was clear, rushing water. _Hue's lead to water and water leads to civilization._

Crawling forward, she ignored the fact that she was getting mud all over her legs and arms and instead reached her hands forward. Cupping her hands, she scoped up some of the water and brought it to her lips. The cool liquid slid down her throat, it was _heavenly_.

Gulping greedily, she reached her hands out again into the water hoping for another sip. Instead, what she got was a long tendon shooting out of the water and wrapping around her wrist. Her eyes widened, before she could utter a cry she was suddenly yanked underwater.

* * *

Her eyes burned as the cold water stung her eyes. Her skin became acquainted with the familiar feel of cold wrapping around her. She felt herself calm down as the chill raked through her body. Following the appendage linked to her wrist, she saw that the tendon led down to a creature at the very bottom of the bank. It was a large amphibian. It had brown, scaly skin and was barely distinguishable amongst the murky bottom, yet one thing stood out. It was the rough ridges above its shocking yellow eyes that resembled eyebrows. They were made of bone, resembling something akin to horns; it stretched down the creatures back giving it the appearance of a outer spine. It was pretty large and fat, and was crouched down silently like a predator awaiting its prey.

Its eyes focused on her before opening its large mouth. Suddenly, like a vacuum the water turned into a vortex as the girl was sucked towards it, its tongue ensnaring her waist.

For the first time, panic began to consume her. Its mouth, which was like a black void that led into a bottomless pit, reminded her of the way a Swalot consumes its food. The Poison Bag Pokémon would literally swallow its prey whole, its jaw unhinging like a snake and body expanding in order to digest it all. Not to mention its stomach acids could dissolve virtually anything, being able to consume an entire car if it had too.

As if that wasn't enough already, it had closed its second eyelid, that exact same way a Sharpedo would do before attacking prey to protect their eyes. **(*A/N: In real life, sharks actually do this*)** The reminder of these two fatal Pokémon caused a new bout of adrenaline to shoot through her veins.

With renewed vigor, she pulled at the tongue, disgusted at how slippery and warm it felt. The creature didn't move, it simply sat there and patiently reeled her in, like a fisherman catching Magikarp.

She reached for her whip before realizing _I'm underwater! It won't compact enough force, and it won't even swing correctly!_ At that moment she accidentally inhaled the icy water. As she convulsed tiny bubbles left her mouth and traveled towards the surface

Thrashing about, she couldn't do anything as invisible hands grabbed her and dragged her towards the river monster. With her vision fading, one last fleeting thought crossed her mind. _Celebi, please help me..._

_*Do not forget your identity, Mes__senjā Kitakaze__.*_

_That's not Celebi..._

Soft blue light encased her, before shooting outwards like a shock wave. Multiple rings of blue light left her body and extended outwards covering the entire river.

And suddenly, it was still.

* * *

_Crack._ The sound of ice shattering rattled through the forest. Coughing, the girl wheezed harshly. The river had frozen over, the sounds of rushing water that had once filled the muddy bank was now dead silent.

Shivering violently, the girl hauled herself atop the ice platform and crawled back to the bank. That was when the sound of splintering ice met her ears. The sound cut through the silence like gunshots. Craning her neck around, her heart stopped.

Several of those horned brimmed amphibians had catapulted off the river bed and were now sitting atop the ice with less than pleased expressions were on their faces.

Clawing at the ice, she hauled herself forward desperately trying to create space between them. It wasn't easy, slipping and sliding constantly.

A deep groan met her ears before a shadow fell over. Instinctively she rolled to her left right into the mud just as a huge _splat _echoed. Cringing at the sickening sound, Crystal looked up to see the one of the creatures sitting in the place she was just in. Its yellow eyes glared down at her, before its mouth slipped open. And out shot a long, sticky tongue that would put Lickitung to shame.

_Shing!_ A terrible, deep roaring shook the ground causing her hair to rise. _Squelch._ Startled, Crys looked down realizing something wet landed in front of her. It was a long piece of muscle that had cleanly been sliced off. The end of it was still spurting blood, while the pink flesh was dripping in saliva. Disgusted, the girl winced and scrambled away barely paying attention to her surroundings.

So intent she was on distancing herself from it, she didn't realize the tall tree behind her until- _thunk!_ The back of her head collided painfully with the hard bark. The last thing she saw was Yellow's back to her, blocking the creatures from view.

Yellow scowled at the beasts, Josh's words replaying in her mind.

_"Hue's don't nest around here because of the Hornet Frogs that live around here. They are immune to viruses and are very poisonous. They hunt down mosquitoes but they also eat birds. They usually keep to themselves, but they sometimes attack so we try to avoid them if we can."_

"So, you're Hornet Frogs I assume." She muttered, her eyes switching between the group. Seeing their comrade's lost tongue, the Hornet Frogs bellowed in rage, their throat sacks filling with air and expanding. Alarmed, the blonde was forced to jump back as steaming stomach acid was shot her.

The acid caused the mud to sizzle and sink into it. Luckily, it didn't spread. "Crystal, are you alright?" She called over her shoulder hoping the girl had got out of the way.

When she got no answer she turned her head and gasped. "CRYSTAL!"

The researcher was leaning against the tree trunk out cold. Her skin was pale and she was shivering, her damp clothes clung to her skin. Traces of hypothermia was setting in.

"Grooak," Jerking away she threw herself to the side as a frog leapt at her. Rolling out of the way she raised her shield and charged the nearest one preforming a vertical slice.

However; her efforts were for naught. Its tongue shot out and wrapped around the blade. Startled, the blonde tugged at the sword, but try as she might it wouldn't move. Gritting her teeth, she spotted movement on her left. Barely having enough time to duck and cover, Yellow released the hilt and rolled on her feet bringing up her shield.

_Shhh_ was that sound that greeted her ears. Lowering the wood slightly, she couldn't help but wince as the acid ate at the bark already dissolving the iron coating that had covered it. She needed backup. Now.

"Omny, Kitty, let's go!" In a blinding flash the butterfly and ammonite Pokémon appeared. Seeing the Hornet Frogs temporarily blinded by the light, Yellow quickly barked out orders, "Omny watch my back! Kitty, protect Crystal!"

"Star!" The ammonite hissed rolling to his mistress' side. Without wasting time it shot out a Water Gun that squarely hit the Hornet Frog Yellow had been wrestling with in the chest. Grunting, it staggered back a couple feet, the sword coming free from its grasp.

Yellow made a mad dive for the sword leaping atop the ice bed; meanwhile the rest of the Hornet Frogs got the hint and went to attack the unconscious blue head. Unfortunately, a certain butterfree wasn't about to let them.

"BrEeEe!" Kitty screeched. The sound waves crashed into the amphibians halting them in their tracks.

Dazed, the frogs paused trying to clear their heads from the Supersonic. Taking advantage of their dizziness, the butterfree let out a Psychic blasting them backwards.

_Come on, almost got it..._ Yellow thought stretching her arm out, nearly dislocating it in the process. The blade shone in the starlight, as it fell back to earth.

Suddenly a painful shriek escaped the blonde's mouth as something heavy crashed into her. Skidding backwards, her back smashed into the ice causing a couple cracks to form. [_YELLOW!_] Her Pokémon shouted in unison.

Omny turned to glare at the insect. [_You stupid bug! Look what you did!_]

Kitty flinched back guiltily. One of the Hornet Frogs that had been thrown back by the psychic attack had collided into Yellow, the bug hadn't paid attention to where they were flying.

[_I'm sor—_]

[_Look out!_] Suddenly a jet stream of water shot forward knocking Kitty sideways. Sputtering, the poor bug desperately flapped its wings trying to stay airborne.

[_AARRGHH!_] The Omastar let out a shriek eerily similar to Yellow as a bucketful of acid sprayed over its skin. Turning her head, Kitty spotted a Hornet Frog that had recovered from the Psychic; the blast caused the confusion to be cancelled out.

Deftly sneaking up on them, the frog had spat out a stream of stomach acid at the butterfly's open back. Seeing this, Omny knocked the bug Pokémon out of the way causing itself to be next in line for the incoming hit.

The dual type Pokémon skin became to rot as the acid burned the flesh. Its hard shell as well, began to decompose. Kitty froze, if the acid had struck her, her wings would've been permanently damaged leaving her handicapped.

Groaning in pure agony, the Pokémon heaved itself up and used Brine. However, instead of attacking the Hornet Frogs Omny tilted its head upwards. Water shot up into the air like a fountain. The droplets cascaded down the ammonite's skin cooling down the burning sensation and washing away the acid.

Suddenly a slimy, pink appendage shot out and wrapped itself around Omny. Grunting, the ammonite retreated inside its shell, the scarred tissue on its tentacles disappearing from sight.

"Bree!" Kitty squeaked in alarm as Omny's shell was lifted and brought towards a gaping mouth. The insect's eyes glowed light blue, preparing to send another Psychic attack when something with great force slammed into her back.

The butterfree let out a muffled cry as pain shot up the insect's back. Her face was shoved harshly into the ground, caking it in mud. The heavy pressure on her back pressed down on her wings, bending it at odd angles.

"Grooak." The frog croaked from its perch. It leaned down on top of Kitty and licked her wing; its tongue ripped off the scales and coated it in saliva. **(*A/N: If you catch a butterfly, never hold it by its wings. Your fingers will rub off the scales in its wings, rendering it unable to fly when released*)**

Kitty's eyes began to fill with tears. Her heart ached, they were about to become sushi. Sniffling, the butterfly was inevitably reminded of the time she had witnessed her siblings snatched from her mother's nest and brought to the nest of hungry Pidgeys. The poor Caterpie had never looked at avians the same way ever again. And now, she's probably never see amphibians the same ever again.

* * *

Tears sprang into Yellow's eyes as throbbing pain spread throughout her body. Her back ached and her chest was heaving—struggling to breath. The weight of the frog compressing her chest wasn't making it easy.

"Grooak~" It rumbled in triumph. Opening its mouth, the creature leaned forward to swallow her when, for some reason it froze.

Suddenly creatures' eyes rolled back in it eye sockets and its tongue dropped out, before toppling forward. The blonde wriggled freeing her hands, and with all of her strength, she pushed the Hornet Frog off her.

It slumped back unmoving, and after a moment she saw why. The sword had fallen face down and the blade was deeply embedded into the frog's back.

Shakily, the girl got up and placed one foot on top of the frog's back to steady herself, before proceeding to pull the blade out of the frog. A sickening squelching sound soon followed in its wake as the once silver blade was now stained in a deep yellow color.

Yellow turned her head and promptly threw up. "Ugh..."

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, the girl looked up just in time to see Omny use Hydro Pump.

The ammonite's shell rapidly spun while it fired powerful jets of water from its mouth through all the shell's openings. It flew like a frisbee towards the surprised Hornet Frog, slamming into it while pelting it with water.

The frog groaned in pain as it was knocked backwards, crashing into the frozen river. It sunk below the ice, and did not reappear.

"Bree..." The weak sound whimpering reached her ears. Turning her head, the blonde's heart stopped when she spotted Kitty's wings vanishing within the frog's mouth.

"NOOO! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Yellow screamed. She hurtled forwards clumsily raising her sword and preforming a horizontal slice, cleaving the Hornet Frog in two.

Thick gooey liquid splashed on both of them, but Yellow ignored it. Kneeling down, she gently smoothed out Kitty's bent wings. She winced as agonizing cries met her ears. "Kitty," she whispered tearfully, "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, the temperature plummeted. Her eyes widened realizing what was about to happen before quickly hugging Kitty close to her, shielding her body from the cold. Almost immediately a snowstorm appeared, snow and hail rained down around them.

Yellow tugged her hat down trying to protect her face as her ponytail slipped out of her hat and whipped around behind her. The Blizzard only lasted for a moment, but it was enough.

When the icy winds finally died down, Yellow worriedly looked up to see how her other Pokémon was faring. What she saw made her chest tighten so much, she could barely breathe.

Omny stood alone, blisters and burns intertwining on his rotting skin. His shell was heavily cracked and resembled a crushed M&M pieces, with the colored hard shell shattered and the inside turned to mush.

Snow covered the mud and trees and hung there like dew, the rest of the Hornet Frogs were trapped in ice cubes. Tiredly she called, "Omny, come here."

Hearing her voice, the ammonite turned around and slowly trudged back. Yellow bite her lip to keep from crying, it looked _horrible_. The acid had attacked Omny's skin and shell like a beak slices through a berry.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Yellow gently laid the butterfly out on the frosty floor next to Omny before reaching her hands to both of them. All three began to glow as she focused her power into treating their wounds and the poison.

When the light died down, she slouched backwards exhausted. Sleepily, her eyes watched the two drained Pokémon before her. Kitty's wings were repaired, but she doubted the feel of having them ripped from her back would fade soon. The blisters and burns had disappeared on Omny, but there was still some scarring left.

Yellow sniffed, it was so unfair. She didn't have enough energy to completely heal Omny without falling asleep. And that was a bad idea considering Crystal was still out cold.

Sensing her frustration, the Omastar cooed in understanding. He lifted a tentacle and patted her hand, the suction cups on its underside clung to her skin slightly, but it was comforting. Giving a watery smile, Yellow nodded mutely before taking out their Pokéballs.

"Return." she half whispered, half choked. They disappeared in red light.

She sighed. _I am so thankful I didn't run into them in Pandium._

Suddenly, the sound of something shifting behind her caught her attention. Turning around, she spotted Crystal sitting up.

Relief coursed through her, "Crystal! I'm so glad you're okay!" Yellow called.

Yet for some reason, the blue head didn't answer. Her face was shadowed and her hand was wrapped around her leg, the same leg that had been caught on the vine earlier that morning.

"...Crys..tal?"

_Snap!_ Yellow cried out as she was thrown backwards. She sailed painfully into a tree, the dull ache in her back returning full force. The blonde gritted her teeth forcing back tears. There was bound to be a huge, black bruise there by tomorrow.

The stinging sensation was still fresh though. She gently lifted a hand to cup her cheek while Crystal unsteadily got up. In her hands was the whip she'd struck Yellow with.

"Crys?" The sempai asked softly, almost hesitantly.

Fear clutched her heart when the kouhai finally raised her head. Her eyes were cloudy, and narrowed. Her face screwed into a dark scowl. Yet, there was something insane about those foggy cyan blue eyes.

Yellow jerked back, her breath coming out in short gasps. _She drank the water, didn't she?_

Slowly, Crystal approached the blonde. Crystal-like ice forming around it similar to the day it had when she had first fought Tamashii.

Yellow gulped backing away, "Crys, please, it's me Yellow, your friend!" She spoke pleadingly.

Crystal paid no heed, _crack!_ Crystal snapped her ice covered whip, the belt curled like a vicious Arbok going in for the kill.

Yellow dodged left somersaulting over the frosty ground. Behind her, the frozen Hornet Frog's body shattered with the impact of the whip. The blonde winced as chunks of its body flew everywhere. _At least there's no blood_

The thought of the yellow substance made her feel queasy. It was then she noticed a dark shadow looming over her. Gulping she looked up to see Crystal's misty eyes boring into hers.

_Shoot._ Yellow quickly swung her leg out knocking into Crystal's ankles. The blue head fell backwards as her feet were swept out from beneath her.

Yellow scrambled to her feet desperate to gain distance; however, it was at that moment the animorph's eyes narrowed.

_Crack!_ The whip came down, fast and hard. Shocked, Yellow blindly grabbed her deteriorating shield and thrust it forward. The force of the ice whip crashed into the shield, cracks formed across the plate before it broke into pieces.

Yellow dropped the handle and jumped backwards, staring in disbelief at what was left of the broken shield. She'd have to remember to buy a new one. Her olive eyes traveled back towards the researcher, who was slowly picking herself up. She couldn't fight close range, the whip was just like the Hornet Frog's tongue, and if she lost her sword she didn't have the shield anymore to protect her from a second strike.

Her mind flashed to Kitty and Omny. She could call out her Pokémon, but they'd be confused as to why they were fighting Crystal. And that might make Crystal take the initiative to call out her on Pokémon, who were currently higher leveled than her own. Sure, she could diffuse spirits into her Pokémon to boost their levels, but she didn't _want _to hurt Crystal's Pokémon. She'd rather not involve any more Pokémon for that matter, especially after Kitty and Omny sustaining such injuries from battling the Hornet Frogs.

That left only one option.

Standing up, Crystal advanced towards Yellow. This time there was more aggression in her stance, and her previously cold eyes were now blazing.

Yellow was taking no chances. Backing away, she snatched some snow off the ground and fled. Behind her the powdery snow crunched as Crystal pursued her, however the blue head was slightly sluggish, her lips were turning violet and her cheeks were flushed with the cold. It was obvious she was forcing her body to move against its will.

_The question is, why?_ Yellow grimly wondered ducking behind tree trunks and sprinting through bushes. Her sword was sheathed across her back offering some protection if Crystal decided to target it; while her hands furiously molded the snow into a sphere.

Suddenly she felt something snag her right ankle. "AAHH!" Her yell echoed into the shade of the trees. She awkwardly fell on her knees and arms, one leg bent and the other stretched out. Her arms mirrored this position.

Groaning, the girl looked down relieved she had saved her snowball. She turned around to inspect her leg; sure enough a certain string of leather was wrapped around it. The icicles were digging into her pant leg causing the spot to dampen.

The sound of dead leaves crunching met her ears. Crystal stepped out of the shadows, whip in hand. She then began to stride over, in a confident yet deadly strut. There was something about the fact that she wasn't running but instead walking at a fast pace that scared the heck out of Yellow. It was like her body language was saying: _"I'm going to f*** you up."_ **(*A/N: If you've ever played the game Haunting Ground, the maid Daniella pursues you like this, and it's so badass that unlike the other stalkers who chase you screaming or the invisible psychopath that just shoots you, she just silently follows you at a fast pace. Somehow, it's even creepier than the guy who drags his body out of a wheel chair and chases you like an insanely fast zombie.)**

The blonde gulped, praying this would work. Just as Crystal got three feet away from her, her arm shot out like a crank and propelled the snowball forwards. It hurtled through the air like a baseball and slammed into Crystal's wrist. The girl dropped the whip and clutched her hand as throbbing pain assaulted her hand.

Yellow was on her feet in an instant. She dashed through the jungle, weaving in and out of trees and ducking under branches trying to keep to the shadows as darkness swallowed up the island. The whip dragged along behind her, but she knew better than to detangle it. If she did, Crystal would pick it back up, and giving her weapon back was a big no-no.

Crystal snarled as the blonde took off. Her unnaturally sharp canines glinted ominously before she sprang through the underbrush. Her movements changed and became more animalistic, her cloudy blue eyes turning brilliant crimson. A blood curdling howl ripped itself from her throat and swept through the night.

* * *

Yellow panted softly as she blindly navigated the jungle. Her sword drawn, she gingerly picked her way through. As much as it unsettled her to slow down, she had to remain quiet and could only chop off branches that wouldn't make too much noise when she stepped through. She didn't want to leave behind a trail.

Yellow swallowed, sweating profusely. _Ugh, so…tired…_ Her empty stomach was panging with hunger, and the taste of bile in her throat hadn't left her mouth yet. If that wasn't enough, it was extremely painful to move with her back aching every step of the way. _I should really put ice on it._ The blonde mused, wincing as she pulled her neck.

Releasing a sigh, her gaze locked unto the thick vines hanging overhead. _I should get in the canopy; Crys will be searching the floor._

Stepping forward, she pulled out her grappling hook and shimmied unto the tree. Just as her foot touched the branch a chilling howl carried on the wind. Eyes widening, she ducked down hiding within the leaves. _Oh no, was that a Houndour? I really don't want to be burnt to a crisp…_

Although she thought this, internally she knew that probably wasn't the case. If she had walked unto Houndour territory no doubt she would've been toast earlier that afternoon, plus they lived in packs. So far, only one howl had rang out.

Shoulders sagging, the girl leaned into the tree closing her eyes. _Kitt, what happened to you? Why are both you and Crys acting this way? What did I do wrong?_

On the ground, Crys slowed down. She had spotted the bent saplings that were spread apart. Her prey was turning to stealth rather than speed.

Hunching low, the blue head carefully observed the terrain, her ears straining to pick up sound. Above her, Yellow's eyes snapped open and her breathing grew ragged, hearing a twig snap under her.

Looking down, her form went rigid when she saw Crystal slinking through the foliage. Her hand flew over her mouth, trying to stifle her erratic breathing. It wasn't the gleaming fangs peeking through her friends' lips that scared her the most, rather it was her shadow. The shadow had taken on a ghastly form, too large to be human, yet it was too short to be bipedal. The shadow seemed to move the way a four legged animal would, in sync with Crystal's movements. It was bizarre to watch.

Suddenly Crystal froze, her eyes narrowing. The blue head approached quickly, unlike her previous slow motions from before, and made a beeline for the tree Yellow was in. The blonde panicked. _How does she know I'm here?!_

It was when she looked down did she realize, she hadn't untangled the whip from her foot. The whip had trailed done from her leg and was hanging down the bark, like a brown vine. Her hands shot out and carefully tried to pry the leather off her ankle, but it was wrung tightly around it. She'd have to shift her leg to get it off. _If I move my leg I'll give away my position, but if she gets her whip back I'll be in even more trouble!_

Distracted by her thoughts, the blonde didn't realize Crystal had arrived under the tree until a sharp yank jerked her leg. Yelping, the blonde's arms flailed for something to grab, unfortunately the animorph heard her cry and tug _harder. _Her harsh pull sent Yellow falling. The blonde screwed her eyes closed as she slammed into the ground.

"Owww." Well that hurt, but wait. Wasn't the ground supposed to be hard and not soft?

Opening her eyes, olive orbs clashed with scarlet. "Oh…uh, thanks for breaking my fall?" Yellow said feebly.

Crystal hissed before rolling over. The blonde gasped sharply as their positions switched. Yellow's arms were pinned to her side; her sword had fallen a couple feet away, the whip still entangled with her pant leg. Hovering over her, Crystal's eyes bored into hers.

Yellow's breath came out in quick gasps. "Crys, please. Snap out of it…"

The blue head growled, opening her mouth to reveal her wolf-like. Trembling, Yellow's breath hitched as Crystal's warmth breath tickled her ear. Bending over her, the blue head sniffed at her neck, before lowering her mouth.

Goosebumps ran up Yellow's spine as her teeth grazed the fisherwoman's neck. The blonde's eyes snapped shut. _This can't be happening. This is all just a dream, a very bad dream…_

Her thoughts derailed completely when Crystal's jaw clamped down on her throat. "AAARGGGHHHH! CRYSTAL STOP, CRYSTAL! AAAAAHHHH!"

Screaming bloody murder, Yellow was barely aware of footsteps in the background. Suddenly she felt Crystal's weight disappear. The sounds of the animorph's snarling and growling reached her ears before it was cut off with a low whimper.

Teary olive eyes opened to see Crystal's limp body on the ground, out cold. Two tall figures stood over her, wicked looking lances digging into her neck and back.

Above her she heard murmurings she couldn't quite decipher. _Aribous…_ Her mind supplied as the esoteric language flew through one ear and out the other.

Feeling heavy, her body drooped as darkness overtook her vision. The last thing she saw was the blurred image of vermillion red staining the dark sky.

* * *

***A/N: I'd like to thank my reviewers:**

**Shiki and Ichijo Forever**

I'm glad, it's always been my goal to make people feel something and want to turn the page when they read my writing. :) A snowstorm is going to hit my area soon, so I worked hard to get this done. Someone brought up a good point when they mentioned that Crystal seemed a lot stronger than Yellow. Part of the message of this chapter was the emphasize the fact that while power may be preferred, when turned against you it is fatal.

**pikaace**

That's very kind of you! Hopefully, this chapter transitions us back into the Magical World well enough. I'm pretty sure this is something none of my readers were expecting. xD

**xxx**

Thanks, my new year's resolution is to update this story five times this year! This is the second update, which means I still have at least three more updates to do before the end of the year. :P

**PokeRescue 18**

...Four months? O_O Well that just goes to show how often I check my e-mail. Lol. xD Thanks for reviewing though. Don't worry, I promise I'll continue helping you with your story. I'm actually kind of embarrassed that you like my writing enough to seek advice from me, whenever I re-read this I always cringe at how the first couple chapters look like. It hard on the eyes and there are multiple grammar/spelling mistakes everywhere. Hopefully I've improved, I'll PM you later.

**Glaceon1362**

Why hello there! It's always nice to get new reviewers. Anyways, like I've said before, Red and the others won't be appearing for a while. It'll be a slow process, but eventually Yellow will find everyone. :) Can you guess who will be next? I'll give you hint: They appear in patterns.

* * *

~hydro-serpent58


	30. The Crimson Sands of Time

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

* * *

_**Chapter 30: The Crimson Sands of Time**_

Water dripped down through the crevices of the wall in a repetitive rhythm. _Drip drop drip drop._ Reminiscent to a clock, it filled the dull silence. Shadows swallowed the room, the beginnings of dawn filtering in through the window. A lone figure sat on the hard, concrete floor.

His vermillion red hair tied back in a loose, low ponytail; he wore a black sleeveless shirt and dark brown cargo pants. Black hiking boots covered his feet and on his upper left arm, was a painted tattoo. It was the symbol of a golden sphere with the image of a golden wave curling around it. On the opposite arm, a black arm band was situated on his elbow. Dark brown leather gloves fit snugly over his palms, they made him feel secure. Without the feel of cloth covering his hands, it made him feel exposed. Insecure.

He supposed it originated around this time he first met Blue. Only she knew that the gloves were a security blanket. Without them his was naked, vulnerable to the world.

Sitting crossed legged, his stormy gray eyes watched the small figure wrapped in a animal-skinned blanket. Her dirty blonde hair was removed from its ponytail causing it to spill over her shoulders; her neck was bandaged covering the puncture marks from a bite.

The bite marks reminded him of their other patient, who was currently residing in another hut. _What happened to them?_ He wondered, looking outside. Three days had passed, and neither girl showed signs of waking.

_I better check on Crystal_ He thought getting up. Just as he started to walk away, the sound of the blanket shifting reached his ears.

"Ugh." A soft moan escaped Yellow's dry throat as she stretched her aching limbs. The sounds of bones popping into place filled the room, and then, her olive eyes fluttered open.

_Huh?_ Curiously, the girl turned her head from side to side observing the room she was in. There were wooden shelves built into the mud wall, housing multiple items. On one side of the room there was a wooden table and a fire pit. Large boulders encircled the charred spot. Opposite of the room was where small pegs were nailed into the wall, holding various utensils. Above her dark yellow straw hung patching up the roof, the smell of dry clay clouded the air.

On her left side there was a window, it was just a carved square into the hut with no glass. Pinkish-yellow light fell through warming up the slightly cold atmosphere. It was then she noticed the silhouetted figure of someone against the morning light.

His hair glowed a brilliant flaming red, golden highlights flickering through. His pale skin shone like moonlight, contrasting the shadows of his dark clothes. Stormy gray orbs swirled like a vortex, Yellow felt as if she would get sucked into those steely depths.

The dawn's warm pinkish hue enveloped his frame like a halo, giving him the appearance of an angel. Yet, those eyes were unmistakable.

"Silver?"

* * *

The boy watched in mild amusement as the girl's eyes widened in astonishment. "Is…it really you?" She asked dazedly.

He grunted an affirmative before striding forward. Bending down, he grabbed a stone bowl and held it to her lips, "Drink." He ordered.

Supporting her back with one arm, Yellow sat up and obediently opened her lips. The rush of warm liquid slid down her parched throat soothing it immensely. After a few moments Silver pulled the nearly empty bowl away and set it on the low table.

Yellow sighed and laid back down on the matt. "Thanks."

He nodded silently and sat back down. Clearing his throat he spoke, "There's somet—"

Yellow gasped suddenly and stiffened dramatically. Grabbing the blanket she pulled it tightly around herself before jerking forward and wildly looking around. "What's wrong?" He asked emotionlessly, although inside he was confused.

"Where are my clothes?!" She asked in a panicked high voice whipping her gaze to him.

Silver silently lifted a finger and pointed to her right. Blinking, the blonde spotted a bundle a few feet away from her. Her hand shot out and snatched the small bundle before pulling the string. Her clothes fell out, folded neatly and smelling fresh, as if it was ironed.

"Your clothes were covered in blood, so we took the liberty of washing it for you." He said bluntly.

The blonde blushed heavily and hugged the bundle to her chest. "Oh uh, thank you. But…did you…?" She trailed off with her face turning a new shade of red that Silver didn't even know existed.

Raising an eyebrow Silver answered, "No. I didn't change your clothes, if that's what you're asking."

The girl breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh…" An awkward silence replaced the warmth that had been there a second ago.

"Um, where are we?" She finally asked, fidgeting as she felt Silver's cool gaze penetrating her.

"You're at a camp, this is a settlement basically." He leaned back on the palms of his hands. "You and Crystal have been out for three days. In the mean time we iced your back and wrapped it in a cast along with your neck. Just to let you know, that's one hell of a bruise."

The blonde winced. "I thought as much." She murmured before looking up from her lap. "Hey, you said 'we'. Who else is here?"

"They're called the Rota Tribe. Apparently their ancestors live in the Pokémon world, somewhere in Kanto. They migrated here to help keep things in balance."

"In balance?"

"There are millions of dimensions that exist in either world, only Palkia being able to traverse them. On this side, there are also millions, except instead of space, in order to access them you need to be able to cross time. Like Celebi can."

"Eh?" Swirls appeared in the blondes eyes. "There are _millions of dimensions?!_ But—but, I thought there were only two!"

"You're forgetting the Distortion World as well as others that humans aren't aware of." Silver spoke dryly sweatdropping as the girl wobbled dizzily.

He sighed, grabbing her shoulders and gently pushing her down. "You need to rest, think about this later."

Yellow smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, you're right." Tucking the blanket under her chin she paused. "Wait, where's Crystal?"

"She's in another hut resting. After the procedure, I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon."

"What procedure?"

Silver remained silent for so long, that Yellow almost thought he was ignoring her. "It's…pretty gruesome. Do you really want to hear it?" He asked staring her straight in the eye.

She faltered. "Why, is something wrong?"

He looked outside, watching the sky turn royal purple as the blue started setting in. "Yes." He responded, deciding to be frank with the girl.

"Tell me."

"She's suffering from hypothermia. Frost bit almost claimed her ears and fingers, but we were able to save them."

"I thought so, her lips were violet…" Yellow muttered.

"On her right leg," Silver continued as if he hadn't heard her, "was a mosquito bite."

Yellow blinked, "A mosquito?"

"It's an insect," he explained, "Mosquitoes are similar to Zubats, and they draw blood from their prey and can pass on disease through transfusion. Except, unlike the Zubats that drink the blood for nourishment, mosquitoes—the females—need the blood to form eggs."

Yellow stilled, her face slowly draining color. "Eggs?" She repeated faintly.

"Yes. It was red and swelling, we had to drain the excess fluid that had collected there. Rashes formed on her skin so we've been applying mashed herbs to soothe them."

"So…there are eggs in her bloodstream?"

"Yes, but they're not mosquito eggs."

"Then what are they?"

He sucked in a breath, and held eye contact. "They're botfly eggs."

"What?"

"Botflies are also bugs, except the females target blood-feeding arthropods, like mosquitoes or ticks. They capture the insect vector mid-flight and deposit their eggs on them before they're released. In this case, a mosquito was used. After being released the mosquito would go on its way and the next time it feeds on a human or animal, the botfly eggs react to the change in temperature and hatch. The larvae then burrow into the skin of their new host through the bite wound or hair follicles."

Silver stopped and watched as Yellow's face grew white, then whiter; for a moment she seemed milky and translucent as clouded glass.

"Yellow!" Silver spoke sharply. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she said with a chilling placidity. Her color didn't improve. Her mouth moved in a horrid grimace that was perhaps intended to be a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine." She stood up pulling the blanket up with her, wrapping it around herself as if it were a towel.

"Where is the bathroom, please?"

"Go outside and turn right until you see a table. On it will be some buckets, most are empty but one will be filled with water."

Silver stopped speaking for a moment, "Yellow, you look awful." He spoke with almost painful, honesty.

"I'm going to vomit," she said in that same placid voice, and walked away.

She moved jerkily now, like a puppet, all the dancer's grace he'd had seen in her shadow when she'd saved Crys and him at the Fortress, now gone. She walked out of the hut slowly, but when she was out of sight the rhythm of her stride picked up; he heard the table rattle as buckets were thrown down in haste, and then the sounds. Silver leaned back against the wall and put his hands over his eyes.

(line separation)

When she came back she was still pale but had regained a touch of color. She had washed her face and there were still a few drops of water on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, so quietly that if she moved it would be lost in the sound of shifting footsteps.

"It's all right. It just…startled me." She smiled wanly.

She caught his eye. "Just tell me one thing. Silver. What you said. Is it true? Really true?"

"Yes," he replied. "It's true. And there's more, but do you really want to hear anymore?"

"No," she said, "But tell me anyway."

"We could drop it," he responded not really believing her. Her grave, distressed eyes held his. "It might be…safer…if we didn't," she said.

"The eggs hatched and poisoned her blood. Her body reacted and more white blood cells appeared, secreting puss. The larvae luckily, are still pretty small since they need to remain in her skin for a couple months before they grow really large."

"Did you remove them?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Yellow—"

"_How?_"

So he told her—not just about botflies, but about the toxin Hornet Frogs release in their skin pores and how the bacteria in their saliva could really damage the immune system. He told her about the treatment, how a scalpel is used to cut a slit in the wound and then extract the insects. How the larvae breathe through small openings or spiracles that must be covered in order to coax them out of the host. He told her about how they covered the openings with petroleum jelly which blocked the entrance of air preventing them from breathing. The larvae then came up out of the pustule in order to breathe and were removed with forceps.

"We then wrapped up her leg in bandages and antibacterial cream was applied to stop the infection." He stopped, allowing the blonde to absorb the information.

"How is she?" Yellow asked, her olive eyes reflecting worry.

"She's asleep right now, but we gave her a red potion and some blanket dewdrops to help the healing process along."

Yellow nodded remembering them to from the menu Mist had explained to her. Speaking of Mist…

"OH MY ARCEUS! WHERE'S MIST?!"

Silver blinked. "Actually, I was wondering about that. Isn't she supposed to be your guide?"

Yellow froze, and a whole new wave of terror washed over her. Swallowing deeply, in a shaky voice she responded, "C—could you get my bag?"

Raising an eyebrow, the boy rose and strode over to the low table. A worn, yet polished sword laid on its flat surface next to Yellow's belt pack. Picking it up, he returned holding it out to her.

"Be prepared to cover your ears," she warned before pulling out a bottle. He watched in fascination as the pixie stood inside the glass bottle, arms crossed and glaring blatantly at Yellow.

With a mental countdown in her head, Yellow loosened the cork.

_3…_

_2…_

_1—_

"YELLOW! WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT RUNNING WHEN I WAS INSIDE THIS FREAKIN' BOTTLE?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE THROWN CONSTANTLY INSIDE THIS GLASS CAGE?!" The pixie roared, her voice erupting as soon as the lid was off.

It was a wonder that the glass didn't break with the sheer intensity of her voice.

Yellow and Silver had their hands plugging their ears, the boy dimly wondered if her tantrum would wake up Crystal.

"I KNOW I WAS DEPRESSED OKAY? BUT DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO MAKE ME FEEL _**PHYSICALLY **SICK_ WHEN I WAS ALREADY EMOTIONALLY TIRED? I KNOW SHOULD'VE STAYED OUTSIDE WITH YOU, BUT MAKING ME THINK I'M ABOUT TO DIE IS THE WRONG WAY TO DO IT!"

The pixie stopped and began to pant trying to replenish her air supply. In relief, the two Pokédex holders removed her hands from their ears.

"Mist please, you don't understand. If I had let you out you would've been in danger—"

"AS IF I WASN'T ABOUT TO DIE INSIDE THAT DAMN GLASS BOT—"

Suddenly Silver's hands shot out and grabbed the pixie. Maneuvering the bottle out of Yellow's lap, he shoved the pixie back inside the bottle and sealed it by using his gloved hand to block the exit.

Yellow gaped in disbelief. "S—silver?" She whispered uncertainly.

Silver glared, his narrowed stormy eyes turning steel gray. "**Shut up.** You're making my ears bleed." He growled darkly. The sunlight reflected off his eyes making them glow intensely while the rest of his face grew shadowed.

If Yellow was honest with herself, he looked f****** _terrifying_.

Mist shrank back from his murderous gaze. "I—I…uh, I'm s—sorry. Please. Silv, it won't happen again." She whimpered, unconsciously using the nickname she'd given him back in Oncore Village.

Staring her down for a couple more moments, the boy scoffed and lifted his hand. _I'll hold you accountable to that._ He thought.

Slowly, the very much subdued Mist hesitantly stepped out of the glass bottle. She cautiously observed her surroundings, as if the slightest movement would cause Silver's anger to come back with a vengeance.

"Where are we? And when did you meet up with Silver again?" She asked directing the last question at the blonde.

"We're in a settlement, and I just met Silver today." Yellow answered knowingly. She personally knew, that Silver's eyes could unnerve anyone, and that if he was glaring they glowed an unholy steel gray that promised pain to anyone they were directed to. It was something he used to keep the Rocket grunts in check.

"Okay," she nodded. "but where's—"

There was a knock on the wall. Looking over, they spotted a young woman standing by the entrance. She had copper skin and was dressed in an animal-skinned skirt and shirt. Her silky long, black hair cascaded down her shoulders and reached below her knees, around her neck was a feathered necklace. She wore no shoes, and had the most vibrant sky blue eyes Yellow had ever scene.

"Все в порядку?" She asked.

Yellow blinked, "Eh?"

"It's Aribous." Mist responded while watching the woman and trying to place what tribe she came from.

"Так, мій друг прокинувся. у нас є ще один гість." Silver replied shocking both girls.

The woman smiled, "я бачу. Скажу лідера." She then turned and left the hut.

Mist and Yellow stared at Silver, as if he'd grown another head. "What?" He asked, growing tired of their disbelief.

"You can speak Aribous?" Mist blurted.

"Yes."

"How?" Yellow asked amazed.

"I had to learn in order to communicate with them. Luckily they understood I was speaking Japanese so we could communicate to the bear minimum, but it's a lot easier to speak in Aribous."

"Wow…" Yellow murmured amazed. "Can you write it as well?"

"Reading, writing, and speaking are all different things." He said bluntly. "No, I can only speak it."

Shaking off her amazement, Mist spoke up, "Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but where's Crystal and Kitt?"

Yellow froze at the mention of the sparrowman while Silver furrowed his brow. "Kitt?"

"That's right!" The blonde cried startling the boy and pixie. She turned her imploring gaze to Silver, "Silver, have you seen a sparrowman around here by any chance? We were all traveling together, but stuff happened and…" She trailed off.

Silver looked at her silently while Mist began to panic. "What do you mean, 'stuff happened'? What's going on?!"

She was silenced when Silver's dark gaze turned to her. "Kitt started acting funny when we got halfway through the jungle, it was as if he was feeling someone elses pain or something." Yellow shivered.

"And then, he took off."

"Just like that?" Mist asked confused. Yellow shook her head, "No. You don't understand. We heard a scream; something was wailing its agony out on the wind. As soon as we heard it Kitt began to shake, and then we saw—we…oh. Oh gosh…his _face_.His face was identical to the sorrow the scream had expressed."

The trio stayed quiet for a moment, mulling over these words. "That doesn't explain why Crys was attacking you." Silver spoke up breaking the silence.

A startled expression crossed Mist's face while Yellow looked down, biting her lip. "I…I don't know what happened. She just started acting weird…"

"Like this Kitt you speak of?"

"Yes. But it was different…it was like, she—she—"

"She was going to kill you." Silver's blunt statement shocked both girls out of their thoughts.

"N—nani?"

"When I was out on patrol, we heard a commotion. We found a trail, it was like a wild animal had come through marking every piece of territory it could in a fit of rage. There were long scratches ripping through the bark like a showdown had taken place there."

Yellow stiffened while Mist furrowed her brow, "You don't think Crystal did that did you?"

"You didn't see her. Her eyes were wild and crazed with blood lust. She didn't have a shred of humanity left in her."

"It was the water wasn't it." Yellow murmured, "She drank the water and hallucinated…"

The boy and pixie shared a look. "Yellow, the water may be contaminated, but Crystal didn't swallow a large amount. In fact, all it would do is give her stomach poisoning and nothing more. Poison is different from hallucinogens."

"W—what? But then—"

"You can't blame it on the Botflies either," Silver spoke calmly. "They can cause their hosts to experience minor illusions, but it's a haze. After intense pain caused by the larvae moving around they would snap out of their spellbound state and probably, start screaming."

"But, I remember her eyes were foggy before." Yellow responded, cloudy blue eyes flashed in her memory.

"Then, the parasite did take control of her…at least for a little while." Mist mused.

"But not entirely."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw it yourself didn't you? Her eyes were crimson, and the pupils were slit. Those eyes weren't human. She had fangs Yellow, _fangs._ If she hadn't been snarling and growling like a Mightyena, she could've been mistaken for a vampire."

"Her movements were too animalistic," Yellow whispered, "I saw her shadow…it resembled a four-legged animal. But it was_ her _shadow!"

"Something's not right," Mist muttered. "She may be an animorph, but her form is a bird. Her behavior is too canine-like."

"It was as if she was possessed by a creature from hell, like a demonic dog," Silver muttered. "They wanted to kill her, because of her blood lust. And they would've too if I hadn't stopped them."

-op-

A couple hours later, the group stood in front of a large hut on a hill overlooking the entire estate. Dressed in freshly smelling clothes with her hair tied back up, Yellow realized just how much longed for a bath. Her back was aching her, and she hadn't worn anything presentable or clean in a while.

As they passed through the entrance a guard inclined his head, "Ми чекали вас."

Silver simply nodded his head and led the way through into the Chief's domain. They entered a large, circular room. It was furnished and looked every bit as majestic as the inside of a castle would, much to Yellow's awe. It was crazy, considering it looked like nothing more than a medium sized hut from outside,

Silver suddenly stopped and got down on one knee, bowing his head. "Ви назвали, Лідер?"

And as if materializing from thin air, the girls spotted a throne the boy was kneeling a few feet away from. On the chair sat an old man. Long, shaggy dread locks fell past his shoulders, tied into a rather messy ponytail unlike Silver. Some strands escaping the band, beads hung interwoven into the braided hair along with beaded necklace hanging around his neck. His clothes were less than decent, barely hanging off his figure, yet despite his skinny, fragile appearance, Yellow could see wisdom and power radiating in those cobalt eyes. Slate grey orbs oh so similar to Silver's own stormy gray pools.

Dressed in a dark red garb, the old men clutched an old staff within his bony hands. Raising his staff, he tapped the ground twice with it.

"Greeting's Silver. I see your friend has woken up." He said with his gaze switching to the blonde, "And of course we now have a Royal Maiden amongst us. I welcome you, travelers. I am Don, chief of the Rota Tribe." He spoke with a deep rich voice, startling the girls. Given his appearance minus the eyes, they were not expecting such a grand voice to escape those chapped lips. **[1]**

_It's strange_ Yellow thought. Since coming to this world she had met a lot of authoritative figures. People like the mayor of Pandium, or Queen Mizuchie of Fae, and the royal Dutch of the Larks, Rox. Many of those people were actual princesses and princes, real royalty.

Yet being spoken to by Don, made her feel as though she was being talked to by an actual ruler. Not someone who simply bore the title of royalty. Someone who actually was royalty, whose blood, was as blue as his charred lazuli eyes.

Unlike Rox and Aquatheina who _were_ nobility due to being the royal Dutch and Queen, this man held himself in such a manner that made you _believe_ that he was true royalty despite his haggard appearance, it was something about the air surrounding him.

Feeling self conscious, Yellow lowered her eyes fidgeting about the fact that she wasn't as presentable as she wished to be. Even though the man before her looked ten times worse than how she was right now.

Sensing the change in atmosphere, Mist immediately curtsied. "It is an honor to meet you sir," Mist spoke politely, "I am Mist and I represent the garden pixies. I am currently on a journey with Yellow," her eyes flickered to blonde drawing the man's attention back towards her, "I must thank you for your hospitality, I have no idea what would've happened to them if it weren't for you."

"You must not give me all the credit; it is Silver who found you. And judging by the way you said 'them', I assume the other girl is another traveling companion?"

Yellow swallowed the thick saliva that seemed to clog her throat. "Y—yes, her name is Crystal. We were traversing the jungle with a sparrowman named Kitt when we got separated from each other." She said shrinking back a little when those eyes trained themselves on her. For some reason, it felt like he knew she was purposefully being vague.

Thankfully, he seemed to let the matter go when his eyes returned to Mist. "A sparrowman you say?" He asked intrigued.

Mist bowed her head, "Yes. He ran off to Aquatheina knows where."

"Hmm, the jungle is vast. You will not be able to find him without a tracker." Mist looked up surprised while Don turned his head towards Silver, "We have trained you well. You were able to track down Crystal when she went on a rampage, I'm sure you're be able to do the same now."

Glancing at the two girls he asked, "Do either of you have something that belongs to him? Anything that he left behind?"

"Uh…" The girls shared a hopeless expression. "No. Not really, the only thing that he ever carried around was a canoe, but he took it with him."

"I see."

The decrepit man sat up straighter as he lapsed into silence, contemplating the situation. As if a trick of light, he suddenly looked a lot younger and stronger as those steely depths sharpened. Not a wrinkle to be seen, his white wispy hair suddenly shorter, and spiked. Dark dusty blue colored the strands made his incipient flawless, fair skin stand out. Looking untouched by the sun's rays.

They blinked.

And he was nothing more, but an old man again.

* * *

**[1]** Don's name is taken from the origin of Groudon's name. Groudon is the combination of ground and don (Spanish for lord). Don also means tooth in Ancient Greek and is commonly used in dinosaur names, which Groudon somewhat resembles. It may also involve 土 do (ground) or ドン don (onomatopoeia for a very loud crashing noise).

***A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you had an awesome day, today at school I went around passing out chocolate and peanut butter hearts to everyone! xD My school's crazy, the day before you could actually pay to send someone a candy gram, and I mean ANYONE. In the morning these guys came in and read out loud poems the sender wrote (who paid extra for this) and gave her 16 cards, each one had several candy hearts attached to it, and then later someone else came to give roses, and then after that other delivery students arrived giving stuffed animals. And they all went to the same person. xD Man, the girl that sent her those gifts spent a lot of money doing that, but it was hilarious. I don't know if they do that kind of thing around the world, but it was a lot of fun. :3***

* * *

~hydro-serpent58


	31. Shady Dealings

**The Legend of Yellow**

_By: hydro-serpent58_

* * *

**Kari: Today during History class I was inspired and I ended up writing this in my journal when I should've been reviewing for my Unit Test. =_= Whatever, I'll pass. Enjoy!**

**Pearl: *le gasp* No disclaimer?!**

**Platz: *punches into KO'd* Shut up. It's still her fanfic.**

* * *

_**Chapter 31: Shady Dealings**_

A young woman sat on a dark velvet sofa, the room itself was cascaded in dark shadows. Crystalline lilac beaded strings hung from the ceiling like mini chandeliers. Their light was easy on the eyes, softly illuminating the room. The room itself was nice and cool. The walls were painted by someone with great artisitc ability, compliciated designs of violet vines curled around the wall, glowing in the dark like a night light. In between the carefully crafted vines were strategically placed constellations. It was as if the room held the galaxy within its walls, vast and unknown. The contrast in the atmosphere was quite bizarre; but one couldn't help but oddly feel at ease in the mysterious quarters.

Across from the woman sat a smaller, cloaked figure. The being adorned a long black trench coat with a hood shadowing its face, the mysterious figure fit into the room quite naturally.

The woman narrowed her dark violet eyes, "Why are you here? I doubt it's for mere chit chat." she murmured.

Across the room a white tiger stirred from its spot on the rug, and lifted its head. Golden eyes scanned the cloaked figure, studying him in curiousity.

The man chuckled, "That's one thing I like about you Hotaru, always straight to the point."

As soon as the chuckles faded away, a serious air suddenly filled the room. "We have reason to believe, Queen Mizuchie has a hidden agenda involving the current chosen one."

You could hear a pin drop in the silence. "What...basis do you have for this?" Hotaru asked slowly, the shade fairy's mind was running a thousands miles per second.

"You remember the previous chosen do you not? A prophet I believe, he had visions of the future, and in it he saw Queen Mizuchie's future actions. Although he did not know the reasoning behind her choices, it was enough reason for him to distrust her."

Hotaru nodded slowly, "Okay, but Queen Mizuchie wasn't aware of that. She truly believed he had no reason to doubt her." _Smart boy_. _I always knew he was a born actor_. She thought remembering the time he used those doe-like eyes to reduce a _dragon_ into submission. He could rule the world with the puppy dog look alone.

She paused, furrowing her brow, "I know it ain't all sunshine and rainbows between me and Mizuchie, and I admit there are tensions between me and the other Fae, but general dislike and disagreements isn't enough for me to turn on them. I need more proof than that."

The figure smiled, "That's one reason the Council decided to come to you. You're not a sheep, you don't follow others blindly. You keep your eyes and ears open making decisions for yourself."

The man leaned back, "Your Queen has been caught preforming some...underhanded agreements. One involving a certain General."

Hotaru froze, feeling her blood run cold. "You don't mean...the ghosts, Phantom, Iris—"

The man gave a curt nod making her fall silent. "That harlot..." she whispered. _She __knew._

Her gaze flickered towards the representative. "What will you do?"

"Put her on trial," he spoke smoothly, "she may be royalty, but even the Queen cannot escape judgement."

The shade fairy frowned, "But can't she excuse herself from the charges? She does rule the Fairy **Court** after all."

"My dear, the Council is a separate syndicate altogether. We respect the Queen, but we do not bow down to her."

He contiuned, "The Council has been in charge of investigations and holding trials long before the Fairy Court was even founded. Judicial power belongs to us solely."

His grave yet solemn tone wipped away any remaining doubt left in Hotaru's mind. "The Queen will not escape."

A thoughtful expression crossed Hotaru's face as she pondered this. "...You're not planning a coup d'état are you?"

"You forget it is that Council, not the Court that has kept peace for many years and has numerous alliances." He responded.

"We wouldn't have to plan one. The Knights of Fae have already fallen. With the Sprites gone the Court is already in turmoil because of it."

Hotaru kept quiet knowing her silence meant it was an affirmative. Once the Queen's questionable dealings were put into light, well...to put quite simply: things would go to hell.

The figure stood up, "Thank you for you time Miss Hotaru, especially on such short notice." She merely nodded before dark blue gale winds spiraled around the figure. A moment later, he was gone.

Swift got up stretching leisurely, before walking over and nudging his head into her lap. Absentmindedly, she began to pet his head. _So the Council is getting involved huh? Interesting._

She sighed leaning back. Amora was too loyal to the Queen, she wouldn't believe any accusations brought against her for a moment. Sakuya was quite amicable, and was always agreeing with the Queen. She never outright opposed her; even when she was disagreed with her. But most of the time, she followed without question. Michiru was more calm and logical, thinking things through before agreeing to anything. But like Amora, she was slightly biased towards Mizuchie simply because they were of the same race, water Fae. Those three along with the Queen were a tight-knit group and were her most loyal supporters.

Viola on the other hand, took shit from no one. She was a true wild fire, unable to be tamed. She made her own choices and once she decides on something she would fight tooth and nail to defend her cause. She was one hell of a debator, and anyone opposing her was in for a verbal smackdown. She currently followed Mizuchie, but once insinuated with reasonable doubt she would start to question her actions unlike the other three who would turn blind eye. If she could get Viola as an ally, it would even the playing field.

Amora had a severe distaste for Hotaru in particular, and the feeling was mutual. Unfortunately Amora's digust extended to the groupie, as as a result more than half of the Court was either hostile or petrified of her and her dusk pixies. However, Hotaru and her students didn't care in particular about the discrimination, if someone hit them they'd return the favor ten fold. She and her pixies had grown up around sneering faces, and they'd learn to turn irritation into dark amusement.

Viola however, never had anything against Hotaru. More than once she'd seen approval flash in those firery hazel eyes everytime to put an idiot in their place. Viola respected her.

Her mind flashed to Fay. The quiet cloud fairy had a good heart, and despite being severly intimidated by Hotaru, she held nothing against the ravenette. The only problem was that she was easily manipulated. Queen Mizuchie was using her without Fay realizing it. It wasn't like she needed Fay to have Fawks carry out messages, that was what the Royal Maidens were for. She just wanted Fay within her sphere of influence.

No doubt, once Fay caught wind of what was happening the gullible fool would try to make sense of it.

_Fay could be an ally._ Hotaru abruptly realized.

Her nature of being shy and obedient made her non-threatening. As a result, the Queen would be more lax around her than Hotaru, and would let things slip.

Fay was the perfect spy.

Hotaru suddenly stood up leaving Swfit growlig in protest at the sudden movement as she approached the door.

It could work, with Viola and Fay as well as the Council backing her; they had a good case. Now all she had to do was verify the Council's credibility.

She smirked. Let the games begin.

* * *

***A/N: Please review and tell me what you think~***

* * *

~hydro-serpent58


End file.
